Overlord : 11 that stay
by XBOY40
Summary: What happens, if not just Momonga that was teleported into the new world but also few of his friends. What will happen to the people of the new world and how will they handle the 11 supreme being that arrived at their world. Follow the story of Momonga and his friends of their discovery and adventure on the world that they arrived to. There will be OC in here too. PS: slow update
1. Author note

**HELLO THERE I'M XBOY, 40 is my lucky number :3 and WELCOME READER!**

 **So first of all...I'm new here and I have a reputation of NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH! :DDDDD. ANYWAY i'm just doing this for fun and some personal reason...but of course, you welcome to just leave and never come back if you don't like this fanfic but if you like it then I hope you support me just by reviewing and if you see a problem you are welcome to point it out.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Overlord just really like the series, I only put some "IMAGINATION" into it and just wanna share my imagination of this awesome series of what could have been if the other guild mate were to also be drag into the new world.**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)ﾉ** ***:･ﾟ✧**

 **Intro : Momonga has login to YGGDRASIL for one last time before the game going to be shutdown, later on after he logged in, Herohero also came along because Momonga has sent message to all his guild mate for a reunion on the last day of YGGDRASIL for the good old time but sadly Herohero is the only one that show up at the time. After Herohero praise his guild master, he was going to logout but to his surprise he saw his other 9 friends logged on, on his friend list. So they all decided to stay until the very end when the magic happen. What going to happen to them when the server shutdown, what await them and what well they do? Join them and their adventure to the New World! Also, there will be my OC in here too sorry but I want to, so ya...**

 **P.S: i'm planning for this project to go to vol10 from the original LN and just too tell you this right now that there mostly will be some overlord LN reference so if you haven't read the LN or only watch the anime then you won't get some part because in the anime they skipped some detail from the LN. So, sorry to those who only saw the anime but I HIGHLY recommend you to read the LN, it's really good, I promise!**

 **Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy my first fanfic!**


	2. OC info

**New Nakisa sheet**

Nakisa \- The carefree wolf lady

Job

The front liner and a carefree of Ainz Ooal Gown also a World break Champion

Residence

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - room in 9th floor

Alignment

Natural - Sens of justice 0

Racial level

Werewolf - Lvl 10

True Werewolf - Lvl 15

Job Level

World Champion - Lvl 15

Lighting Lord - Lvl 10

Martial Lord - Lvl 10

Blade Saint - Lvl 15

Stalker - Lvl 5

Monk - Lvl 10

Warrior - Lvl 10

[Racial level - Total level 25] + [Job level - Total level 75] Total level 100

World-class item:

\- Berserker Beast Soul (BBS) - It's a first try drop from one of the hardest world boss event, increasing the Critical chance and dmg for 20%. 30% Att. speed. 20% Agility, Dexterity, and Strength. But decreased Def. for 30% by activation, 60-minute duration, and 720-minute cooldown. It also has a passive, every kill will increase the buff for 2%, the limit stack will be 10 kills and the passive buff duration is 30 second but the timer can be reset by killing something.

\- Eyes of the True Predator \- It can be active with no duration and upon activation, the holder has the ability to sense and see all life form and traps within 150 meters from the host. It also grand the host 50% movement speed toward the selected target and any stealth and disguise abilities or items can not hide from the host no matter what. lastly, if the target manages to escape eye zone, the target then will force to left trace where ever they go for 10 seconds.

Weapons:

The Twins Lord Wolves Fang - A Dual Blade that has 20% chance of full armor penetration and 15% life steal every hit, also causes the target to take bleed damage if they have flesh.

The Ragzerker \- A great sword that on every successful hit can stack up to 5 and every stack increases 5% dmg. and once it reaches the maximum stack it also gets a small buff of 10% life steal on damage deal and 10% att. speed

Armor:

The Forbidden Shadow \- World champion armor [Light Armor]

DarkChaos \- Divine-class armor [Heavy Armor]

Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown

Convenient Items Reach \- It's a Neckless that allow the host to spawn any item from all their storage one at a time.


	3. Chapter 1 : Login

"YGGDRASIL" was one of the top 5 DMMO-RPGs of all time in the year of 2126, over 2000 basic and advanced job classes and play can take as many classes as they want as long as they met each class prerequisites also in addition, one could use various creator tool to customize their armor, weapons, appearance also other cosmetic setting. The game itself was so popular that when the word "DMMO-RPG" come up in japan people would think of YGGDRASIL but all these were the thing in the past now, after 12 year it finally lose it prime and it's time to move on, today is the last day for game before it finally come to an end.

21:46:12 - The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th floor

In the room a player laid on his bed alone, he opens his eyes and was met with a ball of light on the ceiling, he sat up from his bed and checked his guild list, after going through the list he let out a heavy sigh and close the list because he was the only one logged in today. After a moment of silence, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Momonga-san?"

His head shot up in surprise.

"Herohero-san, is that you?"

"yeah it's me, Momonga-san. how you been?"

"I'm fine but busy with work every now and then. What about you, Herohero-san?"

"you know, busy with my job...I think I'm getting a little ill because of it but I love doing my job!"

Momonga could not help but feel a little happy for Herohero's job as a mangaka, he also made it into an industry with his maid illustration and also currently serialized in a monthly magazine, but could not help and feel a little concern and worry because being a mangaka is not easy and can resulted in heath problems, at least that was what he heard.

Herohero was the one that creates some of the maids in Nizarick, suddenly Mononga remember when Herhero yelled out saying that "MAID UNIFORMS ARE JUSTICE!" Momonga could not help but giggle a little at the good old days.

"Momonga-san, hello you there?" Herohero was worried.

"Ah sorry! I suddenly just remember something from the past."

"What did you remember Momonga-san if you don't mind me asking"

Momonga smiled and said "Maid uniforms are justice! Was your old saying"

Herohero burst out laughing"HAHAHAHA yes indeed, maid uniforms are justice to its finest. To who ever rejected maid uniforms are the fool of the bottom earth! yes, how can you not be satisfied by hearing "welcome master" with those lovely and bright full smile?!"

Momonga can't help be regret a little..."Umm Herohero-san..."

Herohero snap back to reality "Oh ummm...sorry i just lost myself back there ahahaha..."Herohero laugh awkwardly

Momonga smile and say "Ah no no don't worry about it i know how much you love maids and all but I'm glad you're in a good mood. Also as a friend i want to say that you should be careful about your work a little bit, after all if those shitty dev really do make a YGGDRASIL II it will be nice if we all can meet there."

"Ah yes, it will be a dream come true if that were to happen." They both led out a short laugh and stay silent for a brief second.

Finally, Herohero was the one that broke the silent."Oh how about we meet in the meeting room? Maybe the others will show up, you did send everybody an email and we still got like two and a half hour before the server shut down."

Momonga cheer a little and hopped that it was true "Yes we should, well then I'll go and meet you there"

After Momonga come out of his room he was met by the three maids that Herohero created. The maids bowed in respect but kept the same face as always, a warm smile and the other with a bright smile. He stood there for a moment and decide to bring them along with him "it would be nice if he can see his creation for one last time..." While he is walking along the hall to his destination he finally met his Herohero in the hallway to the meeting room.

"Ah Momonga-san...that's"

"Yes it's your maids I was greeted by them when I came out of the room, so I decided maybe you can say goodbye to them..."

HeroHero pop a happy emote icon "Hmmm you right..." Momonga give the command to the NPC to stay put and give his Herohero and the maid some space. His friend walk up to the maids and stare at them for awhile and hug them tightly, Momonga could not help but smile warmly and feel happy for him, the hug lasted a minuet or two when Herohero finally let go and murmur "It well be nice if we could bring them with us...if YGGDRASIL II does come out.." his friend take a few step back and look at them for one last time, he can tell that Herohero really love his creation and feel proud of them even though they are just an NPC, he know how much time his friend put into them. No not just Herohero...all the other guild mate also put so much effort into Nazarick. Some even have a little fight with there family, he could not help but think to himself that maybe they should come and say goodbye to ours creation, no...ours treasure.

"What about you Momonga-san won't you do the same?"

He snap back and was meet with his friend worrying emote icon "Oh umm maybe later we are pretty close to our destination" Heorheo show a little concern "Are you sure? i mean if i remember correctly Peroroncino-san once said that in the past you put a lot of effort into your NPC as will as the other, i also seen your NPC a couple of time when i went to the Treasury he even salute with style as will hahahaha. His uniform look pretty good on him to be honest but you can't beat my maid uniforms"

If this was in real life, Momonga face would be red in embarrassment by now "Oh no it's ok, that can wait hahahaha..."

"Stare~~~~" he could feel his friend stare at him for awhile and make Momonga really nervous and sweat a little in real life. " Hmm ok but please do visit him later on, it look pretty lonely back there and to stay in those room by himself and after all, this is the last time we can see them..." his friend pop a smile emotes icon.

' _He's right maybe I should go and say goodbye to my creation'_ he sighs "Ok I'll go visit him right now, can you wait for a little?"

"Sure, take your time Momonga-san but please not that long hehe" Momonga giggle at Herohero joke "yes yes ok I will need an hour or two and please make some tea while you at it." "Hahahaha will then I'll be waiting in the meeting room Momonga-san" he pops a smile emote and momonga do the same.

"Ok, I'll be right back"

"See ya"

22:05:12 - The Great Tomb of Nazarick - Treasury

Momonga teleport to the Treasury and the room was three out of four filled with gold coin and item. He then make his way to the big pitch black frame stone that look like a giant door "Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown" after that the door show some kind of rune in word, then he say the password and after that the door get suck into the nothingness then a view of a hallway show up he can see the light pop brightly next to each box on the wall through the hall. Each box hold different kind of weapons swords, axes, staffs, bows, daggers and more. After the door disappear he walk in the hall and look at the weapons that was his guild collection and was putted here. At the end of the hall he can see a room that have nothing else but a sofa and a short long glass table, there were only one figure and it's no other then his NPC Pandora's Actor. Pandora's Actor then stood up from the sofa and salute to him, right before him his creation or he like to call it his embarrassing past.

' _Ahh luckily you are not alive, it would be really embarrassing if other were to see your personality."_ He then take a good look at his creation and he have to say ' _i really think the uniform look good'_ after staring at him he led a heavy sigh _"_ I would change your setting because it's kind of lame but i already make you this way, the way i use to be proud of and think it was cool..." he then walk slowly to Pandora's actor and patted his hand on the NPC shoulder "Regardless of your setting i'm still proud and glad i make you this way.." the memories flow through his head of the day he create Pandora's Actor.

~flash back~

"Alright! finally i got the uniform ready and now i just have to put it on him...there we go, ahh so cool, yep you look like that one character i remember in the old anime i use to watch, so stylist! Now i kinda want to watch it again...maybe later" After he finish with Pandora Actor he logout to see that anime.

~present~

' _Ahhhh how embarrassing...'_ he cover his face with both his hand in embarrass. ' _Oh i must be on my way, i hope Herohero-san doesn't wait too long'_ Momonga was going to teleport away but then turn back and get a good look at Pandora's Actor one last time the sigh "If there really is YGGDRASIL II i'm going to recreate you but better..."

22:31:01

Herohero was sitting in the meeting room by himself and looking through the guild list but the number of the player online were the same like before he login, only him and his guild master. He sigh then hear the door open and was meet by his guild master "Welcome back Momonga-san how mas the trip to the treasury?"

Momonga show a smile icon "We still rich and Pandora's Actor is still at the same place and what can you expects?" He then walks to his seat and joins Herohero. "Look like we are still the only one that comes online..."

Herohero saddens "Yes look like they won't get on"

"Will I don't particularly blame them we all busy with real life work"

They both couldn't say anything so they stay quite, Herohero starting to fell a little dizzy because of his work, he been getting less sleep lately and his heath is not looking bright.

"Momonga-san I'm sorry but I'm having trouble staying awake nowadays I only have like 3-4 hour of sleep every day, I think I have to log off" Herohero pop a sad face emote.

"Ah no no it's ok I understand your lack of sleep, being a mangaka must be tough huh?

"Ahaha yes it is...I'm really sorry momonga-san I wanted to stay but I don't think I can handle it..."

"No please don't apologize, it's not your fault and I'm already glad you even show up at all" that was Momonga true feeling he was happy, even though he understand, he still wants Herohero to stay but he doesn't want too rude."

"I see you are still kind and humble as ever, looks like everyone made the right decision after all" Hero then show a happy face emote.

"Ah please Herohero-san every one did their part, we all did this. Because of everyone we made it this far, I want to thank everyone but look like that's not going to happen..."

"Thank you for your hard work Momonga-san, I hope we can meet again somewhere...if we do, you fully have my support guildmaster."

"Thank you too for the hard work Herohero-san and for showing up today, well then...goodnight Herohero-san"

"Goodnight Momonga-san" they both pop a smile emote icon.

Herohero was about to log off but to his surprise, he saw the number of online guild members increase by ten."Momonga-san looks, 9 more people has logged in!"

Momonga was surprised and quickly open his guild list and was meet with the people who he considers good friends."Touch me-san, Takemikazuchi-san, Ulbert-san, Bukubukuchagama-san, Peroroncino-san, Punitto Moe-san, Yamaiko-san, Nishikienrai-san and Nakisa-san!" Momonga starting to feel very happy that his friends come online, Herohero then decides to stay a little more and to greet the other as will. Suddenly the door was burst open in speed of force, the one that did it was Touch Me and behind him was the rest of the guild mate that come online.

"We have finally arrived HAHAHAHAHA!"

Momonga stood up from his seat "Touch Me-san you have come and the rest too!"

Touch Me walk up to Momonga and patted him on the shoulder "it's good to see you again Momonga-kun and Herohero-kun also here as will!"

"It has been a long time Touch Me-san...looks like you are still full of energy as ever."

The bird man walks up to Momonga "Momonga-san it's good to see you again after all this time!"

"Peroron-san indeed it has and Bukubukuchagama-san too!"

The pink slime give a cheerful reply "Momonga-oniichan it's good to see you again and Yama-chan also here too!, Yama-chan come greet our leader!" Bukubukuchagama waves her slime arm to Yamaiko to come to them.

"Yes, i'm on my way Chagama-chan" The giant approach the three of them."How have you been Momonga-san, it been a long time right?"

"Indeed Yamaiko-san it been a long time and I'm doing fine just busy with real work, what about you Yamaikoi-san?

Yamaikoi let out a heavy sigh "Not really I have to deal with the freshmen and they really have a lot of energy and I can't keep up with them, they also bad at studying too...I even try my best but nothing work so far..."

Bukubukuchagama was worry "it's must be tough for the teacher huh? But don't worry everyone favorite idol, Chagama-san is here to cheer you on so leave it to me Yama-chan!"

Yamaiko pop a happy emote "Thank you Chagama-chan but please you don't have to act like a cute child, your normal voice is pleasant enough"

"Buuuu~~ but this is what make me, ME!"Yamaikoi giggle.

Momonga was just watching the two having a chat with Peroron, he then saw Punitto Moe and Nishikienrai having a conversation around the door by them self, Momonga excuse himself from Peroron to go greet the two by the door.

"Hello, Punitto Moe-san and Nishiki-san, How the both of you doing, it been a long time."

Punitto Moe and Nishikie both turn their attention to Momonga "Oh Momonga-san it been a while." Nishikie start waving at Momonga and he did the same in return "me and Nishiki-san over here are doing just fine and we both been roaming around to play different games, ours goal is to find something like Yggdrasil but only few were close to it and some are just full of bugs and glitches." Nishiki then lower his head and say "glitches...glitches everywhere..." They both sigh at the same time.

"O-oh I see must be a bad one huh?"

"But forget about that, what about you? How have you been doing guildmaster?" Punitto Moe and Nishikie both pop a smile icon at the same time.

"I'm doing alright just busy with work every now and then but anything ales I'm doing fine." Momonga show a happy icon to show he is alright.

Nishiki just remembers something that he wanted to ask his guildmaster "oh momonga-san, we want to ask you something." Nishiki turns his head to Punitto Moe for approval, Punitto Moe node back and told Momonga, "guildmaster we wanted to ask you for a while now but we were busy and forgot your email, on till you send us the message...do you want to join us in the upcoming DMMO-RPGs?"

That catch Momonga by surprise and then he stay silent for a while.

Nishiki break that silent "I mean if you don't want to, you always can refuse but i want to be honest with you here Momonga-san, when me and Punitto moe-san play other different MMO, we join many different guild and so far all the guild we join were pretty shit and the guild leader and the higher level were just ignoring or just don't really care about the rookie in the guild. We did try to be active but they only thing they care for are those who are closer and only have the rookie to filled in and hope we did something good for their guild, so what i'm saying is, it's like we are in a country that were fill with nobles and peasants, it feel like shit, ah i'm sorry for my rudeness..." Punitto Moe then step in, "No you were right Nishiki-san but Momonga-san...just like what Nishiki said just now when we join other guild and compare it to Ainz Ooal Gown, hell i feel more like i'm more home then my house." Momonga feel really happy that they feel that way, "And do you remember what i said long time ago to you, Momonga-san?" Momonga stay silent because he were too shy to bring it up "Maybe you don't remember so i'll say it again, you're a very good wildcard Momonga-san and i think you're the most adaptable person here. In other word your party is the best because you're in it."

Momonga was a little stunned because of how serious this conversation have gotten. He then turn to look at Nishiki that move closer behind Punitto Moe and node in agreement, Momonga could not see their expression but he could feel that they meant every last word of it, he don't want to show how happy he is when he heard those word and don't know what he have to say, so he can only reply with honesty "Thank you...to see how both of you feel about me, I am very honor to lead you all but the very reason that we come this far was because everybody put their time into it, that's how we came this far."

Punitto Moe node his head to agree "Yes, maybe you are right about that but the main reason I think we came this far was because of you Momonga-san, that the guild didn't fall apart when we pick a new guildmaster and I think everybody else will also agree, hell I think even Touch Me-san think the same way like we do."

Then suddenly someone patted Momonga on the shoulder from behind, he turn around and was meet by Touch me and behind him was everyone nodding in agreement "Momonga-kun, you don't have to be so humble. I also agree with them, remember when we were going to upgrade our clan into the guild?" Momonga node "when I was going to announce it to everyone, I decided I was going to step down as the clanmaster and led our clan mate choose someone else and the 1st person that come up to my mine was you, Momonga-kun." Everyone also node in agreement again.

Right now Momonga feels really embarrassing and if this were to be in real life everyone will see his face red as cranberry by now. "Thank you guys...I'm very honor." he shows a smile icon to everyone.

Ulbert Alian Odle step out of the group and also Warrior Takemikazuchi, both of them move closer to Momonga slowly.

The first one to speak was Ulbert "Momonga-san it been a while but let us skip the greeting, I don't want to be rude to you but I don't think we have enough time left." Everybody start to look at the time.

23:11:48

"..."

Ulbert then break the silent "So i over heard you and Punittoe moe-san about going to the news upcoming DMMO-RPGs and i was pretty bore lately and since i now have a lot of time because i finally got a better paid job and i don't have to work my ass off like i did. Now i have a lot of free time and I'm also starting playing again but never have i had any more fun then spending time in this guild and have a comrade like you." the giant goat then stay quite and so everybody else.

"Ahaha thank you Ulbert-san." Then he stays silent of shyness.

but then Ulbert ask "And?"

"U-umm I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say ahaha..."

Ulbert sigh "What I wanted to say was for you to let me join you guys in the next game..."

"Oh umm...Ulbert-san how abo-"

"You ruining it already so just email me when you guys starting."

"O-ok"

"Oi don't forget about me." Takemikazuchi was the one that says it out loud.

"Takemikaz-"

The samurai rise his hand to stop his guild master from saying anything ales "from now on you can call me Takemi for short I'm stating to hate saying or hearing long name now and we friend so it's ok Momonga-san. Just like Punitto Moe-san and Nishiki, i have also been trying new game and while I'm at it i can't stop thinking about this guild and how fun it was and because you as a master of this guild, you always lead me to more risk-taking and all of that are the thing i love the most. One of the reason i stop playing this game was because i lose my rival and i have no meaning to stay and play but that was foolish of me to think that way, after i heard Punitto Moe-san speech about you...he was right i don't need rival to have fun so i leave myself to your care again on our next adventure Momonga-san."

"Takimeka-" momonga got cut off by Takemi again

"Nope"

"Sorry Takemi-san"

"Umu" Takemi node his head.

"Oiii~~ also don't forget about me too Momon-chan!"

Momonga turn his attention to the Half-wolf lady "Nakisa-san"

Nakisa cross he arm and give a carefree expression "I'm not busy with my personal life like i use to and i been bore lately so I'm also in your care again Momon-chan and i like to leave decision to you so i could just swing my sword like there is no tomorrow~~"

'A _haha as carefree is ever huh Nakisa-san'_ Momonga thought to himself, when he look at Nishiki and Punittoe Moe they both node in approval then to the rest that didn't give him any answer yet and when they saw Momonga and the people that going to follow him turn to them Bukubukuchagama was the one that spoke first "I'm kinda busy because of my work and i wont be as active like i use to be but i want to join too if you guys don't mine that then I'll come and become the guild idol again~~. Also this brother of mine will come too, right dumbass of a bro?

"Stop calling me a dumbass!" Peroron turn to look at "but I'm also busy like my sister but it will be nice if I can play with you again Momonga-san but I guess less time for my H-game..."

Everyone laugh awkwardly.

"Then me too! But like Bukubukuchagama-san and peroron-san I'm also busy with my manga" The one that says that was Herohero.

Momonga node in approval then everybody turned to look at the two people left, ' _come on please guys...'_ Momonga thought to himself but to meet with a disappointment reply.

Touch Me shock his head "I'm sorry everyone but I need to be there for my wife and children need me right now and I need to work hard for them as a husband and father...i'm sorry but I don't have time like i use to anymore...today was my kid birthday so so I left my kid birthday to come to this meeting, I told my wife that this is the last time I'm doing something so wrong and being bad father for this so, but luckily my wife will over look this because I explain what is going on to her and that is why I'm late, so I hope you understand everyone..."

Yamaiko then lowers her head disappointment "I too busy with school the freshmen in my class are pretty slow so I have to give my all to support them in the studies, to be honest, I hadn't played any game lately so please go on with out me, I'm very sorry everyone..."

Momonga looks down in defeat _'Ahh I knew it they both really are busy with real life stuff I wish they can jus- nonono what are you thinking they have something far more important to do... at least they show up today and that is all i can ask for'_ he then rise his head slowly "No please don't apologize I understand that real life stuff are far more important for you guys right now so please don't feel bad, you guys also go through your way to come for today meeting and with that I'm already felt greatful enough, so thank you Touch me-san and Yamaiko-san for coming today and after all we can always chat right? Momonga pop a smile icon.

Both of them also do the same in return for his understanding.

"WELL THEN!"

everyone turn to look at where the shouting coming from and they saw Nakisa looking at everyone "why don't we all go to the throne room, we're short on time so let us go make some memories, everyone?" Everybody node in agreement. "Oh, and Momon-chan can you get my gears back? I want to see it one last time."

"Ah you Nakisa-san, everyone too?"

They all agree and then Herohero got an idea and share it with everyone "Why don't you guys go visit your NPC? We won't be seeing them again so why not go see your creation for one last time? Momonga-san and I already did so we will go get everyone gears, sound good?"

"You right we all should" Touch Me crossed his arm and noded.

"Will then please come back 20 minutes before the server shut down, agreed?"

Everyone agree and depart one after the other. "Shalltear I'm coming!" Bukubukuchagama led out a big sigh and depart. Everyone left except for Momonga, Herohero, and Nakisa.

"Will they 'll come with you guys to the Treasury, my NPC is in there."

"Oh right your NPC is guarding the World item correct, Nakisa-san?"

"Correct Momon-chan but for you to forgot about him you already, how to mean of you, Momon-chan~~"

Herohero step in to defend Momonga "Will there haven't been anyone that raided our base and reach to 9th floor and you left him there so I don't blame Momonga-san if he forgets, Nakisa-san/"

"I was just joking, so why don't we go now. We're wasting time already so let's get going."

Momonga and Herohero look at the time and agree.

23:21:20 - The Great tomb of Nizarick - Treasury

"OK, will ill see you guys in the Throne room. Oh almost forgot, here." she gives Momonga her Ring of Ainz ooal Gown "See ya."

They both stay behind and watch her go into the deep hall cover in darkness. "Will let us get to work and give this gear back to their owner Herohero-san." the slime node in agreement.

23:29:36 - The Great Tomb of Nazarick - Throne room

The two player teleported out side the hallway to the throne room and was greet with the 4 maids that are bowing at them, from the look of it there is 3 NPC missing but Momonga understand why "Look like they took their NPC ales where."Herohero giggles softly and comments "Look like they too shy to let other see them hehehehe." Momonga smiles at the joke.

Momonga then looks at the 4 remaining maids that have little armor on them "Hmmmm I think the command were..." Momonga trying to remember the command, he forgot about it because it was a while since he moves any NPC or interacts with them,"Follow me." The maid then bowed respectfully to show their knowledge of his command.

"Momonga-san are you bring them too?" Herohero was curious.

"Well, as the guild master I shall put them to good use."

"I see, ok"

"Well now, lets go shall we?" the two walk toward the door to the throne room and was follow by the maid. Momonga touch the door and it open by itself, to his surprise. There were nobody inside but only to meet with a beautiful NPC standing next beside the Throne but he turn a sharp look at what she was holding."i knew there was a World-class item here but why 2 of them..." Herohero comment "I think we can just ignore it, the server will shut down soon..." then they start moving to the throne and then Momonga give a command for the 4 maid that were following them, "Stand by" the Maid bowed and get line along the red carpet.

"Now then we wait for the other" Momonga slower sit on the throne and look at the flag that is hung on the wall and then looks at the beautiful NPC that are looking at them.

Suddenly the door open and a figure walks in the room and was holding a golden staff."Yo~ I'm here and you forgot this guildmaster-chan~" It was Nakisa and she is holding The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Hey, Nakisa-san don't just take things out of order..." Momonga look at her while she is making her way to them then Herehero giggle and say "It's the staff for the guildmaster Momonga-san and I don't see a problem just to led it to shin once last time." Herohero pop a smile icon."Is it really ok for me to use it?" They both node."ok as the guildmaster I will hold on to it." Nakisa bowed down hand the staff to Momonga in a respectable way "Here is your staff my king" Momonga didn't feel right so he just takes it and looks away, he could hear his two friends giggle at him.

"Oh right!" the two turn to Momonga in curious "What is it Momon-chan?" Momonga hesitant for a second "I was going to take a look at Albedo background story since Tabula created her, i know she is the overseer of the floor guardian but not she background story so i was curious that is all but never mind..." Nakisa then move closer to Momonga " i want to see it so lets take a look~" herohero hesitant "well...we just looking right? Momonga and Nakissa node in respond. Momonga the open Albedo setting and start scrolling down slowly while the 2 is taking a peek from above his head."Ahhhh i can't believe this...if we do read all of this i think we will still reading even if the server shutdown..." Nakisa suggest "Then just skip to the bottom or just keep scrolling down till you find something that catches your eyes" Momonga take up on that offer and start scrolling and scrolling and scrolling like there is no tomorrow."This is Tabula creation alright..." Then they finally reach the end of the never ending scrolling and read the last line and was meet with something they didn't expect"

"She is also a slut"

"...Eh?"

"...huh?"

"...oi..."

Momonga was in deep though and say, "Slut...what is this, is he insulting his NPC?"

Herohero comment "Will he does have a gap moe fetish...but I think this is a little too far..."

Nakisa sigh

Momonga could not help but wanting to change it, "Umu, should I change this?"

"yes"

"Approve~"

"Ok, here we go" Momonga rise his staff and gain access to the console and just like that "slut" is now gone"hmmm I feel like I should fill that up..."

"Sure"

"Onee-san Approve~~"

' _Hmm what should I add...'_ an idea pop up in his mind.' _It might be silly but..._

"She is in love with Momonga"

The two were staring at the newly added text and then to their guildmaster

"I-i see...she is beautiful and all so I guess I understand..."

"Ehh Momon-chan have a secret crush on an NPC...i didn't know you have that fetish. Onee-chan approve but only if you keep this to yourself..."

' _wawawa I think I should just leave it blank after all...hmm? Eh?!'_

Nakisa touches the save bottom then the console disappear and give Momonga a thumb up"Don't worry your fetish is saved with me,tehe~."

Before Momonga tries to go and delete it the rest show up one by one, cough by surprise he jumps a little and starts acting normal."Ah Touch me-san, welcome"and behind him was an NPC that was missing when Momonga arrives. The knight gives the command and the NPC bowed and go make line in front of the 4 maids. Later on Nishiki, Yamaiko and Punitto Moe come in and the 2 that have the NPC followed them to give the command to go make line, a few more minute the rest came in and the door close slowly.

Momonga stands up from the throne "Look like everyone is here." He then looks around one more time to make sure and was meet with everyone attention, all surrounding him.

"Guildmaster gives us our gears first then some speech please" it was Peroron that speak. Momonga and Herohero give everyone gears back and they all equipped their gears. "now speech!"

"is it ok, I mean I can wait if someone wants to go first." Everybody look around and no one wanted too, after that the room was silent and Punto Moe speaks up.

"I think we want to hear your speech guildmaster" all agree and keep their attention to Momonga and waiting for him to deliver it

He looks at everyone and he starts running his head, trying to come up with something but could not and decided he will let his heart speak it for him.

"Well...first of all i wanted to say Thank you all for coming, to be honest i didn't think none of you will even show up...but look like i was wrong and here you are...so thank you again for coming online today for my selfishness." He pop a smile icon. "Back when we were about to form a guild and everybody keep recommended that i should lead the guild and to be honest with you all that i had a doubt that i can even hold the guild together and it would fall apart within a week or so. But many people, especially those that are standing right here...i know you guys keeping that I'm the one that doing the miracle but for me, everyone did there part and together we come this far. So i have nothing else to say but thank you...Thank you all for the hard work."Every one node respectably and everyone pop a happy icon, Momonga could feel his tears falling slowly on his check but and try to proven it but can't do much.

Nakisa then shouts out loud "LETS TOAST TO THE BEST LEADER WE CAN ASK FOR"

"OOOOHHHHH!" then everyone takes out there golden cups that was designed with some few diamond on it.

Peroroncino,"To my closest friend and an awesome leader!"

Bukubukuchagama,"To onii-sama and best leader ever!"

Yamaiko, "To Momonga-san, the best leader we can ever ask for"

Punitto Moe, "To our leader that lead us all!"

Nishikienrai, "To our leader, Momonga!

Warrior Takemikazuchi, "To our trustful leader!"

Nakisa, "To our leader, Praise the Momonga!

Herohero, "To a good friend and the leader I can never ask for!

Ulbert Alain Odle, "To my good friend and comrade!

Touch Me, "To our leader that lead us to victorious!"

Momonga look at his friends that stand before him, he can't help be feel really proud and he has no regret in meeting them,

' _I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life...'_

"Thank you, everyone!" they all node in return

Momonga toast and and everyone follow "GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN"

""""""""""""""""""GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!"""""""""""""""""""

23:59:58

' _It was a good journey, so lets start a new!'_ he closed his eyes and meet darkness.

00:00:00

 **Hello again just a few side note and plan for the future story, I will try to stay with the LN and anime but i will change things a little so for example in the original series "Momonga become an adventurer with nabe to get info about the new world" but in my story will be some thing like this, "Momonga decided that we will become an adventurer to explore the new world along side Touch me and Nakisa." I wont go somewhere off track from the original story like places that nobody know or not even mention in the LN, for example."Momon when to the Dragon kingdom and rape everybody" :DDDDDDDDD sound good right? loljk, anyway i been thinking maybe i should add Tabula Smaragdina in the story later on, like he was trying to log in at the last second and when everyone get tp he get delay and finally get tp into the new world later on in the story, what do you guys think? please comment if you guys think it's a interesting idea or just don't give a damn about it and just keep going without him. Thank you for reading and i hope you guys enjoying it and please just post a few review so i can get a feed back because if i don't have anyone reading then there is no point to even make all of this, once again Thank you.**

 **-XBOY40**


	4. Chapter 2: New journey

The game ended and everyone went on to live their normal lives. TouchMe logged off to go and meet his wife and child waiting for him in the living room and he apologize to them, they forgave him easily. With tears in his eyes, he realize that how much his friends meant to him. After that Touchme continues his life as a husband and father.

"...hmm?" Touch me open his eyes and was met with his friends again, "what's going on?"

Everyone open their eyes in surprise to realize that they are still in the game and the clock still ticking

00:00:07

Everyone looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"The hell is happening?"

"DAMN SHITTY DEV!"

"Calm down everyone" All gaze to Momonga "maybe this is some kind glitches or something so lets just contact the GM" when momonga was about to open the console "hmmm, what is this? I can't open the console..."

Nakisa then just notice something is missing" Oioi...what's the IU?..."eveyone start to notice too and showed little sign of panicked.

"EVERYONE!" Peroron got everyone's attention "is it just me or why do i am feeling thing, i can feel my body moving too!?"

Punittoe Moe start panicking and start yelling "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he slams his hand on the wall and causes a loud bang. Everyone shocked at the sound and the room was felling with silent.

"U-umm "Masters? Is everything ok?" the sudden voice got everyone by surprise and everyone turn to the owner of that voice, behind them, there is a is no anyone else but the beautiful NPC named Albedo but what keeping them frozen was because the voice belong to her, she bowed and look at them with extremely worrying concern "Masters? is everything ok? she repeated herself over and over, thought that they didn't hear her. They were shock and froze, and don't know what to do, The NPC then rise up and move toward them slowly and think something is wrong with there her so she move closer to seek answers from them.

Some of them try to step back because they were afraid, Momonga finally snap out and realize his friends are in shock so he have no choice but to speak up "Umm we can't contact the GM..." Everyone snap back and turn to Momonga but because they didn't know what to do they step back, leave some room for their leader and leave everything to him.

Albedo lower her head and took a few step back then bowed "I am very sorry Momonga-sama but this ignorant one does not know of this "GM" you speak off... please forgive me for my lack of knowledge "Momonga didn't care must about the GM anymore but _'her mouth is moving?!'_ Momonga sit down on his throne and try to keep calm. Nishiki look at momonga and see that he is very nervous, so he reply to Albedo instead "Ah d-don't worry" he try to think of something to say but because he is still surprise of what is going on around him, he also is nervous. Momonga finally cough up, he look at the other NPC behind Albedo "Sebas. take Yuri Alpha with you and analyze the surrounding of Nazarick."

The butler lower his head and stood up "Understood Momonga-sama" then walk away

"Pleiades. Go to the 9th floor and guard from any possible intruders"

The leader of the maid stood up "As you wish, Momonga-sama"she start walking away and the rest of the maid behind her bowed and follow their leader out.

Albedo turn back to her masters and show her smile to Momonga "Then what will you have me do Momonga-sama?"

"Umu, come here" Albedo happily move really toward him face to face, while she is bending her face to her master, he then gaze his view to the her breaths. he panic then he notice a smell from the woman ' _w_ _ait a smell? There wasn't any function like this in Yggdrsil.'_

"Albedo, i'm going to touch you"

"Yes"

Momonga reach for her hand and grab it and right after that she moan

 _'She have pulse and she is so soft, hmmmm then t-this is last test!'_

He look at Albedo "Albedo, c-can i touch your chest?"

"Eh?"

Everyone gaze at Momonga

"Huh?"

"what.."

"Perv..."

"Momonga-kun..."

"sigh"

He start panicking and run his brain out ' _T-this need to be done! I n-need to confirm this no matter what. Everyone, this i-is necessary!'_ "You d-don't mind right?" his mouth drop wildly _'This is impossible after!'_

She get really happy "OF COURSE MOMONGA-SAMA, TOUCH ME ANYWAY YOU SEE FIT!"

 _'YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SAY NO!'_

Everyone was stun and speechless.

 _'What am i supp- wait...it's ok because she say yes...'_ Albedo then present her melon to her master, Momonga slowly reaches his hand to the chest and when he was really close to grab it, someone else steal it from him. _'Eh?'_ The grab was so hard that it make Albedo moan really loud that everyone in the throne was able to hear it. Everyone eyes gaze at who ever was the owner of the hand and it was Nakisa.

"Ohhh~~~ so soft~~~ well Momon-chan i have confirm it for you now then, Albedo come with me" Nakisa drag Albedo to the door and put her outside "Now then just stay here and wait, ok~? Albedo node then Nakisa close the door slowly. Once she close it, she heavily sigh and look over over her shoulder smoothly and then everyone get a good look at her gaze, it was a really cold smile and a spark of lighting flow around her "Momonga-chan...what were you trying to do?" said coldy.

""""Kehhhh!"""""

Everyone was scare some even retreat away from Momonga, Momonga try to get up but someone is holding him down on his shoulder, he look at the person "T-touchme-san?"

"Momonga-kun...time for justice."

Everyone is looking at the kneeling Momonga at the far distant, Momonga also lower his head in shame and being lecture by the two people in front of him, Nakisa and Touch me. Ulbert sighed "so lets us figure out of what is going on, so we can't contact GM, none of our console works and we can feels thing...I mean i feel really hairy..." Nishiki rise his hand "I feel like i seen this some where before...in anime?" Takemi reply with worry "you mean like one of those anime where player stuck in the game?" Nishiki nodded. Yamaiko start moving around in frustration then look at Nishiki "Are you telling me we stuck here and can't go back to our world?!" Nihiski nodded, Yamaiko sigh and look at him again "in that anime, is there a way to go back at least?" Nishiki hesitate and shock and say "i I don't know, in most of the series like that didn't even finish so i can't say for sure...oh wait i remember this show!" all eys on him "i remember in that particularly they were trap in a game and the one that trapped all the player was the dev...so mayb-"

Peroron look up and yell "DAMN YOU DEV LETS US OUT OF HERE YOU FUCK FACE DEV!"

Punitto Moe try to calm him down by holding hime "HEY, CALM DOWN PERRORON-SAN PLEAS-"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM, THERE GOING TO BE A NEW H-GAMES RELEASING NEXT WEEK AND I BEEN WAITING FOR ALL THIS YEARS! THEN THERE IS WORK AND SIS SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO WORK WITH THE NEW GAME TOO, RIGHT SIS?" no reply "sis?" Everyone look around there surrounding and they can't find two missing people.

"Also where is Herohero-san"

The ninja look around and again to make sure but "i have no idea..."

"SIS!"

"HEROHERO-SAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"They are here."

Everyone turn to the direction and saw Momonga walking toward them, Touch me and Nakisa are following him with a bucket. Everyone walk to them "Where? where are they?"

"Here..." Touch me present the bucket that was filled with black sticky liquid while Nikasa is holding the bucket with pink sticky liquid.

Everyone look closely inside the bucket "You mean this...is them?" both of them node

suddenly the black slime make a hole that it look like a eyes and try it hardest to stress himself to make a arm and when he finally did it, he move those so call arm left and right like he is trying to say "hi".

Worry were filled everyone but the one that worry more is Peroron "sis can you hear me?"

The pink slime try to do the same as Herohero but couldn't and give up. The bird man look even more worry and frustrating. He don't know what to do so he look at Momonga. "Momonga-san what should i do? Sis i-" Takemi patted Peroron on the back "don't worry Peroron-san trust our leader he will lead take care of us again right guildmaster? every one gaze at Momonga and wait for him to make a move. Momonga look at all his remaining guildmates ' _They all need me...right now i'm the only one they have faint in right now...'_

"Umu leave it to me" everyone felt relief "but please also help me" they all node in agreement."Well then everyone, i feel like we need to show our self and greet the guardians. Yamaiko-san can you go get Albedo? Yamaiko node "sure" and went to open the door and bring in Albedo. Everyone stand next to Momonga, Yamaiko also joined them after she bring in Albedo. Albedo bowed and risen her head to meet her master. "what do you wish me to do, Momonga-sama?" she look right into his eyes.

Momonga look at her in return and ready to give her order "Albedo, i want you to go and gather all floor guardian to the 6th floor fighting arena in an hour, in exception of 4th and the 8th floor guardian. Now go and gather them up, a few of us will be waiting."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but a few? does that mean not all of the supreme one here will be attending my lord?" she was concern.

Her master reply to her " yes indeed Albedo, i have an important task for some of them that i, only trust them to compete. forgive us."

"Please do not apologize Momonga-sama, I fully understand." she bowed in respect.

"Umu, now go Albedo."

"Understood my lord." she rises and walks away to fulfill her master task.

When she finally left, everyone praise Momonga for his acting, Takemi give a thumb up for his leader "See Momonga have it in him." Everyone nodded and make Momonga feel embarrass."Uhmm now then Touch me-san, Nakisa-san, Takemi-san, Nishiki-san and myself will be attending and the rest please help Bukubukuchagama-san and Herohero-san to controls their new body, if you guys still can't do it, we will help when we are finish sound good?"

"""""No objection"""""

"Umu, now the let us get to work."

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 6th floor - Arena

After Momonga and the rest teleport outside of the arena they make their way to the into the hall that lead inside of the arena. "If i'm correct, Bukubukuchagama-san NPC should be in here." Nishiki correct him "Yes you are correct but unless they went else where but if they are loyal they should be here" Nakisa was in deep thought and commented "We should not try to get on there bad side then and i think we should test their loyalty."

"But didn't Albedo show her affection toward Momonga-kun?" Touch me questioned, Momonga could feel the gaze of someone from behind. Momonga look down in shame ' _i'm sorry tabula-san!'_

"Oh we're close, get ready."

They could see the outside light and when they came to it, the arena was empty when they look up they could see the clear night sky, star shined and filled the blank in the night clear sky. "TOOOH!" the sudden shout interrupted them and figure jump down from the VIP box. When a that figure leaded she make a V hand sign with a bright smille "V!" after that she ran to them with full speed and when the dark elf close the distance between them she screech to a halt.

"Aura"

Aura then greet her master with the same respect as Albedo, Sabas and the Pleiades. "Welcome supreme masters to our 6th floor which we guard!"

Nakisa look at the little dark elf face and active a skill secretly [Hostile Detect] but didn't see any hostility but bright green color on Aura witch make her friendly. Momonga slightly gaze at Nakisa and she nodded, he then turn his attention to Aura "Mm. we'll be intruding for a while."

"What are you saying Momonga-sama, there is no intruding for you my lord because you are the ruler of Nazarick, everyone will welcomes you and the other supreme being no matter what!"

"I-i see...now that i this about it, where is Mare..." Nakisa pointed up at the VIP box where Aura jumped off from. Aura turn around quickly and yell at the VIP box "MERE! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU ARE WASTING OUR MASTER PRECIOUS TIME!

"I-i can't sis..."

"MARE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"F-fine..." The little dark elf at the VIP box look down at distance between him and the ground, he hesitated and decided to jump. At that moment the wolf lady grinned and went top speed as the light and catch him in the last moment. "Eh?" Mare look at the face of one that catch him "N-nakisa-sama?"

She give him a gentle smile and look him in the eyes "We can't have a little cutie like you hurting yourself now, can we? Mare blushes with with his face cover in red. The wolf lady put him down and hold his hand and walk toward the other with a satisfied face, the little elf face's still red and look away like he wanted to run but still follow Nakisa anyway. Momonga and the other look at her in shock because they never seen her acted that way before but the main reason was that, a older woman show affection to a little boy, is a little strange and it's inappropriate to do such a thing. When Nakisa and mare arrived, she let go of Mare hand and make a hand gesture toward Aura to show that he need to go to his sister side. mare then walk toward Aura and stand beside his sister but slightly in front of Aura to introduce himself to other supreme being.

"i-i'm very sorry to make you all wait, supreme one." he bowed deeply.

"I'm very sorry for my Mare rudeness, supreme one" she also bowed.

Momonga observed them "Umu. Do not worry, we understand so rise your head." Both of them did so and look a pond their master. Momonga continued to observe the two, Aura thrust her chest proudly, her body showed that she is full of energy, while Mare coward away from his gaze. Momonga nodded and confirm that this is indeed how Bukubukuchagama told him about her NPC personality

"We're glad that the two of you are doing well."

"I am also very happy to see the supreme being too. While i'm full with energy, it been bore lately because there isn't a single intruder at all, so we can't even show our power."

"b-but I rather if there isn't any."

After Aura hear her brother comment, she pinched Mare check

"Owww please sister it hurt"

"Please excuse us for for a minute supreme being, i need to talk to Mare"

"...o-ok"

After hearing Momonga approval, she drag Mare away.

When Momonga see them go away, he sighs "just like their creator huh?"

Touch Me slightly laughed "yes indeed, now then how about test our ability? Takemi-san would you mine being my partner?"

Takemi laughs and nodded "Probably can't have anyone better" he grinned but with his appearance, it would not show.

They both excuse themselves and went looking for a proper place to test their power.

"How about we group ourselves and test our power too? Nishiki offer his idea but Momonga shock his head

"I have to pass, i have a better idea. You two can help each other and i'm going to test the twin ability?" Nakisa nodded in agreement "good idea, we need as many information as possible. Well then excuse us Momon-chan and have fun~" Nakisa and Nishiki then went to find their on corner, while the two walk away Aura and Mare came back to Momonga with worry look.

"Ah we are back, I'm very sorry Momonga-sama. Look like the other supreme are tire of waiting for us..."

Momonga shock his head and patted the two little elf ontheir head "Nono they just want to have something to do while they other get here that's all." the two elf cheered and after shown a concern face "The other?" Momonga was confuse "Didn't Albedo told you?" the twin shock their head "oh well i guess she was gathering other first, no problem. But while we wait, how bout you guys help me test the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?" He tapped the staff lightly.

"O-oh, i-is that the legendary Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that only Momonga-sama can wield?"

"Indeed it is the Legendary item that everyone in the Ainz Ooal Gown spend their time together to created it and it's also the strongest weapons in the guild. The seven stone on the sneak mouth are the god artifact that are really rare, each stone have different ability and together it can even unlocked great power and 'cough cough'..." He realize that he got carries away"...anyway that is how it is. Aura and Mare look at the staff with eyes shinned and sparkle in admiration.

"Ohhh!"

"Anyway, Aura."

She snapped back "Y-yes Momonga-sama?"

"You say that you were bored because there is no intruder?"

"A-ah yes.."

"then how about you help me test the power of the staff?

The twin shocked "H-how can we fight you Momonga-same!? We can not do such a thing!

Momonga can fully see Aura face full with worries and despair, because they thought they would have to fight their master. Momonga giggle and halt his hand at them. After the twin witness their master slightly laughed they grow curious at why he behavior that way.

"Nonono you won't be fighting me, but a summoned creature, so don't worry."

Aura cheered but Mare was still they same because he doesn't want to fight at all.

"Then if it is ok. We will gladly do it!"

"then lets see.. ah [Summon Primal Fire Elemental] "

After the spell active. Suddenly a spark of fire came out of thin air and became bigger, then it form itself into a body of a beast and cover in flame that is floating without any lower body. After the summoned beast was fully form, Mare then grew more worried. Momonga could hear a whistle from far behind him.

"Ummm i just remember i had something to do then if you excu-" Mare was trying to escape but it was useless. Aura grabbed his arm and try to drag toward the fire creature.

"Mare!"

"A-ahhh"

"Will the have fun and be careful the two of you."

"Okay~"

Then Aura jump high in the air and start slashing at the Fire beast. Mare have no choice but to support his sister from far behind. Momonga nodded to confirm that the twin will be ok and sudden familiar voice came out of nowhere in his head.

 _"Momonga-san?"_

Momonga was caught off guard ' _Eh?...this voice.'_

 _"Herohero-san?"_

 _"Ah, it worked, Momonga-san!"_

 _"Ah Herohero-san, I'm glad to be able to hear you again. From my guess, you guys are making progress?_ _"_

 _"Yes we are but we still need to get use to this body. I can also walk a little but i can't stand though...but i won't give up! So how're thing on your end, Momonga-san?"_

Momonga felt happy because his friend is getting better and still have some hope.

 _"Ah well...we are still waiting for the rest of the guardian, Bukubukuchagama-san twin is here, though."_

 _"Oh i see. Talk about Bukubukuchagama-san, she should be using [Message] to you about now so i'll let you talk to her. Anyway Momonga-san, i hope everything work out on your end and we can talk when you finish, see you later."_

 _"I see, likewise and I'll talk to you later, Herohero-san."_

After that, the message end and a couple of seconds later another voice came up.

 _"Momonga-san?"_

 _"Ah, Buku-san I was waiting for you when Herohero-san told me that you going to contact me."_

 _"I see, that's good of him for making thing more easy~"_

Momonga chucked.

 _"Oh! by the way, Buku-san, Me and the other have meted your little twin."_

 _Ohhhh! Really? How are they?"_

Momonga smile and reply to Bukubukuchagama that is waiting for him to tell her with excitement.

 _"Well. Aura is really energetic and Mare is really shy. But for a little brother to obedient to the big sister. As expect of you Buku-san._

 _"Of course Momonga-san! Younger brother have to listen to their older sister no matter what!"_

While bukubukuchagama stated proudly, Momonga could not help but laugh. Suddenly there is a flash of a explosion and when Momonga turn to confirm what it was. The fire beast has been slay and the the twin is making their way to Momonga.

"Momonga-sama!"

Aura is calling out to him with a satisfied look while Mare is running with out of breath.

 _"Ah the twin are coming. i'm sorry buku-san but i have to go, i hope you making good progress and i'll see you with the other later."_

 _"Ok Momonga-oniichan. please take care of the twin for me ok?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _Well the Momonga-san i'll see you later when you finish. Ah~~~i want to see them so badly but i can't in this situation...i have too work hard so i can finally meet them!"_

Momonga smiled and the [Message] end. After that the twin finally arrive and Momonga offer them some water for their hard work. The two was hesitated but took his offer because they thought it would rude if they didn't. The other finish with their practice and make their way to Momonga, at the same time a portal open at where Momonga are and a little loli with white hair tie from behind she head and let loss, pale skin and red as blood eyes color, came out of it. Momonga has confirm that, that is Peroron NPC, Shalltear. Shalltear was gazing at Aura first but then quickly look at Momonga with a lustful face.

"Ahh~~ my beloving lord. Momonga-sama, you look so beautiful today."

She then make her way to him and jump to hugged him around his face. It cough him by surprise and he could hear some chuckle from behind him. Some tried to hold it in but some are just don't care and let it out. Because of that Momonga felt really embarrassed. He is trying to come up with something to make her let go of him but then an insult came.

"Fake boobs."

the voice belongs to Aura, Mare was behind her and try to stop her from going any further.

"Wha-"

Shalltear quickly lets go of Momonga and gaze at Aura

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!

"you hear me FAKE BOOBS, it's OBVIOUS that, that are fake. Look at it, the right one is bigger than the left one, tehe~"

"Wha-you little shit!"

Shalltear ran to Aura to argue with her. Momonag was relief but coulld still hear his friends chuckled. While Shalltear and Aura are arguing, a big figure in a exo skeleton insect body came to light and he is not pleased by the sight.

"What is this ruckus? the supreme being are standing behind you two while you are playing around?"

Everyone starting to look at the big insect, Cocytus. Takemi NPC.

"Ah Cocytus. you made it"

The one that speak was Takemi. Cocytus finally arrived and then bowed to his creator and masters, but Shalltear and Aura are still aurguing and prepare to fight. Cocytus then Slammed his spear on the ground to created a frozen ice on the ground to stop the two.

"ENOUGH. Shalltear and Aura, please stop"

"""W-We really sorry Momonga-sama"""

The two guardian then bowed in shame of their ignorant. Momonga nodded and look at Cocytus and greet him.

"Cocytus. you've arrived."

He lower his head and bowed before his masters

"Of course Momonga-sama I will always answer the supreme being call."

Momonga turns to Takemi and he nodded in return that it's ok to process. Momonga acknowledges it and turn back to face Cocytus and praise him.

"Umu. good job."

And then another interruption.

"I'm very sorry everyone, that we are late."

Everyone turn to gaze at the two people walking toward them, it's Albedo and another figure is a man in a suit with glasses and a tail behind his back. That person is Demiurge. When Albedo and Demiurge arrived all the guardian kneeled and bowed deeply toward their masters. Albedo then speak up.

"All the guardian have gathered as you wished and ready to listen to your needs and desires, Supreme one."

 **AND THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2. I hope everyone enjoy this so far and please give me some of your time for feed back and i'm sorry but chapter 3 will have to wait a little longer. I something** **important to do and i wont be Making any progress for 2 day, so i hope for those people that are waiting for chapter 3 to wait a little longer and i hope you all have a nice day!**

 **-XBOY40**


	5. Chapter 3: The beginning

**Hello, sorry for the wait... I would have updated 2 day ago but for some reason my fanfic didn't save so i have to to rewrite the entire thing again...well here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy cya.**

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 6th floor - Arena

After Albedo have gathered all the Floor Guardians in exception of floor 8th and 4th. They all present themselves to their master, the Supreme Being. Momonga started to observing them in silent on till Albedo spoken up.

"Now then everyone. lets us pledge our loyalty to to the Supreme One."

The Guardians nodded in agreement and then move in their formation. Albedo is in front while the rest is behind her. Their face is full with respect and seriousness, The first one to stand forward and spoke was Shalltear.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. Guardian of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Floor, presents herself to the Supreme One."

She then went on to one kneel and pressed her hand against her left chest and bowed deeply. After that, it's Cocytus turn to stand and presents himself.

"Cocytus. Guardian of the 5th Floor, Presents himself to the Supreme One."

After that, he kneels and does the same just like Shalltear then the twin turn.

"Aura Bella Fiora. The 6th Floor Guardian."

"A-and Mare Bello Fiore. T-the 6th Floor Guardian."

"We both presents ourselves to the Supreme One.

They both speak at the same time to match each other. They Both kneel and did the same thing like the rest. After that, Demiurge stepped forward in a delightful manner.

"Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, have presents himself to the Supreme One."

He kneel gracefully and bowed with his hand pressing on his chest. Finally Albedo step forward.

"The Guardian Overseer, Albedo, present herself to the Supreme One."

She smiled to Momonga and continue to speak

"With an exception of 4th and 8th Floor Guardian, Gargantua and Victim. All the Floor Guardians has gathered before you and we also offer up our most loyalty to the Supreme One."

Momonga could not speak with all, the pressure is crushing him and the area around him. Suddenly his skill active, a dark aura flow around him. Touch me was worry then patted Momonga back. To give him courage to process. Momonga smiled and was glad that his friends is backed him up.

"Very good Guardian! We are pleased with such loyalty you all are offering to us."

The guardian was glad and show a cheered expression.

"Now then. Rise your head."

They all comply and rises their head at the same time. Which make the Supreme One, impressed.

"Now then. Let us move to the main objective."

After seeing Momonga Serious autopmair. All the Gaurdian become tense and focus, ready to listen to every word he about to say. Momonga was waiting for everyone to be ready, after everyone is ready he begain to announce.

"Right now The Great Tomb of Nazarick are in critical condition..."

While we were going to continue. Sebas come in a good timed.

"I'm very sorry for my lateness Momonga-sama."

"It fine, Sebas. Now report of what you has analyzed outside the surface to all of us, will you?"

Sebas bowed respectfully to Momonga and move in to where everyone can see him and tell his report.

"Nazarick are currently surrounded by a plain in every direction. Also there is no signs of any structure although i did spot a few small animal but not any humanoid or large animals."

Momonga places his hand on his chin and is in deep thought.

"Are those small animal happen to be a monster?"

"No, My Lord, they were a life-form that have no combat power."

"...I see. How about the plain? Is there anything spacial about it? For example, frozen grass that are sharp enough to cut thing."

"No, Momonga-sama. it is just normal grass. Nothing to it."

"And is there any floating castles or similar building?"

"Not at all my Lord. There is not a man-made structure on both, sky and land."

"...I see. Thank you for your hard work, Sebas."

While Sebas bowed to him again, Momonga was disappointed because there wasn't any useful information.

"Momonga-san I have an idea."

Momonga turns around to look at Nakisa.

"What may that idea be, Nakisa-san?"

Nakisa grinned.

"I'll go do some scouting on our surrounding and ill be bring Peroroncino-san with me, because of his long rang vision. Maybe with that, he can see if there is anything around Nazarick."

Momonga nodded and as will as his friends agree with her idea.

"That is a good idea Nakisa-san. Do you think you and Peroroncino-san will need any guard?"

She shocked her head.

"Thank for your concern, Momonga-san. But there is no need."

All the Guardian was worry and as will the butler. then Albedo decided to speak up.

"I am very sorry to interrupt your conversation Momonga-sama and Nakisa-sama. But may you reconsider on witch you do not need any guard with you? Maybe instead we should let CZ Delta to scout and not you, Nakisa-sama. CZ Delt-"

"There is no need, Albedo."

"Bu-"

"Plus i want to get some air. From Sebas report, it sound like it's a good place to lay down and take a nape"

Sebas then trying to offer an idea.

"Then how about w-"

"There is no need~~ i just want to be alone. Please."

Sebas and Albedo are grim because they can't do anything.

"Do not worry Sebas and Albedo."

The one that spoken this time is Touch Me.

Nakisa-kun is strong enough to look after herself. After all, she is a fellow World Champion like myself.

All the Supreme nodded. Nakisa gives a warm smile and reply to him.

"You don't need to praise me that much Touch-san and thank you for understanding."

The butler Bowed

"I'm sorry Touch Me-sama. I understand."

"Umu. it's fine, Sebas. Oh I'm sorry Momonga-kun, please process"

"Ah, no worry. Now then, Mare."

The little dark elf jumped

"A-ah yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Do you think, there's a way for us to hid the surface of Nazarick?"

"O-oh, will i think. Since it's plain we can maybe conceal the Nazarick walls with dirt so that n-"

Suddenly a cold voice interrupt him.

"Mare...do you dare to dirty the wall of Nazarick? How dar-"

Takemi stepped out and spoke up.

"Albedo. Momonga-san is speaking with him. Don't interrupt them, now calm down."

"A-ah yes. I am very sorry Momonga-sama."

Momonga turn to Takemi and Takemi nodded for him to process.

"Anyway, Mare please continue."

"u-umm yes, we can camouflage Nazarick with dirt to camouflage with the environment. If t-that is ok...'

Momonga nodded

"Good idea Mare. Lets go with your idea, oh can you also piled some dirt around the nearby land to camouflage ourselves some more?"

With that, we should blend in, Momonga-sama."

Momonga nodded with the satisfaction outcome.

"Very good then. Now, Mare, I will be relying on you with that task."

"Y-yes Momonga-sama! I won't fail you, I swear!"

"Now then Albedo and Demiurge. you both will be in charge of the security network, can I trust you both in that task?"

They both of them bowed and speak at the same pest.

""As you wish Momonga-sama""

"Umu"

Momonga nodded and turn to look at his friends.

"Now then my friends. Is there anything else?

They went silent for a second while in deep thought. Takemi remembers something and spoke.

"Cocytus."

"Yes, Warrior Takemikazuchi-sama?"

"Just call me Takemi from now on."

Cocytus grown worry.

"B-but, not to call the great Supreme Being full name is greatly disrespectful."

Takemi shocks his head.

"You misunderstood Cocytus, you see. I once told my friends to call me by short because i trust them and i grew to hate hearing long name. So i permits you and all those who rule over us, to call me Takemi as will."

"Is it tru-"

"It's fine Cocytus."

Cocytus bowed

"Then Takemi-sama. what do you wish for?"

"Umu, good. Now do you still have the God slaying Emperor Blade I given you?"

"Of course Takemi-sama. I made sure to clean that blade everyday."

Takemi chuckled and nodded

"Good. After this, I'll come by your floor to see that blade and your collections as will. Cocytus."

"Ah! It will be an honor to show you such collection. My Lord. And if it will always be ready to return to you. if you wished it."

"No Cocytus. I, the one that made that sword and mastered it. will be entrusted to your hand, Cocytus."

"It's an honor and pleasure. Takemi-sama."

The Samurai Chuckled again. Momonga waited for them to finis and continue.

"Well then. We are finished here, but before we leave."

He pauses for a moment and continues.

"What do Guardian think of us. What kind of Being do you see us? Shalltear you may speak first."

"The Supreme Beings are the most beautiful and charming being of all. You all are the definition of the word. Beauty."

"Cocytus"

"The Supreme Beings are the most Mightiness of all the Guardians and weill deserved the title as the Supreme Beings in The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."

"Aura"

"The merciful Lords and great foresight."

"Mare"

"T-the merciful and gentle Masters."

"Demiurge"

"Lord Momonga-sama is the great leader of the other Supreme Being and a truly worthy of the title 'inscrutable'."

"Sebas"

"A merciful Lords that stayed our side to the very end.

"Lastly, Albedo."

" Lord Momonga-sama, The ruler of all great Supreme Beings and the most highest and exalted Masters. Also, the one I truly and deeply love."

"I-i see Albedo..."

Momonga could feel the staring from behind again and can hear a low mummer.

"Does succubus really love skeleton that much?"

"Maybe we were wrong about them all this time..."

"Ehhh...Lucky skeleton-kun"

Momonga feels like running away and hid forever but in his position. He can't do such a thing.

 _'I'm really sorry Tabula-san!'_

"N-now that we have heard of yours praise and understand your opinions. We will entrust those task that we had given you to carry on faithfully. So do not work too hard, until next time.

After Momonga said that his friends followed

""Till next time Guardians.""

They kneel and Bowed respectably, show that they understand. After that, the Supreme Ones Departed. When all of their masters Depart completely they rise and sigh reliefs. The one that spoke first was Mare.

"T-That was scary huh sister?"

"Yeah...much pressure, so that was the Supreme Being huh?

"As expected of the Supreme Beings. To think their presence would have that much great effect on us, Guardians..."

"It is Indeed. As the Supreme Beings. Their Might overmatched us, but I did not think it will be that much. Especially Momonga-sama"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Demiurge commented.

"Of course Cocytus. Because Momonga-sama has unleashed the air of authority of a way to show us, his right as a ruler."

Aura rapidly nodded.

"Yep Before we state our position, he was so kind to us! And he even gives us some water just because we sweat a little, right Mare?"

"Y-yes sister, but once we present ourselves as the Guardians. H-he showed himself as our ruler right away!"

"Yes that's right sister, that's really amazing!"

While other Guardian are praising their Lord. Every time they praise Momonga and let alone him, she twist and sent shiver down her body all the way through. Soon the rest of the Guardian began to notice how she acting weirdly. From their point of view, it was like they are witnessing a time bomb that about to explode and start their preparation on the incoming nuke. They know they have no chose but to embrace the incoming nuke.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"""Ahhh..."""

"Momonga-sama is our perfect lord in every way! He responds to our feeling as our absolute Supreme ruler, and the don't forget he's also staying with us to the very end!"

Everyone can't do anything but to stay silence and listen to her but then Sebas was in a hurry so he interrupted Albedo.

"Then I shall be taking my leave now, Floor Guardians. I do not know where the Supreme Being are at but I should stay by their side as the head butler."

Albedo looks a little bit annoy by him for interrupting her but she understands and responds to him.

I understand, then Sebas. Serve them well and do not disappoint or disgrace them. Report to me if anything happens to our Lords and anything particular. If Momonga-sama asked for me the report immediately. Everything else is a secondary to that!"

A pain expression crossed Demiurge face as he listened to her from the side and feel a little bad for Sebas. But finally she stopped and he thought she's finished but he was wrong.

"But if desires me in his bedroom then you must inform him that i will be cleaning myself but if he want me immediately then it is fine as well but after this i must go fine a suitable clothes for him for ou-"

Sebas cut in because he know this will be dragged for long while annd he does not have time for such.

"I understand, Albedo-sama. If i wast too much time here, that mean i won't be having enough time to serve our Lords and that is disrespectful of me...so i will take my leave now. I bid you all have a good day.

After saying his farewell to the wided eyes and open mouth of the Guardians Sebas bowed and rush off to find his masters. While leaving Albedo behind not finishing her monologue. Some give credit and praise him of his bravery, to do such to Albedo like that. Not soon after, the awkward silent began but Demiurge break that silent.

"Speaking of which...it's fairly quiet around here...Shalltear? what's wrong?

Demiurge question makes everyone turn to look at her on her kneel.

"What the matter Shalltear?"

Shalltear rises her head slowly after being called.

"A-after being exposed to Momonga-sama awesome present. I just can't help and my underwear went through a little bit of a crisis..."

Everyone heavily sighed of what they were hearing but Albedo was enraged.

"Fucking slut."

In respond, Shalltear gazed at Albedo and she was not pleased.

"What you say you -sama, the most beautiful being just bliss us with his awesome energy is a rewarding for us! Any women that didn't get wet from that, is nothing but a stupid ass MORONS!

"...Lamprey!"

"Wha- you fucking Gorilla!"

They two glared at each other and unleash their dark aura. The other Guardian sighed again but decided that the females should handle this troublesome matter, so all male left aura to handle it. While the Guardians are busy with their own matter. They did not know someone is hiding in the shadow from far in the top corner of the arena. Finally. The shadow was sure that it was safe to come out, that shadow was Nishiki, the ninja. He sigh and cover his head with both his hands in frustration and mummer to himself.

"Ahhhh I can't believe this! There is two crazy psychopath or what you call it?! Yandere?!...but the other are ok... so that one thing to less worry about..."

The ninja kneels down in defeat and stayed quite for awhile. but finally got up.

"Momonga-san...may the force be with you..."

After that, the Ninja teleport away to report to his friends.

the Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th floor - meeting room

"You can do Chagama-chan. I believe in you!"

 _"If I can do it. So can you, don't give up!"_

Yamiko and herohero was cheering for Bukubukuchagama while she is trying to stand. Herhero was successfully to be able to stand but still can not speak because his slime body is lacking any organs for such. But Punitto Moe was abole to find two ways for people to communicate with him. One is an item that Ulbert have, it's a small crown that you can stick it on you head and you can be able to chat with some nearby people on their min. but in Yggdrasil, it's a useless item to have if you are in a private chat room (like teamspeak).

Second is [Message]. The down side for bukubukuchagama and Herohero for using [Message] is that they will only be able to only use it on one person and not in a group. But the upper side is that they don't require any item to communicate, if they were to ever lost those crown. They can just alway use [Message], but even so Ulbert still have four more of those crown in his inventory for spar.

Ulbert sighs in relief.

"I can't believe that the Crown of Telepathy would be useful. Lucky I have it in my room closet for some reason."

Punitto Moe chuckles and comment Ulbert.

"Will maybe that reason is this."

Punitto smile and Ulbert follow suit, while looking at thier friends cheering Bukubukuchagama. Then both of them hear a loud cheer from them and decided to go see their progress, when they arrived, Yamaiko and Herohero make way for them to look at the pink slime. What they witness was the pink slime standing proudly.

"Ohhh! Congratulation Buku-san"

"Indeed congrats Buku-san"

The pink slime tries to stand even taller and proudly, Bukubukuchagama then spread her arm and speak.

 _"Yes Behold before you. This little pink slime now able to stand again! Now praise me!"_

Everyone was in a good mood so they play along and praise the pink slime along with a clapping their hands.

 _"Huehue. Oh, where is my little bro? Is he not back with Herohero-san and my foods?!_ "

Punitto Moe put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Look like it is true. that slime will always be hungry...I mean you two did eat like 20 plates of DRAGON MEATS!"

Heroehro laughs awkwardly and looks down in shame.

"Haaaa. I mean I kinda understand Herohero-san to eat that much but for Chagama-chan to eat more than him..."

Bukubukuchagama crossed her arm and turn away.

 _"Hump. Can you blame me? I'm a slime and I can't help but eat!"_

Everyone laugh and after that, they door open.

"Ah! Momonga-oniichan and the rest are back~~"

Momonga and the rest that enter and look at the pink and dark blue slime standing long with the other. Momonag was cheerful and rush to them while the other is walking there.

"Buku-san and Herohero-san you guys did it!"

Bukubukuchagama stand proudly while Herohero just wave at Momonga and the rest that is behind him.

"Welcome back Momonga-san."

"Haha praise me more and welcome back Momonga-san"

"Ahaha. We are back everyone."

"Welcome back guildmaster."

"Welcome back."

"You guys back, welcome back"

Touch me nodded and Nakisa did also. Punitto Moe look around and he didn't see the other two persons, the rest did notice that too and Ulbert ask them.

"Where's Takemi-san and Nishiki-san?"

Touch Me reply.

"Ah. we give Nishiki a secret mission and we ask Takemi to stay and wait for Nishiki, just in case."

Everyone look at each other in concern and worry except for the one that just enter. Punitto Moe ask Touch me with worry.

"Will they really be ok?"

Touch Me reply.

"Yes they will be, they should be coming soon so no worry. If anything they can [Message] us and we will take action immediately."

"I see...i hope they'll be ok."

"Umu. do not worry, Nishiki did approve of it too. He said he want to test out his shealth skill and ability. Also the NPC...no i mean Guardians should be friendly toward us. From what they shown us, i'm sure they are loyal to us but..."

Everyone look in condern and the doors once again open. Everyone turn to look at who was the one that enter.

"We're back everyone."

Takemi wave his hand, while Nishiki follow him in the room.

"Ah Takemi and Nishiki. Welcome back."

Nihiki nodded to Yamiako

"Ah thank you guys, we're back."

Nakisa look at Nishiki with seriousness in her voice and spoke

"So what did you find out, Nishiki-san..."

Everyone look in confusing but exception of Momonga, Touch me, Takemi, and Nikasa. Nishiki looked down and stay silent for a while. he try to speak up, but he was still shocked of what he have heard. Momonga sigh. He walked up to patted Nishiki in the shoulder. Nishiki look at the one that patted him.

"Momonga-san..."

"It's ok Nishiki-san. Please tell us of what you have heard."

"Wait wait hold on. What is going on Momonga-san?"

Momonga look back to Punitto Moe and sigh.

"Right. Let me tell you about his mission. The task is was for him to teleport along with his to the 9th floor but we ask him to instead teleport outside of the arena and to use his skill to spy on the guardians."

Bukubukuchagama spoke

"Oh...for what purpose? You said they are loyal no? then why?"

Punitto Moe Halt his hand at bukubukuchagama to stop and look at Momonga, then to everyone that is still don't have the full picture.

"Everyone. WHat Momonga did was not a bad move. Yes, he may be rude to them for doing so but. We need to make sure just in case, everyone. We going to be staying here and we need to know if if ok or safe to stay, so i don't blame him. Right Momonga-san?

Momonga nodded

"Yes indeed Punitto-san. As a guildmaster i must protect all of you no matter what. I hope you understand and i'm very sorry if i didn't trust in you creation..."

Everyone look at each other and smile then look at him.

"It's ok, guildmaster. You did what you thought were right and plus you did not plan to hurt them so it's ok right everyone?

They all nodded

"Thank you guys."

Herohero decided to get back in the topic

"Then how about we hear that report? Then if you would Nishiki-san."

"Right. Well then everyone please listen carefully..."

Everyone nodded and focus, ready to hear what he about to tell him.

"It look like every single one of them is really are loyal..."

"Oh tha-"

"BUT! Albedo might program to be an yandere..."

"""""...Eh?"""""

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th floor - Hallway

"Ah Thank you, Sebas. For helping me carry all of this and you too Foire."

Sebas shocked his head.

"It is our duty to serve you Peroroncino-sama."

The maid with Yellowish bobbed hair agree with Sebas.

"Yes indeed Peroroncino-sama. As one of the maid in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. we take pleasure in serving all Supreme One."

"Aha...i see."

"But please Peroroncino-sama. for you to go to the kitchen and ask for food like that is a must no, My Lord."

"Yes like Sebas-sama just said. Please if you ever desire anything, we are ready at any time to serve all the Supreme One no matter the cost."

"I see then i must Thank you in the behave of my friends that is not here."

""We are thankful to hear such a praise from you, Peroroncino-sama.""

"Ah please just call me Peroron."

"Peroroncin-"

Sebas remember what Takemi said to Cocytus. If their Lord what them to call them by short, then that mean they trust them fully, and cut off Foire.

"We have hear your wish Peroron-sama"

Foire try to protest.

"b-but Sebas-sama"

Penroron remember the H-game he play, The MC of that game patted the loli head then he earn more trust and calm the loli down. So he decided to do the same and patted Foire on her head and look at her.

"It's ok Foire. You are Herohero creation and him and me are on good term and respect one another so it's ok for you...no for everyone in Nazarick to call me in short."

The maid blush and her eyes sparkle.

"Y-yes Peroronci- i mean Peroron-sama!"

"Hahaha that's good"

Sebas smile and was glade that everything turn out ok. They are close to their destination and suddenly they hear a shout.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

The three of them stop. Foire look at Sebas in worry and waiting for command. Peroron order them to wait outside, were he check if everything is ok. The butler and the maid nodded that they understand and after that Peroron went to peek at the room.

"U-umm Guys?"

Everyone turn to look in surprise at the person that is peeking his head at the door.

"Oh bro. you are back."

"Yes, i was on my way here with Sebas and Foire but i hear someone shout so i come to check on you guys...is everything ok?"

"Ah yes and no...oh and were the foods?"

"With them..."

"Well bright it in here, you stupid bro and tell them to leave us in private. Oh also Thank them too."

"Yes yes, sister."

He close the door and sigh and mummer to himself.

"Keep calling me stupid, you little ungraceful loli wannabe."

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?! YOU DAMN BROTHER OF MINE!"

He panic and rush off to Sebas and Foire. They had a worry look and thpught that the Supreme One are fighting each other.

"I-is everything ok, P-peroron-sama?"

He sigh and reply.

"Ah yes, everything is fine. We are always like this so don't worry it's normal for us sibling ."

"Oh...i now understand!"

"Well. Anyway, i'll take it from here. we will call you back if we desire anything more."

The Butler and the maid bowed respectfully and leave. The bird man sigh again and bring the cart inside the room and everyone welcomed him back.

"Well here it is sister and here is Herohero-san."

Herohero and Bukubukuchagama was surprise at the food. They both expected more but in front of them is just a dish of food for one person and that is all.

"When i was in the kitchen the head chef ask me of what i need. So i told him about your none stop hunger, he just smile and rush to make me this...so enjoy."

Ulbert have an idea and told Punitto Moe.

"Punitto-san how about we make a bet?"

"Sure what is it"

"How many more dish will she ask for after they finish eating."

He put his hand on his chin and think of a guess and finally got one.

"Ten more i say."

Ulbert laugh lightly

"i bet she can still keep eating like there is no tomorrow! Hell even if we feeds her hundred of fully grown dragons. "

Everyone laught and some chuckle.

"Buuuu- Momonga-oniichan they being means to this cutie pink slime, do something!"

"Ahaha...they just joking Buku-san, so don't mine them and eat up. You too Herohero-san"

"A-ah yes. Well then Buku-san lets us eat."

"Buuu~ Ok!~"

They both just eat the whole thing. the food they ate quickly dissolved, into their surprise. The both of them didn't feel hungry anymore. They both cheered that they torture was over.

"Look like the food of the head chef had some kind of effect or something"

Yamaiko said.

Punitto and Ulbert look down in defeat. While other nodded.

"Anyway. CHhagama-chan and Herohero-san foods problem have been solve, lets us go back to what Nishiki-san said..."

Yamaiko look at Nishiki and ask.

"Nishiki-san. What make you think she's a...you know, yandere..."

Takemi nodded and ask Nishiki.

"Nishiki-san can you explain what you saw?"

"A-ah yes...well you see"

After the long and detail Nishiki saw and heard in the arena to his friends. After they understand what have happen in there, they went to a deep thought.

"To think Tabula-san to make her that way..."

"Indeed..."

"Will if you think about it...he have a weird fetish."

Everyone stay quite and Nakisa sighed

"Momonga-san. i think you have to come out clean now..."

"Umm..."

"Yes please Momonga-san. It will get more difficult later on, so i agree with Nakisa-san."

Herehero agree with the Wolf lady and everyone else rise their head and was confuse of what they just said.

"What you mean Herohero-san? what did Momonga-kun do?"

Touch me asked but no reply. Momonga was nervous and didn't know what to do, on till a hand patted him in the back. He turn to see Nakisa smile brightly.

"It's ok Momonga-san. you didn't know that all of this was going to happen so don't worry. Plus it's also my fault for saving the setting."

Momonga smile and ready to confess his sin.

"i"

He look at everyone to see if they are paying attention to him, so he don't have to repeat this.

"I mess with Albedo setting..."

Everyone went silent and Momonga process.

"I change it so that she was in love with me..."

Touch Me sigh

"You...why?"

"Well...my first reason was that Tabula set her as a...slut."

"""EH?"""

"Yes so to honor the NPC that protect our base...i delete the slut part."

Takemi cut in.

"And you add in that. She is in love with you..."

Momonga lower his head in shame, cut in by Nakisa, she then speak up to defend Momonga.

"He did add those part in but i was the one that save it. not Momonga-san."

Everyone look at Nakisa in shock.

"I thought it was ok since it's the last day and all..."

Yamaiko sigh then look at the two of them.

"Did you change anything else too?

"No we didn't, only Albedo and that is all."

"i see, but i guess i don't really mine..."

""Eh?""

"Will i think it is better then slut so i don't mine, plus Tabulu-san is not here so i guess it's ok. From me anyway i don't know about other."

She turn to look at the rest.

"Well. You right, it's better then slut"

"Agree."

"Yes, slut are scum~"

"Indeed"

"I guess"

"Yeah"

Everyone then look at the justice man. Touch me then think to himself if it ok for someone to change some body else setting, but he have to agree in to one thing. He sighed.

"Yes. Slut are pathetic and scum that can't make a living without anything else but their body. It's also dishonor to the rest of the women like my wife. So i'm glad you change it."

Everyone was relief but.

"But that does not mean you should go around changing and mess with other people thing. Momonga-kun, Nakisa-san..."

""Yes, we both understand""

Both of them nodded.

"Good and do me a fervor and don't do anything to her, Momonga-kun."

"Yes. Of course!"

Then everyone felt relief again. Then Takemi comment.

"Will thank to the both of you...we have a yandere..."

Peroron felt shiver down his back.

"A real Yandere huh?"

The room felt to silent again.

"OK!"

All eyes on Nakisa.

"Lets us go to the surface and get some fresh air huh?"

Everyone agree then they're on their way to the outside of Nazarick.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 1st floor - Hallway

Everyone teleport to their destination and was otheir way up the stare to the outside but was meet with three demons. One of them look almost like Demiurge but with heavy armor and pale skin, the other one was a bird women. She have crow as a head and arm, while the body and leg are human. Lastly the last one is a big demon. The demons look at their group that just arrive behind them and then a demon in a suit pass by and notice the guest, he went to his kneel and bowed deeply to his guest, and the three demons followed him.

"Ah Supreme One, what bring you all here and finally i can greet you Ulbert Alian Odle-sama, Punitto Moe-sama, Yamiko-sama, Herohero-sama, Bukubukuchagama-sama, and Peroroncino-sama. I'm Demiurge. The 7th Floor Guardian at you service, Supreme One."

"Ah good to see you my creation...from now on, just call me Ulbert. I permit you"

"you can call me Punitto"

 _"Chagama-sama over here~"_

"Call me Peroron"

"Greeting, Demiurge. Just Yamaiko, the same"

 _"Hello Demiurge, I don't mine if you just call me Hero if you think you have trouble calling me"_

Demiurge smile warmly and reply.

"Of course not, Herohero-sama. Then i understand Ulbert-sama, Punitto-sama, Chagama-sama, Peroron-sama, Yamaiko-sama, and Herohero-sama."

They nodded to approve.

"Then may i ask what bring you here My Lords?"

Momonga step forward to speak for his guild"s mate.

"We here to see how the outside look like and get some fresh air."

"Ah i see, but i don't see any guard with you..."

"No we don't need any."

"I'm really sorry Momonga-sama but i can not let the Supreme Being go outside without any bodyguard...so please let this foolish one to company you all, i won't bother you i promise."

Momonga turn to his friends and they nodded. He then sighed.

"Very well Demiurge, you may come."

Momonga began to walk pass him and the three demons with his friends while the demon in suit bowed deeply.

"Thank you for letting this fool accompany you all."

They made it to the outside of the structure and look up in the sky. The was being block by some cloud and only show some of the stars. He would use [Fly] but some of his friends can't do such.

"Don't worry, i got it cover"

Nakisa then rise her Arm high and the Tattoo symbol on her arm began to shin brightly. In the sky a mega magic cycle appear. The first this that come out of it was a big dark dragon head and the rest of the body began to follow out of the magic cycle. The dragon was the size of the 6th floor Arena.

Demiurge mouth drop and ask to confirm the dragon.

"I-is that...The Dark Holy Dragon King?"

Ulbert nodded

"Yes it is Demiurge. It's also have a queen...The White holy Dragon Queen. But it been seal away in the deep of treasury."

Punitto Moe nodded and comment.

"Yes. It has been seal in the deep of Treasury, along side with the World-Class item, as of now it being guard by Abysswalker..."

"Artorias..."

Nakisa show a evil grin. Demiurge saw her face and can't help but shiver all over his body. The dragon then land outside of the wall and one wing lower so that his master can get on him. Everyone walk toward it and get on his back him, the dragon also have a large saddle that cover entirely behind the dragon neck. In front of the saddle, have a rein so it can be control, Nakisa took over it and yell at her friends.

"Well then Hang on tight, we're going straight up!"

After hearing that, they all follow the instruction.

Nakisa look to make sure that they ready, she can see that Bukubukuchagama and Herohero was inside the bucket that they once were but this time. It's their seats and Touch Me was holding the two. even though they didn't need to, He can just let them on the saddle and they still won't fall. To whole ever stay on the saddle, they can not fall off. Even if the dragon is upside down, as long as if they touch the saddle they won't come off, unless they want to.

"Now then. Arbiter! lets go!"

The Dragon, then spoke.

 _ **"YES, MASTER."**_

""""Eh?""""

Everyone was shock.

"Did the dragon jus-"

Then dragon flip its wing. One swing was enough to make everything around shake in chaos, wind blow through like a storm. Then finally the dragon lit himself up and fly up straight in the sky, when the dragon got enough speed power. It stop swinging its wings and spin itself like a bullet while going straight up. When the dragon went through the cloud it went up further for enough space to do a back flip and steady itself, then spread the wings widely, enough that the wind force blow across the night sky, clearing out the cloud, then the dragon fly through the night like it belong to itself.

When everyone trying to recover from the dizziness from the dragon spin. They all look at the night clear sky. Momonga got up from sitting and admire the night sky. Star every where, it spread out like it try to cover the dark night.

"...Oh my"

"Wooo"

"This is..."

"Such beauty..."

While Touch Me is admire the view, he notice that the bucket was shaking, he smile and chuckle then call the two persons that were hidding.

"Buku-san, Herohero-san. It's ok now, please come out or you both going to miss the view."

"I-is the spinning stop?"

Peroron sigh and spoken up.

"Sis, just come out. You being a wuss."

She was enrage because of what her brother said and poke out to yell at her brother.

"The hell did you just ca-"

but then her attention was caught by the beautiful view. Herohero try to take a peek at why everything went silent and then he understand why.

The dragon then chuckle.

 _ **"Have the Supreme One never seen such view?"**_

That caught everyone off guard then Nakisa jumped off the saddle to hug the dragon back neck.

"Arbiter! You can talk!"

 _ **"HAHAHAHA! Of course Master, this king is here. You have just offended this one just by saying that."**_

"But i never heard you talk before"

 _ **"Is that so. Hmm, but this King is here now, so lets this King introduce itself properly to you and your friends.**_

"sure"

 _ **"This one name, known as Arbiter, The Dark Holy Dragon King. This one name had been given to, on the day you claim this King and so this King belong to you and you only, no one else, Master Nakisa."**_

Demiurge then speak up.

"What about the all the Supreme being that is standing here, are you not gonna swear your loyalty to my Supreme Lords?!"

 _ **"Hump, this one will not, for this one belong to Master Nakisa and her alone, but this one do have respect and will care for those whole, Master called friends."**_

Demiurge was enraged by what the dragon said but was stopped by his creator.

"Demiurge, that is enough! You will show respect to to him, who is not one of the creation of Nazarick! So he have every right to serve who ever he wished to!"

"y-yes Ulbert-sama, i'm deeply sorry for the rudeness i'm causing!"

Ulbert nodded and turn to Momonga that it is fine.

"Arbiter, My name is Momonga, The Strongest Magic Caster. It's an honor to meet you."

"My name is Touch Me, The Paladin of Pure Silver. Here to greet you, Arbiter."

"And i am The Slime Shield, Bukubukuchagama! Also the idol of the guild! Also this here is my brother."

"Yes i am. My name is Peroroncino, The Winged King of Explosive Strike. Nice to meet you, Arbiter."

"The PK and PKK Chief Strategist, Punittoe Moe. Good to meet you, Arbiter."

"Greeting Arbiter, this one have no title and don't need any. My name is Ulbert Alain Odle."

"I'm Warrior Takemikazuchi, The Samurai! Nice to meet you, Arbiter!"

"My name is Nishikienrai, The Ninja. Nice to meet you also, Arbiter."

"I also have no title, but name Yamaiko. It's good to see you, Arbiter"

"I'm Herohero, The Ancient Black Slime. Nice to meet you, Arbiter"

"I'm your master Nakisa, The Carefree Warrior. Good to finally meet you, Arbiter and this here is one of our servant"

Nakisa Gesture to Demiurge.

"Yes, My name is Demiurge, The 7th floor Guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. I'm very sorry for being disrespectful to you earlier, my apologize, Arbiter."

The Dragon turn to look over the shoulder and turn back.

 ** _"Apologize has been accepted. Now then Supreme One, you have not answered this king question. Have you all, never seen such view?"_**

Everyone look at each other and chuckle. Then Momonga reply.

"It is a shame that us, Supreme Being to have not seen such a beautiful view, but what of it? have you?"

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA! No. This King has never have seen this beauty before. Only never ending thunder storm and darkness withing this King realm."_**

"i see...Well how about it? Lets conquer this world along side us."

Demiurge and everyone was shocked by Momonga.

 _ **"Ohh, such claim...no if you all work together then...it might be possible after all. But world conquer does not interest this King, only serving my Master is joy for this one"**_

Nakisa thought Momonga was joking king and play along.

"Hmmm maybe conquering the world might be fun after all."

 ** _"If Master wish for such a thing, then this King Arbiter, The Dark Holy Dragon King, will follow you to the very end."_**

The Rest remember the old day that they were joking about taking over the world and just play along as will.

"If Our Leader want such thing. I, Ulbert Alian Odle. will follow you, guildmaster."

"And this pink adorable slime will chear you on~~"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Only foolish one will do such a thing...I, Takemi. Will follow the foolish path with you Leader!"

"The i will be watching over you and your conquest. I, Peroroncino swear."

"And i, Touch Me. Will protect you on your way through conquer, Leader."

"i, Nishikienrai will be by your side in the shadow, guildmaster."

"Count me in guildmaster. After all you can not take over the world without a strategist."

"I, Yamaiko as will."

"Ah I, Herohero will come along and spread my Justice as will!"

Momonga let out an evil laugh.

"Well then everyone...Let's began our journey as conquerers! All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

""""""""""ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!""""""""""

"Taking over the world might be enjoyable"

 **And there you have it, i was absorb in making this and i didn't know i writ over 7k word. From now on my limit is 5k-6k word. Also it is difficult and challenging for me to take on a lot of character so there are time when i might be stuck and think over of how i will make it work but i love challenge so yeah... so i came into a conclusion. I might split up into 2 groups. 1st group will be gathering info as adventurer try to become famous and the second group will be doing work from the shadow secretly,for example, gathering info like shalltear did or maybe go into wild and explore the unknown or even help the 1st group like maybe taking out the trash for them if you know what i mean, and some other stuff but don't worry i wont be leaving anyone behind! Anyway i hope this is enough for you all to enjoy chapter 3 so please till next time, thank for reading!**

 **P.S I love dark souls series and Artorias The Abysswalker is my man so i put him here as Nakisa NPC. so just in case...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own dark souls just really love the game so anything that is mention here that is relate to dark souls is not mine but just wanna put him here in good memories...**

 **-XBOY40 \\[T]/**


	6. Chapter 4: Savior

Somewhere in the sky

After the Supreme Being make their declaration, they notice them. A moving wave of dirt moving toward Nazarick from four different directions.

"Hmmm? What is happening? Why are there a tsunami of dirt, heading toward Nazarick?"

"Ah, don't worry Punitto-san. Look like Mare is doing his work accordingly as plan."

"What do you mean, Momonga-san?"

"I gave him a task to cover outside Nazarick wall with dirt, to camouflage ourselves."

"Ohh, I see now"

"Wait. Mare is down there, Momonga-san?!"

Bukubukuchagama closely leans toward Momonga with excitement.

"A-ah yes, Buku-san"

"Oooh can we go see him please~~, I want to hug him so much!"

Herohero then interrupt.

"Ummm Buku-san...we are slime that has acid if you remember."

"Waaaa! NOOOOOOOO!"

Yamaiko then remembers something.

"That might be true that you two are indeed a slime race but different kind of slime. Let's see, While Herohero-san is indeed, an elder black ooze. The one among the strongest slime race that has a powerful acidic ability, with those ability their body, can produce acid that can dissolve through highly defend status equipment, like level 90 gears with ease. What makes it even more deadly is that, against living flesh like Humanoid, Elf and such. His race is a nightmare on among the living with flesh, so that make Herohero touching his maid out of the question..."

Herohero frown with sadness. Everyone felt sorry for him, that he can't even touch his creations.

"But Chagama-chan race is another story. Her race may have acid but a very weak one if we compare it to Herohero race. She indeed has a low acid power, but what make it up for it is that her slime body have a high resistance power against any kind of damage attack. Let it be magic or physical power or even elemental power, she can resistance it with ease. For example, if we say a level 90 enemy attack Chagama-chan with any physical attack, that level 90 will have a hard time slitting through her or that person weapon will be easily caught on her body and can not try to attempt to recover his weapons while it's on Chagama-chan body. In another word, once you get a cough by her slime body, you are done if you are 20 or 10 level blow her.

Everyone let out an expression of understanding.

"If that is true, that she have a weak acid then any other slime race, then we might have a way for her to maybe control her acid? Or we can try casting a high acid resistance spell on Mare then see if anything happen."

Bukubukuchagama felt a little hope.

"Then you mean I might have a chance to touch Aura and Mare?!"

"Yes Buku-san, but we need to do more researching and some experiment."

Peroroncino then has an idea.

"Wait, don't we have a Library? If I remember I have a notebook in there, that I write about all kinds of information about Yggdrasil and I think I did put all kinds of race in the game on the notebook. So we might have some more idea about my sister race and understanding it."

"Wait. Why do you even have such a thing, actually never mind that, why did you even bother writing about such a thing?"

Takemi asks Peroron with confusion, wondering why would one, even have to keep any data about a game inside a game. Why not just look it up on the browser.

"Well, the main reason is because it's a DMMO-RPGs game so taking off and on our VR all the time just to look up an info. it's so annoying and why not."

"Oh you right, I forgot about that..."

"And there are some items and monsters, that don't even have any kind of info we can look up on the internet. Because of those DAMN dev, decided to make thing harder on us players, so fuck you, you lazy dev!"

"Damn right you fucking dev!"

While Peroroncino and Takemi are cursing the developer, Demiurge is so confused about this so-called DMMO-RPGs, VR, and this dev that the Supreme Being are cursing are. Then Demiurge notices that Momonga is starring at Mare working and he was concerned of what his master desire, so he went to ask his Lord.

"Momonga-sama, may I know what you wish to do or Mare is not doing what you had desired?"

Momonga turns to Demiurge.

"Nono not like that, he is doing a fine work and I wish to reward him. That is all, but I do not know of what he's wished for."

Demiurge felt relief and smile to his master, then reply.

"I think, he would already feel rewarded just to hear your praise, Momonga-sama."

Momonga chuckle.

"Is that so, regardless. I still wish to reward those, who are working hard for us, Supreme One. So in that matter, lets us go meet him, Nakisa-san can you take us to Mare?"

Nakisa turns to look at Momonga and smile.

"Of course Guildmaster, everyone hangs on! Arbiter lets return home."

 _ **"As you wished, Master Nakisa."**_

After hearing his master command. He slowly flying downward and soon after that he reach the ground in no time. While the little dark elf has finished with his task, he suddenly hears a wind blow and looks up to see a giant dragon of the size of the arena in her floor. The dragon halts with full force which causes the wind to blow strongly that startle dragon then landed, the dragon spread it left wing toward the wall of Nazarick, to connected it, as a bridge. Mare then saw many figures walking down the dragon wing and then he get a closer look, he realizes it was his Masters walking toward him. Filling with joy, he jogged to them with joy on his face.

"Supreme One!"

The Supreme Looked at a boy, running toward them and because his running movement makes the boy so innocence and pure. It makes Bukubukuchagama wanted to hug the boy even more.

"Mare-chan!~~~"

The pink slime wave at the boy excitingly, the boy gasp in surprise.

"B-bukuchagama-sama!?"

"Let me hug you!~~~~"

While Bukubukuchagama is trying to move toward the boy, Yamaiko stopped her.

"Oh no no no Chagama-chan. Did you forget what you could do to the boy?"

"B-but he's so adorable! I can't help it, so don't stop me Yamaiko-chan!"

"Hoooo no no no you don't. Touch-san can you help me here?"

The silver knight the show up with a bucket that Bukubukuchagama was in.

"In the name of justice. You shall not hurt the little boy on my watch!"

He then shoves the bucket on Bukubukuchagama to seal her away.

"Justice has been served!"

The bucket shakes crazily, trying to get free.

"Noo, Touch-san! Let me out immediately!"

"Don't worry Buku-kun. We will let you out but not here, where the innocent are close by within your evil reach!"

The bucket shakes even more.

"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! SLIME LIVES METTER! YOU JUSTICE MANIC!"

Mare standing on the side and watched his creator been seal away in a bucket and was confuse of what is going on. Peroron and Ulbert walked toward the dark elf and try to comfort him. Peroron patted his Mare head.

"Ah don't worry Mare, Your creator just...sick and not well. Something is wrong with her and needs a treatment."

Concern and a worried look are all over his face.

"A-ah will B-bubukuchagama going to be ok?!"

"Of course little one. We'll make sure that she is going to be ok, so do not worry. Now then Momonga is here to see you about your work, so go meet him."

"A-ah yes!"

After that, Mare rush to Momonga while Peroron and Ulbert are watching him. While Momonga and Nakisa are having a conversation, Him and demiurge notice that Mare is coming toward them, so Nakisa excuse herself to leave him and Mare alone to talk. Nakisa then went to Takemi and Nishiki, that are enjoying watching Bukubukuchagama, trying to get out of the bucket and Touch Me struggle keeping her seal inside with Yamaiko and Punitto Moe help.

"Having a good time?"

"Oh Nakisa-san, why don't you join us?"

"No thank. I'm just here to asks, what are you guys going to do now? Before I wander off somewhere, I wish to know what will the other be doing. So far I know that them over there, are going to the library, Herohero going to go with Momonga in the Meeting room and take a nap. So that leave up to you guys."

"I don't know about Nishiki, but I'm going to visit Cocytus for awhile, then maybe join Momonga-san later."

"And to be honest, I have nothing to do. So what about you Nakisa-san?"

"I am going to go take a walk with Peroron after he gives Yamaiko his note."

"Where're you going anyway?"

Nishiki asks with curious.

"I'm taking Peroron with me to scout our surrounding and after it's safe. I'm going to take a nap for awhile, I mean look around you. The air is sooooo fresh and the grass looks so...comfortable to lay down, I have not seen this kind of grass in a long time, so I'm going to enjoy this!"

Takemi and Nishiki nodded in agreement. Because back to where they use to be, don't really have this kind of grass with fresh air.

"Sound nice, might if I join you?"

Nishiki asked.

"Sure, you're not busy anyway and might be good when we going recon."

"I would like to join you guys on your lazy around. But I busy so forgive me I must go now."

After he waves at the two, he Teleport to the 5th floor, where Cocytus is guarding, The two then went to Peroron.

"Peroron-san, let's go look for your note and let them study, so we can go do some recon."

"Ah, sorry for taking your time, then let me go tell them and we can get moving."

After that. The bird man went to Yamaiko and the other, to go to the library. After everyone left, in an exception of Momonga and herohero.

"Look like the other have left, Momonga-san."

"Ah, seem like it. Well then, Mare I wanted to reward you with this."

Momonga then took out something from his space pocket, then given the little elf a ring, Mare was surprised.

"T-This is the R-ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! I can't take such a thing from you, Momonga-sama! O-only the Supreme Being should carry it!"

"It's fine, Mare. Plus I'm given you this right so that you can move around in Nazarick faster and easier. So please take it."

The boy then takes the ring from Momonga hand, carefully.

"T-Thank you, Momonga-sama. I will make sure, I keep this ring clean and safe!"

The Skeleton and the black slime chuckle at the boy.

"But Momonga-sama, what are you doing out here with the rest of the Supreme Being?"

"Ah well...we were just out to take some fresh air, that is all."

"Yup."

Suddenly a female voice calls out to them.

"Momonga-sama and Herohero-sama!"

"Hmmm?"

The both of them and also the other two-floor guardian turn to face Albedo, who is floating toward them.

"Ah Albedo, how did you..."

"I have been asking around...but what are Momonga-sama and Herohero-sama doing out here? And where are the other Supreme Beings? Sebas was worried, so he reports to me immediately."

"A-ah we're sorry. we're just here to get some fresh air, didn't know that we were going to make you guys worried that much."

"Please do tell us of where you are next time Momonga-sama"

"Umu"

Momonga nodded. Then Albedo notices a sparkle on one of Mare finger. When she realize what Mare had, Albedo freaked out for a second. Momonga and Herohero saw it for a second but didn't say anything. In panic Herohero then use [Message] to warn Momonga..

 _"Momonga-san! Do something! It looks like she was going to kill Mare!"_

 _"Calm down Herohero-san...Ah! I have an idea!"_

"A-ah, Albedo...I also wanted to give this to you. As Guardian Overseer, you really need this."

Momonga then gave the same ring that he gave to Mare earlier, to Albedo.

"H-here it is Albedo. Now then Herohero and I Will go back before we get in trouble. Demiurge, I will also prepare a ring for you, later on in the future."

The Devil bowed.

"I will also work hard to deserve such a gift from you, My Lord."

Herohero saw how Albedo started to twist and began to panic.

"M-momonga-san, I think we have to go now, we have something very important to do. Now then let us depart and we hope you guys have a nice day Floor Guardians!"

After the two departed, Albedo let lose of herself.

"ALLLL YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Somewhere in the plain, The Wolf lady ears heard something.

"I think I heard someone let out a victory cry..."

Nishiki turns around to Nakisa with curious.

"What did you heard?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it..."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, let's forget it for now and enjoy the fresh winds. Peroron-san! Did you find anything?!"

The Birdman was in the air looking around for anything around him. After hearing his friend, called him, He then fly down and landed near them.

"Nothing much is out there. All I'm seeing is the none combat animals, like deer and another small living being, also and a forest."

Nishiki nodded.

"It looks like Sebas was right. To say that we are pretty much safe from anything else but we can't effort to let our guard down."

"Yep. Also, I can smell smoke, like something is burning, will use to anyway and it's really far from us."

Nakisa commented and Peroron agreed.

"Yes, must be far. Because I did not detect any flame or smoke"

"But anyway Peroron-san about that animal...how about we go do some hunting?"

Peroron sighed.

"Nakisa-san we can't just go around killing just for fun..."

That got Nakisa off guard.

"A-ah sorry, it is just that. I feel like hunting down thing for some reason...sorry."

"Well, anyway, let us go back to base. The other might be worried."

Nakisa and Peroron nodded in agreement with Nishiki. They are about to head back but Nishiki got a [Message] from someone and told they other to wait.

 _"Hello, Nishiki-san?"_

 _"Yes, what is it Punitto-san?"_

 _"Ah, sorry to interrupted you Nishiki-san but is there any chance, that you are still scouting?"_

 _"Yes but we just finish and about to head back to base, why? Is there anything you want?"_

 _"In the matter of fact. Yes, we need something. From what touch-san have told me, that there is some none combat animal out there. Can you capture them and bring them to us at the Library?"_

 _"Why do you need them, Punittoe-san?"_

 _"We need some living being as a test subject for Buku-san acid ability. We wanted to see if she can control her acid from eating a living creature or can they stay alive while we cast a resistance spell on the animal and see if it take any damaged when Buku-san hugs it."_

 _"Oh, I see. But I have a question, why to use the living and not the dead one?"_

 _"You see, what make a good lab rat? A dead one or living one? Living one have more reaction while the dead one is just a bag of meat."_

 _"The living of cours- oh..."_

 _"You finally get it...don't worry. If it fails we will kill it, so it does not have to suffer. If the experiment is successful, then we will release the left over, in another word we need to make everything count."_

 _"This is pretty cruel...but I want Buku-san to be happy so I guess a few live does not matter..."_

 _"Yes, I'm with you. So bring some small creatures not too big, like the dragon."_

They both share a laugh.

 _"Of course a dragon is a no, I don't think there is one anyway, will not here."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"So how about rabbits?"_

 _"I-i don't think a cute animal like that will make Buku-san be at ease..."_

 _"Oh, you right. Hmm, to be honest, this is hard..."_

 _"just bring anything small that's not cute. If you can't find any, then bring wolves or some kind of beast that no one will care about."_

 _"Ok, we'll try our best but no promised."_

 _"Understood, now then have a good hunting."_

 _"Thank you and you too."_

After that, they both end the [Message] and Nishiki turn to look at his two friends, that was waiting for him.

"Ahhhh...we going hunting"

"Yay~~"

"What! Why?"

"They need some kind of a living subject for their experiments, so they need lab rats"

"Oh..."

"But don't worry, we are going to capture, not kill. Got it Nakisa-san?"

The wolf lady was disappointed and the bird man let out a relief sighed.

"Buuu, no fun."

"Ok then let us head into the forest!"

""OHH""

Then they turn to face at the direction of the forest and head there.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - Library

"So, they going to go capture a few livestock, in the meantime. We can keep looking into Buku-san's race and have some more ideas."

Yamaiko and Ulbert sight.

""We're on it""

Yamaiko and Ulbert went back to the table to do more research and Bukubukuchagama is practicing to control her body. Touch Me then stand up.

"Well then. I'll be going to Momonga-kun now. I will only be getting in your guy's way. I hope you all success and if you need any help, just message me."

Punitto Moe nodded

"Ah, Thank you for the help Touch-san and I'll make sure to do that."

After that, the Silver knight nodded and teleport away.

"Ahhhh...will time to get to work, now then it says here that slime can turn themselves into any kind of objects...interesting"

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th floor - Meeting room

"Maybe you should try putting both your hand together and spread it?"

Momonga did what Herohero said and the mirror in front of him active, then the mirror popped a screen that shows you where people wish to see. A clap could be heard next to Momonga, the one that was clapping was the butler named, Sebas.

"Congrats Momonga-sama."

"Ah Sebas, thank you and I'm sorry to make you stand here and wait. You could leave if you wish."

The butler gasped at his master.

"Momonga-sama, how could I, a butler. To leave his master said? I did it last time and you all went outside without tell us."

Herohero chuckle

"It's ok Momonga-san, just let him stay"

Then suddenly the door burst open and the silver knight comes inside the room.

"Touch Me-sama, You have arrived."

"Yes Sebas, I have. Oh hey, Momonga-kun and Herohero-kun, what are you guys up to?"

"Hello Touch-san"

The Slime wave at the silver knight

"Welcome, Touch me-san, I and Herohero here are just looking through this mirror. Will we just got started, want to join?"

"Sure Momonga-kun."

"Now then, oh look a forest...what the?"

"Why are the animal panicking?"

Momonga then moves the mirror view to move in the opposite direction of where the animal are running. To their surprise, they saw three figure and they are.

Nakisa-san, Peroron-san, and Nishiki-san? What are they doing hunting down animal?"

Herhero mummer in curiosity. Then Touch me snapped his finger.

"Ah, right. Punitto told them to capture some creature for his experiment or some sore."

"Oh, I see. Will let them be and let us keep looking around."

Herohero and Touch me nodded to Momonga and Momonga zoom out the mirror view to get a better look at the surrounding. While they are looking, they saw a smoke a few miller away from Nishiki group.

"A smoke?"

"Let's go over and see, Momonga-san"

"Umu"

After Herohero requested he moved to the smoke and what meet them are a village and there a lot of human running around in panic.

"What is this? A festival?"

The butler then comes over to Momonga back and take a peak.

"No, it is not Momonga-sama...It looks like the knight is slaughtering the village-"

Sebas was cut off by an overwhelming aura from his creator, Touch Me.

"This injustice...Shall not be forgiven! Momonga-kun, Let us go there and save them"

The Skeleton was hesitating but the slime also speaks up his opinion.

"I agree with Touch-san, Momonga-san. They have no chance of winning. Just look at them, they have no will to fight!

Momonga looked at the two friends of his. He could feel their will to want to fight for justice and for the right cause. He sighed and nodded.

"Very well! but first this first. Let us get Takemi-san, just in case. Touch me-san can you contact him?"

The silver knight nodded.

"And Herohero can you contact Nishiki group to meet us there?"

"Yeah, on it!"

"Sebas, I want you to inform the other and raise the security to maximum. Also tell Albedo and the eight assassins to come fully arm."

"Understood, Momonga-sama"

The butler bowed and quickly leave. After the butler left, a few minute later the door Slam open.

"I'm here as fast as I can! What is the problem?"

"There are people being slaughter and we wish to give a hand. can you come?"

"Of course!"

Momonga nodded and look at Herohero.

"Are they on the way?"

"Yes, we can also depart now"

Momonga nodded and look at the other.

"Now then, Everyone! let us go!"

"""OHH"""

"Now then...[Gate]"

The black portal appears before them and they all went in.

Carne Village

The two girls are running away from the knight, that is chasing them, The one running ahead is the younger one and the older one is behind to protect her younger sister. The Younger one then tripped and fall, but the older one came back to help, but it was too late. The knight has reached them and one of them slash the older girl back. Slash was not fatal but it bleeds none stop, the older sister then hugged her sister to protect her, the knight gave out an evil chuckle and then risen their sword to finish the two. Suddenly they stop and frozen, the girl was curious and look at them, they were still frozen and shaken. She the notice that they are looking at her, so she turns around to see what they are looking at, she was then meet with a black cycle hole. She gasped and a figure came out of the hole, it was followed by another three-figure.

The first to come out is a skeleton wearing a robe, the second one is a black slime, the third one is a silver knight, and lastly the , a warrior with the armor she never saw before, it's different from anyone she has seen.

"Well...What do we have here?"

she turns to look at the skeleton that spoken, then after the silver knight reply.

"We have a full grown man chasing after the little girls, unforgivable."

"They must face punishment!"

The skeleton then extended its right arm towards one of the knights.

"[Grasp Heart]"

A heart shape appears on the skeleton hand , crushing it instantly. One of the knights screamed and collapsed. The other knight the fall backward and was horrify of what he is witnessing.

"Hmmm look like I don't feel anything, even though I just killed someone..."

"Look like we all have become one with our game character, Skeleton doesn't have a feeling after all."

Momonga nodded in agreement with Herohero

While Momonga and the other are chatting, they started to hear a noise of a metal clanking each other. Then they turn their attention to the last knight, kneeling hopelessly on the ground.

"Hahahahaha, look like this guy still here. Why haven't he run away?"

Herohero chuckle and reply

"Even if he ran, we can still kill him with ease but I guess he just wants to make thing easier for us, am I right?

The knight didn't reply and continue shaking in fear. The silver knight then walked up to him and kneel down in face to face level with the last knight.

"So then, why have you attacked the vill- huh?"

Touch Me haven't finished his sentence and the knight that was in fear of his life, ran off like there was no tomorrow. While the knight is running, he was strike on his right knee by a yellow light in shape of an arrow. The knight then cries out in pain, he tries to take out the arrow but the arrow was so hot, that it burn his hand. While he is screaming in pain, 3 figure came out. One comes out of the shadow, the second one jumped off the tree, the last one fly down from the sky.

"Oh, Nishiki-san, Nakisa-san, and Peroron-san! You guys made it here."

"Yo, Momonga-chan~~. I can smell you guys here, so we came~. Now th- ugh...can you shut up already? Here just die."

Nakisa walked to the collapse knight, then raise her feet and squash the knight head, brain and blood were flying everywhere.

''''''"...Eww"''''''

"A-anyway...let us-"

Behind them, A black portal that Momonga had used appear right behind them, A black armor knight, holding a black axe came out of the portal and behind her, eight incest that is wearing a ninja cloth came out also, They all kneel and bowed.

"Supreme Being, We have come to your call. What do you wish of us, My Lords?"

"Raise your head, Thank you for coming here Albedo, also the eight assassins."

"Yes! We came as fast as we could after Sebas has informed us. What do you need us to do, My Lords?"

"Umu, Now then, Eight assassins. You all will go with and take command from Nishiki."

Momonga turns to Nishiki.

"Nishiki-san can you go around and look for any kind of ambush around the village? You may kill them if you think they are a threat to us"

The ninja nodded. Then Momonga turns to Peroron.

"And Peroron-san can you stay in the sky and over us for anything danger?"

"No problem"

"Now then, Nakisa-san. Can you go scout the outside area for any kind of reinforcement? Do no attack on your own and report to us with Message while you keep watching. If they spotted you then retreat immediately without delay."

"Roger"

"Now go"

After that, the three of them depart and the eight assassins went with the ninja.

"Now then..."

Momonga turns to look at the two girls, that is kneeling on the ground, The older one is still hugging her younger sister, without having any attention of letting go of her. He could see a liquid coming out of the younger one skirt. Momonga sighed and kneel to the two girls.

"Are you two alright?"

The two girl has shaken even more when he got close to them. His friend, the silver knight then kneel beside Momonga and patted the older one on the shoulder and the younger one on the head.

"It's ok you two. We are here to help!"

The both girls then soften a little.

"My Skeleton friend here might look scary but he is kind and friendly! Right Momonga-kun?"

Momonga then chuckles and play along.

"Yes indeed, Touch Me-san. Here you two, I have something to heal those wound."

He took out a red potion from a pocket space and try to give it to the older one with the wound, that was caused by the knight at her back. The wound of the slash from the sword was long. The older one hesitate.

"N-no big sister!'

The younger one cut in between, her older sister and the skeleton. Momonga then felt a killing aura from behind his back.

"You lower life form dare to reject the Supreme One offer!?"

Albedo then raised her ax and was about to strike the two girls.

"Albedo! Stand down, now!"

The one that yelled was Takemi.

"A-ah I'm very sorry Takemiekazuchi-sama!"

The black knight kneels and bowed quickly and stay silent.

Momonga sighed and turn back to the two sisters.

"It's ok, this is a potion that can heal your wound. So just take it and the pain will be gone."

The older one still hesitated but receive the offer anyway and slowly drink the red liquid. After that, she notices the pain was gone and the feeling of the long cut on her back was also gone too.

"Huh? I-i'm feeling better now..."

Momonga nodded to the girls.

"Yes, that is right, That was the healing potion. Now then can you two tell me your name?"

Both two sibling nodded quickly and told him.

"M-my name is Enri Emmot and this here is my little sister, Nemu Emmot!"

"I see, now then we'll be off to save your village, so be stay here. I will cast some protection magic on you"

After that, he raises his hand at them and a magic cycle appears on his hand.

"[Anti-Life Cocoon]"

"[Wall of Protection From Arrows]"

"Also take this horn, if it not enough. When you blow the horn, a group of goblins will come to help you, give them command as you see fit. Now then, I will send someone to come get you once everything is ok"

"A-ah please c-can we know your name?"

Momonga stayed silent for a while, he was in deep thought and finally ready and was confident.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. The people that are behind my back are my trustworthy friends."

The skeleton gestures his hand to his friends.

"My name is Touch Me. Where ever I go, justice will come!"

"I'm Takemi, You are safe now, little one."

"And I'm Herohero, nice to meet you"

"And this person here, in the black armor. Is our companion, Albedo. Now then we will go and save your village, stay safe"

The both sibling stare at them in awe, sparkle was in their eyes, while the two are watching them, from behind walking away"

Carne Village

"P-please show mercy to my child!"

The man was shielding his children from a knight, that is making his way toward them slowly. The father of the child, already have a lot of wound on him, but he will do whatever there is to protect his child, beg for his life if needed to.

"Ha! Don't worry we not gonna kill her, instead. We going to take her and make her a slave!"

"Please nooo!"

"Now then, die!"

As the knight risen his sword and was about to strike the man, the father was praying to god to save him and his child.

 _'Please god. Save us, at least my child please!'_

The knight was about to strike, the lighting strike the knight from the above instead. The knight that had been strike by the lighting, began to turn into dust slowly and the wind blows away the dust, while the piece of armor fell down, one by one. The man on the group, hugging his child, then turn slowly to the knight that was supposed to kill, instead, he saw the armor of the knight, on the ground with the burning fabric. He was really confused about what just happen, did god save him? Did his pray reach god? He then notices that everything is silent, He turns his attention to the people around him and what he saw was that everyone in the village, including the knight that was slaughtering his people, froze. They all looking at the same direction with fear, he can't help it but to turn and look at what is behind him in the sky. What he meet, was a floating figure. There is five in total, the middle one wear a black robes and also a weird looking red mask, the two on his right are wearing a full silver shining plate armor and the while the one next to him is wearing some kind of armor, that they have never seen before but what stand out the most is the head. Is it a mask or helmet? The other two on the left side is a black looking slime and the one behind it, is wearing a full plate black armor but from the look of it, it's a female shape armor.

A few second later they slowly fall down and landed smoothly. The one that is wearing the robes , spoken

"Hello, people of the village and the pathetic knight! We are here to put a stop to this madness and bring peace to this village! You knight, are slaughtering the innocence people that live here, so that make you all the shit of the earth and a pathetic piece of SHIT!"

The one in the silver armor then step forward and speak

"You all have the guts of chasing people that have no power to fight back?!"

After that, the weird looking armor man also steps forward.

"Because you all doing such an unforgiven thing. We will show you the same despair!"

After that, the silver knight and the samurai draw their sword and vanish. The two knight that were grabbing the hair of the two woman, their head fly off from there body and land it on the ground. Everyone was shocked from what just happen, the two man that draw their sword and disappear earlier was suddenly behind the two headless knight. When the head of the two knight hit the ground, everyone snapped back.

"Wha-"

Another knight head was fly off again before he can even talk.

"E-everyone get ready an-"

And again. One of the knights was charging at the silver knight from behind and was about to stab him in the back. The sword that was supposed to stab the silver king was snap into a piece after touching the silver armor.

"M-my sword..."

The silver knight turn around and give off a killing aura, the aura was so strong that he could see a dragon above the silver knight, he just stood there and freeze, his body could not move and the last thing he saw was a silver shield coming at him. When the silver knight slams his shield at the knight in front of him, the knight was supposed to be sent flying but instead the knight body was blown to pieces, the only thing left is the lower body. Blood and guts can be seen everywhere.

"M-monster!"

"KEHHH, what are you idiot standing there for?! Form a defensive shield now!

"Y-yes sir!"

After the knight has gotten their command, six knight step forward in front of their commander and form their defend. The form was for the knight to stand side by side and raise their great shield at their enemy and point their spears forward. The samurai then walk toward them slowly and withdraw his katana into his saya and was in the stance while walking to his enemy. When the samurai gets close enough, he draw the blade as fast like lighting and cut all the knight that was in the defensive formation, It only take one clean and straight swing to cut all the six knight with their great shield into two pieces. The knight didn't know what just happen but they could feel their body falling apart and their face turn to despair. The commander the kneel at the sight of a true horror, the formation what know as the best defensive form, was defeat with only one swing. The blood was of the half body of the knight was pooling everywhere, it flies toward the commander and covers him with blood of his falling knight.

"K-K-KEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

The samurai then makes his way to the commander while cleaning his blade, that is cover in blood.

"I-I'll give you money! 100 gold coin! No, 500 gold coins!"

The samurai still heading toward him.

"W-wait, please! I'll do anything please!"

"Ok...Then SUFFER!"

"Nooo-"

The commander right arm was cut off.

"AHHHHHHHH-"

Then the left.

"AHHHHHH PLEASE STOOOOOOPPP!"

Then his two legs.

"AHHHHAH PLEASE SHOW MERCYYYYY!"

"Did you show any of this people mercy?"

"AHHHAH YES I DI-"

While his mouth was open, the blade was thrust through his mouth.

"LIES!"

The commander's face was in horror, he was still alive despite having a blade through his Mouth. His heart was shocked in horror and paint the die slowly. After the death of their commander, all The knight that was under his command has lost hope and lay down waiting for their death door to come, then someone decided to step up and take the lead.

"Do not lose hope! you two over there get the horse ready! When I give the signal, we will retreat. The rest of you will buy them time now go!"

The knight that was kneeling down get their courage, stand and ready their weapons.

"Oh? How admired of you. But the fact that you kill these people are still sins! Now feels true despair"

After that the samurai charge at them, this time, he didn't have to move at max speed but just running toward them. After seeing their enemy coming at them, all the knight was getting ready to receive the enemy attack. When the samurai reaches his target, his enemy is standing away from him withing 20 feet. after that, he active one of his skill.

"[Slash-All]"

He draws the blade and cut the thin air, the slash didn't even reach the knights. They were all very confused but when then the samurai withdraw his blade back in his saya. Then they feel pain all over their body. All the knight has been cut down into little pieces.

"Does not matter of how many of you fools wish to stand in my way...I will cut you all down!"

"KEHHHH!"

The two knights that were going to get the horses kneeling down hopelessly and hug each other.

"That should be enough Touch Me-san, Takemi-san."

The both of them stopped and look back at their leader.

"Leave those two alive. Let them flee like a coward and pathetic that they are."

Touch Me withdrew his sword and nodded. While Tameki looks a little disappointed but put away his sword. Momonga the nodded to the both of them and look at the two knight that are hugged each other and he could see that they piss themselves, he sighed.

"Now then, the two of you low life will go back and tell your boss or whatever that, if they dare to come here again. I'll make them see TRUE HELL! Got it maggot?"

The two knight nodded and fleet. After they ran off, Momonga sigh and notice the villager is looking at him with very worry look and fear. So he decided to do soften them. Momonga spread his arm like he is welcoming them.

"People of this village, we are not here to harm you but here to save you from those lowly scum of a knight. So please be at ease, but of course, we are not doing it for free"

The village softens a little, after hearing their hero. The two elder step forward and bowed.

"A-ah thank you all for saving the people of this village. We though that we are going to die...but thank you, we can see tomorrow again. So please, can we know the name of our savior?"

"I-"

Momonga went silent and was in deep thought, Everyone was looking at him and wait for him to process. After a long second of silent, he spoke again.

"We...are the Ainz Ooal Gown!"

 **And there you have it, sorry for some delay...my PC shuttled down when I was making this chapter...so I have to start over again, sorry! But anyway I hope you all enjoy, and I just wanna put this out there. I can see my review has increased but I can't read them, it does not show me the review, I don't know why but I can't see them. So it saddens me, that I can not see any feedback, I did try to look up for any resolves but they all said just to wait...but I been waited like a week already but so far nothing. I hope I can see them soon, I want feedback from you reader so I can know what I need to do. I don't care if it a bad or good reviews, the more you guys help me point out my mistake, the more I can improve myself. Anyway Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

 **P.S Someone points it out for me that it was not Herohero, that said "Maid uniform are justice!" it was Whitebrim, he also was the one that programs the maid alongside with Herohero. So that is my bad that I misunderstood but I already put out there, so I think it's too late but please just go along with it. I think it would be interesting anyway so I'm just gonna leave it sorry tehe~ ;P**

 **I'm very sorry everyone, I mistakenly uploaded the wrong chapter, I was fixing something on chapter 4 and it looks like I accidently uploaded chapter 5 and not 4...so I'm very sorry and thank you who ever you are that show my mistake, if no one didn't warn me, I think I would have never noticed. I'm also already working on the next chapter so till then!**

 **-XBOY40**


	7. Chapter 5: True Despair

**AN: Sorry I upload the wrong file so there's a lot of misspelling. This is the right one and I hope it is not that much. I'm very sorry, English is not my primary, so I can't help it but I just hope you understand, anyway here it is. P.S if you can't stand my grammar then all I can tell you is, don't read and but if you want to point out my mistake in the harsh or friendly way I don't mine both. After, Honest review is a good review.**

Carne Village

Everyone went silent and looked a little confused after Momonga announced their organization, One of the Elders was hesitant in asking him something but gathered enough courage to ask the man in the robe anyways.

"I-I'm very sorry but we have never heard of that name before..."

Momonga slightly waved his hand to the elder, to let him know that it's not a problem.

"It's ok. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown."

The Elder looked confused

"Your great name is also the name of your organization?"

"Yes indeed, it is not my real name. I just merely want to carry this name to represent all my past comrades"

"Oh, I see."

"And this silver knight here, is my good friend, Touch Me."

"Umm, do you want me to touch you, sir?"

Touch Me was embarrassed, to use such a name seriously

"N-no, it is my name..."

"O-oh I see..."

Momonga and the others were holding in their laughter.

"This man in the red and yellow armor is Takemikazuchi"

Takemi slightly nodded his head

"You can call me Takemi for short."

"I-I have never heard that kind of name before...you must come from a far away land, I'm taking?"

"Yes indeed and as a warrior, we are known as the samurai, they are like knight but different belief."

"OHHH. I see"

"This here, his name is Herohero."

"A slime?..."

"Yes, do not mind his race, you may think that he is a dangerous being but he is really friendly and reasonable."

The black slime made an arm and wave at the elder.

 _"Hello elder, It's nice to meet you."_

"Ohhh you can talk?"

 _"Ahaha yes but only thanks to my friends that I can use telepathy, in another world I can talk to people with my mind."_

"Ohhhh"

"Now lastly the one in the dark armor is our companion, Albedo."

"Thank you for telling us your name, I am the chief of this village, this village known as Carne Village. We're just a peaceful village but we were attacked anyways...so thank you all again for saving us."

"Ah, don't thank us. We are just traveling around the country and so far, this village is our first place we have stopped by. To be honest with you, we didn't even know that there is a village here, till we saw the smoke, then we decided to come see what is going on. Oh and we saved two little girls along the way here, I will send someone to go get them, so please be at ease."

"O-oh I see. then we must thank fate for bringing you here, even if you just passed by. You still decided to help us, so please let us thank and reward you properly, so can we know what you desire?"

"Hmmm, Oh I think I have something in mind."

The elder look a little worried because if he desired money then, the village might fall apart because of the expenses for rebuilding their village.

"Information"

"Huh?"

"We want information about this land, you see. We only know little of this place because we've just got here. So little information about this land is very helpful to us."

"Oh, you have a point there. Then we can continue about it inside my home if that's ok with you all."

Momonga and his friends nodded

"Then please, this way. Now then everyone, I am very sorry but I have my hand full right now. So can you all please go and clean up and...be ready to bury the fallen ones. When I finish I will be joining you to help with everything else is that understood?"

All the villagers nodded.

"Thank you, now you're all dismissed."

After everyone in the village departed, he turned back to his savior and gestured them to follow.

"Then please come this way."

Momonga and his friends followed him to his home.

"Albedo, can you wait outside and be on the watch?"

"As you wish, Momo- I'm very sorry, I mean Ainz-sama"

She bowed, he turns around and follow the village chief, then use [Message] to contact Peroroncino.

 _"_ Peroron _-san"_

 _"Yes, Momonga-san?"_

 _"Is everything clear?"_

 _"There is no one so far and Nishiki-san has told me that he has already taken out the trash like you has predicted"_

 _"I see, very good. What of_ Nakisa _-san?"_

 _"Oh, I was going to tell you this. She has found a large group coming in this direction on_ horse _, they do not look like the knights that were here, what should we do?"_

 _"Hmm. Can you go over to her and observe them in her stead? I want her to keep scouting the area for any more hostiles."_

 _"Will you be ok?"_

 _"Yes, but just in case tell Nishiki-san to guard the village surrounding in the forest, oh and tell him to go bring those two girls first. I also told Albedo to guard outside, that should do it. Those knights are very weak, like level 1-5 but we should not let our guards down"_

 _"I see, you are right. Then i'll inform Nishiki-san before heading toward Nakisa-san, good luck Momonga-san and be safe"_

 _"You too Peroron-_ san _, retreat if necessary"_

 _"Got it"_

After that, the message end and Momonga follow the chief inside his home.

Carne Village - nearby forest

"Hmmm, that should be all the ambushers right?"

One of the Eight-Edge Assassins bowed and reply to Nihiki

"Yes, that's correct, Nishiki-sama. We are confident that there are no more hostiles nearby this village. If you desire, we can go look around to make sure."

The ninja shocked his head.

"There is no need...hmmm?"

 _"Nishiki-san, this is_ Peroron _"_

Nishiki turns to the ninja insect

"Go keep watch, I'll call you back when you are needed"

"As you command, Supreme One."

After that, the ninja insect jumps up into the tree.

 _"I know it's you,_ Peroron _-san, also sorry for the wait. What do you need?"_

 _"Momoga-san has given us a new order"_

 _"What may that be?"_

 _"He wanted me to go and observe the new incoming group that is approaching this way. So you won't have my eyes for awhile. Because of that, he wants you to spread the Eight-Edge Assassins around the village and keep guard."_

 _"I'm already on it"_

 _"Well, you're fast. Keep doing the good work, also Momonga-san wants you to bring those girls he saved earlier to the village, after that you can go back to keep watch"_

 _"Alright, I'm on it"_

 _"That should be all, now I should get going then. Stay safe, Nishiki-san"_

 _"Likewise, Peroron-san"_

After the message ended, Nishiki made a low whistle sound and after a few seconds, all the Eight-Edge Assassins jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him.

"We're all here on your call, Supreme One."

"Good, now I have to go pick something up , it won't take long. While I'm gone keep watch and don't let any hostile slip in. Can I trust you all with that task?"

"Yes, Supreme One!"

"Good, you may all dismiss."

"Yes!"

They all departed the same direction they came from. Nishiki sighed and look around.

"Now then...where were those kids?"

He put his hand on his chin and tried to remember where those kids were.

"Wait, I remember Momonga cast protection spells on them...so if I'm right"

"[Wide Range Magic Detection]"

After he activates the ability, a blue expanding sphere spread across the area from where he stood, The blue light will detect all kinds of magic within its reach. A few moments later it detects two magic spells and he could see a green light glow around the magic, it means it's friendly."

"That should be it, there is nothing else around."

After he has confirmed where the spell is, he vanished into the shadow.

Great Forest of Tob

"Hmmm..."

Nakisa is hiding inside the tree where the leafs are covering her, she is peeking at the group that is riding horses.

"They look like a bunch of mercenaries, but they're all wearing the same armor. They don't look like those fuckers that attack the village...Oh, they stopped and that guy in the front looks like their leader. Let's hears what is he talking about."

She focuses both her wolf ears at the leader of the group.

"Now, Vice-Chief. Where is the direction to the next village?"

"It's should be further up ahead, Head Warrior"

"I see... now men! You all have a five-minute break so make it wise!"

""""SIR!""""

The Head Warrior let out a heavy sigh and look up.

"I hope we do make it in time...what is that?"

While Nakisa is spying on the Head Warrior, someone has contacted her.

 _"_ Nakisa _-san"_

"Peroron-kun?"

 _"Yes,_ Peroron _-_ kun _?"_

 _"Are you still observing the group?"_

 _"I am, What of it?"_

 _"Momonga-_ san _wants me to replace you to keep eyes on this guys and he wanted you to keep scouting"_

 _"Will you be ok?"_

 _"Yes. So far they've not noticed me floating above them"_

 _"above?"_

Nakisa makes her way up the tree and pokes her head out to look up in the sky.

 _"Hey there"_

 _"Ah, didn't notice you there"_

 _"Anyway I'll watch them, you can go look for any more possible hostiles"_

 _"Ok, just be careful now. If they attack you then let me know, got it?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll make sure,_ Nakisa _-san. Everyone worries too much"_

 _Nakisa chuckle_

 _"Of course, not just to you. Anyway, I'll let you be, take care now."_

 _"You too"_

 _"Oh by the way, If you find anything, report to Nishiki-san because Momonga-san should be busy right now"_

 _"Got it"_

The [Message] ended and Nakisa sighed.

"Well, I'll get going...I feel like there's someone watching these people...looks like there is some more out there. Better get busy."

"[Shadow Step]"

She jumped off the tree and began to walk away, every step she took, made her turn invisible and vanished into the forest.

Carne Village

"Thank you very much for that information, Village Chief."

"Ah, it's not a problem Lord Ainz. You have done much more for us but for us to only give you this mu-"

Momonga slightly waves to the Village Chief.

"Don't worry Village Chief, with all this information. it is already good enough."

The Village Chief and his wife give him a warm smile and bowed respectfully.

"Village Chief"

Everyone in the room turned to the door and the Village Chief excuses himself to see who it was, He opens the door and was meet with a large man in yellow clothes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry to interrupting you all, We have collected all the dead and now we are bring them to our graveyard. Now we're all waiting for you to give some speech...but from the looks of this, you are still busy"

Before The Village Chief could speak, Momonga spoke first.

"It is ok, Village Chief. I believe we are done here, you may go do your thing."

"A-ah, is that so? Then I must get going then."

"We would also like to join you"

"A-ah Thank you all. Then shall we go?"

Momonga nodded and stood up. Everyone walked out of the house one by one. After that, Momonga and his friends follow the Village Chief up the hill. When he almost reached their destination, He could see some people gathering in one spot, some were crying and others tried to comfort the sad ones. The villagers that were waiting, finally notice their Chief and make way for him to the graveyard.

"Sorry for the wait everyone...now we can start burying our people"

The Village Chief walked to where the bodies are and turned around to face everyone. Momonga and his friends stayed on the far back and watched. The Chief looked down then sigh, after a slight moment he raises his head to face everyone.

"Today was a tragedy and the day we all never wanted to look forward to. Our Village has been attacked and many of our beloved ones, have passed away. It is not our fault for their passing but those horrible people that took them away from us, so may God bless the souls of victims, and punish those evil knights that has taken their lives. May God look after their souls and guide our loved ones to paradise..."

""""""May god look after their souls and guide our beloved to paradise."""""""

"Now then, who would like to help and dig the graves for the dead?"

The man in silver knight armor and the samurai raise their hand.

"I will"

"Me too"

Someone who was also about to help was stopped by the silver knight.

"Please, you've all had a long day, so save your energy and we'll both do the work."

The Village Chief sighed and bowed to the both of warrior.

"Thank you for helping us, then we will leave it to you two, thank you."

They both nodded and walked over to the empty group and pick up the shovel to start digging. After burying most of the bodies, Touch Me was going to bring the last two bodies, when he turn around to look, he saw the two sisters that they have saved earlier. They were both kneeling and crying. Touch Me turned back to look at Takemi and saw him stab the shovel into the ground and nodded, Touch Me nodded back and walked toward the two siblings. The two sisters saw the shadow of someone standing behind them and they both turn around and meet the silver knight. Touch Me kneeled down and look at the two in the eyes, then patted both their head.

"I'm very sorry for your parents...If we were maybe to be faster, then maybe..."

The older sister shocked her head rapidly.

"No please don't apologize. You have saved us and we are thankful enough sir!"

"I see...let me tell you two something, what my old man used to tell me when I was young."

Everyone's eyes focused on the silver knight and got ready to hear his words.

"Yes, they are dead and we can not do anything, you all may feel useless but you two can at least do one thing to make sure that the dead are alive"

After a brief pause of him looking at the two sisters, he began to talk again.

"Remember them of who they were"

"R-remember?'

He nodded slowly

"Yes. that is right, remember. People may pass away but they are not completely dead as long as they are being remembered, their legacy will carry on. Remember of who they were and their kindness that they have shown you, and thank them for their time with you because that is all we can do to honor them."

The tears of both of them start falling down their cheek and he began to hug them.

"It's ok little one. Let it out, crying is just part of being human. But after this promise me two things. First, stay strong and try not to cry anymore, ok? After all, how can they leave peacefully when they see you cry? So be strong the both of you. Secondly, you both must take care of each other, look after one another is a family duty after all, you two only have each other now, so stay together and move forward."

""Yes we promise!""

Touch me let go of both of them and they stood up after he did, he looked at them proudly.

"Good, I am sure they are very proud of you two. So live for them!"

From the far back. Momonga, Herohero, and Albedo were watching Touch Me.

"Momonga-san..."

"I'm sorry Herohero-san, but we already went over this, we cannot just bring people back to life like that. If there is a Magic caster that can revive people back to life, it will be troublesome for us."

Herohero sighed

"I understand, Momonga-san."

"Thank you."

"Momonga-san!"

The voice that called him, got him off guard. They know this voice but it came from behind them and they didn't notice him at all.

"N-Nishiki-san? How long were you there?"

"Ah sorry, I didn't want to say anything because of Touch-san. Anyway Momonga-san, there is a group of soldiers coming this way"

"Are they the same as those knights?"

"From what Peroron-san have told me, no they're not. Their gears are different from the previous knights we killed."

"Anything else?"

"Well, they called their leader the Head Warrior, from what Nakisa-san told Peroron-san and nothing else."

"I see"

Albedo interrupted.

"Momonga-sama, should we call for a large-scale attack on them?"

"T-That is too much, Albedo. From how things are in this world, we are far more superior than those knights. I think we are more than enough...But if anything, I will use a teleport spell for us to get away if there is any great danger awaiting us."

"Understood, Momonga-sama"

Momonga turns to Nishiki and was about to give him his next order but someone has contacted Nishiki.

"It's Peroron-san, please wait for a little Momonga-san"

Momonga nodded to let him carry on. He then turned around to check on what the two warrior friends were doing. Touch Me placed a hand on each of the sibling's shoulder and faced Takemi. Takemi kneeled down and talk to the two kids, from the looks of it Takemi is trying to cheer the two, Momonga expected no less from them to act like that because he knows that those two friends of his, are the most honorable people he has ever met. Touch Me is a kind and caring person, Takemi is not like that at all. He loved to risk things because it is fun for him, he couldn't care less about what people think of him besides his friends, but he is still an honorable and respectable person, seeing those knights killing unarmed people really pissed him off.

"Momonga-san"

"Y-Yes Nishiki-san?"

"Peroron-san has reported that those guys are coming this way and should be here very soon. Also, Nakisa-san found a new group of people"

"What are they?"

"She says they look like a bunch of mages and are watching the group that is heading this way, they wear a light mages set-up with almost the same color as those knights that we encountered."

"I see...hmm?"

"Momonga-kun, we are back"

"And Nishiki-san is here as well"

They turn to look at Touch Me and Takemi walking toward them.

"Ah, Touch-san"

After Nishiki said that, he waved at them and they waved back.

"How are thing doing, Touch me-san"

"They are ok, Momonga-kun. But those kids don't really know what to do next...as a parent of a child, I'm really worried for them."

"I see..."

"Hmm?...Momonga-san, the mages are beginning move"

"Are they now..."

"U-Ummm Lord Ainz..."

"Hmm?"

Everyone turned to look at the Village Chief, next to him was another guy they never met before.

"One of my people have told me that there's a group of people riding horses, heading this way..."

"Yes, my friends have told me and we are going to help you."

"A-ah thank you again, Lord Ainz!"

"Umu, then please gather everyone into warehouse while we go meet these people"

"Yes, Lord Ainz! Then please pardon me while I gather everyone immediately!"

Momonga nodded and after that, the Village Chief left to gather his people.

"Now then, Nishiki-san"

"Yeah?"

"Please go back to your post and wait for further instructions"

"Got it, Momonga-san"

The ninja vanished. Later on, after the Village Chief has already gathered his people into the warehouse, he immediately rushed to Momonga side and waited beside him. After a few minutes, they could see soldiers riding horses toward them, they all slowdown and stop in front of them. The man that was leading the group slowly moved forward to Momonga and the Village Chief.

"I'm the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By the order from the King, we are to defend every frontier village and get rid of knights from the enemy country who are causing trouble."

"T-The Warrior-Captain..."

Momonga turns to the Village Chief.

"What kind of a man is he?"

"From what I heard, he is the warrior that won the championship tournament in the kingdom and is leading the elite group of warriors that are loyal to the King..."

"Is he that amazing?"

"I don't know for sure, all I know is the story I heard from an old friend of mine..."

Momonga then observes the warriors behind the Head Warrior, they all wear the same armor and the same emblem on their chest. The Head Warrior looks at the Village Chief.

"Ah, you must be the Chief of this Village. May you introduce the people besides you?"

"O-oh umm..."

Momonga steps forward and waves at the elder beside him to relax.

"It's ok Village Chief, we will handle this."

Momonga then turns his attention to the Gazef.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, and beside me are my trustful friends"

"Hello, Gazef Stronoff. My name is Touch Me..."

Gazef face was full of confusion and was gonna say something but Touch Me spoke first.

"And yes...that is my name...but you may call me Touch for short..."

"H-Hmmm ok..."

"My name is Takemikazuchi but you may call me Takemi for short. It's an honor to meet you Kingdom Warrior-Captain"

Takemi bowed and Gazef follows.

 _"My name is Herohero, nice to meet you Warrior-Captain"_

"What! Where are you, how are you talking to me in my head!?"

The black slime waved at him and Gazef looked down in shock.

 _"Yes, this is me Warrior-Captain"_

Gazef was going to reach for his sword but was stopped by the Village Chief.

"Ah, please Warrior-Captain! He's not dangerous, he's a friendly slime and an ally of Lord Ainz, who have saved us from those knights that were slaughtering us!"

"Ah, is it true?"

Momonga nodded.

"Yes, we did. We were passing by and we saw the smoke from afar, We decided to come check and was meet with the village that was being attacked by knights, then we hurried to save them."

Gazef eyes went wild and he got off from the horse and bowed to Momonga.

"My sincere apologies, Lord Gown, for my rudeness just now and thank you for saving these people that we were supposed to protect, thank you!"

"It is a common rule to help those in need, Warrior-Captain."

It was Touch me that spoke, Gazef was please of what Touch Me has said, he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is what I believe too, Lord Touch."

"Oh and lastly, this is Albedo, our companion."

Gazef bowed to Albedo but she didn't react.

"Since you're the one that saved these villagers, what happen to the knights?"

"We killed them all, but I have a friend out there that is scouting...she saw more but not the same knights we killed but a group of magic casters. While she observed you and your warriors on your way here, she said those guys were observing you, Captain Gazaf."

"S-She was watching us? We didn't see anyone what so ever...looks like we let our guard down."

Momonga chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no Captain Gazef. She is just that good, it is not your fault"

"I see..."

"Warrior-Captain!"

Everyone turn their attention to the oncoming warrior, he was one of Gazef's men.

"What is it?"

The warrior got off his horse and rushed to Gazef.

"W-We have spotted a group of people surrounding the village!"

"I see...so there were more people out there"

Gazef then turns to Momonga.

"Look like your friend were right, Lord Gown."

"Umu, Let us go inside the house for now. Village Chief, may we borrow a house with a good view of those people?"

"A-Ah yes Lord Ainz, then please this way."

After that, Momonga and his friends follow the elder, Gazef later followed them, after telling his men to standby. After they all went inside the house, they all look out the window with a perfect view of the people surrounding them. Every one of them has an angel floating beside them and there is one man that stood in the middle with a different looking angel, it was bigger than the others.

"So now the question is what do they want? I don't see anything worthy in this village."

"I see that you do not know either, lord Gown. Then there is only one answer left..."

Momonga turns to look at Gazef while he is letting out a big sigh.

"Must be hard to be you, Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom."

Gazef chuckled and smiled.

"It came with the job, Lord Gown. I was expecting some mercenaries, however, seeing those angels, they must be from the Slane Theocracy. From what I know, they have people that can summon angels to fight for them in that country. This is surely their special operation unit, Six Scriptures. With this number and ability, they are far stronger than us..."

Gazef heavily sigh.

"Well, they must have gone through trouble, those nobles...they demanded me to strip me off my gear..."

"Mo- Ainz...does those look like Archangels Flame from the other world? they look really similar..."

Momonga nodded to agree with Touch me.

"If so...what are they doing here?"

Gazef turned to Momonga and his friends with a hopeful look.

"Lord Gown, If you may. Would you like to be hired by us?"

Momonga hesitates and shooked his head.

"...I must decline, Captain Gazef."

"...but for any price you seek, we will give it to you."

"...I must still decline."

"I see...then what if I conscripted you in the accordance of the Kingdom law?"

"It will be your worst decision and expect us to put up some resistance"

He sighed and smiled sadly

"That would be indeed...Looks like my man and I going to be wiped out before we cross swords with those men from the Slane Theocracy."

Gazef then stared at Momonga's mask and was in deep thought, Momonga was concerned of what he is thinking.

"What's wrong, Captain Gazef? Is there something of my face?"

"O-Oh no, I'm very sorry. I was wondering of who you may be...would you let me see your face?"

"I must decline that also, Captain Gazef. You see I don't like to show my face to the public, I hope you understand."

"I understand, Lord Gown. then I must be going then. Again I must thank you for saving these people, I'm very grateful to you. I know this must be selfish of me...but can you, once more protect this village? I have nothing to give you right now but all I can do is bow and beg you, please"

"..."

"If you ever visit the Royal Capital, I will reward you anything you desire! So please!"

"...There is no need for that Captain Gazef. Very well, we shall protect these people in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. Be at ease, You have my word, Captain Gazef."

Gazef face was full of gratefulness and bowed deeply at Momonga.

"Thank you very much, Lord Gown! Now I can go onward without worries. I will take my leave now"

"I wish you all the best, Warrior-Captain Gazef Stronoff."

"And I wish you a safe journey home, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

After that, they both bowed at each other and Gazef took his leave.

"Momonga-kun..."

"I'm sorry Touch Me-san...I can not risk your lives. It is true that those knights are weak but these guys have angels and who knows what else are they hiding..."

After a 30 minute has passed, Momonga and his friends are watching Gazef's man's being slaughter by the angel, while Gazef is fighting with everything he has to push forward. Takemi sighed.

"Even though he is facing his death...He's still fighting with all he got. He must be a very brave warrior."

Touch Me nodded.

Herohero is watching and is very frustrated

 _"Momonga-san, please reconsider. Let's help him, look at them, they are being slaughtered!"_

"But Herohero-san..."

Touch me patted Momonga on the shoulder.

"Momonga-kun...we have faced many things in the past together. What makes you think this is going to stop us?"

"..."

"I agree with Touch-san, Momonga-san. After all, I think this will be a very good activity for us. Remember our first guild activity?"

Momonga nodded.

"We've faced greater dangers before, we are ready for anything, no?"

Momonga looks at his friends, they're all determined to fight. He stayed silent for a while and sighed

"Very well, We will go and help them"

Everyone felt relief, except for Albedo, who was very confused about why her masters wish to save this lower life being.

"Well then, let's get out of here, Village Chief."

The elder, who was listening to their savior, snapped back.

"A-Ah yes Lord Ainz?"

"Go to your people and calm them down, we will go and save the Warrior-Captain"

"Y-Yes right away Lord Ainz!'

"Umu, also don't worry, I will have some of my friends protect you and your people, so be at ease."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz!"

After that, the elder and his wife leave and rush to the warehouse. Momonga and his friends step out of the house.

"Peroron-san! Nishiki-san!"

Peroron fly down and landed in front of him, while Nishiki jumped out of the nearby forest and leading beside Peroron.

"What is it, Momonga-san?"

"What do you need, leader?"

"We will go and save those men and while we are gone-"

"We got it Momonga-san, we'll protect these people"

Momonag nodded to Nishiki

"But please be careful you guys..."

"We will, Peroron-san, and both of you too"

They both nodded and went back to their post.

 _"Nakisa-san"_

 _"Yes, Momon-chan?"_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"In the nearby forest, just watching mages killing warriors..."_

 _"I see, meet us there, we going to save those warriors."_

 _"Thank you, Momonga-chan"_

 _"Umu"_

Momonga turned around to face his friends.

"Now then...let's go"

Everyone nodded.

Carne Village - Outside the Village

All the warriors that had been sent by the kingdom have been defeated, there were a lot of men laying down unconscious, some were dead and some are still alive but with fatal wounds. The only one left standing was one man, who is still standing with all his strength and facing against 30 magic casters with 40 angels.

"Just give up Gazef and if you do, we will make it painless and quick."

Gazef was covered in blood and wounds, he is trying to stand still and using his sword to support him. He looks at his enemy leader with serious eyes.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Hmph"

"I'm the man who holds the title of the Strongest Warrior in the Kingdom! I will not bow to the likes of you, coward! As long as I can breathe, I will fight on until my heart can no longer move!"

"How admirable of you but everyone has a limit, I will put you down like the loyal dog you are and after that, I'm going to kill all those villagers!"

Gazef lowered his head and started to chuckle and slowly became a laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"Hmph, there are more people that are stronger than me in the village. You have no chance of winning, fools."

"...Enough! Now die!"

Gazef tried to make a stance but his body was too heavy and he could not even raise his sword.

"What the..."

Gazef heard the man spoke and raise his head to look at him but was meet by five figures back, standing in front of him. His vision was a very blurry but he recognized the figures.

"L-Lord Gown..."

"Sorry Captain Gazef but we could not let a brave warrior like you die here now, Herohero please give him a potion"

The black slime nodded and make his way to Gazef. Herohero opened his inventory and reach his hand inside to grab a potion. Gazef was amazed by what he is seeing, he has never seen such thing before.

"Here you go Captain Gazef, this should heal you"

"But..."

"Do you want to bleed to death?"

"...Then I will take your offer. Thank you, Lord Herohero."

"Ahaha, you don't have to call me lord, it's a little embarrassing..."

Gazef shocked his head and looked at the black slime seriously.

"You're saving me right now, so please let me, Lord Herohe-"

"Hey, you shit! Why are you talking like I'm not even here?!"

Everyone turned to look at the man that yelled at them.

"Ah sorry I forgot about you and who may you be?!"

Momonga asked. The man face grew red and he became really pissed.

"My name is Nigun Grid Luin, Leader of the Sunlight Scripture. Now who the hell are you lot?"

"Ah, I don't think it needed but. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, And these people behind me are my friends, You don't need to know them because you all are going to die anyways. Now surrender and we will give you a painless death or fight and feel true despair..."

"What! You little...kill him, angels!"

Two angels fly toward Momonga with full speed.

"Lord Gown!"

Gazef tries to warn Momonga but was too late, he was stabbed by the angels"

"Nooo!"

"Hmph, all talk bu-...what the?"

The Two angels that stabbed Momonga try to struggle free but was held by Momonga, one in each hand.

"To attack someone suddenly like that is very rude, you shit."

"H-How..."

Everyone on the Sunlight Scripture was shocked at the scene and so was Gazef. Momonga then slammed the two angels on the ground and the floor shook.

"Now then...is that all? Then get ready, this going to be a massacre."

"Y-You...All angels! Attack!"

Everyone's angels charged toward to Momonga's group except the big one.

"Everyone please stand back."

They all nodded and jumped away, Touch Me grabbed Gazef and follow the rest.

"Now then..."

"[Negative Burst]"

A Wave of black radiance came out from Momonga and destroyed all the incoming angels. All the humans that saw their angels eradicated in front of them, were shocked and left their mouths wide open.

"Im-mpossible..."

Nigun began to remember what Gazef said before anything had happened, he shook his head rapidly and the next thing he knew, his subordinates started to cast spells at Momonga. But nothing happened to him, he just continued to stand still and observe all the spells that his enemy is cast at him.

"Yep, all these spells are from Yggdrasil...Now tell me who taught you all this?!"

Then one of the mages shot an iron ball at Momonga but was stopped by a single hand

"Ah, Nakisa, you're here."

She turns around while tossing the iron ball up and down like it was a toy ball.

"Yo~ Mom- Ainz-chan. Sorry, I was late. I was making sure that there's was no more trash around."

"No problem."

"Ah right let's return this thing to its owner~"

Nakisa turned and faced the mage that shot the ball at Momonga. She then threw the iron ball at the man and his head was blown away while his body fell forward. Everything happened in an instant... no one even saw it coming.

"Oops...sorry tehe~"

Nakisa slightly tilts her head to the left and slightly knocked her head with her left hand, while her tongue is out and both her eyes closed.

"Wha...Dammit! Principality of Observation, get them!"

The last angel slowly made it's way towards Momonga and raised it's mace to strike, but Momonga reached his hand up to grab the mace while it came down to him and grabbed it.

"W-What!?"

"Goodness, we worried for nothing, Ainz."

Momonga turns his head to look over his shoulder and saw his friends slowly making their way to him but left Gazef behind, laying on the ground to watch from distance.

"You're right, Takemi"

Momonga pointed his finger at the angel and cast a spell

"[Hell Flame]"

A small dark red flame appeared on his finger and slowly flew towards the angel when the small flame touches the angel, it spread quickly and covered its whole body. It then vanished into a little sparklingly light.

"W-With just one s-spell?"

Nigun fell down with both legs hopelessly and then think of a new tactic, he then remembered something that was given to him before coming here, He stood back up and looked at his subordinates.

"Protect me, I shall summon a powerful angel!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Nigun then pulled out a blue shining crystal.

"Inside here, is a sealed high tier angel that no man can stand against!"

Momonga tense up and look at his friends

"Everyone gets ready, Albedo use your skill to protect us"

"Yes My Lord!"

Albedo the jump in front of Momonga and take a battle stance, the rest put their hand next to their weapon and wait for the enemy to make their move.

"Behold! The most powerful angel! Dominion Authority!"

The crystal shined brightly and the angel was summoned.

"""OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"""

"That's your strongest trump card?..."

"I can't believe this..."

"My goodness..."

"HAHAHAHA, that's right. You have made me use it, that means you are a worthy foe for it to be used on! Now then if you jus-"

"This is child's play..."

"I can't believe I let my guard up for this?"

"Very Disappointed"

That took Nigun off guard and he took a few steps back.

"What are yo-...No no no, that can't be! Just stay there and die! This is the angel that killed the last Demon King! Now Dominion Authority, use [Holy Smite]!"

"Yes yes go ahead. Albedo, you don't need to use your skill anymore, let them."

"B-But Lord Ainz!"

"It's ok Albedo, I shall humor hi-"

"Shut up! Shut up and die!"

The golden scepter of the angel shatters into little pieces and float around the angel.

"[Holy Smite]!"

After that, a beam of blue light came down from the sky and struck Momonga and people around him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! now die you shit...what..."

Momonga laughed while embracing the attack, his friends also do the same.

"So this is the feeling of taking damage!"

"Hmmm, I hardly feel anything. I wonder how much damage I'm taking"

"Boring!"

"Boooo~~"

 _"Ohh, the light is so bright"_

Everyone's mouth was open and staring at disbelief, Gazef also did the same.

"I-It can't be...This is the angel that beat the Demon King!"

"That Demon King must be weak then"

"W-Weak?..."

Those words sunk into his mind.

"Now then...It's our turn"

"Oh, Ainz!"

"Yes, Herohero?"

"Can I be the one to do it? I haven't shined at all, I've done nothing but wait and watch..."

"Of course, Herohero. Go ahead"

"Thank you, Ainz"

Herohero then made his way to the angel and jumped onto the angel's head. He then brought it down to the ground forcefully.

 _"Stop moving, you can't escape once I have you"_

Everyone watched the slime devoured the angel slowly, the angel was being dissolved less than 10 seconds.

Nigun's knees hit the ground, his face was hopeless as he watched everything disappear. He murmured to himself.

"I-Impossible, is this a nightmare?..."

"For you maybe, Now let's finish this

"Wait wait, please Master Ainz- no! Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! Let us go, please! No just me alone is fine!"

All his subordinates look at their leader dumbfound with how he abandoned them.

"I'll give you anything you want Lord Gown!"

"We don't want anything from you but your death."

"B-But please!"

"I even told you to surrender and I'll make it painless, but since you, all have declined my offer...now you will know true despair"

"[Earth Eater]"

The ground shook and a circle appeared around Sunlight Scripture. A big mouth came out of the circle and swallowed anything inside it. A few seconds later it opened and returned to the ground. Gazef could not do anything but watch in silence, he could not believe what just happened in front of his eyes.

"Now then let us return. Oh Captain Gazef, you are ok now."

"A-Ah yes, Lord Gown. Thank you for your concern..."

"Umu, think nothing of it. Now let bring these men back to the village to be treated."

Gazef snapped and looked around him. He almost forgot about his men, because of what he just witnessed.

"We're going to ask the villagers to come help you but we must return home now. You see, it's pretty late and I don't want my people to worry."

"A-Ah yes, thank you!"

Gazef was still dumbfounded.

"Now then farewell. Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff"

"W-Wait Lord Gown!"

"Momonga turns around.

"Yes, Captain Gazef?"

"Thank you for everything you have done, Lord Gown. If you ever to come visit the kingdom, please ask for me and I shall welcome you warmly!"

Momonga chuckles.

"Very well, Captain Gazef. If I ever do visit, I will. Maybe you can give us a tour around the kingdom?"

"It will be a pleasure, Lord Gown"

"Well then til next time, Captain Gazef"

"Yes, until next time, Lord Gown!"

After their farewells, Momonga turned and headed towards the village, while Gazef just watches him as they slowly vanish out from his sight. Gazef then felt the pain from his wounds, he then remembered the potion Herohero gave to him but was distracted by the might of the people that saved him. He never has seen a red potion before but drinks it all with no worry, because it was from the people that he truly respects. After he drank the red potion, all his wounds have been healed quickly and the pain also vanished like it was never there.

"What is this?! I feel better already! I have taken some potions in the past but they never heal this fast...They really are fearsome folk."

Gazef closed his eyes and smiled warmly as he felt grateful for his saviors.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th Floor - Throne Room

Every servant from every floor in Nazarick has been gathered in the Throne room, talking to one another while they all wait for their master to arrive, a few minutes later, a beautiful woman with black wings appeared in front of the Throne. The room then became completely silent and everyone's eyes gazed on her.

"Now everyone, The Supreme Being has arrived."

After she said that, all the Supreme Ones suddenly appeared on the throne. Everyone tensed up and became serious.

"Now bow to our Supreme Lords!"

Every servant then kneeled down with one leg and put their hand on their chest, then lowered their head. They all did it at the same time with no mistake, it's like they all practiced somewhere before. Albedo then turned around with a warm smile and was the last to kneel down. Everyone could feel the gaze from their Lord but will not move until they've all been told to. Momonga and his friends look around at their NPCs, five on the right and five more on the left then leave Momonga in the middle, then they nodded to Momonga, Momonga nodded back, there was darkness in Momonga eyes but has been lightened up by red flares.

"Very good, now raise your heads"

They comply and look at their master with determination.

Momonga then spread both his arm as if he is welcoming them.

"We are pleased to see your loyalty to us!"

Everyone smiles.

"Now then, let us get down to business..."

Everyone tenses up again.

"You all may not know, but some of us have been outside of Nazarick, many things have happened while we were out... so I have made a decision. That is why I have gathered you all here, it is important for everyone that gathered here to know. [Greater Break Item]"

The flag above the throne vanished, everyone was confused and worried why the flag of one of their great masters disappeared.

"[Create Greater Item]"

There was a flag, replacing the old flag, that flag has the symbol of the guild.

"I have changed my name into Ainz Ooal Gown, to carry my old friend's will! From now on, you will call me Ainz! Know me with this name and not any other! We all shall spread this name throughout the world!"

""""Across the great land!""""

Touch Me, Takemi, and Nishiki spoke.

""""Throughout the open sea!""""

Yamaiko, Punitto, and Ulbert spoke.

""""Across the clear sky!""""

Peroron, and Nakisa spoke, then back to Momonga.

"Everywhere! Every being and soul shall know this great name! All Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Momonga raises his fist into the air. The room became silent and a few second later the room was filled with cheers.

"""""""""""""""""""""""OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"""""""""""""""""""""""

Albedo become overjoyed and shouted.

"Everyone, praise our Lords!"

Shalltear.

"Glory to our beloved and beautiful masters"

Cocytus.

"Glory to the strongest Supreme One!"

Aura and Mare.

""Glory to Our merciful Lords!""

Demiurge.

"All glory to our unstoppable Lords"

Albedo.

"All the glory shall be yours masters! GLORY TO THE SUPREME ONE, ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN"

""""""""""""""""""""GLORY TO THE SUPREME ONE, ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!"""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!"""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!"""""""""""""""""""""""

Their cheers continue and Momonga red flares glow more bright.

 _'We going to spread this great name across the world. My friends...If you're out there somewhere and if you ever hear this name, please come to us!'_

 **And that is it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy this and until next time. Next chapter will be the great journey for Momonga and his friend to the human city! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!...I MEAN ALL HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **-XBOY40**


	8. Chapter 6: Adventurer

**Hello, reader. Sorry for the late update. I did said that I was going to update chapter a week but now I'm really busy with a lot of stuff. So the update will be taking a little longer until my hand is free again. Don't worry, I'm still going to make this but only on free time. So, I hope you can wait. also just to let you guys know, I hardly have any free time around this time to write because I'm really busy with stuff and I might have some misspell in here because of that. Also, my only beta reader (my friend) is also busy so I didn't have him read this before I upload it because he told me that he feel he is going to be really busy for awhile so I decided to upload it anyway but when he is free again, he's going to help me fix this chapter if it's really bad. I hope I didn't have a lot of misspelling on this chapter, even if it does, I'll fix it in due time. Anyway, that's my excuse for my late update and I hope you understand and please enjoy :D**

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 10th Floor - Throne Room

The crowe are still cheering and it look like it's not going to end anytime soon, Momonga decided to raise his hand to everyone attention. After they saw their master action, the cheer die down immediately.

"Now then, before this meeting end. The following servants that I'm going to call come to the Meeting Room after we leave. All the Floor Guardian in exception of 4th, 8th and Overseer Guardian. and for the maid of Nazarick Sebas Tians, Yuri Alpha, Narberal Gamma, and all the Homunculus Maids. That is all, now you all are dismiss."

After that, the Supreme Being Teleported away. Albedo waited for a few moment and look around to see if her masters have departed. When she made sure that everything is ok, she turns around to face everyone.

"Alright everyone, let's get down to business. Demiurge, tell everyone about the conversation you had with the Supreme One when you were outside with them"

Demiurge smirked and stand up to face everyone behind him.

"Our Lords has gazed at the night sky and Ainz-sama, along with the rest of the Supreme One. They made a pact with The Dark Holy Dragon King to conquer the world."

Demiurge grinned.

"At the end, Ainz-sama said this"

Everyone slightly leans forward.

"Taking over the world might be enjoyable"

After hearing that Albedo grinned too

"Everyone, know this that in the end, the final goal is for us to present this world to out Supreme Lords!"

Everyone cheers.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9th Floor - Meeting Room

"Ahh~ that was intense..."

Ulbert laughed at Momonga.

"If that really is too much for you then you better get used to it, Guildmaster."

"I'll try my best..."

"Well then, can you guys explain yourself? Why did you go outside without us"

After Punitto Moe said that, he crosses his arm.

"Well, you see..."

Touch Me step forward and shield Momonga.

"I was the one that proposed it, we were going to tell you but the more time we wasted, the more people will die. So we were in a hurry, plus we didn't want to bother you guys while you are studying"

Punitto Moe sigh.

"Maybe you are right Touch Me-san but that does not change the fate that you guys went in without any plan or tell us. What happens if there were to be a high-level enemy? I know that you want to save those people but please next time tells us, we're all friends, right? We were really worried you know?"

Touch Me slightly lower his head and sighed then look back up at Punitto and other people he had left behind.

"I'm really sorry, next time I promise that I will give a warning next time. It just that, those siblings that were being chased by those knights, as a father and a man. I can't just sit there and do nothing while those innocents children were being killed, please forgive me."

Touch Me bowed to Punitto Moe, Yamiko decided to step in and patted Punitto Moe on the back.

"I think it's ok, so let us move on. After all, knowing Touch-san as a justice manic, of course, he stepped in without hesitation but at least they all are ok so there should not be any problem right?"

Ulbert scratches the back of his head and sigh.

"I guess, it must be fun for you guys while I was being buried by a mountain of books, it's not fair you know? Oh talk about being buried with books, Buku-san can you show them our progress?"

"Of course...BEHOLD, MY TRUE FORM!"

Bukubukuchagama got on top of the table for everyone to have full vision of her. Her slime body twist and is forming into something, it look like a human body but it was small, the slime pink color of her body began to change color. Finally, the transformation is done, she transformed herself into a loli idol, Pink pigtail hairstyle, and pink eyes color. She also dresses in some kind of idol custom.

"Tah-dah~"

She did a pose and made a V sign with one of her hand and put it between her right eye.

"""""Ohhhh"""""

"Hehehe~ I'm amazing right?"

"B-buku-san, can you teach me how to do that too?!"

"Hehe~ of course, Herohero-chan~. Also, I can control my acid now!"

"R-really?!"

"Yup! Now I can touch anyone without being PUT IN THE HOLY BUCKET AND SEAL AWAY!"

She gazed at Touch Me, who has looked away.

Momonga chuckled in the back while watching them, he then notices Peroronnico murmuring something away from everybody.

"I-it's fake, it's fake...damned you, sis..."

"U-umm, Peroron-san? You're ok?"

"Huh? A-ah Momonga-san. Yes I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"Of all thing she can turn into, why loli..."

"Oh right, you-"

"Please don't say it, Momonga-san..."

"Yes yes"

While everyone is chatting, someone knocked on the door and got all their attention.

"Who is it?!"

"We are here by your call, Ainz-sama"

"Ah, you may come in"

Sebas open the door and hold it for the rest of the servants to get in. Once they all are in, they bowed to their masters.

"What do you desire from us, Masters?"

"Umu, I have called you all to spend some t-"

"Mare! Aura! Come here so I can hug the both of you!~"

Bukubukuchagama rush to the twin and hugged them tightly.

"Time..."

Momonga finished his sentence.

"Shalltear~"

Peroroncino also did the same.

"Peroroncino-sama!"

Peroroncino lifted Shalltear up and spin her around in a circle. While watching Peroroncino spin around with Shalltear, Momonga smile and turns to the rest of the NPC.

"Now then you all may go and spend some time with your creator"

""""Understood, Momonga-sama!""""

"Umu"

Sebas went to Touch Me. Touch Me patted Sebas on the shoulder.

"Yo, Sebas. How are things?"

Sebas smile warmly and look at his creator in the eyes.

"Everything is fine, Touch Me-sama. Was everything ok when you visit the outside?"

"Ah, yes. We were able to save some people but some..."

"I see..."

Yuri went to Tamaiko and bowed.

"Good evening, Yamaiko-sama"

"Good evening to you too, Yuri. Have you been well?"

"Ah yes, thank you very much for your concern, Yamaiko-sama"

"Good, also are the other maid getting along well?"

"Yes, Yamaiko-sama"

"I see, as the leader, you must take good care of them ok?"

"Yes, I will!"

Cocytus bowed to Takemi.

"Ah, Cocytus, sorry for leaving you last time while you're showing me your collection."

"Please, Takemi-sama. Don't apologize, Momonga-sama needed you with him and I understand"

"I see, thank you. Now, shall we continue where we left off?"

"It's a pleasure, Takemi-sama!"

Narberal bowed to Nishiki.

"Greeting, Nishikienrai-sama. What can this loyal servant do for you?"

Nishiki patted her on the head.

"Hey, hey, is it not ok for me to just spend my time with my creation?"

"O-of course not, Nishikienrai-sama. If it's ok with you!"

Nishiki laughed.

"Good. Also, you can just call me Nishiki from now on."

"B-but my Lord!"

"It's ok Narbaral. I permitted you"

"T-then, if it's ok with you, Nishiki-sama..."

Nishiki crosses his arm and nodded. while Nishiki and his creation are chatting, Herohero stared at his creation with awe.

"We are here to serve you, one of our creator, Herohero-sama!"

"Ohhh! You guys are so cute!"

The Homunculus Maids Blushed, their faces was cover in bright red. then one of them spoke

"D-do you r-really think so, Herohero-sama?!"

"Of course! And I'm very sure that Whitebrim and Coup De Grace also will think the same!"

"I-is it true, Herohero-sama?!"

"Yes! I really want to hug you guys right now! But in my condition, I'm afraid I can't..."

"Why not, Herohero-sama?!"

"Something is wrong with me...I can't control my acid in my body right now but Bukubukuchagama will help me later so look forward to it girls!"

"Y-yes!"

Ulbert stared at the bowed Demiurge, he doesn't really know what to say to his creation.

"So...how are things on your floor, Demiurge?"

"Everything is fine, Ulbert-sama"

"I see...keep up the good work"

"Yes my Lord"

He sighed.

It's very hard for Ulbert to start a conversation with Demiurge, because Demiurge was created to be evil. Making nice conversation with someone like his creation will be hard, he thought.

Bukubukuchagama is still hugging the twin.

"Are you two eating well?"

"Yes, Bukubukuchagama-sama!"

"M-me a-also..."

"I see, I see, good. Now, Aura you have to take care of Mare ok? As a big sister, it's your duty to lead!"

"Yes!"

"And Mare, listen to your big sister ok?"

"Y-yes, Bukubukuchagama-sama!"

While Bukubukuchagama is giving her creation advice, she was interrupted but her little brother.

"Woooow! Shalltear! You look fantastic and soo cute...Wait what is this on your chest? I don't remember it's this big?"

"P-peroron-sama, it's just your imagination! It's always this big!"

"Hmmmm..."

Aura heard their conversation and decided it's a good time to join in.

"Peroron-sama!"

Peroron turn around to meet the dark elf tomboy.

"What is it, Aura?"

"Hehe, I think you need to know that, that thing on her chest is fake"

Shalltear gasped.

"W-what you talking about, short-"

Aura walked toward Shalltear and suddenly grab whatever inside of Shalltear chest and pull it out

"Y-you little shit!"

"Look, Peroron-sama. It was a piece of cloth all along!"

Peroron grabbed it and look intently at it while Aura was being chased by Shalltear.

"Come back here you little rat!"

Peroron shot his hand up and halts at Shalltear to stop, she stops immediately.

"P-peroron-sama?"

"Shalltear...it's ok...I will accept you for who you are"

"Peroron-sama..."

"I will embrace your flat chest!"

"Hey, you shit of a brother of mine! That is not what you should say to a woman!"

"Hump, I'm not insulting her, sis. I'm just accepting her!"

While the two siblings are arguing, Momonga, Nakisa, and Punitto Moe are laughing in the background.

"Nakisa-san, aren't you going to see your creation?"

Nakisa stopped giggling and turn to Momonga.

"I'll see him when the time come, plus. Aren't you going too, Momonga-san?"

"Ahaha...i think I'll wait for the right moment just like you..."

"Man, Maybe I should have created my own too..."

Nakisa and Momonga turn to Punitto Moe, who was the one that spoken earlier.

"Ah, Punitto-san, you didn't make any, right?"

"Yep, I thought, it would be a waste of time"

"I see"

"Well anyway"

After saying that Punitto Moe took a seat.

"While the other are having fun. Let us think of what we should do next, shall we?"

Momonga and Nakisa nodded and take a seat next to Punitto Moe.

"Ok, so here are my ideas, just hear it out first and let's see if it good. I think we should split up into a group of two or three and explore this new world."

"Why should we?"

Nakisa asked.

"Well, we need to gather info about this world, that is the main reason"

Momonga nodded.

"I also thought the same, Punitto san"

"Yes, Momonga-san. The first group should go blend in with the human and gather as much info about this world."

"Umu, I happen to gather some useful info when I went to save the village and one of them is really interesting."

"Ohh and what may that be?"

"A human have an organization call the Adventurer. They are like most of the Adventurer like any MMO-RPGs game. Since there are that, I was thinking of gather some of us that have a human form to take part in becoming an Adventurer to explore this world and gather as much of info while at it."

"Ohh! very nice idea, Momonga-san. So the one with human form is You, Nakisa-san, Touch Me-san, Nishiki-san,Takemi-san, maybe Buku-san and Herohero because they can turn into human and blend in. well, let's leave that for now and talk about the second group"

Momonga nodded.

"The second group will be exploring the forest and some wild part. For example, If you did become the adventurer and got an info of super rare herbs, that is when the second group will come in and explore it. The people for that group should be someone like me that can't blend in with humans."

"I see, so you guys don't have to stay here in base and do nothing"

"Indeed, Everyone should have a part and not being useless but I think we should not be too far from each other. If we are, there might be a chance that we might encounter a group of powerful enemy and get attack, I also want to consider that there might be a chance of a player like us out there somewhere and might or might not be friendly"

Nakisa put and hand on her chin to think.

"Punitto-chan, do you really believe it? That there might be someone out there that is."

"We can never be too careful, Nakisa-san. I like to think of a possibility rather then go in yolo, what happen if we die here and die in real life too?"

Momonga and Nakisa become grim.

"You're right"

"It might. That's why I was really worried when you guys went out there without any plan. So please from now on be careful and report to other before you do something so recklessly."

Nakisa sighed and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mine, I'll also warn the other too"

"Please do"

"Momonga nodded to agree.

"So what of the third group, Punitto-san"

"Hmm...i'm not sure if we really need it. Maybe we can just pick people for it and use the third group as a reserve and when the time come, we'll use it."

"I see, what will this group do?"

"I was thinking like a Spac ops, like a special unit. A team that makes the impossible to possible. For assassination or spy."

"Hmm, not sure if we need it but let's hold on to it for now. Who knows? we might need it"

"Agree, so lets us organize team one and team two for now."

"Should we get everyone attention or organize it with just the three of us?"

"Best with other, we don't want anybody to be left out do we?"

Momonga and Nakisa nodded. Momonga then turns to the rest of his friends.

"Everyone! Sorry to interrupt you all but we going to have a meeting now. As for the servants, please return to your duty and wait for any further instruction."

Everyone said their regard to their NPC. After that, the servants bowed to their creator and left. Everyone then took a seat and turn to Momonga.

"Umu, now then. While you all were having fun with your NPC, Punitto-san and I have come up with some idea."

Momonga turns to Punitto Moe and nodded, Punitto Moe nodded back and stood up and face everyone.

"I'm going to explain our plan so please listen carefully. We going to explore this world and gather as much information as possible and in order to achieve that. We going to split into two groups. The first group will go and gather any kinds of info in the human city. for example, What they do, are they a threat to us and such."

Ulbert raised his hand for question and Punitto permit.

"If the first group is going into the human city, does that mean that the first group needs to look like a human then?"

"Yes, Ulbert-san. So you and I are a big no no."

"Aww..."

"Anymore question about the first group?"

No respond.

"Ok, so let's move to the second group. The second group will be exploring anywhere and anything that is outside of large population, like the human city. but a group of demi-human is fine because I have a feeling that human and demi-human are not friendly with each other in this world, so it is fine. Anymore question before we decide which group we all going to be in?"

None respond again.

"Good, now then. For the first group, Our guildmaster will be leading it and I will be the leader of the second group. Any objection?"

""""Nope""""

"Ok, the first group will be Momonga-san, Touch Me-san, Nakisa-san, Nishiki-san and maybe Takemi-san if you can find a way to cover that big head of your..."

Takemi laughed

"I might have"

"Now for the second group, Me, Yamaiko-san, Peroron-san, Ulbert-san, Buku-san, and Herohero-san"

"What~ but I want to go to the city and become an idol!"

"...I don't think there's any idol at this timeline, sis"

"Sorry, Buku-san but I can't risk a pink slime in a human city~"

"Buuu~"

"Any objection?"

No respond yet again.

"Good, we all going to depart within two days so get ready, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"With that out of the way...Let's talk about us stuck in this world..."

The room became tense and there was silent.

"There is two option we all have. One is to look for a way to get out of here and return to our world."

Everyone nodded.

"And the second is...just stay here..."

Everyone look at Punitto Moe with shock. Touch Me stood up and slammed the table.

"Hey! We can't just stay here!"

Punitto Moe sighed and look at the silver knight.

"I know that, Touch-san. But I want some of us to think about it, is this world better? I mean we have our guild base here with everything you can ask for, power, mone-"

"But no H-games!"

Peroron interrupted and Bukubukuchagama sigh and shocked her head.

"And I have student to teach...and my sister probably worries about me"

Yamaiko spoke.

"Well, to be honest. I might like it here"

Everyone turn to Ulbert and stared at him and he notices everyone attention.

"What? I mean, I have nothing to lose in the other world and we are just a normal being, work, work and do the something every day just to earn money and when you waste it all, you repeat...It's boring for me, compear to here? We might be the most powerful being in here and we have our servant to look after everything for us. For me, all of this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Let's just stay here and screw the other worl-"

Touch Me then slammed both his hand on the table really hard.

"Stop being selfish, would you?! I have a family waiting for me and I can't just leave them, goddammit!"

Everyone went silent and Touch Me continue.

"I should have never for the reunion if I were know all of this would happen!"

The silver knight word hit Momonga really hard. he felt, sadden. He thought, maybe Touch Me was right, it's his fault that everyone is here. Maybe if he hadn't sent those invitations to all his guildmate they would have never been stuck here with him. Momonga then stood up and bowed deeply at everyone and they all were surprised by it.

"I-i'm...I'm very sorry for inviting you all to the meeting. Because of that you all are here...I'm very sorry"

Touch me realize what he had done and try to reach his hand to Momonga.

"Momonga I didn-"

Without finishing the sentence, Momonga teleport away. The room was silent and all eyes were on Touch Me, Peroron stood up.

"...I'll go look for him"

The pink slime jumped off her seat and follow the birdman.

"I'll go too!"

After that, the two siblings left the room.

"Touch me-san..."

Herohero spoke.

"I know you upset and all...but please calm yourself, It's not anyone fault."

"I didn't blame-"

"But you make it sound like it's Momonga's fualt...remember who invited all of us to the meeting?"

"Momonga-kun..."

"Yes, He invited us and because of that, we stuck here..."

"Hey!"

Takemi shouted at Herohero but was stop by the black slime hand.

"But how was he suppose to know that all of this were going happen? I know for sure that if he knew about all of this, he would have never had invited us. Momonga never drags anyone with him, I know that for sure!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as well as Touch Me and Herohero continue.

"You all may not know this but he logged in almost every day to keep the base clean and ready for all of us to return. If anyone, Momonga-san care for all of us the most, so please don't even think about blaming him. Before you guys logged in, I was with Momonga-san and was waiting for you all to log in. He wanted to see everyone again for one last time and that is all. When I told him that I was going to log out to sleep, I could tell that he was saddened but didn't stop me anyway because he cared for my good being. I could have never ask for anyone better to be a guildmaster than Momonga-san. You all might not feel the same but for me, he is the most trustful person I have ever met. Well, there is that Albedo part but still!"

Everyone was speechless, then Herohero got off from his seat and bowed to everyone.

"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to look for him."

After that, he left and Nakisa followed. Takemi sighed.

"I agree with Herohero-san, it's not anyone fault and we're already here, so there's nothing we can do now but to keep moving forward and look for a way to return home. Touch-san, I know that you're frustrated about your family but please calm down. Go to your room or something, You can stay here in Nazarick when the time for us to depart to our mission and whine all day if you want. but sitting here and being angry, won't solve anything. Now if you excuse me. I'll go join the other."

"I'll go too"

"Me too"

"Same"

Takemi nodded to Nishiki, Punitto Moe, and Ulbert, then they left the room and leaving Yamaiko and Touch Me alone in the room.

"Well...Were you blaming him?"

"...No"

"But he is the reason you are here. He invited you and you accept it, now you're stuck here. You really made it sound like it's his fault."

"I just said, I should not have come..."

"And That mean you should not have accepted his invitation."

"..."

Yamaiko sigh.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Touch-san? Like Takemi said earlier. Doing nothing and being angry won't solve these problems."

"What should I do then?"

"What do YOU want to do? What do you think is the right thing to do right now?"

Touch me stay still and didn't move an inch and is in deep thought.

"I need to find Momonga-kun...can you help me, Yamaiko-san?"

"Sure, I also need to apologize to him, I almost blame him myself..."

"I see, where do you think he is?"

"Not in his room for sure, Because it is easy to find...Maybe outside?"

"Let's find out, I just hope we find him first."

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - Around the wall

"Haaa..."

Momonga's standing on the wall and looking up to the night sky.

 _'What should I do now? Maybe I'm not really fit to be a leader after all...look at what I did to them'_

He looked down to both his hand and chuckled.

 _'If I were to still be in my human body, those words would have really hurt me hard...'_

"Momonga-kun?"

He froze, He know who it was. He felt nervous and didn't have the courage to turn around face his friend. Then a silver gauntlet was holding on to his shoulder.

"Momonga-kun...can we talk?"

Momonga hesitated and turn around.

"O-ok. What do you want to talk about, Touch Me-san?...Oh Yamaiko-san, you're also here..."

"Hey, Momonga-san"

Momonga nodded at her and turn to face Touch Me.

"Look, Momonga-kun, what I said bac- no...I have no excuse for what I said, all I can tell you right now is I'm sorry. It's not your fault or anyone..."

Momonga didn't say anything and Touch Me continue.

"It just that...when we were in the village. When those two kids cry over their parent dead body, it just makes me really worries about my family. Are my wife and my child worrying about me too? I mean, I'm the one that supports them with money and my wife is staying home and taking care of the house and my child. Now that I'm not there for them, who will? My wife parent pass away long ago and she is by herself with no one to turn to...it really worries me, Momonga-kun. All of this really build up my frustration and I release it in that room, I'm really sorry. My anger blinded me and it got the better of me...I'm sorry but I do hope you understand my reason.

Momonga looks him in the eyes, even though, Touch Me is wearing a helmet but he could feel that he is very serious.

"I understand, Touch Me-san."

"I'm also sorry, I was going to put some blame on you but everyone made me realize that I was naive."

After Yamaiko said that, she bowed to Momonga.

"No...you guys have every right to blame me for being stuck here. You know, back then I was going to stay to the very end regardless of everyone else, I would have been here by myself without dragging you all with me if I didn't ask everyone to come to the reunion..."

Momonga sigh, then Touch Me spoke.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that all of this would have happened, you just want to see everyone again, right?"

Momonga hesitates then nodded slowly.

"Plus"

Yamaiko spoke.

"It already happened and there's not much we can do but look for a way to return back. Let's us move forward from now on and, shall we, guildmaster?"

Touch Me nodded and turn back to Momonga. Momonga didn't reply to them, a moment later everyone shows up from behind them.

"Momonga-oniichan!"

"So you are here, after all, Momonga-san!"

Momonga looked at the sibling that was calling out to him while making their way closer him with the rest.

"Everyone..."

"Yo, Momonga-chan~. Don't go off like that, would you? This big sister was really worried, you know?"

"Ahaha...sorry Nakisa-san"

"Just remember that ok, hmm?"

Nakisa turns to look at Touch Me.

"So you guys find him first, Touch-san and Yamaiko-chan"

""Yes""

"Sooo..."

Ulbert was hesitating but was cut in by Touch Me.

"We already clear things out so...yes"

"Good"

"I also want to let you guys know that I'm very sorry for what I did back then. It's was not like me to act that way but I let my anger take over me, I'm very sorry!"

Everyone look at the bowed silver knight then at each other and nodded.

"I guess it's ok, as long as you keep it together next time, Touch Me-san"

Peroron spoke.

"Thank you"

Ulbert sigh and gaze at Touch Me.

"I don't think a apologized is enough, Touch Me-san. To get angry like that to our mighty guildmaster"

Touch Me gaze back to Ulbert.

"It's true that I was wrong but I don't want to hear that from someone with no wife and kid"

"Oh please, Family will slow you dow-"

"No, that's where you wrong, Ulbert-kun. Families keep you warm and happy, well. I don't think you going to understand a thing about family"

"The hell you say?! justice freak!"

"Humph, evil eye!"

"Please you two, can't you both get along?"

Yamaiko tried to calm them down but was meet by their angry gaze.

""HA! NO!""

Momonga is looking at all of his friends from the side, Touch Me, and Ulbert is still the same with each other, argue with each other like there is no tomorrow while the are rest just laughing at them. Momonga smile and chuckle.

"Well then everyone!"

All of them turn to their guild master.

"In two days, we are going to depart! So get ready!"

Momonga rises his fist up to the sky and they follow right after.

""""""OHHH!""""""

E-Rantel

Today yet, it's another peaceful day for the people that live in the E-Rantel, People everywhere, not a single spot was not filled with people. Everybody was just doing minding their own business then suddenly all gaze was upon this single group, There were six people in total and they all are taller than anyone in this city. There are three guys that wear the heavy armor and the other three wear light clothing.

The first one that is leading the group is wearing a full plate black armor with a red long cape. He also has two great swords behind his back. The one on his left is wearing a shining white armor with a small cape behinds his back and another cape around his hips. He has a medium size shield and a sword that match the color of the armor. The one on the right is the tallest man in the group, He wears a black and red samurai armor with a helmet that has two horn on both sides, also a mask that looks like a demon with sharp teeth. He has a really long sword that not a lot people in this land has seen before.

The fourth one behind the tallest guy is wearing a black and dark blue light ninja armor, he has two daggers behind his waist. The fifth one is behinds the white armor knight, she is wearing a black coat with a hoodie that covered most of her body, she also wears a fabric mask that covers her chin to her nose. The only skin part that people can see is her red eyes. The last one is the shortest person in the group and the only one that didn't cover the face, she wears a brown cape that covers most of her body so nobody can see what she is wearing underneath the cape. She has a black ponytail hairstyle and has a snow white skin. Her appearance can only be descript as true beauty.

"Who are these guys?"

"I don't know man but those three guys wears some badass armors...but that guy with the black and red armor, I have never seen that type of armor before, have you?"

The two man that is watching the new group, are talking about them on the sideline.

"Nope, also that scary mask he's wearing is really spooky, don't you think?"

"Yep, but let's forget about those armors, look at the girl! Ohhhh, I think I have found my true love!"

"Pfff, please. I don't think she will like a guy like you, she is out of your lead"

"Hump, You won't know if you don't try! Just watch me!"

"H-hey, where are you going!"

"I'm going to ask her out!"

"You dumbass, now it's not the time!"

"I don't care!"

He tried to stop his friend but was too late, he was already on the girl side.

"Hello there, beauty"

""""Hmmm?""""

Every person in the group turns to the guy with a blonde hair, his face is alright.

"My name is Alexander Goldtrump"

They didn't reply and continue to stare at him with boredness.

"Umm...May I know your beauty name, beautiful girl?"

There were a little silent a couple of seconds but the girl finally replies with a disgusted look.

"A trash like you does not deserve to know my name you shit"

After she replied they all turn and left the man to kneel in defeated, the blonde hair man was broken because he has never been rejected before and never like anything this harsh. His friend came in and try to snap his friend back from a nightmare.

After they had left him, they turn to the side and head inside the small alleyway, The ninja chuckled.

"That's my Nabe for you! Good girl"

He then patted the girl that was being hit on earlier on the head softly, she blushed and look down.

"To come out from nowhere and ask someone out, it's...not proper"

Momonga said but Touch Me shocked to disagree.

"You're right, Momon. But believe it or not, That's how my wife and I first meet"

""""Ehhh?!""""

Everyone was shocked.

"Hey! I said that's how me and her MEET! I was denied but I didn't back down!"

"How many time did it took you?"

Nishiki asked.

"It took nine-time! For her to accept me! Of course, I had to show her my worthiness along the way, it was a hard thing I have ever done in my life. But it was all worth it in the end"

""""Ohhh~""""

Everyone clapped except Narberal, she raised her hand to question Touch Me.

"Touc- I mean Silver-san, can I ask you a question? If you don't mine..."

"Of course. What is it, Nabe?"

"Umm...Y-you have a wife, Silver-san?"

"Yes, I do! We also have a kid...you know what, don't ask any question about them from now on please..."

"Y-yes, Touch- I mean Silver-san!"

"Anyway, let's keep it down. We don't want our identity to be leak now do we?"

Momonga nodded and spoke.

"Indeed, also remember that when we in public. We have to act different or change personally. Just in case, we don't want to be to identical from who we really are."

Everyone nodded.

"Well let's go to this so called the Adventurer Guild and see if we can become one"

Tameki chuckled.

"I hope that it will not be a disappointment. I haven't played as an Adventurer for a long time, I don't really like being in humans society that much, so bored and same old and same old"

"What you mean?"

Nishiki questioned him. Takemi sighed and reply.

"Well, how do I put this...when you become an Adventurer in most of the games, all you do is you go around and do quests. Kill same monster and blah blah. You know, like any other MMOs. Like come on, not many MMO out there let you play as a bad guy or you know, us."

Everyone nodded in agreement but in exception of Narberal, who doesn't understand any word her Lords has said. They made it out of the alleyway and back into the main street, all the people attention was on them once again. While making their way to the Adventurer Guild, Narberal was being hit on again and she gave the same replies to all of them. Finally made it to the guild and when they went in, they met with all gaze from everyone in the room. The room was packed with people that are being called the Adventurer, Momonga, and the rest ignored the gaze and whispers from around them and made their way to the counters.

"Excuse me, we want to become an Adventurer. How do we join?"

"Ah, you first need to sign this paper"

The woman on the counter handed them a piece of papers. After they finish with the paper they give it back to the female receptionist and then she confirmed.

"Thank you for register sir. Now, can you all just give me your name as an Adventurer, like a nickname then I will be giving it to the smith and after that, he will make you guy's the name-plate. Now I'll excuse myself and please just wait here for a little bit? After I come back I will be giving you all the guideline about being Adventurer. Then please pardon me."

"Thank you very much"

The female receptionist nodded to him with a smile and left. Momonga was going to find a spot for him and his friends to wait but the room was so full that it does not have any, so he decided to just stand around the counter.

"Well, that was easy. I thought they are going to test our ability and skill"

Nakisa spoke with a disappointed look.

"Same. I just hope this doesn't take too long and then there is the guideline...I wish I can just skip the talk like when we played any other MMOs and just kill something"

Takemi spoke and sighed and Touch Me chuckled and tell him.

"Now now, Yamato. We have to follow and do things properly, who know? Maybe it will have some useful information"

"Fine fine, Silver. At least you guys are here to suffer with me on the boredness"

They both share a chuckle and notices their friends was so quiet.

"Momong- I mean Momon, Zedd. Why so quiet?"

Takemi asked, Momonga and Nishiki then sigh and Nishiki look at his surrounding and turn to Takemi.

"Well...If you didn't noticed. Everyone in this room is looking at us none stop and it pissed me off"

Narberal then gasped and look at her creator with seriousness.

"Then should I exterminate all of this trash for you, Nish-"

"It's Zedd, and please don't. Don't talk like that around here, Nabe."

"Y-yes N- Zedd-san..."

"Good"

Nakisa then came in from behind Narberal and hugged her by surprise.

"Yes yes, Nabe is a good girl. Here is your reward~"

Nakisa patted Narberal on the head while hugging. Narberal then blushes and lower her head in shyness.

"Hey, Seiso. Ony I can pat her"

"Hmph! We can always share. Here I'll pat her on the left side of the head and you on the right"

"Ehh! But Na- Seiso-sa-"

"Hmm, that's sound interesting. Let try"

Then the both of them patted her and made Narberal turn bright red while the other are chuckled. Finally, the lady came back and called them.

"Thank you for waiting, now if you all would mind. Please follow me to the second floor"

"Ah, please show us the way"

She nodded and lead them upstair. After an hour, they finally finish with the guideline and right after they done. Another receptionist came in the room and gave them coppers plate with their name on it.

"So this is the lowest rank for an adventurer, right?"

Momonga asked and the receptionist that was guiding them nodded.

"Yes but like I said earlier, you can make your way up to the next rank by doing the among of quests unless the guildmaster say otherwise"

"I see. Will that be all then?"

"Yes, so please come back when you all are ready and look for any suitable quests for yourself or your group"

"Umu, then we will be leaving then. Thank you for the guide...umm"

"You can call me, Mary. It is my job to guide every beginner, so do not worry and if you have any other question in mine please come to me or any of our employees"

"Thank you, Mary. Then we will be leaving now"

"Please have a nice day"

The receptionist bowed and they walked out the room and exit the Adventurer guild.

"Now then, we need to find a place to stay"

"The receptionist did mention that there is a cheap inn around here"

Touch Me spoke and Momonga nodded.

"Yes, indeed. Now let us make our way there, let's hope it is not a small place.

They walked a couple of blocks and was meet with a western cowboy bar looking inn.

"It quite a ruckus in there, loud too..."

Nakisa said and everyone agrees.

"Well, we need to save our money, so this place will do for now...let's go"

After that, they went in and every person in the inn attention was on them, everything went quiet.

 _'this is awkward.'_

Momonga thought.

 _'whatever'_

He ignored all the gaze and make his way to the counter, the man behind the counter look like an innkeeper but at the same time a barman, he's cleaning the wooden root beer mug and didn't care for anything else around him. from the look of it, he is the only one employer.

"We would like to stay in this inn"

Momonga asked but the innkeeper is still cleaning the mug after finished he turn to his customer.

"For how long? Hmm, copper huh?"

"We want to stay for one night"

The barman peeked behind the black armor man and look at the people standing behind him.

"The five fellow behind you too?"

"indeed, if you have a room for all six of us then that would be very appreciated"

"Hump, do you know why the Guild sent you here?"

"They didn't, They mention it and we just picked here. We just need room for the night, that is all"

"Look, you need to make contact with other Adventurer in order to do most of the quest and defeat monster"

"As you can see, we don't need any. Thank you for trying to help but my friends here are very tired and we just want to get some rest. Also, we will pass on the meal, so are we done here?"

"Yo- ah forget it. it will be seven copper a night, upfront of course."

Momonga handed him the payment.

"Unfortunately, there is no private room for five, only double room. So here, this three keys each is for two double room"

Momonga grabbed the keys and nodded to the barman.

"Thank you very much"

"Whatever"

Narberal was trigger by the innkeeper behavior but was stopped by her creator. She then calmed herself and return to her poker face. Momonga then gestured for his friends to follow him and they comply. While they making their way to the stair, a man extended his leg to block Momonga path, He stopped and look at the man leg and then his face. Momonga gazes at the innkeeper but looks like he didn't care, Momonga then turns his attention back to the guy that blocked his path and sigh. Nakisa then steps forward and patted Momonga on the back and quietly say.

"I'll handle this"

Momonga nodded and step aside. Nakisa then looks at the man with a friendly smile.

"Hey there, may you please move your leg? it's blocking our way"

The man ignored her and chuckled with his friends.

"I see, well then."

She softly kicked the foot away and he finally reacted.

"Hey, hey. That hurt you know?"

"I can image of how hurt it must be to be kicked softly by a girl but anyway, I didn't see your small feet, so forgive me"

"You...hmm?"

The man turns to Narberal and grinned.

"I'm a kind man and I will forgive you if you lead me this beautiful girl here-"

Nakisa and her friend chuckled, Nakisa then turn to her friends.

"See? This guy acted like one of those punk in a dump bar around the corner of the street."

"No kidding"

Nishiki replied to her and Nakisa turn back to the man.

"Sorry but a trash like you don't deserve even the ugliest woman in the world"

"You!"

"Let me show a trash like you, your place"

Nakisa grabbed the man by the neck and lift him up.

"Wha!"

"Weak and pathetic scum"

Nakisa loses interest and carelessly tossed him to one of the tables that were being used by a girl.

"Ops..."

"Nooo! My potion!"

Nakisa sighs and looks at the oncoming angry lady.

"Look at what you've done! My potion that I been saving money for a week!"

"Sorry, I was careless. But ask that punk that started all this mess. I try to be polite but they wanted trouble"

The angry lady gazed the man that was on the floor unconscious and gaze at his two friends.

"From the look of it, you guys don't even have enough to pay back because you guys keep wasting it on beers..."

She then turned back to Nakisa.

"But look like you guys are wearing pretty expensive gear so you should have the money to pay back right? I also don't mine if it an actual item back"

"Fine fine, I'll give you a potion, what potion was it?"

"Healing"

Nakisa nodded and open her bag but she forgot to bring any.

"I forgot to bring some...Momon, do you have any?"

Momonga looked into his bag and took out the red potion and give it to the girl.

"Here you go, now there's should not be any problem right?"

She studied the potion.

"Red? Is this a healing potion?"

"Yes, you can try and hurt yourself and test it if you wish but we already give you it as an item that we break, so don't think we going to give you another one"

"Hmm...ok"

"Well then pardon us"

After that Momonga and his group went up the stair. He looked at the key for the room number and finally found it. He uses the key and opened the door to see the room they rent. The room was small.

"Hmm...Will Yamato fit?"

"I'll try..."

Tameki lower his head to get through the door, he made it in and his head almost touches the ceiling. After making sure that there is room for everyone, barely. They went in and make themselves comfortable.

"Now then everyone, Let's plan our next move but first. Nabe, here is a key for one of the room, use that room to report to Albedo of our situation and when you finish come back in here. Also before you report, make sure no one is nearby or listening to you, beware of your surrounding, don't let your guard down"

"Understood, Momon-sam...san"

"It would be nice if you don't use san...but it's ok I guess. That is all, now go Nabe."

Narberal bowed to all her masters and quietly left the room. Momonga sigh.

"Our first day here and we already made trouble..."

"But it's not our fault so yeah, they want trouble, not us. Anyway let us forget about that"

Momona nodded to Nakisa and sit on the bed.

"Now then...now that we have become an Adventurer, our goal is to move up the rank. Because I believe that once we are in a higher rank, we'll be able to get more information. So first, we need to focus on ranking up our rank and gather all kind of information along the way. Second, Once we reach the highest rank, we need to become famous and we need to be a hero figure so that everything can be easier for us"

"What do you mean?"

Nishiki asked.

"For example, once we do become the strongest. Everyone will acknowledge us and let us involve with people that are in the higher up. Like noble , guild master, king and maybe with that warrior we met, Gazef Stronoff. When we have their trust, everything will be easier to access, like their classify information"

"Good point"

"But before any of that..."

Momonga took out his bag of money and open to show his friends. They all took a peek and turn grim.

"...We need money!"

 **And end this chapter! Sorry for the late update but I'm getting really busy with my personal life. So I may be late every now and then but I hope you guys can wait. Anyway thank you all for reading, it will be nice if you can leave a review :D have a nice day and until next time!**

 **Just to be clear.**

 **Momonga = Momon**

 **Touch Me = Silver**

 **Takemi = Yamato**

 **Nishiki = Zedd**

 **Nakisa = Seiso**

 **-XBOY40**


	9. Chapter 7: Getting a job

**Hello, reader! Sorry for the super late update but my life has been busier than ever, I hardly have any time for anything else. Also, just to let you all know since I'm very busy nowadays, I will have so little time on coming up with ideas for the story, so maybe if you all have some to share then that will be awesome! Some people did give me some of theirs and I'm still holding on to it! Now you don't have to but when I did have time to write, most of the time was me just sitting there and coming up with ideas for the story, then when I finally start a few sentence. My time ran out then back to busy again, sometimes I forget where I was while at it. Also, my editor and Beta reader are again busy just like me. So this is a suicidal update so yeah...I did fix a little but I don't think it was enough. Anyway please enjoy!**

"Why can't we just use the money from Yggdrasil again?"

Takemi asked and Touch Me reply.

"Punitto-san said that if we use any items from Yggdrasil, there might be a chance that its will get around. Because of that, there might be someone from the game that will run into it, so we can't take any risks"

"But if there is someone, why not join them or make an alliance with them then? We are from the same world after all, so maybe we can cooperate with each other or something, right?"

"Not everyone is friendly, Takemi-san..."

Nishiki spoke.

"Then we just cut them down, if they wanted to pick a fight!"

"But they might have more friends backing them up. While we have none, sure we have Nazarick and 11 of us but they might have more. Now last of ours problem...it will be going to be hard for us to make allies with anyone here, why you think? Because we are a bunch of monsters"

Takemi sigh.

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything then. Give me order and I'll do it, I don't want to mess anything up."

"Just don't expose our identity and show our full power, that is all. Also, don't go off on your own without letting any of us know, we all in this together now so no secrets among another, clear?"

They agreed to Nishiki.

"Good, now let's go back to our money problem..."

"Well...the only way for us now is to do quests and earn money. We can also sell some stuff we looted along the way if it's any good that is..."

Momonga said and sighed while Nakisa was in deep thought and an idea flashes her mind.

"What if we open a store or something?"

"What do you mean, Nakisa-san?"

"Like sell stuff that we made. I can cook, believe it or not, and I also work as a chef in a 5-star restaurant"

"""Ohh"""

"Yep, but there is 2 problem that I can think of. Firstly, I don't think there are many ingredients likes the modern time that we lived in, like soy sauce and some other seasoning. Lastly, do I also need to be in a proper level as a chef too? Since we came from Yggdrasil, my character only focused on leveling up mostly combat skill and not any crafting"

"You can try to cook something when we're back in Nazarick, There should be useful tools in the kitchen of Nazarick"

Said Momonga.

"I'll get to it when we return"

"For now we settle with questing I guess"

"Yeah"

"Now then, I guess we are done with business here. So I'm going out for a walk around the city and see if there's any interesting stuff"

"I'll go too"

"I'll tag along, better than doing nothing"

"Same"

"This big sister will come too!"

"Ok then, Let's get Nabe before we go"

They nodded then made their way to the room that Narberal is using. Nishiki went up to the front of the door and knock.

"Nabe, we're going for a walk, care to come? Or are you tired and wish to rest?"

The door immediately open and Narberal came out. She came out in a hurry and forgot about the bunny ears on her head.

"Ohhh! Bunny ears! Let me touch it...oh wait, I can't feel anything with this skin..."

"Then I will feel that softness for you, Zedd!"

After that said, Nakisa quickly went behind Narberal and touch her rabbit ears.

"Ahhhh~ the texture, the softness. It's real, Zedd!"

Nishiki began to look at the satisfied Nakisa with an annoyed expression while Narberal face was covered in red and lowered her face to hid. Momonga, Touch Me, and Takemi chuckled a little while observing them, The dark warrior stopped then turn around slowly and began walking toward the stair.

"Let's get going then, Let us see what this city has to offer"

""""Ohh!""""

Great Forest of Tob

Today is another peaceful day in the Great Forest of Tob then there was a scream, A group of Goblins and a couple of Ogres are the owners of the scream. They fleeting desperately for their life while being shot by the yellow light shape of an arrow that stroke each and every one of them on the back of their head one by one. Some of them tried to shield themselves from the arrows with the fallen Ogres that has was already been killed, some hidden behind the masses boulder. But it was also useless, everything they tried was all useless. A few moment passed and all of the Goblins and Ogres that was fleeting was all slain. Five figures came out of the bushes and into the light, One of them walked toward the dead Goblins and knelt down to examine it.

"Nice hunting, Peroron-san! You shot most of them right into their eyes!"

The bird man scratches his cheek while listening to the praise.

"Thank, Punitto-san. Sorry if we had to stop while we were traveling just so that I can practice with my bow"

The green vine shocked his head.

"No, it's ok. Plus, all we been finding is nothing but tree and animal, nothing interesting so far. It doesn't look like there are anything for us to discover anyway...yet"

"This is BORING!"

The pink slime protest which caused Peroroncino to sigh.

"Well either this or stay in Nazarick, Sis"

"But I wanna go with the other! It must have been more fun over there than here!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have picked a slime race in the first place! Remember those humans we encounter just an hour ago? They ran off like a bunch of fleeting rats!"

An hour earlier, they accidently encounter a group of merchant and they were being attacked by some monsters. Herohero and Bukubukuchagama went to rescued the merchant but ended up being attack by both sides, the monsters, and the merchant. Of course, she didn't take any damage and tried to calm them but they didn't listen and keep on attacking anyway. Bukubukuchagama didn't know what to do, then Punitto Moe came to give her a hand and scared them off just by being there.

"Now now, Peroron-san. Chagama-chan was just trying to help those people, so please stop fighting"

The giant came in between them to stop the argue before it becoming anymore worst.

"I know that Yamaiko-san, but I was just making the point that she is just scaring everybody away. She could have at least transform into a human first before going off like that cluelessly"

"Hump, it's not that I didn't know but I didn't have any time for that while those ungrateful people were going to be killed!"

"Yes, you do! Thanks to you, sis, they know how we look like"

"Yeah but they still don't know our NAME, so who care?!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as they know how we look like, They can just tell the other to hunt us down!"

"Then we just beat them and show who's boss!"

"Maybe but that will just bring more attentions and troubles!"

"Enough!"

Yamaiko smacked both of them on their head.

"Stop it, it's annoying! Can't you two not fight for once, at least a day?!"

""We're sorry, Yamaiko-sensei...""

"You better be! Or next time I'll use my Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath to smack you both on the head! "

"Yanaiko-san, don't you think that kind of harsh?"

"Harsh you say? You should've seen how harsh I was in school, Herohero-san"

"Ok, I guess I'll just stand back here..."

Punitto Moe sigh while watching Yamaiko lecturing the sibling. He then turns to the black slime who is standing next to him.

"Herohero-san, you should've known by now that you should stay out of the way of angry teachers"

"Yes, I should have"

Punitto Moe chuckled and turn to look back at the other.

"Com'on guys, let's get moving. We're going nowhere just by standing here"

They nodded.

"Now then, we might have to ask Momonga-san or Sebas to buy two pairs of maps of this land. I just hope they even have it for sale..."

"If they don't, then I might be able to draw one for us"

"Can you even do it, Peroron-san? That sound like a lot of works"

"I said I might, not sure but since I can fly, I do have a better view and idea of how the land look like"

"I see, we might have to do that unless we obtain a map ourselves. Anyway, let just head bac-"

Suddenly something struck Punitto Moe faces but he didn't take anything damage. The thing that struck his face then fall to the ground between the vine feet"

"Huh? What's this...a sneak tail?"

He was going to grab the tail but it been pulled away. Then a mystery voice came from around them.

 **"Why didn't you took any damage from my attack, green one?"**

"Who are you! show yourself then we can talk!"

 **"Very well!"**

The bush on their right side rumble and suddenly a big beast came out of it. the beast stood in the shadow so they didn't have a clear vision of him, then it slowly showing itself from the shadow.

"What!"

"It can't be!"

"No way...how?"

"Such a being existed?"

"How can this be..."

The beast laughed.

 **"Terrified by me? That is to be expected!"**

They turn to look at each other and turn back to the beast with confused.

"C-can your kind be...a Hamster?"

"You know of this king kind?!"

"Yes...yes we do"

The giant fluffy hamster gasps and stepped back then lean to the green vine.

"How can this King find its kind? Please green one, enlighten this King! I must mate for the offspring so my kind can live on!"

"Ummm, well. You see, we know of your kind but I don't think you can produce any offsprings with that big body of your..."

"What do you mean? Enlighten this King!"

"Well...I personally don't have much knowledge about it, but one my our old friend have your kind as a pet"

The Fluffy beast gasped once again, leaning back while taking a few step back.

"This King kind...as a mere pet?"

"Yes, but the hamster I spoke of, are very small compear to you, like the size of this little rock here"

After Punitto Moe informed the hamster, he picked up a random small rock and show it to the beast.

"This small?!"

"Yes and because of that, many people like to pet them for their adorableness, I have never petted one myself so I can't tell you much about it"

"I see...since you have given this king a useful information, This King will introduce itself!"

"Ok...wait, so you are a female?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Punitto then quickly looks away from the beast genital while it was standing.

"Never mind that! So if you are a female. Why King and not Quee-?

The beast then cut him off.

"This King has been known as the Wise King of the Forest! Sadly this King has no name..."

""""Ohhh""""

"Punitto-san, can we keep this giant hamster?!"

Bukubukuchagama asked the green vine while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well...might as will I guess, she might be a really rare species from the way she told us..."

Those sentence shocked the beast then it caused her to jump away and took a battle stance.

"How dare you! This King will not be anyone pets unless this King has been defeat!"

"Okie Dokie!~"

The pink slime then began to make way toward the giant hamster with playfulness.

"Hump, do not underestimate this King! Take this!"

The hamster used her tail and strike the pink slime like a spear. The beast tail penetrated the pink slime thoroughly, but.

"This is the result for yo- hmm? Why can't this King move its tail?"

"Of course you can't silly~"

The giant hamster was shocked by the answer from someone she was not expecting from.

"Wha! You still alive!? How!?"

"Yes, now then. Will you willing to surrender or?"

"This King will not, not without a fight!"

"Ok, I'll ask again nicely or should I go ahead and eat this tail of your?"

"E-eat?"

"Yes, if you don't believe. Bro, can you bring those dead Goblin? Just one is enough"

"S-sure?..."

The birdman then made his way to get one of the dead Goblin that he killed earlier and bring it to his big sister.

"Here you go..."

"Thank bro. Now then Hamster-chan, witness the fragment of my power!"

She swallows the Goblin head with her hand then the head began to quickly melt away slowly and then instantly. The Goblin head that was full of flesh is now naked for all to see. All the flesh that was once there is no more, only a clean white ugly skull.

"Now then, do you wan-"

"This King surrender! Please, not this King tail!"

"Well...that was fast"

"Agree..."

Herohero spoke and Yamaiko agreed.

"Good girl! Now I'll let your tail go and don't run away, ok?"

"This King will obey! Please let go of this King precious tail!"

She let the tail free and right after that, the hamster caress her tail like a mother would to their new born.

"Good, you didn't run"

"Of course! This King will always keep its word!"

"I see, now then. Since you don't have a name, I will personally name you! Fluff-chan!"

"""""No!"""""

Bukubukuchagama was shocked and stepped back at everyone utter.

"Wha-why not?! Just look at him!"

Peroroncino faces palm himself and heavily sign.

"Yes, we know that Sis. But don't go around and naming something base on their appearance!"

"So what!? He's mine now and I can name him any way I desired to!"

"You don't get the poin-"

Suddenly both of them has been slam by a big per of giant gauntlet.

"ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"B-but Yamaiko!"

"SHUT UP! MY HEAD WAS ABOUT TOO EXPLODE! FOR THE LOVE OF HEAVEN, CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG?!"

The both of them frown.

 _'Ah man...they trigger Yamaiko-sensei...better step in or it's going to drag on forever'_

Punitto Moe thought to himself and decided to interfere.

"Guy let's just go back to Nazarick, yeah? As for this hamster...say I to vote for banning Bukubuku-san from naming this beast"

""""I""""

Bukubukuchagama frown and pout.

"The vote is in favor. Now for the name...we going to wait for the other, so for now, let us go back"

They nodded and Ulbert raised his hand.

"By the way, Punitto-san"

"Hmm?"

"Can we bring all the corpses with us?

"Eh? W-why, Ulbert-san?...What are you planning?"

Herohero asked and Ulbert nodded.

"Well, I want to do some experiment on them and when Momonga return to Nazarick, I also want him to try something on them too"

"Annnnd what may that be?"

"I want to see if we can use this dead Goblins and Ogres, to see if we can make them into an undead as minions. If it does goes well then we can use them for like decoys or something. With that, we can risk less force from Nazarick"

Punitto Moe stayed silent and let those word sink in. He approved and nodded to Ulbert.

"That might be useful later on in the future, so you have my approval...but for one condition"

"What may that be?"

"You must report EVERYTHING and I mean everything you are doing in your experiment. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't want anything to go wrong or something like that, I hope you understand Ulbert-san"

The tall goat shake his head.

"It's not a problem, Punitto-san. I'll report everything, promise"

"Good, so do we need help to carry all this body then?"

"We might need to, there are more than 40 corpses"

"That much huh? Very well. Herohero-san, can you contact the maid and tell them to bring somebody with strength to help us carry all this corpse?"

The black slime nodded.

"I'll see what they can do"

"Good, now then. Peroron-san and Buku-san."

""Yes?""

The two sibling look at Punitto Moe but what they didn't see is the evil grin on the green vine face.

"Since you two cause too much ruckus...go ahead and gather the body while we wait for someone to transfer it back to Nazarick"

""WHAT, WHY?!""

"Why? this is your punishment for the ruckus, of course"

""PUNISHMENT FOR THAT?!""

"Well, I don't really care much about it but since you two goes ahead and made Yamaiko-san angry. So this is just something I come up with for you two to stop fighting"

""B-but!""

"Oh and if you two do it again then I'll make you guys clean the whole 9th Floor"

""EEEHHH?!""

On the background, Ulbert and Yamaiko are watching them. Ulbert sighed and shake his head.

"I can't believe this. Right, Yamaiko-san?"

No respond so he turns to the giant, the giant had his head frown

"Yamaiko-san?"

"Why..."

"W-why what?"

"Why didn't I thought of that before!"

"..."

"Punishment, of course! If they get punish then they might stop! HAHAHAHA!"

"...I give up, tell me when we'll be going back, I should have made my character look like a human..."

The Great Forest of Tob, once a peaceful forest around the Kingdom is no more with these fellows around.

E-Rantel

After Momoga and his group return from their exploration of the E-Rantel, They return to their room to relax and pass the day. Unfortionaly some of them can't sleep, so they have to find things to do while they wait for the sun to rise. Finally, after the long wait, it's late morning and it's time for them to get ready and go to the Adventure Guild to do their first job. After the group came out of the inn, Nakisa let out a big and long yawn.

"Seiso, are you ok? Look like you are still very sleepy"

Nakisa sighed and look at Nishiki.

"Yes, Zedd. I'm still VERY sleepy..."

"W-why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I have a really good hearing and because of that, I could hear those next door SNORE like there is no tomorrow! I barely have three hours of beauty sleep! I think I better off sleeping in the forest..."

Takemi laugh.

"Oh yes yes. Laugh it out, big guy...wait"

Nakisa pauses and makes an evil grin. This caused everyone to become nervous.

"W-wait what?"

"Hehehe, since you are a big guy, I thought maybe you can help this poor tired beautiful woman like me"

"H-help?"

"Yes...give me a piggy back, would you? Carry me while I sleep"

"...Eh?"

"Yep, now knee down so I can ge-"

"No! I am a proud warrior and not a horse!"

"But a good and proud warrior would carry those who are in need of help no? I need help because I'm really sleepy and I might just collapse in any moment now."

"..."

Nakisa stops and acts like she was slowly dying.

"O-Oh dear. I think I won't make it! If only a proud and good warrior coul-"

"I get it, I get it! I'll give you a piggy back..."

"Yay~"

"But not in the city...with people around"

"Buu~ fine, meanie"

The other are holding in their laughter while Narberal was worried for some reason. The silver knight then called out to them.

"Come on you two, we are wasting time"

""Understood""

The both continue to follow the rest. After fifteen minutes of walking, they've finally reached the Adventurer Guild. When they entered, they were meet with the same aura like yesterday when they were here. While they are making their way to the job board, they could hear everyone included the employees of the guild are gossiping them about yesterday little event that they've caused. Momoga sigh and thought about what've happened yesterday, was it a good thing or bad thing? Because of it, they did kinda start to spread their fame and maybe get people to notice them, but was it a bad thing or a good thing? Many people that are talking about them are pretty stiff and some are just awe.

Momonga then noticed that he was already in front of the board and when he took a look at some of them, he was frozen. He turns slightly to the side to where his friends are and could see them a little shocked but tried their best to hide it. Momonga turned back to the board and scream at the thought of his little error.

 _'HOW CAN I FORGET THIS! WE ARE IN THE NEW WORLD! SO, OF COURSE, THERE ARE A NEW LANGUAGES!'_

Momonga sighed heavily and after a few moment, something came to his mind.

 _'Wait! The glasses! But I have my helmet on...oh wait for Nakisa-san does not wear any, but these people around us are really annoying and bothersome! so maybe it I can try to get her to play along...'_

Momonga turns to her.

"Seiso, what kind of jobs do you think we should go with?"

Nakisa and including the rest, looked at Momonga with confusion except for Nabaral. Nakisa tries to ask him a question but was interrupt by him immediately.

"Ah right, you need your glasses to read this small letter"

He reaches into his bag on the back of his waist that is being blocked by his long crimson cap, no one can really see what he reaches for from their angle but what he is doing is using his dimensional inventory to get the item. Once he got it, he then offered it to her.

"Sorry, I was going to give this back but we were busy"

She looks down at what he is giving to her and it's caused her eyes to widen and she give him a smirk. Nakisa then took the item and open the small box that is containing a glasses. She took it out and after that, she uses the [Message] to Momonga.

 _"You know, you could just use_ [Message] _to tell me before your little act right?"_

 _"Oh...I umm..."_

He sighed and looks down in defeat while Nakisa tried to hold in her laughter with one of her hands.

 _"Ok. Step aside and let me. Let this big sister handle it"_

Momoga complied then leave her enough space for herself. When Nakisa got close enough, she leans forward and read every list carefully while murmuring about the detail.

"Iron, Silver, and Gold...I guess that's the requirement rank for each job?"

"Indeed it is. Look like we're going with our rank...Copper"

Touch Me spoke while Takemi heavily sighed and said.

"Copper gave you less money so screw that, let's just go with some higher-rank jobs"

"Now now, Yamato. We have to follow the rule"

while Touch Me and Takemi tried to argue, Nakisa cut them off.

"There is no Copper-rank anywhere from what I can see here...only iron and above"

"Ha! I guess we have no other choice. Seiso, can you get any highest-rank job?"

"We can't do that, Yamato"

Touch me try to protest.

"Fine fine, not the highest...how about silver?"

"..."

"What you think, Momon?"

Momonga cupped his chin with his right hand and think. A couple of seconds passed and he raised his head and said.

"Ok, I'll try to reason with the receptionist...but if we get deny then I'll see what I can do, is that ok?"

"""Ok"""

"Now Seiso, can you look for one?"

"Sure, now let's see...extermination huh? Sound easy enough, how about this then?"

"What rank and Exterminate what?"

Takemi asked and Nakisa looks back into the paper.

"It's Silver-rank and it say to exterminate a large group of Ogres and Goblins that are causing trouble for the traveler in the forest"

"Hah! Sound easy, what about the reward?"

"40 silver coin..."

"...is there any higher reward?"

"Nope"

Takemi facepalms himself and shakes his head. Momonga sighed and walk toward Nakisa to grab the quest list and said.

"I guess that have to do for now. It is, after all, a higher-rank than ours"

After that, Momonga made his way to the receptionist and hand her the job list.

"Hello there, we would like to take this job please"

After she nodded, receptionist then gently took the paper from the dark warrior and inspect the information of the job that they wish to take. After finished inspecting, she looks back up to the dark warrior with a confused and worried expression.

"I'm very sorry but this job is for Silver-rank only, sir. And you are Copper-rank so I'm afraid that you need to look for another one that is for your rank only..."

"We understand that but there weren't any. But regardless of our rank we still wish to take this job"

"But your rank..."

Momonga sighed and told Nabaral to come to him, she nodded and made her way to the dark warrior.

"My friend daughter over here can cast tier 3 magic and all of us are on the same level as her"

Everyone gasped and some were stunned by what the dark warrior just claim. Immediately there were whispering everywhere around them, some were saying that how can a youngster like her already cast tier 3 magic with her age. Because common knowledge is that to reach that level, do require a long time study and training, enough study to be at age 30. The receptionist slightly shakes her head out of her thought and look at the dark warrior again.

"Even so, I'm afraid that rules are rules and I can only hope that you understand and follow it like anyone else."

"I see...well, it can't help. But can you at least help us look for a job in our rank? We couldn't find any and we wish to start our first work as an Adventurer today if possible"

"I-I'm very sorry but every job that we had received are to be post it up on the job board. So if there isn't any on there then I'm very sorry, there is nothing I can do..."

Momonga sighed and shake his head, the receptionist could see his frustration and can only hope that he will be reasonable enough and not put the blame on her.

"Umm...excuse me"

"Hmm?"

While Momonga was planning for his next move on how to make money, a voice came from behind his friends interrupted him and causing him to turn around to look at the man in age around 20th with a spiky brown hair.

"Yes?"

"How about, you guys help us with our work?"

"What?"

"Help us with our job?"

"Hmmm...is it a worthwhile job?"

"Well, I feel like it is worthwhile"

 _'No hesitation in respond huh? maybe it is then...but still'_

"Could you fill us in about the job you mention? Then I'll decide the worth"

"Ok, no problem. Then let us talk elsewhere?"

After the man said that, Momonga look around and saw that all the attention were on him and his friends. He looks back to the man and nodded.

"That will be very appreciated"

"Ah ok, Then can you please prepare a room for us, miss?"

The man asked the receptionist and get a nod in return. The receptionist asked one of her co-workers to stand in her place as she guides them upstairs to an empty small room with only a short table and chairs around it. The young man thank the receptionist and gesture for them to take a seat.

"Please have a seat"

Momonga nodded and took a seat, follow by Nakisa and Narberal. There were not enough seat, so Touch Me, Nishiki and Takemi have to stand.

"Umm, I can go and ask if they have any reserved seat for you three"

The silver knight waves it off.

"Thank you but it's alright, right, guys?"

The tall man nodded.

"Ah ok, then let us continue from earlier but first. Let us introduce ourselves"

Momonga agreed.

"My name is Peter Mork, the leader of Swords of Darkness and these here are my comrade in arm"

Peter gestured to the blonde in the leather armor.

"He is our Ranger, Lukeluther Volve but we call him Lukrut for short"

The blonde nodded in acknowledgment and happily waved at one of dark warrior companion with the black ponytail but get a cold stare in return. Peter then continue to the youngest member of the group, he has dark brown hair with the blue eyes, his face also looks childish but is a young adult.

"Next is our Magic Caster and the brain of our group, Ninya, Spellcaster"

he nodded with a smile and then slightly bowed.

"Please to meet you all. Also Peter please stop calling me that"

Momonga and the other nodded. Peter then introduce the last member,

"But I think it's good, no? Anyway lastly is our druid, Dyne Woodwonder.

The bulky man with the groomed beard nodded with a warm smile.

"Please to meet you all!"

Momonga greeted back then turns to Ninya.

"If you don't mind, I have a question. From what I just heard earlier, only you have a title"

"U-ummm you see..."

"Ninya right here is a talent holder! He is a genius Magic Caster!"

Peter told them proudly which caused Ninya to lower her head in embarrassment.

"It's nothing much compear to other, likes Nfirea Bareare...I just have talent pertaining in that field that is all"

Ninya let out a small awkward laugh.

"Even so talent is talent. You should hold dear to it, Ninya"

Touch Me spoke and got the approval from Momonga.

"O-oh...Yes! I do hold this talent very dearly! Even if it's only a little!"

"That's the spirit! After all, every talent has its potential for great things as long as you put your time into it then it will bloom!"

After the silver knight said that he give the young man a thumbs up then began to let out a cheerful laugh that made everyone smile warmly. Except for Narbreral, like any other time.

"Anyway, I think it's our turn to introduce ourselves. My name is Momon, the leader of this team as well a Warrior and Vanguard"

He gestures to his team and nodded to the silver knight, the knight returns the gesture and turns to the Sword of Darkness then he slightly bow to them.

"I'm Silver, a Guardian Knight as well a tank of this team. Please to meet you all!"

"Tank?"

Peter ask.

"Let's just say I'll take all the attack for my team while they do damage. But I rarely do so anymore because mostly we encountered weak enemies and we just slay them with ease. But if we ever encounter any challenge enemy then it will be my time to shine!"

""""Ohh...""""

"Anyway"

The Sword of Darkness turn to the owner of the voice, it was the tall warrior in the armor that they have never seen before. After the warrior gotten their attention, he pounds his chest with his right hand and stood tall proudly.

"I'm Yamato. The Samurai and the Vanguard just like Momon. My blade will cut down those who dare stand in our way!"

"S-samurai?"

Peter ask again.

"Samurai are almost like Knight when it come to warrior code but have different religion and gears"

"I-i see!"

While every Sword of Darkness member was letting the information that they just heard from the tall warrior, a sudden cough gotten their attention. They all turns to the tall man in the dark blue light armor that were almost as tall as the warrior that claim to be the Samurai. The dark blue light armor man then moved behind the pale skin beauty and slightly place both his hand on each of her shoulders.

"My name is Zedd, a Ninja. I'm the Shadow of this team. And this here...is my daughter, Nabe, a tier 3 Magic Caster"

Peter was going to raise his hand to ask yet another question but was immediately cut in by his blond Ranger friend. The blond kneels down with one leg and put his right hand on his chest and reach to Zedd with his left hand.

"Please, I've fallen in love with your daughter! May I date her sir?!"

The room fallen into silent, after a few moment of silent Narberal left eye twist.

"You lowly shit, do you want me to rip that shit face of your off?"

"Ah~ the cold rejection! Then perhaps we can start by being friends?"

"You little dirt ba-"

"Now now, Nabe. You can't say that to people"

Nishiki cut her off and continue.

"If you're going to reject a shit bag then just say no and move on, if you think that they are shit that is, then do not waste anymore of your precious time and just say no for the like of them"

"I-i see, Zed-"

"No no, You know you can just call me father or dad right? After all, you are my precious daughter!"

"Yes, F-father!"

While the Master and servant are playing father and daughter, Lukrut was going to say something but was stopped by a smack to the head from Peter.

"Anyway, lastly"

Momonga raises his voice so people could stop and focus on him, he then gestures his hand to the last member.

"Haham, My name is Seiso and I'm also a warrior but also half rogue. I do go vanguard but if there is a primary threat while we're engaged in combat then I will eliminate it so that everyone can be safe"

"Wait, what do you mean by warrior and half rogue?"

"Yes, I fight like a warrior and can do tricks that rogue can do. Sneaking, Assassination and blah blah"

Nakisa answered Peter.

"I-i see, then can I ask one question from you guys?"

"Of course Peter. If it's in our power then please do"

"Thank you, Momon. Then if you don't mind, do you guys always wear a helmet? I mean we are not in combat or anything right now..."

"Ah, well. For us it feels comfortable and safe you can say"

"Safe? From what?"

"Well, let's just say we use to have another member in our team but he was shot in the head with an arrow while in the city we visited not too long ago..."

"O-oh, I see. I'm very sorry..."

"No need but if you wish to see our face. Then..."

After Momonga let out those words, he slowly began to reach for his helmet ans took it off. his friend also did the same and show their face while Nakisa just pulled her hood off to the Sword of Darkness.

Momonga has a dark hair and eyes like Narbaral but instead of a pale white skin he have brown and his age is in between 35-40. Touch Me has green eyes, medium-length brown hair, and medium skin tone. He is in the 20-25. Next is Takemi, whom just like Momonga, has brown skin but has dark brown hair worn in a mullet-like style but spikier on top and a red headband, also a short beard that is connected to his sideburn, he is 36 year old. Nakisa has a mid-back length dark blue hair that is tied in low ponytail style and little bright yellow-orange eyes color, also a beautiful fair skin, age 24. After they observed Momonga and most of his friend appearance. They look at the tall Ninja that still cover his head with helmet and mask, they wonder if the man will going to show his face.

"Sorry but I won't be showing my face because a true ninja never reveals their faces, so I hope you all understand..."

"Ah y-yes, we understand. Don't worry..."

Said, Peter, while scratching the back of his head. After that they put their helmet back but in exception of Nakisa because she is lazy.

"Thank you for your understanding. Now then, I think we all have finished with the introduction so please fill us in about the job that you have offered us"

"Well- the job is to hunt monster that appeared around the town"

"I see, so extermination, But what exactly are we exterminating? What kind of monsters?"

Takemi asked.

"Ah, we're not exterminating monster, but hunting monster and the council will pay us a reward based on the monster strength"

 _"I see...so we're farming monster? Great..."_

 _"From the sound of it, yes, but..."_

Takemi used [Message] on Nishiki to share their thought to each other.

"I have a question, Peter"

"Ah, please go ahead, Mister Zedd"

"Please, you don't have to call me Mister. But anyway, how do we receive the reward, I know that you did say that the council will pay us but how exactly? Must we drag the corpses to them? because that will be very bothersome..."

"Oh, that. Well, we're will cut off a small part of the body that represent the monster. For example, if we kill a Goblin then we cut one of their ears off as a trophy you can say"

"I see, then what happen if the monster were a dragon?"

"E-eh? Sorry, Zedd but dragons are impossible in this land, so we're likely never going to encounter one. Because no one has ever done and probably never will..."

"Dragon are very rare, Zedd. Even if someone did encounter one, they would probably be dead before they could tell the tale"

Said Ninya with a sad smile.

"Never huh? Oh well, anyway enough with the dragons. What do you think Leader? Should we join them in the hunt?"

"Well, there aren't any job available within our rank at this time and god know if there will be any today...but it's your choice Momon and we will follow without question~"

Said Nakisa with a carefree tone. Momonga then took a looks at his friends and was met with a nod of agreement from them. he returns the nod then turns back to meet the Sword of Darkness. He paused and think for a moment, a couple of second passed by and he gave them a nod.

"We'll be joining in your hunt then. Please take care of us, let's work together and get along as well"

"Yes, Of course!"

"But before that, could you tell us about the pay for this?"

"Ah right, the payment is very important after all, basically since You and your team will be working together with us, the plan will be to split evenly once we get paid. However, when the monster does appear, I hope that you and your team will take half of the monster as well. From the look of the number of your and my team, I think we are balanced enough in firepower and defensive, so I'm safe to say that we are ready for the majority of possibility in our hunt!"

Momonga nodded in acknowledgment.

"Then is that all? If so, when do we began?"

"Well, I think my team and myself are ready, right guys?"

Peter team nodded with a smile. After confirming his team Peter turns back to the dark warrior.

"Now it's just you guys if you all need time to prepare, then we can depart here and meet up at the gate on the certain time"

Momonga turns around to his team and they all shake their head.

"No, we are ready"

"Oh ok. Then if you like, we can sortie now if you want"

"Umu, that sound like a plan, shall we then?"

"Yes!"

After Peter replied with excitement, everyone starts making their way to the door and down stair. While going down the stair, Momonga and Touch Me had a small chat with [Message].

 _"Even though there were not any job for us to make some earning, But I'm still glad that we managed to have some way to earn money today"_

 _"Indeed, Momonga-kun, thank to this, we don't have to lay around like yesterday in that small room"_

 _"Yes, it's better for us to make money right away because we're already half way through with our money. We would have more if we increased the reward from the Crane Village that we saved. But clearly, they needed more than us, after going through those unpleasant experience..."_

 _"Indeed...I just hope that they're- Hmm?"_

Before Touch Me could finish his sentence, he noticed that the attention has increased from before and the same receptionist from earlier is standing beside the bottom end of the stair. she is looking at every each one of them like she is searching for someone. For a couple of second of scanning, her site has finally set on the dark warrior, by the time Momonga group reached the ground, the receptionist stepped forward to the dark warrior while giving him a small smile.

"Mister Momon, sorry to interrupted you but there is a job that requested you and your team by name..."

Once the counter girl said those word, the air in the room has changed instantly. Everyone has a curious look on their face and they all looking at the dark warrior 's kind of troubling him a little.

"Hoh? And who may this person be? Who has requested my team and I by name?"

"That would be Nfirea Bareare"

She took a step backward and gesture to the young boy beside her. Everyone then looks at the boy who has a short blond hair that covered half of his face, the boy has his hair covering his eyes site that made some of the people can't help but wonder how the boy even see.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it was me who has requested you for the job"

The boy then nodded slightly to Momonga and he returned the gesture.

"So, the request that I-"

Before the boy could finish, Momonga raised his hand to interrupt.

"My deepest apologize but I've already agreed on a job with someone else. So I can not accept your request at this time"

After those words that he let out, the air in the room seems to tremble. After a few moment of silent, Momonga could hear foot step quickly making it's way behind him.

"M-momon, He asked you by name!"

Momonga slightly turns to the side a look at Peter that is full of worry and trouble.

"That may be so, but should I just abandon and forget about the job that I've already agreed upon? Sorry but that is not how my team and I do things"

It seems like Momonga has made a right decision, Some of the Adventurer nodded in approval, along with all of his friends that are behind him. For a second, he had a flash of inspiration.

"But...our job is not that of a big deal...and if we don't even meet any monsters then there won't be any payment at all, Momon..."

The dark warrior could feel the discourage within Peter's tone like he wanted to give up on the job they had agreed on earlier, so Momonga decides to put the idea that flashed upon him into action.

"How about this, Peter. I'll hear the boy out first about the detail and reward, after that I will make my decision"

Peter still look trouble but nodded.

"I am ok with that, of course. Though I would like to finish it quickly but it can wait a day or two"

Momonga give the Nfirea a nodded

"Then if you don't mind, please allow my friends, Sword of Darkness to join our conversation about the job briefing"

"Eh? Momon, is it really ok for us to be there, we wouldn't mind..."

"It's alright Peter, plus it would make things easier and convenient if you do"

Peter and his team gave their approval, after that Momonga and company returned to the room from before. He and his friends go back to their spot as well and the Sword of Darkness while Nfirea took the seat away from them. the first to speak was no other than the boy.

"I know the receptionist already mention it but I think it would be proper if I do so myself. My name is Nfirea Bareare, I'm a Herbalist in this city. Now then for the detail of the job. I will soon be heading to a nearby forest as planned, since everyone knows that the forest is very dangerous I was hoping that you and your team could be my guardian, as well as help me harvest herb if possible"

"Bodyguarding, I see..."

"I-is there something wrong?"

"There might be, Nfirea. You see, My team and I have a bad reputation when it comes to bodyguarding. The only person that can fill in the role of protecting is my friend here, Silver."

Momonga gesture to his silver knight friend, who is standing beside him.

"But...we had an accident 3 years ago when we encounter a mighty dragon..."

"""""D-d-dragon!?"""""

Everyone was shocked, except for Momonga and his friends. he nodded in reply and continue.

"Not just any dragon but a mighty dragon, the meeting with that dragon was the cause of Silver injuries when he trying to protect us from the dragon attacks..."

Everyone was silent and was still shocked, while few of the had some doubt, the only thing they can do right now is to listen to the dark warrior tale of his encounter with the dragon.

"After that, we had him see a healer in the nearby town and regretfully he told us an incorrect brief of his injury, he was going to be fine the old man said... A year later we took a job to guard someone on his journey. While we were traveling a group of large bandits ambushes us in the middle of the forest, immediately everyone was on offense and Silver was on a defense, everything was fine, we leave Silver to defend the man that we suppose to guard and we are to eliminate those bandits. But later into the battle the injury he received from that dragon came back to haunt him and because of that, the man is dead...You might think, why didn't we had more people helping Silver? There are 2 reasons for why we didn't. First was because Silver is very skilled enough to fend off groups of enemies by himself believe it of not."

Ninya could feel the sadness at the beginning of then story and pride for his friend skills at the end of those sentence when the dark warrior told them their story.

"The second reason was because...every single one of us in exception of Silver, are a battle manic and just sitting back and seeing battles in our very eyes will only make thing worse. Trust me, we tried"

"I-i see..."

Nfirea said it with worry.

"But that is why I asked you all to be here, Sword of Darkness"

The Sword of darkness was confused to what he meant.

"The reasons that I've asked for you guys to be here was because I think you all are perfect for the job, Druid, and a Caster. maybe Nfirea can also hire you to guard him personally while my team does the damage to any enemies that we'll be encountering. But you can also just hire only them and not us if you desire or can't afford 2 teams "

"N-no! That can work, 2 teams it is then...would you guys want to join too?"

Nfirea looks at the Sword of Darkness with a smile.

"Y-yes, of course!"

After Momonga sees that his plan is going accordingly, he smiles.

"Then I guess we are in agreement?"

Nfirea turns to look at Momonga and nodded.

"Yes, indeed we are"

"Good, now with them, I am confident to say that you are safe. My team and I will get rid of anything that will harm you, while Peter and his team can protect you along with Silver"

"That sound wonderful, Momon. Then please, I will be in your guy's care"

"Please leave it to us!"

Peter said it with pride. Nfirea smile and nodded.

"So then, let us discuss on how we're going to travel to our destination and of course, the payment"

And so they discuss.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick - 9 Floor - Guest room

"Yuri-chan~ can you get me something to eat? How about you Herohero-chan?"

"E-eh? Well, Maybe a little..."

"Buu~ don't be so reserved Herohero-chan~"

"Indeed, I agree with Bukubukuchagama-sama, Herohero-sama. Please whatever you desire we will get it for you, so please do not hold back"

Yuri respectably bowed after she said it with warm of caring.

"Ah..then please...a lot of meats..."

Bukubukuchagama gave the black slime a thumbs up while Yuri bowed and turn to the other lords that are there.

"Yamaiko-sama, do you also wish for anything as well?"

"No thank you, Yuri-chan. I am fine"

"Peroron-sama?"

"Hmm, maybe some vanilla ice cream, Yuri"

"As you wish, Peroron-sama. Punitto Moe-sama?

"Freshwater sound nice, Yuri"

"Freshwater it is, will that be all my Lords?"

"Yes, thank you for your service, Yuri"

"Ah, it is no problem, Yamaiko-sama. Then if you all excuse me, I will go and get it right away"

Yuri bowed deeply and slowly opening the door and left. After her NPC gone, Yamaiko signed and look at Bukubukuchagama.

"Chagama-chan don't you think you are being lazy, I know that that's what the maids are for, but still"

"I know, Sensei-san but Momonga-san said that we need to act like their Lord and what they're expected us to be, no?"

"I know but..."

"It's ok Yamaiko-chan, they are more than happy to listen to our request and getting food is no trouble for them, right Herohero-chan?"

"Y-yes, when I was asked my NPC for help, they accept it happily with that big smile on their face"

"See, Yamaiko-sensei? It's ok, plus think of this like your on vacation. when was the last time you had any when you were a teacher in school?'

"U-umm...none..."

"See!? that more of a reason for you to relax while you can, who know what we have to do next"

"Yes yes, Chagama-chan"

While Bukubukuchagama and Yamaiko are having a conversation. Peroroncino and Punitto Moe are having theirs.

"I see, so what next? You said you think there is nothing out there, we were only out there for 4 hours. And that is not even a full day of exploring, Penitto-san. Plus we were only out there for four hours and look at what we have? A giant Hamtaro!"

Peroroncino then pointed at the giant hamster that is sitting beside Herohero with a worried face.

"I know, I know, Peroron-san. Maybe I'm just tired because of our earlier event at the forest"

"Well, now you can take it easy. By the way, where is Ulbert-san? He didn't say anything and just vanish"

"He told me that he wanted to get busy right away with those dead corpses we brought"

"Eh? Already working huh? Should have relaxed a little"

"Yeah- Hmmm?"

 _"Punitto-san, it's me, Momonga"_

Momonga had contacted him.

"Excuse me Peroron-san. It's our leader"

"Ah go on ahead and take your time, it's not like we're doing anything anyway"

"Yeah, then pardon me for a moment"

The bird man nodded and then Punitto Moe look away.

 _"Yes, Momonga-san?"_

 _"Ah, Punitto-san. How are things on your end?"_

 _"Hmmm, let's see...4 hours of exploring and we have only discovered a giant hamster so far"_

 _"I see, a giant hamster huh? That is progre- WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. DID YOU JUST SAY GAINT HAMSTER?!_ "

 _"Yes"_

 _"H-huh!?...what is it likes?"_

 _"Hmm. Well, It's a little taller than Takemi-san when it stood up with 2 feets, while when she been down she is around your height I think?"_

 _"...I see, t-that big huh?"_

 _"Oh, and she is also very fluffy and soft while having a sneak like tail and skin. Also, we are going to name it but we wanted to wait for everyone before we do so"_

 _"I see, I can tell Nakisa will be very exciting about this news..."_

The giant green vines laugh a little.

 _"Indeed, Momonga-san"_

 _"As about the naming the hamster...I think we're going to have to wait a little longer. You see, the rest and I have finally gotten a job and we are getting ready for the sortie"_

 _"That sound fun"_

 _"Maybe, we'll see. But anyway, that is why I am calling you, I need you and the other to do something, if you all are free of course"_

 _"We are finished for the day, so yes we are free"_

 _"Good, then can you help?"_

 _"Of course, Momonga-san, but what do you need from us?"_

 _"Well, you see. We are not the only team that is being hired. There is also a small Adventurer team that is coming along on the job that I took. So, I thought that we can raise our fame by giving them a show"_

 _"I see, so what do you need for us to do?"_

 _"I need you to provide the show...some action"_

 **Thank you for reading! This is all for chapter 7. Now blow this will be a list of thing that I want you to know in this chapter, I'm too lazy for detail so I reference some of the things in the story, like armors looks from other animes, games, and etc. that is out there so you can just have ideas of what everything is. Now, I have nothing else to say but hope you all can be patient for the next chapter. Again, thank all of you for reading and have a nice one!**

 **-The face of Touch Me when he and his friends showed their faces, he looks like Tatsumi from Akame ga kill, my boi. The different is only age, think of him in his 20-25.**

 **-Nakisa face are in the story picture but she can hide her wolf ears and tail.**

 **-Takemi looks like Esdeath father but color. I did come up with Tekemi human look myself but Esdeath father then popped up while I'm at it, so yeah.**

 **-Now, some of you might be thinking of how Takemi and Touch Me make themselves look like a human. Easy, because of Ulbert and his collected items. He might not be a collector, but he does in my FF and expect more item from him.**


	10. Chapter 8: The Beginning of the fame

**Hello, reader! Firstly, I want to apologize for the late update. I've been more and busier...ok, maybe just a little busier but it truly exhausted and when I do get back from work, I either go right to bed or just play some game to release some stresses. I did try my best to kick my own ass to get on my computer and tried to write, but thanks to my empty tank of energy, I had a hard time coming up with ideas, plots, and line, hell I feels like this chapter is half ass lazy writing but I don't have time to rewrite everything or god tier skill to edit it and it been so long since I update so I decided to just update. I was planning to update like maybe a month ago but something happen to both my hands so I have to rest to get better. Anyway here you go, sorry if I stopped the chapter in a bad time but I'm too tired to go on, also sorry if this chapter is a half ass if it bad I will edit it and reupload. Also, I was thinking of rewrite chapter 1 to somewhere I forgot but if I'm to do so I have to put next chapter on hold, so tell me what you think and I's decide. Here is chapter 8 and enjoy!**

 **E-Rantel - Outside the gate**

Finally, after the meeting, Momonga and company have finally set out for their journey to the Forest near the small Village called the Carne Village. The forest that Nfirea has told them about is 100 meters away from the Carne Village.

"So we're going to take the northern route and then east along the outskirts of the forest to Carne Village"

"We got it, Nfirea. Momon, are you ready?"

"Umu"

Momonga responds to Peter with a nodded. After confirming that they are ready, they began their journey. They are traveling with only one small wagon, Nfirea will be driving the wagon while everyone else is walking. Lukrut will be leading a little further ahead so that he can spot for any possible danger. Momonga and Silver will be on the Left side while Peter, Ninya, and Dyne on the right side. The rear of the wagon will be Nishiki, Takemi, and Narberal, the last person is sleeping in the wagon peacefully.

"I must apologize to you guys again for my carefree sleeping friend on the wagon, while we are working. She didn't have any sleep yesterday because of the people next door"

Both Peter and Nfirea look at Momonga then turn to his friend that is sleeping peacefully in the cargo, Nakisa

"Ah don't worry about it, Momon. I don't mind it because we already have enough security anyway so it's alright"

"I agree with Peter, Mister Momon. Plus, a sleepy bodyguard won't be effective, so let's let her rest for now"

"Thank you, both very much"

Nakisa was supposed to be with Momonga and Touch Me on the left side of the wagon but now she is having her beauty sleep.

"Yes, Thank you, very much. Because now I don't have to carry her along the way, you guys are a life savior" After

After Takemi said those comment, he let out a relief sigh and everyone laugh. After that, it was dead silent, but someone decided to make the flow of talking going by saying this.

"Don't worry guys, Nothing troublesome will happen as long as we don't get ambushed, of course, I am lead so nothing can hide from me from my sharp eyesight and hearing. Just look at Miss Nabe, She is so calm because I am here~"

That cause the black hair beauty to sneer at him with an annoying look. She the pointed at him and look at her creator.

"Father, can I please roast that rubbish cockroach and bury it in the deep of hell?"

Touch Me is currently facepalming himself and shake his head while Nishiki is patted her head and rejecting her proposal. After that, they continue to take the road up north carelessly while Lukrut is still talking and praised himself of how useful he is for Narberal.

If Momonga were to be here alone he would be very careful of every step he is taking but not in this case. If a powerful enemy shows up now, they would get beaten by him and his friends with eases he believed. Because right now he has two World Champion from YGGDRASIL with him and a warrior that can rival their power, also a Ninja that mostly build to be a Glass Cannon and a Magic Caster that may not match the power and level of his friend and him, but consider her full power in this new world, she's still considered very strong person in this world. If all of this is not enough, then Momonga himself, will throw away this armor and use his full potential as a Magic Caster to support his friends. If that is still not enough, then he will call for his other friends for help. IF that is sill not even enough, Hell, he will call for all the level 90+ NPC from Nazarick to just kill the piece of shit, because if that's what it take to kill an enemy that need this much firepower then it will be considered a World Boss. And if all that didn't work, then he will just very retreat and hide from the cruel world in his home, Great Tomb of Nazarick.

it has been almost an hour of them traveling to up north and so far nothing has happened. The carefree is still having her sleeping beauty while everyone else is having their own conversation with each other. Momonga and Touch me are discussing on what to do after the current job that they are doing. Ninya is getting more information about the Samurai and Ninja from the two man while Dyne is just quietly listening to it, Ninya doesn't particularly need to know about it but it does not hurt to have some knowledge about it and it's also a way to kill time. Takemi and Nishiki told the boy their knowledge of the lore of Samurai and Ninja, they know a lot of it but they are no expert but even so, they need to pretend like they do or they will look like a fool.

"You said that Ninja and Samurai don't get along, then why are you two friend then?"

"It's not that they are enemies, let's just say that Samurai fight with honor while Ninja doesn't. It just really hard for them to be found on each other because of their belief of their way of combat. it's the same like Knight that fight with honor and for the people while Mercenary fights freely and for money"

"I see, but that didn't answer my question, Takemi"

"Ok, look. I do, hate to fight dirty and people who do so, but if you let those ways of thinking get in your way then you will only make enemies. For example, throughout my life, I have never trusted any of Samurai than my Ninja friend here, Zedd, to watch my back"

"Same goes for me, You may have a different belief but who know, maybe that person that you suppose to be an enemy with, turn out to be the most trusting person than your family. You must not let hatred blind you for making allies. Because you can not grant peace if there is hate in the way, instead of sitting down and understanding each other and work things out peacefully, they rather take out their weapon and take a life from someone to create more hatred"

Ninya just listening to the tall Ninja with awe while the big bearded man is nodding in approval with a smile.

"Look like you are a wise man, Zedd"

Dyne complimented the Ninja and was still being agreed.

"Thank you, Dyne, even though I don't consider myself that wa-"

Suddenly he was patted on the back from the tale Samurai.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself, Zedd. If people said that you are one, then you are one"

"Whatever you says, big guy"

"By the way, Zedd. Since you have a daughter then that mean you have a lover? why is she not here?"

Ninya question got Nishiki off guard while Takemi is trying to hold in his laughter. He has no choice but to lie.

"W-well...You see o-our relationship weren't working because I like to travel around so I can never be there for her...So we decided to move on with our life and I decided to rise Nabe on my own she can't do so...Now she has nothing to do with my life anymore, yes that is it..."

"Oh I see"

"Really, Zedd? I remember that she was sleeping with 5 Ogres"

"EHH?!"

"STOP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT LIEs, YAMATO!"

The tall Samurai began to let out a big laughter while Momonga and Silver try to hold in their laugh.

"S-sorry, sorry, it was a joke Bahahaha!"

"Ahhh, You two are too loud!~"

Everyone turn to the voice that came from the wagon, it was Nakisa who is just woken up.

"Ah, You finally awake, Seiso"

"Yeah, no thanks to them But whatever, where are we now, Silver?

"We are still going up north but we should be close to our checkpoint"

"Aww, I thought that we will at least start camping by the time I woke up..."

"Well, as you can see we are still walking, so get down here"

"No!- Hmm?"

Before she could argue with the Silver Knight, she felt something that caused her to become serious.

"We are being watched..."

Her statement gotten everyone off guard but not her friends.

"W-what do you mean we are being watched, Seiso? I don't see anyone..."

"Yea I have to agree with Peter, I don't hear or see anything"

Lukrut was going to scan the premier but was stopped.

"Don't look and don't panic, just keep calm and continue moving"

Everyone nodded their head and do as she says.

"Look like our stalker is not human...my instinct is telling me that they are demihuman by their stare"

"Goblin? Or maybe Ogre..."

"I don't think they are Ogres, if they are then I would have spotted them right away because of their size and lack of stealth, I'm not a Ranger so I don't have the super eyesight but I can feel the gaze and my hearing is really good too"

"T-that sound amazing, Seiso"

"I know right, Ninya?- Oh? I can hear more footsteps incoming from over there..."

Nakisa slowly turn to where the sound of the footsteps is and stare at the tree line from the left side of the road, the distant of the road and the forest are great. Right now Nakisa and her company are in the Plainfield that is surrounded by the forest. The road that they are using are in the middle of the Plainfield, the Plainfield is quite widely large so they are very easy to be spotted from the forest. Because of that, they are in a very disadvantaged compear to their stalker, even so, they also have a little advantage. The distance from the forest and the road are long and if the stalker decided to show themselves, Nakisa and her team will have enough time to be prepared for an attack by the time they reach them from the tree line.

A couple of second of staring, she spotted something in between the bush, it was an ugly green face of Goblin. Right when she spotted the Goblin, she grins widely and looks at it in the eye and show a little tiny bit of kill intent, to let it know that she know.

"There's that little shit face Goblin! No wonder it's hard to see! It was the ugly green face of his that blend so will with the bush over there!"

She pointed at the bush where the Goblin is and everyone follows her pointing, Lukrut began to scan the bush like crazy and finally he found the bastard.

"Aha, you are right Seiso! That Goblin face fit so well with that bush"

The Goblin was shocked that he was found but most of all, He also felt something unpleasant that cause him to panic even more so he ran and cause the Bush to move for everyone to see.

"And he ran away..."

"I don't think he is running, Lukrut. He is reporting to his buddy, that is my bet, so we have two choices"

"Everyone turns to her.

"We either wait and prepare ourselves or just run. I favor we kill them all so that one problem can get out of our way when we reach to our checkpoint. Also, we can collect them for money, I see so many wins in this choice"

"You're right. That does sound nice..."

Peter began running his brain for any possible problem or side effect.

"Let slaughter them all I say!"

Takemi said with eagerness.

"Extra money can never hurt anyway, plus it's a Goblin, it can't be that bad"

"Even so, Zedd. We can't let our guard down just simply like that"

"I agree with Silver, if we going to do this we should at least be more cautious and plan things out"

"A-are you sure about this, Momon?"

"Well, I don't think we have any choices. Plus, I am sure with our numbers and force alone is enough"

Even so, Ninya was still skeptical about the idea of fighting them. Not because she scared of them or anything but because they don't have any information about the enemy, so who know how much they may have? They might have an army that is ready to attack. Ninya was nervous, then someone patted her on the back, she turns and was meet with Dyne, her teammate, and friend.

"Don't worry Ninya, We got this so there is nothing to worry about. Momon is right, also if they decide to pick a fight then we have no choice but to fight back and defense ourselves. Plus, something is telling my that the only one is going to get hurt are those Golins"

The Big man said to him with a calm smile that can get rid of any uneasiness he may have. He turns to his other two friends and was met with a smile of confidence that eases him down a little more. Since she can't come up with anything else, she sighed and nodded to Dyne.

"Alright, let's do this"

"Ok, I guess everyone is down then?"

Everyone nodded but Nfirea was a little nervous. The silver Paladin went up to him and patted his head, Nfirea the look up at him with a questionable look.

"It's alright Nfirea, Even if you don't trust anyone here to protect you, but trust ME, I won't led anyone hurting you as long as I, Silver of hopes and dreams is near you!"

Nfirea eyes spark a little then he shakes his head and nodded to Silver.

"Then please, I'll leave it to you!"

"Umu"

"Good, Now then, Peter. If you have any plan? If no then I can provide us with a few of mine"

"Ah, yes. Although, I am not sure because we still lake information of the enemy force. So, how about we consider two teams? The first team will play as offense and charged toward the enemys while the other team defense to protect Mister Nfirea?"

Momonga agrees to his plan, it was the same as his but he has some extra ideas to add into it.

"That sound good, but if you don't mind I can add a few extra idea into it"

"By all means, Momon"

"It's the same plan as yours but instead of charging in and fight them immediately, how about we wait and hold them off and let all of them in the battle zone so that we can wipe them all in one go? It's to make sure that none of them can manage to escape and be troublesome in the future with possible ravages. Also just in case, we will let Zedd to secure the surrounding forest for any possible hidden reinforcement? If there is any, then he will eliminate them all, if possible. But if they're proof to be challenging, then Nakisa will lead him a hand"

"You don't have fate in me, Leader-sama? How mean of you"

"I do have fate but just in case you need any, she will be there when you gave the signal"

"I don't think I'll need any for these Goblins but I'll make sure to do so if I ever do"

Momonga nodded to the tall Ninja and continue from where he left off.

"Now then, If there isn't any, then you are to regroup with us and help us annihilate them all in one swipe and collect our payment"

Some of the Sword of Darkness and even Nfirea, receive a shiver run down their spine because of what the dark warrior just let out, He said it with confident and so sure that they're strong enough to do so with ease. From Peter point of view, it look more like The warrior in black is just about to step on fews ants, that's all.

"Is that alright with you guys, Sword of Darkness?"

"A-ah yes, Momon!"

"Good, Now then...shall we began?"

Again, another shiver.

 _''''I swear that I could see a smile under that helmet!''''_

Sword of Darkness thought the same.

 **Great Tomb of Nazarick - 6th Floor - Amphitheatrum [Arena]**

The Amphitheatrum is the arena in the 6th Floor and is the only arena in the Great tomb of Nazarick. The size of the arena is as big and maybe bigger than the Roman Colosseum, The Amphitheatrum have enough room to storage 50 body and still have enough room for more, in fact, it's being use by the giant gray goat right now to experiment the Goblins and Ogres corpses that were brought in from the Great Forest of Tob.

"Hmm...It works...but I remember this ring can also upgrade tier one zombie into tier two and three...am I missing something?"

The gray goat is murmuring to himself about the corpse in front of him. Well, not really a corpse anymore but a zombie of Goblin. He's looking at the zombie that is staring at him dumbly, he then turns to the small Devil that is floating beside the zombie, the Imp.

"Also, I can summon devil from nowhere, that sound about right. Because of how much I consume mana, I have to rely upon my summon to buy me time to get mana back."

Ulbert, known as the strongest Magic Caster in the guild, his class is called the Wold Disaster, a class that has incredible magic firepower. Also, he took and levels classes that further specialized in offensive ability. Because of his offensive power alone, he's easily on the top five in Ainz Ooal Gown. But because he has such a firepower, he can easily burn through mana very quickly. That is why he come up with a way to defense himself when he is out of mana, he will summon devil before he used any ability that will eat his mana quickly to defense him from any threat. After he used the ability which cost big among of mana he will let the devil, fight in his stand and get his mana back by using mana potion when he is alone or if he's lucky, one of his party members will have mana regeneration spell. If they do, he might be unstoppable. Of course, unless there is a Ranger or Assassin that can one shot him from behind, like Nishikienrai who can burst squishy player down like hot knife cuts through butter.

"[Undead Evolve]"

He cast the second spell of the ring ability. the Ring of the Undead Slaver, this ring has two ability spell once you put it on, back in the game, once you put the ring on you will unlock two extra ability. The first ability is called [Raise Undead] when this spell have been cast after the living has passed away, it will enslave the dead corpses into a mindless undead for the caster to command it to do as they please. The second ability is called [Undead Evolve] this spell can only work on the undead that was rise from the Ring of the Undead Slaver only, Any outsider will not be affected by it. The result of this spell is that it will evolve the undead, it will become stronger, faster and the skin will become as thick as a thick tree, it will take several swings of a heavy ax from the human to even get through it, lastly, level rise. But because of this buff, it will have the limit of numbers of 10, that can be used on. But since this is a new world, there are many things that was changed and this ring is one of them.

It has been a minute after he cast the spell on the zombie, yet nothing happen. It's was the same like last time he cast not too long ago, now he doesn't know what to do.

"What am I missing? It evolved back then, the last time I used it in the game, did it change?"

While Ulbert is thinking to himself, someone called him.

 _"Ulbert-san, are you busy?"_

 _"Not really, Punitto-san. Is there something you need from me?"_

 _"Yes, in fact, Momonga-san has contacted me 2 hours ago"_

 _"2 hours ago? What does our humble Guild leader request?"_

 _" He was reporting in, that is all. Also, his mission is rather a successful, Momonga-san and the other has become part of the Adventurer and has finally gotten their first job"_

 _"That's a good news then"_

 _"I agree, but it's still not enough, he said."_

 _"Please explain, Punitto-san"_

 _"He said that the Adventurer have rank, sooo-"_

 _"He is currently a newbie..."_

 _"Yes, so he does not have access to much valuable information, even at all. So he want to raise the other and his fame and rank, so that is where he required our assistance"_

 _"What are we waiting for then? I been stuck in this damn for quit sometime now"_

 _"Well, I was trying to come up with a plan but most of them are just too much and it will cause suspicious for many folks"_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Look at it this way, imagine a nobody, especially a noob. Slain a world boss with ease. So of course, everyone will think that the noob a hacker, cheater or whatever"_

 _"You have your point"_

 _"So, I want them to do something big but make it look like they work hard for it, but knowing Touch Me-san, Nakisa-san, and Takemi-san strength. Nothing in this new world can stand against them if the report of the Carne Village was right that is. If they said that Dominion Authority is the most powerful Angel in this world...it's just a level 50 angel by the way. Momonga-san told me that it only hurt a little when it attacked, even though he is an Undead Skeleton and by taking a positive attack like that and to only hurt a little, then it is nothing much to worry about. But just because I said that, does not mean we should just completely drop our guard down so easily"_

 _"I see"_

 _"Anyway, then I remember that you were trying to turn those filthy from the forest into an Undead. So how did it goes? Depend on your report, it might be useful for our Leader and my new plan"_

 _"Well...I manage to turn them into a zombie Goblin, that is the first ability of Ring of the Undead Slaver anyway"_

 _"That's good"_

 _"Yes, but there is one problem"_

 _"...Which is?"_

 _"You see, this ring also have another ability, and that is to evolve any undead that was affected by the ring, to become stronger and raise its level as well. But the problem that I am currently having is that it won't work"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's not working, they did not evolve"_

 _"Hmmm...Remember that I said some stuff changed when we came to this new world? So maybe you have to feed them or something? Because usually in my knowledge, every monster need to consume something in order to upgrade itself"_

Ulbert didn't reply to him but instead, the goat is in deep thought.

 _'Hmm, what he said is true...then maybe I should...'_

 _"You might be right Punitto-san, let me try that now"_

 _"Sure"_

Ulbert then turns to the zombie that is still standing on the same spot.

"You"

He pointed at the zombie.

"Go ahead and consume those Goblin corpses over there"

The zombie made a groan and comply with his command. The Undead Goblin then made its way to one of the dead Goblin and began to devour the body. that was his first command for the zombie so far, it's nothing special but he is a little bit annoying of how slow this zombie consuming it meal right now. it has been a minute and it barely ate an arm, he let out a frustrating sigh and facepalm himself.

"C'mon, Eat faster!"

The zombie obeys and starts eating like a hungry fat man devouring a meat. After an awhile, it finally finishes and then the gray goat starts casting the second ability of the ring on the Undead.

"[Undead Evolve]"

"..."

Still nothing.

"Maybe he needed more? Oi you, eat another one of those bodies and make it quick!"

Its complied.

After waiting for the undead to finish, he cast again.

"[Undead Evolve]"

"...Oooahhh"

He facepalmed again, harder than before.

"This is gonna take a while..."

It has been 40 minutes and the zombie finally finishes devoured another corpse. After countless of try, this made it the 10th body that the undead ate. The goat is worn out because of boredness of waiting and failure execute, so he decided that this is going to be his last try.

"Here goes another...take 10, [Undead Evolve]"

He tiredly cast the spell and still nothing.

"Enough! I can't take any more of thi-"

Suddenly the Undead Goblin belly split open and multiple sharp teeth came out on the both side of the open belly wound that represents an open mouth with sharp tooths. The Undead Goblin body also became taller, bigger and muscular, the nail also grows an inch to be a razor claw on both hands.

"Oh, it works! Yes! Yess! Yeesss!"

The Goat began to start celebrating for his accomplishment even though this is nothing worthy of praising about but because it took so long and he wastes his time over it, in the end, it was not in vain. So it is worthy to celebrate for the Ulbert. The Goblin is still in the processing to evolve and Ulbert decided to observe it while it developing itself.

Few place on the body of the zombie were being torn apart by the bones that are being mutated. Because of that, the sound of bond cracking can be heard through the arena, and it kind of made Ulbert a little unpleasant. After a few more second the undead has finally evolved into its potential form, The past mindless undead Goblin that was here could not be seen anywhere, instead, a bloodthirsty beast appears in its place.

"Ohhh...It look almost the same like-"

Orges. The Undead Goblin, look almost as identical as the Orges but more muscular. Also, a few upgraded compear to the old version, For example, the bones on the elbow have grown and reaped out of the skin into a shape like a shark fin but the tip is pointier like wolf fang that can pierce through flesh with ease. But in this case, it might be even more than just a flesh. The ugly nails become a sharp beast like claws that can tear down human like butter.

"-Ogre...Heh whatever, at this point it looks cooler. Anyway, can you hear me? Raise one of your hand if so"

The Zombie Goblin opens its eyes and it glows bright red and follows the instruction.

"Oh, he listens, good, good! Now I need to test your strength...but how?"

He needs to test the undead capacity and see how strong it is to determine how usefulness it can be to him. He could've used his Imp that he summoned but Ulbert wants to see, how powerful is this Evolved Undead is to this new world. Most of the Summon he possesses is above tier 4 and it's almost the same level as the undead but a little higher, so he won't get too much information out of it.

After a minute of thinking, an idea flashed his mind.

"Those human that Momonga-san locked up in the prison! Wait...hmmmm, I need more info"

 _"Punitto-san?"_

 _"What is it, Ulbert-san? How the experiment goes?"_

 _"It's like what you said, Punitto-san. They need to consume flesh so it can be upgraded, so thank you very much for your assistance. I thought I was wasting my time"_

 _"That's good and no problem, that what friend are for and I'm glad I was able to help"_

 _'Friends...huh?'_

Back when he used to attend to school, the elementary school. Ulbert never made any friends because of kids back in school always thought he was weird, nobody wanted to befriend him, not even the unpopular kids and also because he is a loner, bullies started to pick on him but regardless he never told his parent about what he had to go through in school because they got their hands full with work to raise a trash like him, he always thought that way. He knows that his parent loves him that's why they are the only people he ever needed, but shortly later after he graduated from elementary school, his only 2 people that he could care for passes away. They died due to work relate and thank to the insurance that paid poorly, probably knowing that his parent is dying soon so they stop caring and only paid little so that they can still keep up their ' _good'_ reputation. Because of that and losing his only 2 people that are closest to him, cause him to go through misanthropy. That's where the evil personality starts to build up inside of him, but he can't show that publicly so he has to improvise. That is where internet and games come in and he comes to love it, because no matter how weird he is or acts nobody will care and even if they do? Nobody knows him so he doesn't care. But regardless, no matter how many games he played he still can not find any friends. Until he got into one certain DMMO-RPG, YGGDRASIL. Of course, he didn't make friends right away, He tried joining many Clan and Guild but few of them did not welcome him and some were just boring and have no sign of progress.

He then decided to give up and just become a solo player, but that didn't turn out so well. It's because he was a solo that made him an easy target for Humanoid players, the Humanoid players like to hunt down Heteromorphic player and also what make it worst was that because most people find the Heteromorphic race or any monster race, in general, disgusting so there were third to fourth Humanoid race in the game. Because of that, they can out number Monster race with ease, so it was not easy for Ulbert to solo through the game by himself. But he can't do much, he wants to be with a group that he can get along and not have to fake himself to make him look good, no matter what he thought of he was on dead end. Until he did a raid dungeon with some group of players that were in the clan together called, Nine's Own Goal.

They talk freely and it seem everyone get along quite well with each out, the time he met them, they had only 14 members and wasn't big at the time but that were thrown aside because they are friendly and common to each other. When they were in the middle of the raid, Ulbert decided to be a little open to them and complain about how he was always being hunt down and how pisses he was about it. And that is where they offer him the invitation to become a member of their clan, he finds nothing wrong or bad with it so he accepted.

After being in the clan for 2 years he becomes friend with everyone...well, not really, there's Touch Me, Ulbert despises him but regardless he recognizes the knight of justice as one of the clan mates. He did not regret once for joining them and he was happy that he did.

 _'...Yes...friend. We all are friend'_

Ulbert smile.

 _"Ulbert-san?"_

The call snapped him out of his thought.

 _"A-ah yes?"_

 _"Are you alright? You didn't respond to me earlier..."_

 _"Oh, I'm fine!...s-sorry I was just thinking of something..."_

 _"If you say so. But anyway, if you need some help, just ask"_

 _"Yeah...I'll make sure to do so, Punitto-san"_

 _"Good, now then is there anything else?_

 _"Ah yes, there is. I have some few quests that need to be answered"_

 _"Sure, go ahead. If it's within my knowledge"_

 _"Thank you. Now then, I remember you said that our leader brought some trouble outsiders into Nazarick, right?"_

 _"Yes. Well, to be precise, it's more like we imprison them and have Neuronist Painkill's interrogating them for any valuable pieces of information. The last update of the information was 2 hours ago"_

 _"I see, good, good...but how do we know that he told us everything? You can torture someone for days none stop, but if the person has a strong moral and loyalty, then they might still hold some very useful intel or giving some false"_

 _"That is true, but we can't do much. There's aren't any spell that can force them to be honest with us and spill everything out back in YGGDRASIL, so yeah"_

Spell to force anyone to tell everything honestly, Ulbert recalls something similar. Mind control.

 _'I might have something familiar...what was it?...Ah! Crown of Slavery!'_

Ulbert then reaches to his Infinite Backpack and pull out a plain wooden crown with a dark ruby gem in the middle. He took a look at the crown and smile happily likes a devil that has everything went as they please.

 _"I think I might have a solution for that, Punitto-san"_

 _"W-what do you mean, is there really a spell for it?"_

 _"Well, no. But something better"_

 _"Well? Spill it out"_

 _"I have an item that can turn anyone, I think, into a slave"_

 _"...You know,_ Ulbert _-_ san _. I have been slightly bothered, but where the hell did you get al-"_

 _"Soooo, since we have this-"_

 _"..."_

 _"-we can try it on their leader, to get some info and maybe other things! Isn't that convenience that I have it?"_

 _"...Yes...VERY convenience..."_

 _"Yep, yep. Anyway I'll need every report on what happen in Carn Village, you can send one of the maids to give it to me and I'll pass this item to the them, to you"_

 _"Alright, I'll get one right now. Is that all?"_

 _"Pretty much"_

 _"Ok, now then. I must continue planning for Momonga-san fame"_

 _"Do you think the zombies will_ _be of bits of help with your scheme? if so, then I will produce more just in case"_

 _"...We might...I don't know yet but yes, have it ready just in case we do. Also, have some of your own Sommons ready, they might be of use to us later"_

 _"Will do, then farewell, for now,_ Punitto _-san and good luck. if you need help from me, then do so"_

 _"Same to you as well, Ulbert-san"_

 _When his friend departs from the call, Ulbert still has that smile on his face from talking to his friend, but shortly was replace with a frown. As of right now, he has the face of full determination and dark look as well._

 _'If anyone of the trash from this world dares to lay their hand on them and our holy place then...'_

He started to laugh, an evil one at that.

 **Great Forest of Tob**

After Momonga finished briefing his plan to his team, the Goblin that spied on them ran to his allies to report of what he saw. It didn't take that long for him to reach them and after he did, he began his report to his leader. Unlike the other Goblins, the leader has more armor, he wears a Roman Galea helmet with a red crest on top of it, along with a small leather armor with two iron shouldering. His weapon of choice is a broadsword and a wooden small round shield.

While the scout is reporting to him of their target, he smirked and starts laughing.

"Only 11? HAHAHA!"

Because they saw their leader laughing, they then follow suit and laugh along with him.

"We outnumber them, This is going to be an easy fight!"

"B-but, leader! I'm telling you tha- AHHGGG!"

The Scout tried to protest the chief but was slap in the face like a bitch by his superior and follow by a few kick on the stomach.

"Are you coward?! I said that they have been outnumbered you shit! You hear me? Or do I have to kill you here like a coward you are?!"

"N-no Leader! I am no coward! Please don't!"

"Hmmm, very well!"

The Scout smile happily that his life has been spared.

"...But"

And that smile faded away.

"You will charge in the front along! Like the brave warrior you are!"

"Y-yes, i-it is h-honor..."

"Good! Now then you lot! Gear up and be ready for the massacre! HAHAHAHAH! You two!"

He pointed to the 2 underlining with a creepy smile.

"Go wake up those lazy Orges! And tell them we are going to hunt down us some humans, and if they make it quick, tell them they'll get to eat those bastards!"

"Yes, captain!"

"Good! Now it is time for some slaughtering!"

""""OHHH!""""

While the Goblins letting out motivate cheering, because of how idiotic they are, no. Because of how weak they are, they aren't aware that they are being watched, In the shadow of the forest.

"Slaughtering you say? I think not, it will be the opposite little Unglyface-chan"

He let out a small chuckle.

 _"Leader, they are on the move very soon"_

 _"That's good to hear, Nishiki-san. What took them so long?"_

 _"Celebrating, from what I'm seeing"_

 _"Huh? The fight haven't even started yet"_

 _"That should tell you how ignorant they are. If you really think that it's because they are very confident of their strength, then why haven't they detect me?"_

 _"You're right, then this should be an easy fight"_

 _"Is it even a fight, Momonga-san?"_

 _Momonga let out a small giggle at his friend question._

 _"Sorry I was wrong, This is going to be a one-sided"_

 _"Yep, Anyway I'll still keep watch of their movement and see if there is any ambush, but by how confident they are. My guess is that they are going for the full assault with everything and everything they have"_

 _"if you really think that way then return to us and wait for them, if you like"_

 _"No, just in case I will still keep watch. Plus I can also work on my stealth, even though I'm already a level 100 Ninja but that's of course, it's a game. In reality, I've only known little about Ninja and have no experience on how to be one, I might have a few idea thank to anime and game that are about them, but that is not enough...man, I wish there is someone that can show me how~"_

 _"I see, then carry on. Also about Ninja, Maybe when we do return to Nazarick we can visit the Library, there might be something there that can help you, Nishiki-san"_

 _"That sound wonderful Momonga-san! I need something that can help me, you can't just train to become something if you have no full knowledge about it..."_

 _"Indeed. I also have to train my swordsmanship also, right now, all I can do is swing sword with my brutal strength. I can try to copy some fighting style from a movies and games"_

 _"I think you can ask Cocytus right? You can just say that because you're a Caster and know little about swordsmanship, that you need him to help you train or at least give some bits of advice. I think that sound reasonable"_

 _"I don't know about that...I mean, to them we are some kind of god. So if a god were to ask for training is a little..."_

Before Nishiki could say something, he notices the Goblins began to move along with some Ogres.

 _"Ah! Look like they have some big toy"_

 _"What may that be?"_

 _"Ogres, 12 of them. But the majority of the force is the Goblins...from the look of it maybe more than 70, not sure. Don't want to waste time counting so expect that much"_

 _"I see, Let us observe how things turn out, keep tracking them and keep an eye out for any trickery"_

 _"Alright, then I'll get going"_

 _"Umu"_

Afte that, the Ninja hang up and began to move in closer to the enemy force.

Meanwhile Momonga and other are getting ready for the battle. The Sword of Darkness is standing by Nfirea alongside the Silver Paladin in exception of Luruk, who is standing on top of the Wagon to keep watch. The rest are waiting on the plain field and ready for the Goblins to arrive.

"I've heard the signal. Embrace yourself, Goblin is coming soon!"

Nakisa shout to let everyone know. Of course, that was for Sword of Darkness and Nfirea only. Everyone else already knows because there is no signal to began with, it was a lie. Because they can't just go and say 'Oh we can talk through mine!' That will be outraged for these people.

"I wonder what the signal was...I didn't hear anything and even if there was any, how did she hear it? Also earlier when she spot the Goblin..."

"Are you saying she has super sense?"

Ninya asked with Lukrut with shook.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm a Ranger and my hearing and sighting are above normal average people unless she..."

Lukrut is specious about Nakisa sense. He trained his sense to be superior to a normal person, he uses to know an old master hunter that compliment him for his sense. Compares to a regular person, the sensing that he posses should be close to the maximum of the realm of humanity. So, if Nakisa managed to beat him with ease, what kind of person or being is she?

"Well, let me tell you guys this"

Before Lukrut can go any further, the Silver Paladin interrupted him. Everyone around him then turns to his attention.

"Her Family died while they were traveling in the forest when she was 4 years old and she was the only survivor, that what I heard from her"

"O-oh..."

"...That must be...very unpleasant"

"Indeed it was, Peter..."

Dyne agreed with the young warrior with sympathy toward the Nakisa past.

"Yes, that what I thought at first. After her family passed away, guess what happened after that?"

The Sword of Darkness look at Touch Me confusingly, what happen after that? Before they could begin to guess, a voice interrupted them.

"Here they come!"

Everyone from Sword of Darkness tense up included Nfirea. They all then turn to Nakisa, who was shouting at everyone earlier, to find her pointing her finger in the direction of the tree line that is across from them. There was nothing at first when they look at it, a couple of seconds passed by, the tree then began to tremble. The sound of several footsteps could be heard from where the tree are trembling and every second went by, the sound increased by triple.

Usually, the Goblins around Great Forest of Tob will only have a medium size group of 15 to 20 members. They should not go any higher than that because they can't get along well with each other, the reason was that most of the chief in each group are self-beneficial, so if they ever did join arm together with another group, they'll be a fight for whoever can become the leader to rule over other. Because of that, there can never be an army of Goblins, until now. The sound of the footstep and the trembling that they are causing is not something a medium size group can do, only an army could do so.

"Oi, oi. Doesn't this sound more like a group of an army than a small group?!"

The Goblin finally showed themselves along with 12 Ogres that is using a giant wooden bat as a weapon. Most of the Goblins only wear old dirty brown cloth as a skirt to cover their little johnny and every each one of them carries different kind of weapons, such as the short sword, one-handed ax, wooden bat, and few of them are using bow and arrows. What stand out the most is one Gobline that is leading them all, he have a full top armor while its lower body only have 2 pairs of greaves and like the other, a dirty cloth to hid his junior. They all charging toward Momonga and his company without delay, it can easily be tell that they want blood just by the look on their face.

"M-Momon! We should retreat immediately! We are out numbered no matter how much you look at it, we're screw if we stay any longer!"

"..."

Peter didn't get any reply from the Dark Warrior.

"Momon, did yo-"

"We're going to stand our ground, Peter"

"W-what!? Momo-"

"Everything going to be ok"

Peter was dumbfounded, did he hear that correctly? We're going to be fine?! Is he crazy?!

Those thoughts ran through Peter mind wildly. Now Peter's mind is running faster than ever before, he trying to find a way to convince the Dark Warrior that there's no way that they will stand a chance against an army of Gobline no matter what. But before he could, someone patted his shoulder. It startles him a little but regardless he turns around to meet the man with the shining silver armor. He was a little confused about what the man want but most of all, he is scared for his life and guilty. He wouldn't mind dying here if it's by his decision but knowing his friends is going with him really scared him the most and what else is that they going to die because of a man that they just met told them to fight to the end is ridiculous. He could just screw everything and run away with his team, but that will be his last resort.

"We going to be alright, Peter. Trust him, or at least trust me"

"Sorry, Silver. But How can we trust you?! We just met for heaven sake!"

Silver sigh.

"Ok, How about this then? You guys can step back and watch if the battle is in our favor or not, then you can decide whether to run or stay. Or you guys can go ahead and keep going north and wait for us somewhere, or just screw everything and leave us, it's up to you as a leader to your team. If you think we going to get you guys kill then go ahead and run, we won't hold any grudge against you, but I'll say this much"

The Silver Paladin lean closer into him.

"We're going to win and we going to make some money"

Peter was again, dumbfounded. What is wrong with this people?! they going to die and he still thinks about money?!

He then looks into Silver eyes, even though the man wore a helmet, Peter could feel confident from the man, he doesn't know why but it eased him a lot. Peter then break eye contact from Silver and look away, he then gave it a second thought of whether to trust the man or not. Few second passed by and Peter let out a heavy sigh.

"...Ok, we'll stay and fight. But if my friend die, I'm holding you at fault"

That got Silver off guard a little but regard that, he chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take full responsibility if anything bad does happen. Now then prepare yourself, they getting closer. Nfirea, whatever happen, do not leave my side no matter the cost unless I say so!"

"Y-y-yes!"

After seeing his old leader get everything sorted out, Momonga smirk and chuckled.

"Such a hero wannabe"

"Well, what do you expect from a justice maniac, Yamato?"

"What are you talking about Zedd. I expect no less from our silver friend"

After saying that, Takemi let a loud laugh which causes Momonga and the other to smile.

"Agree, now then..."

Momonga drew out his twin greatsword from his back which gotten everyone attention, they look at him with awe because of how he easily wield it with ease. Takemi and Nakisa follow suite, Takemi brings out his Nodachi and drew it out from the sheath. The Nodachi he is using is a level 60 item, Most of the level cap player will throw away any low gears level item because it is trash and wasting inventory space. But some people actually kept some of them for its design and style, because there are nothing else about it but useless as trash and look nice for a collection.

This Nodachi is, in that case, it look nice but he has never gotten a chance to use when he reaches level cap but he collected it anyway. He likes to collect weapon that Samurai used for it looks or how powerful they are, it depends on some time but as long he like it, it will always have space on the wall somewhere in his room. If not then he will put it in Cocytus room instead, either way, he will always have room for weapon collection.

The Nodachi he is currently using is called the Hell Flame Dragon Claw, It's one of his top 5 looking blades in his collection. It looks simple, yet, very well designed and detail. It's a boss drop from the level 60 dungeon, he Obtained this Nodachi for his first time when he went in the dungeon, called Hell Fire Realm of Beast.

The blade itself is black, while the Hamon is in shape of a dark blood Asian dragon that ran along to the Kissaski, the tip is O-Kassaski. instead of using a ray skin to cover the tasuki, it was replaced by soft dark blood dragon skin while being wrapped by a black ito. Lastly, the tasuba is black with Asian dragons came out from both side and circle around each other while having a small pair of glow ruby eyes.

Nakisa doesn't carry her weapons because she can summon it with her special ring, which is called the Convenient Items Reach. The ring lets the user the ability to reach out to all their storage from anywhere and anytime instead of being there. But can only do it one at a time.

She summoned her favorite sword, the Twins Lord Wolves Fang. The sword is somewhat similar in appearance to the scimitar in a way, the whole sword itself is silver white and it was made of special ore that fused together with a material that drops from a boss and nothing else, except the handle that is being wrapped around with smooth black leather.

The Sword of Darkness just looks at the three in awe. Where and how did they obtain those kinds of weapons? Some of their armor already look like it belongs to a hero and look very expensive enough, these thoughts run through their mind while they are just staring at them with admiration. They have never seen any of the gears like these people before until now in front of their very eyes, so now they just have to burn it into their memories.

"Silver, Sword of Darkness!"

The Dark Warrior snapped them out from their awe and now are focusing on him.

"We'll leave Nfirea to you guys, good luck!"

""Y-yes!""

"Don't worry and likewise!"

After Touch Me respond to his friend, he gave them a thumbs up. After that, he brings his shield out and drew his one-handed long sword that is being sheath in the shield. His long sword is like any sword they seen around that the knight used, but the design is beyond like any knight or even a noble knight ever used.

The Sword he is using is made out of holy silver ore. Instead of a boring cross guards, the guard of this sword is in shape of diamond from both side, although the pointing tip is a little extended, then in the center of the guard is a shining tanzanite. The tip of the sword is also a diamond shaped like but the pointing tip is extended a little more.

His shield looks almost the same likes the shield he alway used but this one is a kite size in a similar diamonds shape.

"Well then, ready yourself! Our job is to protect Nfirea with everything we have!"

The Sword of Darkness acknowledge him and draw their weapons.

While slowly making his way to the Goblins, Momonga was peeking back if they were ready. After confirming it, he turns back and talks in a low voice to his friend that is following him so that only they could hear him.

"Remember, let some of the small ones pass us so that Silver can get some of the action, the big guy is our"

"""Ooh!"""

"Good. Now then, Yamato, You take left and Seiso take right while Zedd block their escape route from the rear, Nabe, you're with me in the middle"

"""Roger"""

"As you wish...Momon

"...Umu, now go"

After that, the three made their way to their position.

"Now then"

Momonga then stops looking at his friend and turn his attention to incoming Ogres that is charging right toward him with the giant bat high up ready to smite him down when within range. The Ogres finally swing the bat downward toward the dark warrior, but unfortunately the dark warrior didn't permit it and counter it with a slash dash to the side and slice the Ogres and leaving a trace of afterimage of the swing, after that he continue to casually stroll his way to the next target, leaving the now frozen Ogres behind. After seeing her Lord moving forward, Narberal then moves past the Ogres like if it nothing even there and made her way to her master side, after a few second the frozen upper Ogres body began to slide off from the lower body and onto the ground which caused the gut to spill out and blood spraying all over the place near it leaving the other in shock and awe.

After witnessing something shocking, all the Goblin stop moving and their feet began to tremble in fear. Seeing his minions became scared, their leader got mad, even though his leg is also trembling as well. But regardless he shakes those fear away and focused.

"What are you lot standing there for?! Go around him, we have to reach those other humans and surround them! GO!"

If they can't stand against a strong opponent, then they just have to fight somebody else that is on their equal term or weaker than they are.

After hearing the order they comply and do as their leader commanded. Few of them manage to made past the Dark Warrior while most got butcher.

"Tek! Form a group on the left and right and go around him and I want 3 Ogres on both side as well as evenly split of Archers to provide pressure, also stay as far away from that black armor then flank those humans on the wagon! The rest of big fellas, will keep on fighting, now get your ass moving!"

The Troop then start to regroup and split in 3, left, middle, and right. After they finished, they then began to attempt to spread out and flank from their own side but immediately stopped by two warriors, left side was meet with a tall red armor man while right side by a person in a cloak with a hoodie.

"Where do you think you lot are going, huh?!"

The giant warrior said while tapping his shoulder with the side of his blade.

"Don't think everything is going to be easy! Now, who wants a piece of this champ?!"

He then took a battle stance and ready for the incoming enemies. While the right side just stood still and watches the giant warrior yabber.

"Yo~"

The troops on the right were caught off guard by the voice that startles them a little. They then turn slowly to where the voice came from and saw a person in the cloak that stopped earlier, waved at them carelessly.

"Sorry Ugly-kun, but only a few of you are going through me~"

After saying those, she pointed her right sword at them and taunt. Seeing that made them very angry and charge right at her like a raging bull, but that just caused her to smile, a sadist one that is. It just made her smile every time seeing someone gets mad from just a little act. The Goblins troop on her side charge toward her in packs, a regular person would stand no chances again a small troop that attacks as one, even if it is an experienced master fighter. Because no matter what, being attacked from all side can get even a true fighter in trouble easily, especially if the fighter lack to keep up with the enemy movement, have no mobility, and sense of the surrounding. If anyone lacks any of this requirement while fighting alone with multiple enemies as one then it's better off to run away or things will get ugly very quickly.

But too bad for these Goblines, they are dealing with the person that fully master the art of those lacking, even though she really doesn't really need it to beat these lot.

They were getting closer to wipe that smug off that human face but before they knew it, the first 5 Goblins head that was charging on the front fell off to the ground which caused the rest to slow down their speed and come to stop because of what just happened. Some of them snapped out of their thought and turn to where the human that they were trying to kill but to find nothing but the air blowing through the grass. They were confused at first then panic and start looking everywhere for the human but no trace to be found, one of the goblin were looking for any clue that could be left, while he is looking, he saw the shadow on the ground getting bigger, there were nothing there where the shadow is, it's like something is falling from the sky that made the shadow growing larger. Finally caught up, the Gobline look up and to his surprise, it was that human falling right toward him with a smile that only a devil could love. The Last thing that Goblin saw was a sweat terrifying smile and everything went dark from there.

After landing on one of the Goblin, she pulls out both her sword that was stabbed into both eyes of the Goblin that she landed on, she then quickly moves onto her next prey. Many Gobline tried their best to land a hit on her but all were too slow to keep up her flash likes speed, which resulted in their death.

The Sword of Darkness is just watching in awe again while she dances through the pack of Goblins like if it were a free space for her to do whatever she wishes to do with no consequences. The way she fights, no. More likes moving through enemies and slice them up before they could even have a chance to hit. Peter has seen a familiar fighting style like her before a few time back when he used to group up with other random fellow Adventurer, Sword dance style. It's where the fighter fight with smooth movement and instead of using brute force to attack the enemy, they use speed while letting the flow force of the movement and the blade do its work.

While they are watching Nakisa cutting down her enemy, suddenly a short horrible scream startled them and make them turn to whatever cause the scream. What they saw is the similar scene of when Nakisa cut off 5 Goblins head in one swing but instead, 13 heads are flying everywhere by the Red Samurai named Yamato. Unlike the dark warrior, Momon, the way Yamato swing his sword is not just cleaner and better than Momon, but it's also more powerful. Watching Momon himself took down an Ogres in one swing leave them speechless and awe already but watching Yamato is different, it cause the Sword of Darkness to have strong goosebumps and most of all, fear of death crawling up onto their shoulder just by witnessing it alone. Even though the swing is not directly toward them but regardless it just makes them want to flee away from this Samurai as far as possible and hide behind at least a thousand of knights wielding great shield to protect them.

Tried to stop the goosebumps, Peter then notices that most of the Goblins on Yamato side has run to the opposite side to where Nakisa is while leaving the 3 Ogres behind and a very few Goblins by themselves to deal with Yamato, He guessed that they rather have a chance with her than Yamato. If he were them he would have run away without a second thought, so, by seeing the Goblins to still manage to keep on fighting really began to make him have some respect for these Goblins to still have the well to fight and not flee like a rabbit. As of right now Peter would rather watch Momon or Nakisa slaughter these poor little warriors, but something is telling him that he haven't seen even the fragment of Yamato power yet, and that attack from him was just a basic one too, so he have to continue observing even though he doesn't really want to.

But before he could do so, the Goblins that did successfully on getting through from Nakisa side is almost half way toward him and the other at the wagon. From the looks of it, it seems to be at least 20 of them or more, most wielding wooden club while a few carries bow and arrows.

"Look like you guys won't be able to observe their fighting now that we got companies. If you wishes to continue then go on and I can take care of the rest. But that would just mean you guys are not working and look likes a lazy bunch, so let's take this opportunity and let us part take in this battle!"

The Sword of Darkness hesitant at first because of the overwhelmingly of inhuman strength that the people they are working with possess. Peter thought, will they just be getting in the way? Compare to Momon and his friend, he and his team are out of their league. Peter was unmotivated, but luckily for him, there is a certain someone that can boost his spirit.

"Now, now, What with this atmosphere you are letting out, Peter? Giving up already?"

Peter turned to the Silver Paladin with an uneasy expression.

"Well..."

Silver sigh and shake his head side to side, letting him know how highly he disapproves of it.

"Yes, my friends and I are stronger than you, I am confident to say that"

 _'That just make it worst!'_

Peter thought.

"But just because you're useless, doesn't mean there is no part for you to take in. Every little help can be of bits of help, it can make thing easier as well for other"

The young warrior agreed but still hesitating.

"If you didn't notice yet then let me tell you guys right now"

Everyone that is close by looks at him with confusion and waited for him to tell them.

"These Goblins are no threat to my friends and I what so ever and we could have wiped them out with ease. But they purposely letting some of them passed so that they can witness your guys strength, can they trust you with the task to defend Nfirea without their help? My leader wants to see if he can put his trust in all of you, can he do that? Will you guys not answer his trust?"

Hearing those reason really leave him speechless, was it really like that? Peter thought to himself while someone patted him on this shoulder, he snapped out and turn to who was trying to get his attention, it was Ninya.

"I think we should do our best regardless of how little it will help them, Peter"

Ninya told him with a smile while Dyne nodded in agreement.

"Yes indeed, Ninya. It will only be rude if we are to do nothing, Peter"

Peter just stare at his bulk friend and turn to Luruk that is smiling. After seeing his friend motivation, all he could do is look down in shame.

 _'What am I doing? I was supposed to lead them and be their hope of guidance when they are lost. But here I am, being guided by them...Pathetic'_

While in his thought, Peter chuckles bitterly to himself while smiling the same. He then looks back up to his team, no. His friends, that he went through hardship together with, from their childhood time. They just look at him with a bright smile and wait for him to make his move.

 _'I still got a long way to go...Momon, he must have started from the beginning at some point to get to where he is right now, right? He must have worked hard...so I must as well! This is my beginning to become great!"_

He slapped both his cheeks and shake his head. When he stopped, he smile at his friends with looks of great resolve.

"Thank guys, sorry to let you see me like that..."

They shook their head.

"Now then, Let's get to work. We will move up and make a defensive line and try to hold the back. Ninya, cast your defensive spells on me and after that will provide us support with offense magics"

"Ok"

"Lukruk, do what you do best and pick them off one by one, take out the Archer."

"Ohh! It's time for me to show Nabe my skills!"

"Shut up. Lastly, Dyne, you will heal anyone if needed. But most of all, try to slow them down so that we don't get overwhelmed by numbers"

"Of course! I can bind the necessary one. But Peter, what about the one that manages to get past you?"

"Then You two and Lukrut will protect Ninya while I'll try to hold off most of them back. If things become messy then we will retreat back here and regroup with Silver to form a defensive formation"

"That's sound good!"

He nodded in approval and turn to the Silver Paladin.

"While we are gone, can you-"

"Protect Nfirea? Of course! Do not worry about him and worry about your team and yourself, he is safe with me!"

Peter was surprised for a second but regardless he respectfully nodded to Silver.

"Thank you, Silver. Then we will leave him to you, Let's go guys"

They nodded and follow him

Peter moved up a little further to make free space for any necessary retreat. He looks at his foes while they're getting closer with every second past while observing the incoming enemies he was able to gain new information, they are leaderless. What give it away is that there is no communications preparation what so ever, and their formation are off. Because of that, they look more like a bunch of untrained barbarians, it's true that as Goblin they are supposed to be that way but compare to before when they first made their appearance they were more organized and walk as one. At this point, it's like fighting against a newbie soldiers. But still, he needed to focus and take this fight seriously, he is, after all, just a Silver-rank Adventurer. Silver-rank Adventurer may be stronger and have more experience than the regularly trained soldier, but only a little, so because of that little advantages he still should not let his guard down regardless of how weak they are.

"[Reinforce Armor]!"

A sudden green light appeared around his body, Peter knew this light so well because he has seen it so many time before. He slightly gazes over his shoulder and lightly nodded to show appreciation and turn to focus on his enemies again.

"Lukrut!"

"Yeah, I know!"

The blond Ranger draws his bow and arrow and starts picking his target. He would pick someone that is a threat, like Archer, Caster, or anyone with range attack in general because, like him, they can pick people off or rain down attack magics and arrows by standing in a safe position. But he will ignore them if Ninya is in dangerous. Because as a caster, Ninya is weak against close combat or any physical relate but if he can use [Fly] then things might be different, but since he can't he will need protection. Usually, Dyne alone can protect Ninya by holding them back and letting Ninya attack, but he can only hold at least 2 or 3, any more than that is a no. So, if Lukrut ever comes to a conclusion that they will be overwhelmed then he will have to abandon his post and assist them.

Since the Goblins are still far from him, he decided to go for the enemies Archer like Peter told him. the range distant between him and the Goblins Archer would make any none train person a very hard time but even the trained one would still have a difficult time and miss a few shot. But in his case, it is no problem for Lukrut.

After calculating the drop velocity, he let loose of the string and watch as the arrow headed toward his target. The poor Archer didn't have time to react as the arrow go through his skull then brain and drop dead like a lost string puppet. His comrade didn't bother looking back at his dead body and instead kept on going forward as fast as possible before another meet the same fate as him.

On instincts, the enemies Archer didn't waste time and switch out to their bow and began to suppress the blond Ranger from shooting another shot. Lukruk might be a good bowman but dodging 4 Archer attack while trying to return with the accurate shot, it's quite difficult.

While Lukrut is busy, Peter is as well, with 6 or so Goblins that he needs to take care of before the rest will catch up. There are 23 Goblins in total that team Sword of Darkness are up against, but right now there is 4 that is busy with Lukrut while 6 other are at it with Peter, the rest is still far back trying to catch up, the reason they're behind is because they have lost moral to fight and decided whether to run away or keep fighting, thank to the incident earlier that they saw earlier that causes them to be this way. After a minute after, the fight between Peter and the 6 Goblins broken out, there was still no casualty yet on both sides. Peter sidestepped one of the Goblin attacks and return it with a weak poke in the eyes, right away 2 more attacks came from both side and cause him to jump back away. the Goblin that took the attack in the eye didn't die but he is losing a lot of blood and pain. Since Peter is fighting against multiple enemies, he has to move fast and keep up with the enemies at all time. He would have gone and cut off that Goblin head instead of stabbing the eye but since this is not a dual between 1 against 1, so he has to go for a quick attack and not heavy one because it's slow and it will get him in a messy situation. Plus, his enemies will not give him time to attack at all because of so many follow up attacks, one after another. After he dodged the 2 Goblin, another attack follow up, it's a heavier but slow blow but he has no time to dodge.

"[Fortress]!"

His shield glows green and before the attack could land on his face, it was reflected away by a shield block that was fused with defensive Martial Art skill. The Martial Art skill that he uses helped him reflect some attack but as long if it's not too powerful like a full rhino charge, also, the more force the attack is, the more force the reflect will become, so because of that, this skill work perfectly with most of the heavy attack.

Being stagger back because of the reflect force, the Goblin were vulnerable for a few second. Because of that, Peter has little time to land attack but thankfully nobody is there to interrupt him. He launches his sword and it pierced the neck of the staggered Goblin, because of the how thin their neck are, the sword wideness is wide enough to fully cut the Goblin thin neck just by stabbing thoroughly.

Wasted no time, He took a stance and ready for what to come next. Another attack came from his right side but he just back step and the attack misses, seeing his foe being exposed Peter took this chance and stab the Goblin heart, it goes through completely but when he was trying to retreat his sword, the Goblin that he stabbed grab onto his blade and hold on to it with his life. While fighting to free his sword, Another Goblin took this chance and attack Peter left side while he is vulnerable. Seeing another attack, Luckily for Peter, his shield is still free and he uses it to block the attack. But that attack wasn't finished, instead of attacking again the Goblin is forcing the club on Peter and putting pressure onto him, now that both Peters' hand is busy. Not wanting to let go of his sword, Peter still trying to free his sword and after that, he plans on backing away, but it was too late for him. The Third Goblin flank his rear and about to land a backstab onto him seeing this make cause him to panic.

 _'No!'_

"[Magic Arrow]!"

Two magical javelins struck the Goblin that was flanking Peter on the back of the head and now collapsed on the ground dead.

"Peter, retreat!"

"I know, wait for a second!"

After replied back to the worries young Caster, He resumed to freeing his sword, but it's not easy because the other Gobin is giving him a hard time by pressing pressure onto his shield.

"Don't be stupid you dumbass! Let go of it and retreat, look around you!"

Even though it only been a day and he rarely heard that person talks, he knew well of who is calling him a dumbass, it's the lady in the cloak, Nakisa. He listened to her and took a quick peek at his surrounding. To his shocking, the rest of the Goblins has finally caught up and is about to overrun him. After that, he let go of the grip of the sword and shield bash the other goblin and began to make his retreat.

"Fall back to the to the wagon, hurry! Lukrut!"

"On it!"

Peter and the other start running to the wagon as fast as they could, but of course since Ninya is physically weak, they had to slow down so that they won't leave him behind.

Meanwhile on the wagon. Silver was observing Peter and his team fight, especially Peter because he has all the action to himself. It went smoothly for him at first but then he made a fatal mistake that Silver would like to point it out for him. But that would be for another time because he has to work.

"S-Silver, they are coming! So as the Goblins! W-What should we do?!"

The Silver Paladin didn't answer at first, he merely looks at the boy and turns back to the Incoming allies and enemies.

"Didn't you paid attention to the plan, Nfirea? We'll stand our ground"

"B-But, they just got overwhelmed..."

That made Touch chuckle a little which causes the mushroom hair boy to confused.

"The different between there and here is that I am not in there, but now I will. So be at ease and stay close to me at all cost, understood?"

Yet again, Touch me confidence made the boy calmed down again. When their little chat is done, Peter and the rest has finally reached them.

"Silver!"

"Just like the plan, we will stand our ground"

"Are you sure?"

 _'...Am I sure? You just showed me your resolve and now you ask me if I'm sure?!'_

That unconfident from Peter made him facepalm himself and shake his head side to side. He reaches to the young warrior should and get close to face to face. This causes Peter to cring, not just him but the rest that is around as well. They don't know how but they could feel the unpleased aura around the silver paladin.

"I'm going to scold you later, you hear?"

"H-Huh?!"

 _'Maybe he just needs someone to show him how to man up!'_

"Right now keep that eyes of your wide open and observe. Nfirea please stay behind them and scream if anything happen"

"O-Ok?"

They still confuse but Touch Me didn't bother with it and move past him to the Goblins.

"W-Where you're going, Silver?!"

"I said observe, Peter!"

Peter was dumbfounded.

Again, didn't bother with it and make his way to the Goblin, He drew his sword and slightly raise his shield to cover his body and blade. The first Goblin that reaches Silver first died. The Goblin couldn't see his sword that was hidden behind the shield, that was his fatal mistake and because of it, he died meaninglessly. After cutting down his first prey head, he moved on to the next. This time there is 2 Goblin charging right toward him. Silver sidestepped to the left and cut off the head of another victim and shield bash the second Goblin smite attack to the side and follow up with a pouch to the face with the top edge of the shield. If it were a normal warrior punching like Silver did, it would only stun them and nothing more, but in his case, the Goblin head was crushed and die but not before being sent playing away.

Unlike Peter, Silver did so with no afford and made it look like it just an every day roulette for him, which cause the young warrior to felt silent. Peter then, decide he just going to watch him likes boy watching his favorite T.V superhero in action.

After taking down the other 2 Goblin he continued to walk forward to the new challengers.

Now the rest of the Goblins slow down and came to a stop, now most of their mind is telling them that this human that's in front of them is the same like the other 3 warriors from earlier and that they should just flee away. But can they? Would they be allowed to run? If they run right now they would probably have a chance.

Seeing how his foes are trembling like a naked person just gotten out of a frozen pool, cause him to let out a small laugh.

 _'At this rate, they're going to flee and that would be troublesome for Nishiki, then I guess I have to clean it up myself...But in any case, I'm just going to kill them like killing harmless ants...so let's see if this does work. Let me give you guys some fighting spirit boost, so you guys don't have t die pathetically!'_

Touch Me raise his shield up high while the front of the shield is facing the trembling Goblin. That gotten the scared Goblins attention and they just look at him to see what is the Silver Paladin is up to next.

"[Shield Flash]!"

The front of the shield began to glow brightly and flash a white light for a second, and nothing happened.

 _'Did it work?'_

Touch Me thought to himself.

After seeing the bright flash of light came from their enemy shield, their fear went away and a sudden rage and anger began to grow inside them. They don't really know what happen but one thing for sure. Whatever that human did, it made them trigger and want to attack him. And they going to do so, the Goblins ready their weapon and charge forward without second thought, the Archer ready their bow and prepare to rain down arrows at the Silver Paladin.

 _'Oh! It does, now then I could just go in and make this very quickly, but I want him to learn...So I'm going to have to hold back and fight with sense and logically!'_

After finishing thinking to himself, Silver took a stance but before he went off, he slightly turns to look for the mushroom hair boy. Nfirea is looking at him like the rest while staying behind Sword of Darkness.

 _'Luckily none of these guys will attack anyone else except me, so Nfirea should be safe. But let's make this quick and return to his side before any unexpecting thing happen to him...now then'_

Silver turns back and starts charging forward, he has to make sure to keep everything smooth including his movement and speed so that Peter can learn of whatever he is going to do and hope he learn.

Right now the Goblins he is dealing with are just like any other angry wide animals that will attack whatever they see. Because of that, it's going to be easy to predict them.

Instead of charging on forward to the middle of the wide formation enemies, Touch Me decided to attack right side first. the reason he did so was that if he charges in forward to the enemies core, as a normal person, that would be the most foolish. By doing so, it will be very easy to get surrounded, overwhelmed, and get gang rape. So by going to the edge first will give him a large amount of room to retreat and most of all, not getting surrounded. Of course, Touch Me doesn't need to do any of that to the weak opponent, he is just trying to teach a certain someone.

But why right side and not left? Because there are the Archers on the right wing of the pack, taking them out first can make thing easier and put everyone heart at ease. It doesn't have to only be Archers in general but any enemies that do range damage, support, and healer, by taking them out first can make battles become easier.

Half way to the enemies, the Goblins Archers has already begun to shoot arrows but all were easily blocked by his shining silver shield. After blocking and dodging countless arrows he decided to it's a good time to start attacking now that most of the Goblins are about to reaches him. He was luring them to him to draw them away from the Archers to become defenseless so that he can get rid of them without any interruption. He sees the opportunity right when all 4 Archer is loading their next arrow. He dashes toward them while they are defenselessly preparing for another shot. As they were about to draw their bow the next thing they knew they were spinning around everywhere. They were confused at first but then while spinning, they saw the human that they are supposed to kill, standing in front of 4 headless bodies. When they just realized everything went dark from there.

Again, Peter has just seen another inhuman thing that just happened right in front of his eyes. What he saw a minute ago was a flash of light that shined from the shield that is wielded by the man name, Silver. And the next thing he knew was that the frightened Goblins suddenly became fearless and proceed to charge toward Silver like a bunch of raging bull. Then, later on, he saw an incredible dashing slash with godlike speed and the result was a perfect strike that cut all 4 of the Archer's head clean off. He then comes to a conclusion that these Copper-Rank Adventurer team that he is working with are in the league of the Adamantite-Rank Adventurer or better yet, a hero. Who are these people and where did they come from? That may never be answered.

After taking out a few trash, Touch Me turns around and walk back to take more.

"Now that, that was taking care of...you guys are next, prepare yourself!"

He pushes onward.

After liberated 13 head from their bodies, Yamato was pleased, very.

Finally, after all this week of waiting he can finally release these urge, there bothersome urge that been bothering him for a week, the urge for battles. He never felt this pleasant feeling before, the feeling of joy in fighting, killing, and slaughtering, all these good feeling for doing it, it pleases him, it's like taking a scroll through a peaceful park. He would be lying if he were to say that he never felt the joy in it but that was only when he play video games and not reality. He would greatly reject this feeling if he was still a mere human and back to his time and world. But right now, in this body and a mind of a war hungry maniac, he just can't deny any of it and embrace it, he needs to fight to release this bothersome urge and these battle right now might be the perfect opportunity to do so. But now, seeing most of his enemies fled away to Nakisa side, Yamato began to become slightly angry. He wanted to have more action because he didn't have any ever since the short slaughter in the Carne Village of the knights that killed innocent villagers for the sake of killing one man, which didn't even come close to satisfy him and leaves the urge to fight more, but for the sake of not causing any trouble to his friends, he had to keep himself together.

He wouldn't care and do whatever he want if he was still in the game, that is if it so, then he wouldn't have cared in the world and gone off to kill anything he sees that is killable. But right now is not the case, every living that he took won't come back and that can leave a bigs impact to his friends and other innocents if he kills the wrong peoples or monsters. Killing anybody that deserved it will not make him feels any slight of guilt whats so ever, like those vermin that he slaughtered in the peaceful village, which for him, was very enjoyable but not satisfying because he had only killed one of third of them. Because of that, seeing what suppose to be drugs for an addict, ran away is just gonna make thing worse.

"The Hell you lot are going?! Come back here, you ugly weeds!"

They slowly stop and turn back to him but to turn away immediately and keep on pushing through Nakisa to get pass her. If he were still being a human, he would have a lot of veins popping on his head right now.

"Huuuh?! You cowards!"

"Oi! We're still here you kno-"

One of the Goblin that was still brave enough to fight him was cut off right away with a slash to the face by the Samurai. His head was sliced in half and causing the blood to ooze out.

"""Chef, nooo!"""

The three Ogres that was far behind the dead goblin cry out and extend their hand to their dead comrade like they are trying to reach to him. After witnessing their ally death right in front of them, one of them began to point at Yamato with ugly rage expression.

"Damn you human! He was our only chef that can cook something good! Damn you!"

Yamato just looks at him blankly and speechless of this stupidity situation.

"Who the hell is going to cook for us now, Huh?!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!"

"I can't see anything underneath those helmets, human!"

Triggered.

He doesn't give a damn anymore about any of this, all he want to do right now is stop this stupidity. Without any warning, he dashes forward with raging speed and force that even with Lukrut great eyes sight cannot even keep up. Right when he's in range, he swings his Nodachi to their side and cut all 3 Ogres in half in one swing without wasting any movement. But what is weird, is that the Ogres didn't feel any pain, they examined their tummy and everything is fine, but for some reasons, they can't feel their lower body. A second passed, the line of cutting wound began to slowly emerge of where it first was hit to where is end. After seeing that they began to panic but its just cause the cut wound to appear faster, before they know it, they slide off and felt to the ground which causes the gut to ooze out. Before they could even scream, they felt unconsciousness and never waked up again.

He just looks down at the bugs he just killed and he didn't feel anything or pity at all, all he feel is 2 things, pleasant and unsatisfied. He wants more, now he looks back up and scans for anymore but unfortunately, there were none, on his side anyway, only death. But then while looking, something catches his eyes. A certain Goblin with half full armor with what it look like is a Roman superior helmet. Compare him to the rest, he looks special among the rest of the Goblins. But what he found weird out of it, is that the Goblin in armor is beating upon one of his own men, it seems the one that is being beaten is begging and saying something to the one in armor. So, out of his curiosity, he goes ahead and listens to their conversation.

"We can't win this!"

"Of course we can, you coward!"

"No, we can't! Just look at the battle! You've brought us to our doom! I tried to warn yo- UGHH!"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! I SAID WE CAN SO WE CAN!"

"B-But Gor-UGGHHH!"

"It's Commander! But that doesn't matter anyway, a coward like you need to die here! I should have just kill you after all!"

"W-Wait please, Chief! Listens!"

While the two are in their own little world, Takemi was listening.

Did he hear that right? A Chief? Leader?

Suddenly, energy roast up within him, he doesn't know why but knowing that there is an enemy Leader, just made him want their superior head.

Still stumbling the Coward subordinate, He decided to just end him now. Because this has already taken more time than it has already. He raises his sword, prepared to smite his subordinate without mercy because he is a coward. Right when about the tip of the sword is about to lead on the beaten Goblin, a sudden voice shout toward his direction and cause him to stop and turn to where the voice came from. To his surprise, a blood color armor warrior dashes toward him with incredable speed.

"GIVE ME THAT HEAD!"

"What the f-"

Before the Goblin Chief could act, it was already far too late. The Goblin head was still intact and no cut mark can be seen. Takemi turns around and looks at the still standing Goblin like he is waiting for something to happen, a few second passes and nothing. He was a little annoy and decide to reach out to the Goblin head and pick it up, Surprisingly, the head came off with a popping noise. He turns the head to face him and it made him laugh, what he found was funny because the Goblin Chief expression was of an ahego. After a few second of laughing to himself, he toasts the head to the side like an old toy that serves its purpose for entertainment and now it's useless trash.

Now for some reason, he is satisfied. Maybe because he is a Samurai and beheaded an enemy superior pleases him? Maybe that's the case, he is still not sure but that might be so. Anyway, he is fulfilled, that's all it matter.

After trying and countless death, the the rest of the Goblins realized that all the Ogres are dead and lastly their leader is dead, That only mean one thing.

"Look! The Chief is dead, we're free! Quick, run away!"

One of the Goblin shout that got everyone attention, including the Adventurer that they are fighting. Every Goblin didn't have any second thought and began to run like a fleeing rats.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

There were only 10 or so Goblin left that are running while holding on to their life. Peter just realized that they are running and tried to warn the other that are just standing still while watching them flee, it look like they are not worrying and at all, maybe showing mercy? He was again, like many time, dumbfound.

"Don't worry, Peter. have you forgotten that we have one more person?"

He then remembered, Where was he all this time? He observes a little more and then something that catches his eyes, there was dead Goblins body on the far back near the forest away from the battle zone. It seems that they were trying to flee without anyone noticing but someone stopped them.

"Com'on, they're too slow..."

That voice, Peter then turn to where it came from and it was the person that claim to be Ninja, Zedd. When was he there? Peter and the rest of the Sword of Darkness didn't see him there next to the dark warrior before.

"Aren't you going to finish them off, Zedd?"

The Ninja sighed.

"I am, Leada. As soon as they double their haste that is, ahh so slow~"

While Observing the fleeing Goblin, it was finally the right time.

"Yes, keep running...[Ninjusu Tag: Lighting Floor Trap]"

While running for their life, they saw the forest. Yes! They are close, they thought. Almost free from death and close to their salvation, but sadly they didn't saw the papers on the floor that now a sudden blue spark of electricity appear. Still, they didn't see anything even with the spark of the electricity that would have gotten anyone attention. That is because Nishiki uses tier 6 Ninjutsu ability that he barely uses called [Hidden Object]on the Tag to make it harder for anyone to see, especially anyone that blows level 40.

When they close into the Tag, it triggers the Tag to cause the lighting to spread out to the surrounded ground within raidus of 3y.

Before reaching to their salvation, they were stunned by the electricity and because it is a higher tier beyond any of this world, it roast all the Goblins that were caught within it. It was not a very quick death and also painful, that could be felt from every inch of their body, the trap reaches its duration and the lighting slowly faded away along with the Tag. The Green Goblins that was there now is replaced by the coal that was in shape of a Goblin, a statue.

Everyone was stunned, in exception of Momonga and his team. What just happen? They thought as one.

"So a mere tier 6 AOE stun is overkill for this world, I see..."

"Indeed"

Momonga agreed with his Ninja friend, who is very disappointed about the result of one of his experiment. Why? Because that was one of his lowest damage ability and it considers overpower in this world.

"Are we done? From my point of view, all the little guys are dead. Also, I killed more than anyone so I deserve a nap"Said Nakisa while walking toward Momonga and Nishiki. Momonga sigh and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll talk to the rest to see what we need to do in order to earn money from this"

"Yay~ Just call me when you guys really needed me~"

She happily walks toward the wagon with no care in the world. Momonga and Nishiki look at each other and struggled it off. When Momonga was about to say something, in corner of his sight, Takemi is making he was toward him and the Ninja. It's true that Takemi is wearing a helmet but something about him seems happy and satisfied.

"Momon, Zedd. I can see that everything went well, I knew I can Leave everything to you guys"

The samurai then laughs cheerfully, but that just made the Nishiki feel awkward.

"Well, it was Momon plan that everything went so smoothly and not a single one of them escaped"

"Ah, yes. As expect of our leader, always making everything go right for us"

Takemi agreed with Nishki. they both then turn to their leader then slightly bowed with respect but it just made Momonga feel embarrassed. if he were to still be a human, he would have been like a child book, very easy to read.

"Ahahaha...well, it was thank to everyone that everything went accordingly. Thank you for your hard work"

"You too, Leader. But if I may say so myself, this shouldn't even consider hard work, it was a piece of cake. Right, Yama-yan?~"

The way Nishiki address him, make him want to frown and let out a heavy sigh, instead of doing that he just facepalm and shake his head side to side.

"Great...I'm assuming that you're going to go back to the old you, the nickname you gave me is all the evidence that I needed..."

Hearing that just made the tall Ninja giggle. Back then when he was still active in the game, Nishiki like to give his friends cute and weird nickname. For instance, He uses to called Punitto Moe, Policeman-san or Commander-sama to tease his green death vein, Punitto Moe sometimes even consider it as a mockery but he just waves it off because it kind of pleases him in a way.

"How rude, Samarai-chan! I am who I am and who I please to be where and whenever I wish!"

"Uh huh, cool story. Anyway let's head back to the other, they must have been waiting while we are flattering each other"

"Oh, Yama-yan. I never thought of it that way but if you say so~"

"Shut up!"

Momonga just chuckles and the both of them follow.

When they reached the wagon, they expect to find everybody waiting for them and a sleeping beauty lady, But it was not. What they see is a Silver Paladin friend of their scolding Nakisa while the other are just watching.

"What were you thinking?! You can't just take a nap after taking a bunch of life!"

"Ehh? Why not?!"

"Because it's common sense and immoral!"

"Common sense is for a noob!"

"What?!"

"They're bunch of Glob anyway, no one is going to miss them~"

"I give up...Oh, so you guys are here, that means we are finished, yes?"

Momon nodded to him.

"Because of everyone, we manage to get every last one of them, thank you for your hard work. You guys too, Sword of Darkness"

Sword of Darkness only frowned by hearing Momon appreciation which Momonga notice. He is confused about what happen that cause them to be that way, he can only turn to the person that was supervising them, Touch Me. His friend gives him a head signal as to say to go on and talk to them. Momonga doesn't really know why but he's going anyway.

"Was there something wrong? Why are you guys so down? We've won so shouldn't you all be happy?"

Momonga really curious of why they are acting this way and wish to know, did he do something wrong?

Peter couldn't look at the dark warrior so he continually looking to Momonga side to avoid eyes contact while scratching the back of his head.

"Well...you see...as a higher ranking than you guys, We were supposed to shine and be the example for the newcomer like you to admire. But it seems the table has been turned"

Peter awkwardly laugh to himself with a bitter smile. After honestly telling them what is on his mind, there were silent and a laugh from the dark warrior and his friends. Peter feel uneasy and angry, are they mocking him?

"Sorry, sorry"

Trying to stop laughing, Momonga looks at him.

"I see, so that was all, huh? I thought I did something wrong but it seems like it was just in my head"

"N-No, you did nothing wrong, Mister Mo-"

"It's Momon, no formality please"

"Ok, M-Momon..."

The Dark Warrior nodded in approval.

"Umu, anyway. I wasn't laughing at you or mocking, so please don't think too much about it. So that's how you think...Well then, Let me give you one of my advice for almost anything, so listen carefully"

The young warrior does so and waits for him.

"...Don't underestimate anyone, because there will be a time that it will be the end of you if you do so. There is always a bigger fish out there in this big world and there'll always be someone that is better than you in every way. If not, then may the newborn child take up the challenge to grow and surpass you"

"Well, I do bu-"

"What were your first impression of m- no...Us, back in the city?"

That question catches him off guard.

"Well...I am kind of jealous because you wear a full plate armor as a copper...meanwhile I only have chainmail armor being cover in leather clothes, the only plate armor I currently possess is probably my shoulder plate"

"Anything else?"

"Umm...no?"

"...I see...look like you've going to have to work on your observation more"

Peter's confused about what the dark warrior meant by it. Just by looking at the confused young warrior, Peter, he can already tell he doesn't know what he meant, so Momonga does the pleasure.

"While you're only looking at my fancy armor, You have utterly overlooking of how much strength I must possess to wear the armor from the start. I have encountered many fools that were looking for troubles from me just because of my rank. There is the time when rank doesn't matter, Peter. So remember that well"

Even though they just met, Peter is quite exciting to be advised from probably a man soon to be a legend, a hero. He felt kind of awkward to be taught by someone that is low ranking than him though, but true be told, just like what the Dark Warrior said, there are time when rank doesn't even matter at all and only actions will show how powerful one can be, and he saw one hell of an action today.

"Y-Yes"

Momonga nodded.

"Your wisdom truly is gifted, Leader"

The Dark Warrior and everyone turn to the Silver Paladin, Silver made his way toward Momonga and patted him on the back shoulder. Momonga smile and chuckle

"Please Silver, I am just like anyone else. There should be someone that is wiser than I, perhaps yourself? After all, you use to lead us and be the hope of many"

"I might, but not sure about when you said 'hope for many' but for certainly, I am not fit to be a leader because of how selfish I can be. That is why I stepped down and you rises Momon. Please stop doubting yourself, I merely gave you that chance and you took it, and now you have taken all of us here, including the rest elsewhere this far. So enough with self-doubting because I, Silver, and the rest that are out there somewhere, can assure you that you have earned it, Leader"

Too be praise from the person that he admired and saved him in the past, Momonga was embarrassed and happy. To Momonga, Touch Me is one of the important friends he ever has, he owns this justice manic for saving him when he was still in the younger days in YGGDRASIL were he was being constantly PK by the Humanoid player for fun and beneficial. Alone, out numbers, and weak, Momonga was at the end of the rope in YGGDRASIL, no hope was on his side at that moment when thing about to end for him, then shining white warrior of hope presented himself to Momonga and gave him something probably no one else can, hope, friend, Nine's Own Goal, then Ainz Ooal Gown, his ultimate treasure that out weight the universe itself.

"Indeed, Silver. I can say that the rest is satisfied being lead by you. After all, you took us this far and back then when we were picking someone else to replace Silver, most of us could not think of anyone else but you, Momon. And we were right, it was a wise choice to appoint you as our Leader"

"Yep, Big sister agree!"

Nakisa said while taking a nap.

"That's right, Praise our Leader-sama!"

"Oi, oi, oi, Zedd. It sound like you're worshiping him like some kind of god or something"

"Oh please, Yama-yan. I was just complimenting Momon-sama, that is all"

Then Nakisa suddenly popped her head from the wagon with a smug on her lip.

"How about we have a competition to see who can praise him more, Zedd?"

"Hmmmm...very attractive proposal. I might consider..."

The tall Ninja then was deep in thought of whether he can win this challenge.

"Com'on guys, that's just too much..."

Momonag said while doing his best to hide his embarrassment even though he is wearing a full plate of armor that cover every part of his body, also a poker skeleton face under of that. But regardless of all that, he does still have the urge to hide when he's embarrassed.

"Now, now. Enough with this flattery. We're keeping our colleague waiting so let's us get moving. So then Sword of Darkness, What shall we do now? If my memory serves me right, for the Goblin and Ogres we suppose to cut off their ears and collect it to turn it for the reward right?"

Touch Me said

"A-ah yes! We're urged to do so if we want money"

"Then can we cut off both ears so that we can earn more?"

Nakisa question the young caster with curiosity while leaned her side head on the wagon.

"Umm...well, back then some individual group of Adventurer took advantage of that when the system was just announced and it been spreading around the city then to other Kingdom, because of that many other Adventurers that are in need of money start to follow that method because there were no rule or sort. Then shortly later on the Adventurer Guild find it unpleasant and consider it cheating so they decided to make it, for example, if it were a Goblin then the only way to collect and turn in the bounty is by presenting the Goblin left ear and not right ear. Something like that"

"Bleh!"

Nakisa spit at the ground with dissatisfaction and went back to napping. Rules always make thing complicated and make many things less fun, but it is necessary to keep order so that thing won't become chaotic. That's how she always see it from her point of view anyway.

"I see, that is unfortunate for us foreigner...but it can't be helped. At least I hope that with these many Goblins and the payment from this quest, we will be able to earn good among of money to last long enough to make more..."

Momonga said while thinking some other matter for their plan in the future to make money. They are in need of money really bad, it's not like he needs it personally but for when the time come that require it and that time should be sooner or later for possible investment in the future.

"Anyway..."

The sudden voice catches his attention, he then turns to the owner and it was his ex-leader, his friend. Touch Me patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's worry about the money later, It been a long day today and everyone is probably tired. So let's finish this up and set up a camp so everyone can rest for more journey that is ahead of us tomorrow, hmm?"

Momonga nodded in agreement. It has been a long day, At least for these people anyway. He gazes at Peter and Lukrut who is being healed by the big man name, Dyne. Then to Nfirea and Ninya, who is looking at him and waiting for something to happen.

 _'_ _Let's see, we need to collect our reward and then look for places to set camp. But the problem is that the sun is going down soon'_

He looks at the sun that is soon to be set.

 _'Should have 1 or 2 hours before dark rises. In that case, we need to double time'_

"Nakisa! Please wake up, I have a task for you. You too, Zedd"

Nakisa groan but did as her leader told and jump off the back of the wagon then made her way toward him, Nishiki is already waiting next to Momonga. When she reaches him, he nodded.

"Ok, your task will be to scout for any good nearby area for camping, something like maybe open high ground with a good view of the surrounding for any intruders. Also, find a lake or river for water, we might need to refill. You guys think you guys can do that much?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good, now you two may go...also don't wander off too far, ok?"

""Yes mom!~""

"Umu"

With that, both of them wander off. After watching them off, Momonga turns his attention to the rest.

"Now then..."

Momonga looks at Peter and Lukrut, who is still haven't fully healed yet.

"Dyne, please continue to heal them, we'll take care of the rest"

The big man nodded that he understand.

"Of course, leave it to me"

"Umu, now then. Ninya, If you may, can you show us how to collect the trophy? After that, we'll follow"

"Y-yes, of course!"

Ninya then made his way to the nearest Goblin corpse. He reaches to his waist for his small hunting knife and crouses beside the lifeless Goblin body. He then stretches the Goblin left ear and cut it upward, just like that.

"And that is how you do it on the Goblin, simple right?"

Momonga and his present friends nodded.

"That's it? Well, that was disappointing"

Said Takemi while sighing

"What were you expecting, oh mighty warrior Yamato?"

"Well, Silver. I was expecting one epic slashes with my Nodachi and all of their ears will come off smoothly while the body roast to ashes...Ahh, that would be a magnificent sight~"

Momonga and Touch me chuckle at him.

"That's just overkilling, my friend. I think a small blade will do just fine"

"...Have I ever told you that you're so boring, Silver?"

"Of corse you did... so many time...that I've lost count"

While being treat by Dyne, Peter is watching the 3 warriors in their little world, just openly chatter among each other without a care in the world. They must be really close, Peter though. Suddenly he has the urge to ask them a question but does not have the courage to do so, but regardless he need to know, he want to know. So he gathers all the courage he can get and ask.

"M-momon!"

The dark warrior turns around faced toward Peter then followed by the rest. Now that he have the Dark Warrior attention, he was going to ask but hesitation got the better of him. he couldn't speak and he doesn't know why but all the boldness he gathers just now shatter right when they all looking at him. Now he felt like a little kid that wanted to speak with their idol but is too scared and shy to do so.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Ah...ummmm...well..."

He doesn't know why but he is really nervous.

 _'What the hell is wrong with you?! You were never this much of a coward before, God dammit!'_

A couple second pass by and they just stood there waiting for Peter to talk. Momonga can clearly see that the young warrior is off so that made him worry, did he do something? It can't be, he didn't do anything, maybe something he said?

"What's wrong? Did I do or say something I should not have?"

"N-no, nothing like that..."

"I see...then what? It seems something is bothering you and I can't help but felt responsible..."

"N-no! Really, it's not you but myself..."

Momonga study him.

 _'If it's not me then what is the problem? He looks nervous that for sure...maybe something personal? If so then I have to soften him"_

"If that is the case then I...no. We can help you. Even if it is personal, we can help but you have to tell us the problem Peter"

After Momonga said those, there was a few second of silent and Peter lower his head and sigh then look back up to face the Dark Warrior again.

"S-sorry for earlier, so if you could just forget about that"

Momonga nodded.

"I...just have a simple question that is all if you could please answer it? I really want to know"

Momonga tilts his head.

 _'That's it? Maybe I just really thinking too much after all'_

"Of course, I'll answer anything that I can. So go on ahead"

The young warrior nodded.

"Ok. So...who are you people really? To have those gear that came from a realm of hero is already impressive enough but...Your guys' powes alone prove to be beyond that and my gut is telling me that you guys were just holding back... So really...who are you people? You guys should be Adamantite-rank or even higher than that. If that is the case then you all are stronger than Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, and he is well known across the continent of this land...then what position are you all in if you're all beyond him?!"

After Peter releasing all those questions at them there was an awkward silent. Momonga couldn't help it and turn to look at his Samurai and Paladin friend for a bit and turn back to Peter.

"Well...We are-"

Everyone in exception of Momonga and his friend leans in closer to hear what he have to say.

"Right now just a bunch of Copper-rank Adventurer that is doing their first quest"

 **Hello again, sorry if this is a bad time to stop but I'm too tired to go on at the moment. Also if you're wondering why Peter is acting kinda off, it's because I have planned for him and his team later on in the future, so just don't mind it for now. Anyway, here is some list of ideas of how items look like.**

 **Nakisa Dual Sword is called White Shark Twin Swords from Vindictus. I love that design.**

 **Touch Me Sword have the similarity of Kirito Dark Repulser. And his sheild has the similar shape like Silver Knight Sheild from Dark Soul 3, the only difference is the detail.**

 **Also, I tried my best to looks up for a picture of how Takemi Nodachi, or at least close to it but no luck so just use your head I guess. Also sorry to any Japanese sword expert if I wrong in detail on Takemi Nodachi like name and such, I am no expert and I did try to study a little before I write it. Correct me if you wishes.**

 **I also try to make the fighting and combat more action, but I might miss used some word, so my apologies if I did.**

 **I did also change a few thing on Nakisa character sheet.**

 **By the way, do you guys think 20,000 word is a lot or little for a chapter?**

 **Lastly, certain someone just woke up...somewhere**

 **Anyway, have a nice day and until next time!**

 **-XBOY40**


	11. Chapter 9: Sole Survivor

**Hello, reader! Sorry if I'm a little late than last time, but here it is! I could have been done maybe a month or 2 months back but something happens when I tried to save my work so I have to do everything from 10% of this chapter that I was done a short while back. There was nothing that I could have done to save it so I have to remember everything and write it again, but this chapter was only 75% of the finished chapter that was ruined. I was planning to finish it but because more work and my sister have to go to college so I have to start and support her, because of this two reason, I figured to just give you all of what I have done so far or more waiting for you readers. Anyway, since I will become busier, the next chapter might take a little longer, but I'll try my best to find time to write. I think that's all I have to say for now, so enjoy!**

 **Great Forest of Tob**

After receiving the next order from their leader, both Nishiki and Nakisa begin scouting for the list they were told to find. While scrolling on the road, Nakisa let out a big and long yawn while stretching her arm widely and almost hit her Ninja friend on the side of his head.

"Hey, watch it Naki-san"

"Ah, sorry. For some reason nowadays all I wanted to do is take a nap when there isn't anything interesting going on"

Said Nakisa after finishes yawning"

"Now that you mention it. Why you always want to sleep? I don't remember that you're this sleepy all the time..."

"Agree, but really, I have no clue what so ever. But I might have a theory that has been in my head for quite some time now"

Nishiki turns toward and tilted his head.

"Theory you say?"

She nodded casually.

"Yes, if you notice something. Momonga-chan has become wiser don't you agree?"

"But isn't he always like that? Maybe you just over thinking too much, don't you think?"

"Yes, maybe. But he hardly put himself out there back then in my opinion"

"Now that you said that...yes he kinda does or maybe he just changing himself to lead us, maybe?"

"Maybe. But the keyword is the word you just mentioned earlier 'change'. Maybe Momonga was a bad example so now let's put Takemi-chan on the spot, you see how much of a bloodthirsty he is earlier in battle? Compared to the old fool we know?"

Nishiki put his hand on his chin and think about what his friend said.

"Although I still see him as the old fool like we use to know, but, yes, he never was that aggressive before now that you bring it up...So what are you getting at? What's your theory in all this?"

Nakisa nodded to him, Satisfied that she has gotten her friend attention.

"Remember back in YGGDRASIL players have the option to create their own lore and personality? Even though it was kinda useless in a way because it's just a big long page of writing, just like a diary, while some people find it useless and ignore it but now..."

Nishiki was a little worry of where his friend is getting to.

"Now what?"

The tall Ninja asked her but was only to get no reply in return, he knows she heard him but something is holding her back. After a couple of seconds, she turns to him and gave a worried smile.

"Don't you think that...just maybe...we have blended in with our lore and personality that we created in YGGDRASIL?"

He was speechless, now that he thought more about it, could that be the case?

"Think more about it. Think about how everyone else acts recently, well, in an exception of Touch Me. He's always like that, just like how he created it. Hero of justice...maniac..."

Nishiki was still silent and taking in the information that Nakisa shared with. A couple second of thinking, Nishiki sigh and decided to leave it for later.

"Let's dig further into it another time, also I think we should tell the other about this later. Maybe some of them also have similar ideas or better. For now, let us find that spot for our Leada-sama"

The Fox lady nodded in agreement. Few moment of silence passes and she smirks, very quickly when Nishiki turn away from her while trying to scout the area, Nakisa see this as a maybe the opportunity of the lifetime and yawn while stretching her arm and successfully slap the tall Ninja in the cheek when he turns back to her. That only triggered the Ninja then causes him to chase after her while she is laughing at his mockery.

While the both of them are wondering off on a recon mission, Momonga and his friends are harvesting their bounties and the rest are getting ready to move out.

The Dark Warrior just stood there next to the young Caster that is harvesting one of the dead Goblin. Of course, Momonga's not just standing there and doing nothing, he is coming up with questions to ask the Caster because he seems like the type that has much knowledge. While observing the boy, he can't help but wonder.

"Don't they drop something valuable? Like crystals and such"

Ninya fully turns to Momonga direction while very confused about what he could have meant.

"Sorry, but I don't have any knowledge or even heard any Goblins and Ogres drop anything valuable like crystals at all. Though, it would be very surprising and good if we could obtain it, if possible. But even so, where could they even gain such a thing?"

"I see..."

 _'So there is no drop in this world then...everything is on the bodies and the only loots is whatever they kept with them personally'_

Still looking at the Dark Warrior, Ninya was curious.

"How did you come to that conclusion, Mist- I mean, Momon?"

The boy question snapped him out of his head.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry if my question was confusing and weird. You see...Where I came from, some time monster carries crystals for some unknown reasons but we collected them anyway. So that is why I was wondering if it the same over here..."

"Monster drop crystal? What kind of crystal?"

The young Caster took out his notebook and pen to record new things what he about to hear, he then looks back up at Momonga with sparkle eyes. This gotten him off guard, to be honest, he does not know what to say, he doesn't want to let out any valuable pieces of information, especially anything from YGGDRASIL. So, he does the next thing he could.

"It's nothing special, we usually sell it to some merch and they sell it to Craftsman so that they can use it on their projects or such. And since it drops almost basically, the price wasn't the best"

Ninya took note, though the info he was given is fake and made up, and the info was reasonable so the Ninya just took note anyway, just in case. When Ninya finished, he looks back up to the Dark Warrior.

"Is that all?"

Momonga could only nod and Ninya put the note away.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I will resume on where I left off"

"Umu"

The young Caster then goes back to harvesting. Momonga let out a small sigh, He didn't want to lie to Ninya but it was necessary, so he had to. Although Momonga is an Undead Skeleton and he wasn't supposed to feel anything, just now he felt guilty, why? Because the boy he lied to has been honest with him from when they met and what did he do in return? lied, even if it is a small little lie, it's still lying.

Regardless, what done is done, so he decided to leave Ninya alone to do his own work while Momonga going to check on his other 2 friends. He turns toward them and to find Takemi using his Nodachi to stab the dead Goblin ear while Narberal collects it. Lastly Touch Me is doing the normal way like Ninya, but faster.

"Do you guys need help?"

Takemi stabbed the Goblin and slightly turn to his Leader and wave it off.

"It's too late to say that, you know? We're almost done here"

"Please Momon-sa...san, like Ta-Yamato-san said! But please Yamato-san, You can rest while I-"

"What are you suggesting? let my friend daughter do the work alone? I don't think so"

The giant Samurai patted her head and of course, Narberal reacts by slightly lowering her head and blushes.

"Nabe's such a good girl isn't she?"

The Silver Knight shows up and began to pat her head too alongside the Samurai. That just makes it worst for her, well, not really. it is kinda embarrassing but most of all, being praised and patted by her Gods is a million time better. If only her Sisters could be here and feel this blessing.

While The Disguised Supreme Being praising their red-faced servant, A certain Blond Ranger is watching her with glee.

"Ah~ not only a cold-hearted but only show her feeling around those she trust~ now it only made me want to get close to her even more so that she can be like that around me~ ahahaaa~"

In his own little world, he wasn't aware of his friend staring at him blankly.

"I think that would never happen, even in a million year of efforting, she will still never remember your name and only known you for annoying. That would be my biggest guess"

"Huh?!"

Lukrut shot his head to Peter with fury while vein could be seen around his forehead.

"What would a virgin like you know about love?! How dare you?!"

"S-shut up the hell up, I'm not a virgin you ass!"

"Yes, you are! Earlier you were hesitating and that is all the evidence I need~"

"It's alright, Peter. There is not a slightest of shame for being a virgin"

Dyne said and gave him a bright smile. Follow by a few nod from Ninya.

"I am also a-a Virgin Peter if that help you feel better"

Peter had his jaw drop wide open looking at his Caster friend like a ghost. Shortly, Lukrut came up from behind him and patted him on the back and stood beside him.

"See, Peter? It's ok if you haven't had your cherry popped~ And it's still ok for you Ninya, you're still young and if you're lucky enough, all the older woman that like younger mate would pick you up for a ride to heaven~"

That made Ninya face turn red immediately and sunk down in embarrassment while The blond Ranger gave him a victory thumbs up.

"Can't say the same for our Leader though. SO, best of luck to you, Leader! I believe in you"

Lukrut shot him a thumbs up and followed by many nods from his other two friends. Peter can't hold it in anymore, it is infuriating!

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

Elsewhere, someone ear twitch.

"Hmm?!"

The Ninja turn toward her.

"You heard that too, Seiso?"

She nodded and give the giant Ninja a serious look and spoke.

"Someone is not a...virgin!"

Nishiki shot her the same looks.

"But I...AM!"

Nishiki sunk down in shame and defeat. Nakisa then patted and rubbing his back while trying to comfort her friend.

After countless of collecting dead Goblin ears, the Silver Paladin look at the gathered ears from everyone that had helped collect. Touch Me was certain for sure.

"I don't think it will fit in there..."

"Agree, It's too small"

Takemi agreed.

"We didn't anticipate that we would have gotten this much...but still, should have brought a bigger bag...or at least a lot of bags"

Momonga was meet with approval from his friend, he doesn't really know what to do in order to carry all of this 'loot'. True be told, he could have just tossed it on the wagon but that just going to made them look so out of the norm, plus the raw smell might bring unwanted attention, though, he and his friend could just handle it but it's just bothersome. He could also ask for Peter and his friends to lead some personal bags and try to fill it with all of these ears but that would be a bloody mess and rude, so it is out of the picture. He gazes at the wagon for a second and saw a pair of large bags.

 _'Hmm...maybe...oh wait a minute, that's Nfirea bags to collect herps. We can just wash it later when we are done right? But the smell might still be around...'_

While trying to come up with some solution, Momonga remembered something.

 _'What about those Goblins base camp when Nishiki founded on his recon mission? They might have something there'_

He then contacts his friend.

 _"Nishiki"_

 _"Momonga-san? What can this Ninja assist you with?"_

 _"Do you remember where the camp that this ugly face set is? We don't have enough bag to store all these ears...So I thought that they might have something to help us with that"_

Nishiki then falls into deep thought, try to remember what he saw during his recon run on the base. He then remembers where it is from where his Leader could go to but also trying to remember anything that he requires. Then he remembers there were a chest, bags, crates, and what else.

 _"I did saw something that might help you with inventory problem, but that's up to you to decide so you guys have to go there yourself. Also, there was some stuff we might be able to bring with us too, maybe it might worth something?"_

 _"Hmmm...Maybe, but I'll see what we can find. So, where is it?"_

 _"Just go through to forest where they came out of, just keep going straight and you shouldn't miss it, bring that weird blondie, the Ranger guy that has a crush on my beautiful Narberal! He should help you spot the camp if he really good as he says"_

 _"Sound reasonable. Alright, I'll try asking him to come along, just in case"_

 _"Alright Leader-sama"_

 _"Also, Nishiki. Have you found what I asked for?"_

 _"Hmmm...We might It's a small plaint field with a single tree so that we can tie the hours on, the view is ok and there also a river nearby...so that should be good enough right? or do you want us to look further?"_

Momonga try to calculate if they have enough time but it seems not when he lay his eyes on the sun, he should have an hour and a half or a little bit more.

 _"That is alright, we don't need a fancy spot to camp for the night, good work, now come back and regroup with the other on the wagon. Meanwhile, I'll head to the camp and see if there anything useful. I'll ask Touch Me-san to stay and guard the wagon with the rest while Takemi, Narberal, and I go check the camp"_

 _"Sound good, I'll tell Nakisa-san and head back to the wagon right away. Also, don't forget to bring that blondie with you, Momonga-san. I don't want you to get lost like a child wondering in a forest, kukuku"_

 _Momonga sigh._

 _"Very funny, Nishiki-san"_

 _"Anyway, I'll leave you to it, but seriously, ask the weirdo to come along, just in case"_

Nishiki sounded worried and that made him smile, he knows his friend care but to experience it, it just warms his none existed heart.

 _"Don't worry, I'll ask him if he can. Now then, I'll see you later, Nishiki-san"_

 _"Likewise, Momonga-sama"_

That cling him a little, being called like that by a friend on your equal term is awkward in many ways for the Overlord, Momonga. After the Message ended, Momonga sighed and turn back to face the rest of the team.

 _'Now then, let's get to work!'_

"Alright everyone, I remember when Zedd reported to me when he scouted out the Goblin in the forest, he told me that they setten a base nearby here. So, I want everyone to wait here for Zedd and Seiso to return while Takemi, Nabe, and myself, will go find this base of their and hopefully we might be able to find something useful for all of us, such as bigger bags for all these ears..."

Peter held his chin and was deep in thought, he then looks at the Dark Warrior.

"That might be for the better, if we can't find anything to store all these ears then we have to take little of what we can while leaving the rest here in waste..."

Dyne nodded.

"I agree, we already wasted too much time fighting them and it would be a waste indeed if we didn't get full benefit from it, but will you not get lost, Momon? Do you know exactly where these base of theirs are? If not then you might get lost, so it might be better for us just to take what we can then set up a camp soon if possible. The darkness will rise soon..."

"No, it's alright. My friend told me that it's deep into the forest of where these Goblins came out of. Straight into the forest, he said"

Some of them still have some doubt.

"But just to make sure we don't get lost, Lukrut"

"Huh? Ah, yes?"

"Can you come along with us? We might need your _expert_ on finding it, it's ok if you wish to stay with the other"

The Ranger is thinking, then he turns behind toward his leader, Peter. Peter notice his friend is staring at him and he knows what it meant. He needed him, as the Leader of the team to make a decision.

Peter then begin to consider of any benefits on what he and his team could gain from this. That what he would actually be thinking of if it were other random people anyway, but these people already did so much for him, so instead of thinking of what he could gain from them, he thought of this as an opportunity to return the kindness that they showed him and his friends. It may not be much, but it's a small step he will take. After all, everything begins with a small step.

"I think it would be best if you tag along and help them, Lukrut. And don't worry, I'm sure no harm will be done to us while Silver is here"

Lukrut turn toward the Silver Paladin that give him a thumb up, showing that he could count on him. Lukrut smile and nodded.

"Alright! Since I got the permission from my Leader, I will go along with you guys to assist in any way possible"

Momonga along with his friends nodded, showing appreciation.

"Also, this is my opportunity to get close to Misses Nabe~"

While Lukrut is celebrating in this own little thought of how his crush will praise him after his work. Narberal just stares at him with the same old poker face she always carried, but it was obvious to the three Supreme Being that she does not please, their sweat drop as they watched her left eye twitching.

"U-Umu...then let us not waste any more time as we already have and get this done. Peter, as a shown of gratitude, Lukrut may loot alongside us. Does that sound good?"

Peter gives the Dark Warrior a bright smile.

"If you do not mind then he will surely find something useful for us"

"I do not mind, of course. He may feel free to take as much as he please but if we get our hand on something before him then I hope you understand that who it will belong to?"

"That's common sense, so of course"

The Dark Warrior nodded his head and turn his head to his newly formed team.

"Let's get going then"

After telling them, he went right into the Forest along with his temporary new formed team. Seeing his friends took off to their new quest of finding a bags to store their bounty, With now his free time, Silver turn to Peter.

"Well then, since we've already packed everything, well, except for those ears...Regardless, while we wait for them to return, I think now it's a good time to give you that scolding I mentioned about your mistake of your battle, Peter"

"E-eh?"

"At first you were doing good but then the more you fight your attack has become slower and hesitated"

Peter gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? Became slow and hesitated? Sorry, but I didn't see any of those flaws when I was fighting..."

The Silver Paladin cover his temple with his hand sigh.

"When you stabbed that Goblin deeply into his chest, that's your first mistake. Then you paused for a second to look at your enemy in the eyes and when you did decide to let go, you were too late. Those are the two flaw you made, Peter"

Peter now acknowledge it, now that Silver mention that is. After understanding the points of those flaws that Silver mentioning to him, he was about to speak how he thinks about it but it was interrupted immediately.

"Giving your enemy time to react can be fatal, Peter. Even if it only a second, that short amount of second can give even Seiso or Zedd enough time to deliver multiple deadly blows or worst, murdering all your friend and comrade"

Peter was listening to the man very intensely while taking every word into a consideration. He then finally comes to a conclusion, was he always this weak? Does every action he took have so many mistakes that he didn't even realize it? If so, what has he been doing all this time then? He always thought that he has been so well trained that he shouldn't even have to train for new techniques anymore and should just get better gears to become stronger, he believes. But it seems he has been wrong.

He saw that same look on the young warrior again earlier, sad? No, loss of confidence and hope is a better fit. He knows he was harsh but the only way to become stronger is by knowing your weakness.

"You don't have to believe my word if you think I'm wrong, Peter"

Peter looked up at him and about to protest but was meet by a halt from Silver.

"Now, now, Peter. It true though, that you don't have to believe in everyone's word. I'm not telling you to believe in everything I say, I'm just giving you advice and teaching, it's up to you to listen or ignore it"

After saying that, Peter thought to himself and look back up to meet Silver gaze, Peter then looks at him in the eyes with determination.

"I want to get stronger, so learning from you, who I have already witnessed the power. So I have chosen to believe in you, so please teach me! I don't care anymore even if it hurt my emotion or body, if facing my weakness will get me stronger to lead and protect my friends, then so be it"

Now Silver just stare at the young man resolve, who reminded him of a certain someone in the past, himself in the younger age. The opposite of what he is today, weak and coward. Because of that his childhood friend always protects him on Elementary School through Junoir High school from bullies and even gyaru, the reason why bullies picked on him was that he was weak and mostly a loner, he was an easy target. The gyaru didn't bully him but more like harassment, believe it or not, Touch Me is very handsome and cute in a way in his younger age even until now he's still is. At first, he and his childhood friend were neighbors, friend, then best friend when they enter Elementary school. For some reason, they were always together, same school and classes. Whatever luck he poses for her to be by his side, he was very thankful beyond.

Later around his early year of Junoir High, his friend has informed him that her Father has returned from overseas businesses after all the 10 years. He has already know that her father left them for whatever reason but what happen made him very angry at the man. Sure, he did return but before he left her, her mother had divorced because she thinks that the man didn't care about them and should just move on with their life. For whatever reason, it still doesn't change the fact that he left his families for his selfish desire, she hates her father for leaving her even though he made a promise to always stay to protect them, she sees him as nothing but a liar. But What made him angrier was that she was crying when she told him about her father return, he wanted to know why but never did ask because he scared that he will deepen her wound, so he decides to leave it at that, but that just made him more furious at himself for he couldn't help her, the only friend and closest friend he ever have.

2 days pass after that incident, Their PE teacher asked for their help to move things around, she has asked other to help but all were busy, plus, she is currently sick not too long ago and she not in a good shape for physical work. Of course knowing his friend she went to help so he decides to go with her. After finished helped their teacher it was already late and the sun was already set to dusk. It was quite dark at that time but regardless, they decide to go home by themselves anyway, what else can they do? Their parent is busy with work and especially the mother of his friend here, her mother was the only person that can bring income into their household, so her mother has to work hard for their, but mostly her future.

Halfway toward their home, they encountered a few old face on their way, not a very friendly old face...

it was their old upperclassmen in Elementry School who used to be picking on Touch Me very often. They made fun of him in every possible way but his friend always intercepted it.

"Well, well, well, it isn't the Shittycat-chan over here and his Guard dog? How you've fella been these past couple of years? Same as ever huh? Always together...we saw you a couple of days back but we were too busy so we didn't get a chance to catch up with you guys. But now...let's talk about the good old days shall we?"

One of them chuckle and make a glee smirk.

"That's right, I think you owe me a lot for giving me this scar on my face. Thanks to you, my families always see me as a punk...Well, they got wrong in a way. But it's a pain in the ass you know? Always avoid me every chance they get. So how about I give you your own taste of medicine, crazy bitch?"

His friend humped, this is going to get ugly if he doesn't stop her now. But it was too late.

"I think it fits your character perfectly you know? A hateful jerk that no one love. So, of course, you were turned out this way you punk"

She just added fuel to the fire, it was not good, he knew he was too late to stop it now so he needs to find an escape plan for his friend and himself. But it seems they were none, they had him out numbers and he isn't very good at running at that also, so running away was out of the question. While he is trying to come up with a strategy, he notices that the one with the scar is not very pleased, no. More like very pisses.

"You bitch..."

"I'm not a bitch. But you're a jerk and a punk through and through, so I have every right to call you such, jerk!"

The boy left eye is twitching.

"Shut the fuck up, you cunt!"

"Now, now"

His leader stopped him by the shoulder to stop him from raging any further. He turns to the side to meet his leader, who has a smile.

"If she is not one, then we'll make her one, hmm?"

Oh no, this is not good, not good at all, the young boy thought. Touch Me then made up his mind and resolve.

"Akira, let's go!"

She looks at him confusedly but swiftly catches up on what he meant and flee.

"Wha- Get them!"

"U-uh right!"

They cash after the two.

While the two are running, Touch Me yell at her.

"We need to go where there's a lot of people!"

"Then let's turn left next! That route should take us there!"

"Righ-"

From nowhere, a punch came flying at him from the corner where they were going to turn to.

"Tatsumi!"

His friend stop.

"I knew you guys would try to come this way you little shit! Right on the money!"

The Bully then kicks Touch Me in the stomach while he is trying to get up. His sight is blurring from the punch he received on the side of his face, it was hard hit so he knew the bully is strong. She is no match for him, now that he knew that.

"A-akira, run..."

She was confusing for a second.

"You think I'm going to leave you?! I'll kick their ass right now so just hold on!"

"Please, Akira...run"

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Come at me you fucking cunt and I'll show you your place!"

"Oh yeah?!"

She then ran up to him and throw her own punch, it was fast but not powerful enough. The bully catch it which made her surprised but then recover very quickly then try to attempt to swing a kick to her opponent side but that too was failed. Now she is in an awkward position and defenseless, the bully took this chance and trip her other leg and the resolve was her fall to the ground. She landed on her back and groan in pain. The Bully then brings her up into a locking position by locking both of her arms with each of his own.

"Akira!"

"L-let go!"

She tried to struggle to break free but was stop when the other Bullies shows up.

"You got'em! Nice going!"

The Boss gives the Bully that's currently holding Akira a thumb up.

"What can I say, I know this neighborhood well"

"Good...now then"

Their leader turns toward to Touch Me with a cold look then gaze toward his friend. A savage grin appeared on his face while he is observing the girl and spoke.

"Now that I took a good look at the Guard dog here closely, you look very pretty and cute now that you are defenseless, you look more like a girl now and not a he-man"

Touch Me could see fear and anger in her eyes yet here he is, useless on the ground...

"How about we help you become a girl, no..."

He lane closer to her face and grip her chin then speak next beside her left ear chilling tone.

"...a woman?"

She was confused by what he meant at first but then a flash of thought goes through her mind, which sends a quiver down her spine. She began to struggle like raging bull that tries their hardest to knock off its rider.

"Struggle all you want, Akira-chan. It's not that you are getting weaker...it's just us getting stronger, that's all. A girl like you never stood a chance against us men when it comes to physical"

He then starts to grabs her bosom, he then tries to measure her bust.

"This should be around B or C cup I believe..."

She then roasts in anger that even her face could've been seen as red.

"Don't you touch me!"

He laughs.

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh? You're hopeless"

While being helplessly pinned on the ground, Touch Me ran his brain like a speed of light, trying to find a way to rescue his friend but all were cast aside because he does not have a required strength to do so. Still trying, he then notices 2 figures at the distance.

"HELP US PLEASE! HEL-"

He then was stopped right away by a hard smack on his head by his holder.

"Shut the hell up!"

"It's alright, Shou. Look at them"

Everybody that heard him, turn toward the 2 guys that were across the alley. To their surprise, the 2 guys were in shock and ran away which made the Leader of the Bullies let out a loud laugh.

All Touch Me could thought was, did they just got abandon? his face went pale and slowly look back to his friend. What he found really caught him in the ruin. His friend Akira, the bravest girl he knew, now is crying hopelessly, her body went limp like a puppet string was cut off. Now he doesn't know what to do anymore but one thing, he doesn't want to see her cry anymore, it hurt his soul and whatever left inside him.

"Now then let's see what beauty is lying under these uniform"

"Noo, please no!"

"Get away from her!"

The boss slowly unbuttoning the shirt while she is struggling like crazy, thanks to his underlining that is holding her very still, he manages to do it with ease.

Almost to the good part, the Bullies leader could feel all the blood raging in between his legs. But just when he was about to unlock the holy grail. A punch came in at his face and send him flying a few good feets to the side of the alley, the bully leader then hit the wall with his head and pass out right after. Everyone was speechless while looking at the now unconscious boy who has his face on the ground while his rear is pointing up. Quickly, one of the Bullies regain his thought and turn to whoever knocked out his boss, but unfortunately, he found a kick instead and meet the same fate as his friend.

Even though another person was sent flying, yet everyone had their eyes on the person. It was a man, he is roughly about 6.5 feet tall and muscle can be seen through his simple wearing muscle shirt, and jean, the man face was average.

"You all..."

All the remaining Bullies swallow their own saliva, the sound could be heard clearly.

"...have no shame?!"

Before they knew it, a punch came for all of the Bullies at a time. After delivered justice, The man turns around toward the 2 hopeless kids. He first looks at the boy that now is free and like lightning speed, he then hurries and shot his gaze toward the almost exposed girl who is lying on the ground hopelessly. Without a second thought, he dashes to her without delay

"Akira! Are you alright?!"

"D-dad?"

Her tear starts to stream down like a waterfall while trying to reach for her father with her trembling hand. But before she could fully reach her hand out to him, he slides toward her and embraces her very tightly. Because of the saddens, the girl was very surprised.

"I'm here, Akira! Down worry! I won't let them touch you anymore!"

Touch Me couldn't see her face because she buried it on her father shoulder. Regardless, he could hear her holding back her crisis but it was no match for her father embraced, it was able to break through with warmness and cares and she began to cry, every wave of her grieve gotten louder by every second until it reaches the limit.

While watching her hopelessly, for a glimpse of a second, Touch me could also see her father, who is embracing her very tightly, tears falling down slowly while biting his lower lip.

He cares for his child very much and not the other way around, the proof was right in front of him, he was wrong. He always thought her father has no care for his family and went off to have his selfish fun.

After a minute, her cries died down into a sniff and then she was calm again. Well, a little. Trying to ask her father a question but she hesitated, though, her father could see through her, maybe it was a father instinct that told the man.

"What is it, Akira? I have a feeling that you have something to say? Go on, let it out, no more secret I promise"

Her mouth open and close and no voice came out, still hesitating. He then patted the back of her head and smoothly slide his hand down while repeating the same progress, then she yields.

"H-how did you know where we were?"

The man slightly pulled away from her while giving a faint smile, he expected this question from her so he answers his daughter.

"Your mother called me while I was working, she said that you weren't at home when she arrived from her work. She was panicking and really worries so I took it seriously and went to your school. Though I was too late and one of the teachers told me that her two students have already left, and that you and your friend over there, after that I ran around looking for you. While searching I heard someone shout for help, and here I am...Sorry that I took so long, Akira..."

She was surprised that her mother, of all the people she has to rely on, was him. But it was a good decision regardless. She then hid her face by burying her face into his shoulder. The man hasn't felt this sensation for a long as he remembers when his daughter was still just a youngling and would always lay her head on his shoulder like she did now. Aside of his ex-wife, this was truly a blessing. Being apart from his family was already depressing enough for him but to be hated by them, the word cannot be described what so ever. His heart was darkened and clouded ever since 2 years after he left them, he was on great depression, not even alcohol could cure it. After 6 years he decided that this job of his was wasteful and meaningless, so he will return to Japan, and if any luck at all, is still on his side, he prays that they would forgive him for his sin and welcome him to the place he yawn for, for the last 6 years of hellish, home, home sweet home.

But of course, that was what he had hoped for. In reality, who would ever forgive him for the great sin he causes?

After trying to contact them again, it was a failure. he tried and tried over and over again, even to say hello to them, they would just walk past him like he was a piece of dirt that he has become. Of course, he knew that, but still, he will keep on trying until he his body would break because they are the very thing that he needs- No, that can lighten the darkness within his soul once more and save him from the sorrow that has been beaten him every night in his dream of loneliness.

A friend of his, an old man he met while overseeing has told him before he departs to return to Japan, told him to never give up. It's true, that his sin on his family is too great and who would ever forgive him? But no matter, there will always be a chance of opportunity for him to make up for his mistake. And this opportunity is here and now, he will do whatever it takes to redeem himself and he will not fail.

"Thank you...D-dad"

This catches him off guard but regardless, he smiled. How long has it been, that he hadn't heard her call him that? Ever since he return to Japan, they have been calling him by his first name. Oh, how he misses this. He wanted to say something back but he has no right to, with the sin that he still have.

"Yeah...I'll always be here for you now"

While watching them from the sideline, he frowns down in shame. He wants to be there for her, but too weak to protect her, how a wimp he has been.

After that, they called the Police. Some of them were able to regain consciousness and tried to flee, but all have failed when they have been knocked out again by the same person. Later the Police has arrived and arrested the bullies, though, they are still kids, but they have committed a sexual assault, so there will be expecting a punishment worthy of the crime. However, they're still deciding whether to charge them as an adult or child. After the Police asked a few question, they let Touch Me and his friend free, of course, her father was there too and now free to leave with his daughter. When they were released, his friend mother arrived with great haste, the same scene just like before when his friend and her father embrace each other. Her mother was beyond worried. His parent also showed up and was all over him but not in a bad way, they examine his body for any heavy injuries and then they thank his friend father after he told them who saved him from the bullies. Almost 30 minutes of show of appreciation from his family, they began to depart, but, before he returns home, he heard the conversation from his friend parent.

"Thank you...If it weren't for you..."

The man smile, he knew his wife has a hard time expressing her gratitude, after all, she is a prideful person.

"It's alright, in fact, it was thanked you that I was able to help at all, if weren't for your seeking, who knows what would happen...so, thank you, she is now safe"

Her expression could be only described as stunned, she was the one who should be the one showing gratefulness but instead the result was the opposite.

"Well, then. It's late night, so let me walk you guys home...if you don't mind that is..."

"No, it's alright. I've already troubled you already"

"It's no-"

"I still have to decline the offer, thank you"

"I see...Then I won't keep you waiting. Good night"

"Night dad..."

He was going to see if his beloved would say anything else but he decides not to and turns to leave to his apartment. But then his ex-wife call out to him.

"Junn!"

He knew that voice well. He turns around to face his ex-wife. She stood next beside her daughter while looking at him right into in eyes, he also did the same. Though it only took a couple of seconds for her to start speaking up but for him, it almost took eternally just by looking into her beautiful eyes.

"This upcoming Sunday, why don't you come over for dinner? Don't think much of it, it's just my sign of gratitude for helping Akira. Of course, you're free to reject this..."

There were hesitate in him but not because he didn't want to join them or that there is something blocking his way, but because he didn't expect this kind of offer so early and that he is overjoyed by this. Without knowing, he brightly smiles at her without realizing it and causes her to blush a little.

"Sure, I'll love to join you guys! Thank Miyako!"

"...W-what are you so happy about? It's just dinner..."

"That what you only saw..."

"Huh?..."

"It's nothing. Anyway, what time may I come? Do you need help or-"

"Come at 8 pm, I'll have foods ready, Goodnight"

After saying that she turns and left, her daughter followed her but turn back to wave at him. At that, he smiles.

"Yeah, good night...and be careful"

No response came from them but it was to his expected and he didn't mind.

Touch Me who has been listening to them, smiled.

 _'I have no right to intervene her family matter but...I hope everything goes well for her'_

He then looks at his hand.

 _'And I...can I?...get stronger?'_

staring into it, he clenches his fist tightly but he could feel that it's weak. A sudden idea ran through his head and look up and search for the man that saved him, he was about to cross the street so the boy has to act now.

"Dad, Mom, I'll be right back so please wait for me!"

"Tatsumi?"

His mom was confused and he understands.

"Don't worry I'll be right back!"

Touch Me then ran toward his friend father and call out to him.

"Sir! Please wait!"

His savior turns around with a confused and look at the boy that call out to him.

"Hmm...Oh, it's you, Akira close friend, I assume?"

Touch Me was painting and look up to face the man face to face.

"You're correct, my name is Tatsumi"

"Well? What do you want, kid? It's already late out here, you should get hom-"

Before he could finish, the boy cut him off.

"Please help me become a man!"

"...Eh?"

"I said-"

"I heard you...but why?"

Touch me hesitate, it's a little embarrassed to state his reason.

"I wan..."

He mummer in a low voice that the man has a very hard time understanding.

"Speak louder kid"

"I want to pro..."

"I said-"

"I want to protect Akira!"

After stating his desire for power which get the attention from the bystander, everything seems to freeze and there was silence. He looks into Touch Me eyes for a moment and swears he could see a spark of a flame of determination. Witnessing it made the man grin.

"That's more like it! Don't hide in terror while you declaring your desire!"

"Y-yes!"

"Even though you fail to protect her, but not next time, I'll tell you that! Because I'm gonna make a man outta you!"

"Yes!"

He nodded and give him a thumbs up.

"Good, I think you and I will get along just fine"

Remembering his past when he was weak really bring pain into his heart, though it was the past, it may also bring pain, but more than anything it brings great satisfaction because it was the memories that start it all, that made who he is today, now he is a man that he always wanted to become. thanks to his hero.

"Silver?"

Peter snap him out of his memories.

"Sorry, old past"

"I-I see...So then, will you help me? I don't have anything to repay you but maybe some money-"

"I don't need such a thing, but just one thing"

"What will that be?"

Before he could speak his claim, someone popped out from behind Peter.

"Cookies, of course!"

"Ahhh!"

"When did..."

"H-how"

Almost everyone shared their confused while looking at the lady who just suddenly showed up from nowhere.

"Yoo~, We're back~"

"Ah, Seiso. Thank you for your hard work"

"Anytime, Silver-kun!"

Silver nodded to his friend.

"Hey!"

They all turn to the person that shouts toward at them, it was the tall Ninja.

"What about me? Will you not give me your praise too, Justice-san?"

Silver chuckle.

"Welcome back and thank you for your work"

"Not _hard_ work?"

Silver sighed.

"Thank you for your hard work, Zedd"

"That's more like it, Justic-sama~"

"I bet you felt good about yourself now are you?"

"To be praised by you? Maybe"

"Anyway, Peter. What I was going to ask of you was simple, but yet, it will be one of your most challenges yet to come"

"...What may that be?"

"Determination"

"Determination?"

"Yes, I have seen it in your eyes...but faded right away when you face against the impossible odd"

Peter doesn't know how to respond to that.

"What I'm saying, your Determination lacked resolution, resolve, willpower and most of all...Balls!"

"B-b-balls?!"

"Balls!"

""""""Balls?""""""

"Indeed...Balls"

Nakisa went next beside the Ninja and whisper to him.

"I like where this is going...it's weird...but weird is fun"

Nishiki tries to hold back his giggle at her comment.

Touch Me scans the people that are around him, in exception of his two friends, and realize that almost everyone didn't understand what he is telling them.

"It seems that most of you guys didn't get what I meant, so let me explain, though it was 2 simple thing"

He then raised his hand to give them his index finger as to mean _first_.

"Well of courage! To face the impossible"

He then raises his middle finger.

"Nerve of steel! To stand against all odds"

"I-I see...So that w-what you meant..."

"Yes! That's what it meant to have balls! And you precisely lack such a thing! Everyone who wishes to become stronger must contain at least a basic level of ballsiness!"

"L-level of...balls?"

Now Peter is just dumbfounded and doesn't know what to do next anymore but to go along with the silver Paladin.

"Exactly, there's 4 level of ballsiness. There is Balls, Balls of Steel, Golden...Balls, and there the final level...Divine Balls!"

"D-divine B-balls?! Is it blessed by the power of the God?!"

Ninya asked with pure sparkle around her eyes. It was so obvious that the young Caster is very embarrassed but question the man out of seeking knowledge of Silver lore of Balls level. Nakisa and Nishiki just look at Ninya with satisfaction overflowing them.

"Ahh, So pure~"

Nakisa nodded in agreement with Nishiki.

"Oooh, how wonderful it must be to help him bloom to whichever color I desired...Ooooh-"

A figure pointed at her, it was no other else but truly, Touch Me.

"Don't you dare stain your filthy hand on this spotless Flower! Let it naturally bloom on his own!"

The two of them gasped and stagger back with a few step.

"But don't every purist flower need to be guided as well? None of them should be left alone!"

Nakisa spoke then pointed back at the silver Paladin.

"It's true...that they need guide"

She smirks at that but soon vanishes by the Hero.

"But not by the lot of you, FILTH!"

Nakisa gasped and staggered away backward a few steps, the tall Ninja catch her and pointed his figure toward the silver Paladin.

"Y-you may win this time, Manic of Justice! Remember this well, because it will not be the last!"

Silver crosses his arm and looks at them with full determination.

"Justice will always prevail and the like of you both will stray further into darkness!"

The sword of darkness could see the divine light radiant out around the Silver, it was so bright that they need to shield their eyes with their arm.

"Ahhh, it's too bright! Zed, Quick! Retreat to the wagon!"

The tall Ninja nodded and jump up high and led on the wagon after they led they hid while poking their head and stare at the silver Paladin like a stalker.

"Justice has yet again...prevail!"

Everyone else can only watch from the sideline while awkwardly laugh about the whole thing that is happened in front of them.

 **Great Forest of Tob - Deep in the forest**

After the departure from the main group, Momonga and his new form salvaging team have already made it deep into the forest with Lukrut leading the way, The blond Ranger managed to spot the traces of the Goblins army foots print that they encountered not too long ago. Thank Lukrut eyes sight, it made it easier for them to find the camp, since they already know that the traces are reliable, because there were many, many small footprint along with a few double the size of the small one, They decided to follow it with haste so they won't waste too much time.

"We should be close...hopefully"

"Do not worry, we'll get there"

Takemi tells Lukrut who is walking not too far ahead of the group.

"Your decision to follow this foot traces better not be false, roaches..."

"Ahhh~ Nabe is so cold, yet soo cool! But please do not worry Nabe! My guts are telling me this is the right way, it's also pretty obvious that this belongs to the Goblins we defeated, this foots print should lead us toward their base for sure! Have fate in my instinct please?"

"Your instinct is garbage or beyond worst, fool..."

"Ahhh~"

The Dark Warrior and the Red Samurai can only follow Lukrut in silent while Nabe dealing with him annoyingly. It's not like they couldn't just tell them to stop but they decided to let them busy among themselves while they use a special kind of method to communicate with each other. Plus, it will be the most foolish to let anybody, even their creations to see the real self of the being that possesses the power that rival God. The Supreme Being.

 _"Ahhh~ they're still going at it for 10 minutes now! They would be a great S and M couple..."_

 _"Please Takemi-san, don't say that about Nishiki-san daughter, or creation, though you are right. They would be a great S and M, or maybe not, Narberal seem more like she wanted to perish that man than anything else"_

 _"True, although, I prefer if she doesn't, he is making a fool out of himself for one girl, it reminds me of those type of people back in our world, well, anywhere really, where they would do anything for a girl and in the end just to get dumped on when they ran out of their usefulness, what a chump"_

Momonga quietly chuckles at his friend comment.

 _"You sound like a sadist somewhat...Takemi-san. Are you?"_

Takemi shot his head to the side toward Momonga in disbelief.

 _"Oi, oi, Momonga-san. Give me a break here, of course, I'm not, I've never felt and taken pleasure in making or seeing people suffer. it just that a goof deserve what's coming at them for being foolish"_

 _"Ture, though, not everyone is as wise as few other might have, to see through and judge other perfectly"_

Takemi sighed.

 _"I have to agree to that, but regardless, this fool, Lukrut is beyond help, to see beautiful women and fall over heel just like that. I mean just look at that twit!"_

Do as his friend demand, he turns toward the blonde Ranger.

"Miss Nabe, are your feet hurting for any chance? If so, please hop onto my back and I'll give you the best piggy ride you will ever have!"

"Go bury yourself in infernal lava of blazing hell"

"Miss Nabe~ I might fall in love with you all over again!"

"If I can, I will pour lava into your mouth and watch you burn inside out"

"Burning love!"

"I. Hate. You"

Momonga then turns back to look at his friend, though, it's true that he can't see his Nephilim friend face but he could tell that Takemi is not amused.

 _"See? foolish!"_

 _"Aren't we a fool too?"_

 _"Now, now, Momonga-san. We are not just any fool but the wisest fool of em all! HAHAHAH-"_

While the two are chatting, Lukrut has not been _flirting_ with his true love. He, of course, was also doing what he has been assign to do, track down the camp. has been keeping an eyeful of his surrounding for any sign for the Goblins camp but the only thing he found was a bunch of footprints and nothing else. because of that, it's the only thing he can do at this point, follow where it came from and hopefully he was right.

Couple more minute of walking has passed by and finally.

"Ah! I think I see something not too far over there, it seems the trace is also from that direction too, Momon"

The Dark Warrior turn to him than to the direction Lukrut is pointing. He then nodded after confirming.

"It might be the place we are looking for, let's make this haste before the light goes dark"

The blond Ranger nodded.

"Then I'll go up ahead and recon the area for any possible threat that might await us"

"Good idea, but please do be careful, it will be bad if I return with one missing person"

"Of course, then I'll get going. Miss Nabe, don't worry about me, I will go secure the camp so that no Goblins will harm you!"

"I hope that _possible_ threat is real and hope luck is not on your side, maggot"

"Aha!~"

The blond Ranger then jog ahead after he draws out his sword.

Momonga and the rest continue to follow the trace. Although Lukrut did go up ahead, he was still visible to the rest because he did it on purpose for 2 good reasons. First was to scout the area while being visible to his team so that they can be at ease. Second is that if it was not their destination. he will then regroup with them and discuss their next move on rather to keep looking or turn back

After Lukrut gotten closer to the place that he expected it to be, what he found might consider a small gold mine. There were many tents, camp fire, Weapons holders that are half filled with sword and such, there are also many coffers that he hopes it was filled with goods. There is also much more valuable things but that have to wait, before that he need to tell his team.

He turns around and saw that they were close but he ignored that and shout at them anyway.

"We hit the gold mine, Momon!"

"I can see that, thank you for your hard work"

"It wasn't that hard, the path was accurate like Miss Nabe father has told you"

The Dark Warrior nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Anyway, we should get to work and get what we came here for, though, it seems like there is a lot of stuff laying around, so, let's spread out and collect what we can, perhaps there is a chance we do hit some few treasures that are hidden somewhere"

"Sound like a plan"

"Umu. Now then, Nabe, you will go look for some large bags for out bounty, bring few extra if possible. And the rest of us will go around and see anything worthy of taking"

"Alrighty! Don't mind if I do"

Lukrut then took off.

"Sound good, then I'll go this way"

Takemi also went on his own way"

"Yes Monmon-sam-n"

Narberal as well.

 _'Then I guess I'll get to work too, Hope I find something good, or at least something we can sell for money. Maybe weapons? Sound reasonable but what if there is something far greater?'_

Momonga then thinks to himself of what he should do first. A few second a flash of an idea came upon him.

 _'Maybe I can ask Takemi-san to loot some weapon while I search for something else, I hope he is free'_

He then contacts his friend.

 _"Takemi-san, have you found anything yet?"_

 _"Well, I just started, c'mon Leader, it hasn't been that long after our scatter"_

 _"Ah, right. It was my bad then. But any idea on what to find?"_

 _"I might...weapons!"_

 _'Never mind, I should have figured'_

 _"I see, then please do only collect the one you think that it can be sell for a good price"_

 _"At first I was going to collect it for my collection but now that I think about it, we are looting a bunch of Goblin goods, so there for there shouldn't be any interesting weapons"_

 _"Have to agree on that, anyway, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just contact me"_

 _"Will do, good luck with your hunting, Momonga-san"_

 _"You too"_

After checking on his friend, Momonga then set out for treasure hunting, if there is any.

 _'Maybe tent should do, people tense to keep valuable stuff in a place with shelter. Unless they're ballsy to leave it out in the open, perhaps they bury it somewhere...Ah~ if that's the case then that will be troublesome indeed'_

While coming up with possible cases, he was already set on looking into the tent and he will start with the one that stands out the most first.

Trying to find the first suitable tent to loot, he then found the maybe the biggest tent around the camp, it's wide as the size of a barn while half the height of it.

 _'This must be some kind of storage to keep their stuff...let's find-'_

He opens the tent and he froze on the spot, what he found was entirely out of what he has expected to be. It is no barn he is sure of that, it was superb obvious that this tent likes barn is not the place where the Goblins keepsake their treasure or such. No matter where he looks, the tent is full of intact human corpses and the rest are limbs being hooked and hung above on the ceiling. There is also some animal corpses but mostly are human, Momonga also spot little few youngin, which he found it a little disturbing.

 _'...out'_

He looks around one more time to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him or any sort. He then comes to the final conclusion. This specific tent he came upon is a butcher house, butcher tent, to be more precise. He took a looks at the small cage, and there is a child in it, most of it. Of course, they are all dead, could also see the little left of the tear stain around their eyes. it seems they pass not long ago, maybe half the day before he got here.

"This is...very displeasing"

He said it without realizing it. Indeed, he is not very fond of the sight behold in front of him, though, he is a little happy about it in a way, this disturbs feeling within him shows that he still does have humanity within him. He's glad.

"What the hell is that smell!? it smells like rotten..."

The sudden shout got his attention and he turns around, it was Lukrut. The shock and belief the blonde Ranger has on his face is understandable to Momonga.

"Corpses...What in the name- Oh god!"

The blonde Ranger swiftly ran to the nearby barrel and puke inside it, even though it was filled with wine.'

Momonga completely understands Lukrut reaction, because it wouldn't have been different for him if he were still a human being. It wouldn't for sure, that he knows. Snapped himself out of his thought, Momonga then gives the poor Ranger his concern.

"Are you alright?"

Before he could respond to the Dark Warrior, another urge to vomit came to him once again.

"Don't worry, take your time"

Lukrut panting, but he really wants to say something to the man.

"Wha- what do you mean?! Why aren't you showing any reaction?! I don't care who you are but that! That has to hit anyone hard for heaven sake!"

Momonga turn around to look through the tent again, a brief moment passes and he turns around to face Lukrut and was going to give the ranger his excuse but was interrupted.

"What's the commotion?! I can hear someone puking from across the camp"

Takemi joins the ruckus. He walks toward the two while carrying multiple weapons that is wrapped around with a few little dirty cloth and tied by a single rope with while carrying it over his shoulder. When he reaches to Momonga, he stood a little back beside him between the tent. The Samurai turn to the tent and observe the scene inside the tent for a couple of seconds. The two just watch him silently. When Takemi finally turns back toward them, he gives an unusual response.

"Oh, never mind. Now I've known what the commotion's about"

"You too?!"

Momonga sighs and shakes his head side to side.

"Let's just say...none of this is new to us since we traveled to too many places and encounter similar situations likes this. I hope you understand and don't question us anymore. It bring disturbed memories from the dark past"

The blonde Ranger look a like trouble and discomfit. Lukrut then lets out a long exhaled and look at Momonga.

"I understand, you guys must have been through a lot more shit than this to be able to so calm about it"

The Dark Warrior shakes his head.

"Not really, I still find it quite disturbing like the rest, especially when minor was involved. Some of them might have a good future and then there goes their live..."

"I see, Sorry to question your humanity..."

"Don't be, it's true that I...We have seen so many things that we ran out of reaction. Some might consider us...broken"

Lukrut disagrees to that.

"A broken person would not be here right now fighting and keep moving forward like you guys, Momon. So I don't think your friends and yourself have lost sanity just yet, and I hope that time doesn't come upon you all anytime soon, plus when I look at you guys the first time, you guys seem like a bunch of good folks, I don't know how but I just do.

That catches him off guard a little. Although, it was all an excuse to pass Lukrut question, somewhat it was true in a way, the body that he is in has caused him to lose most of his sanity by suppressing his emotion. He could get angry and his skeleton body would cool it down and he will be back to how he was, calm. But even if what he said to the Ranger was a half lies, Lukrut did remind him when he went to save those villagers, it's true that he just went there because of his friends, Touch Me insist to help. But he also didn't like the image of slaughtering, it was that very reason that he decided to go with them.

"I see, Thank you. But don't think just because you got our trust, doesn't mean you get to be closer to my friend daughter, or a least assist you and her relationship"

The Ranger stagger back awkwardly.

"C-come on, Momon. Don't think so lowly of me..."

Momonga and Takemi laugh a little, and the Red Samurai spoke.

"If you're really going after her, You're going to need some kind of divine luck on your side to even get her to consider you"

"True"

Momonga agreed with his friend.

"Wh-what makes you say tha-"

"H...h-he-elp"

A sudden voice startles the blonde Ranger, Lukrut then shot his head toward the tent that is packed with death. The sudden silent and action from Lukrut cause Momonga and Takemi to question him, but before he could say something, Lukrut cut him off.

"I heard a voice...inside there"

Both Momonga and Takemi then look toward the tent were Lukrut is staring at. Momonga stares at the tent for about good 20 seconds then turn to his friend.

 _"If he is right..."_

 _"You know what to do, Momonga-san"_

 _"Umu"_

The Dark Warrior look back to the Blonde Ranger.

"If your ears were right...then there still might be a bit of hope"

"Let's seek for any survival then, it was fool of us to not considered do so from the beginning"

"Yes, it was foolish of us...Lukrut, you stay out here and-"

"I want to help too, Momon!"

Momonga tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"It'll be really smelly in there, rotten smell that is"

The blonde Ranger smile at Momonga with determinate.

"If I have to endure such a thing to save one life then by all mean it's worth the suffer"

Momonga and Takemi look at each other at the Ranger comment, brief seconds later they began to laugh at him. Lukrut, of course, was confused. Did he say something worthy to laugh at?

"Look like the sucker finally show his worth, I thought that day would never come!"

"Now, now, Yamato. Don't say that to him. Anyway, we wasted too much time, let's all three of us go in then, the more the merrier. If the smell is too strong then exit the tent"

Lukrut nodded.

"I'll manage it"

"Umu"

They then went to investigate for any survivor. Momonga took the lead so he's the first to enter, then follow by the Takemi then lastly Lukrut. But as soon as Lukrut face the horror, he almost threw up again but manage to hold it back and swallow it, he didn't like the taste but more than that, he didn't want to lose face on what he said earlier.

"The exit is right behind you, boy"

"Nope, I'm still fine..."

"Still right there"

"I'm fine"

"I heard you, just letting you know...it's right behind you"

"Yamato..."

Momonga sigh.

"You guys can go at it after we're done here. Clear?"

"Find"

"Got it"

"Umu, now then..."

After telling them that, Momonga turn back to face the room, he looks around but no matter where it's always corpses.

"This is troublesome..."

"Anyone still alive?!"

"Y-Yamato, why are yo-"

"There is nothing here but death, yelling at them won't turn them into a zombie and eat your sorry bun, so it's fine. Plus, this is easier"

Lukrut understood him so he went along as well.

"Hello?! Say something if you're still alive!"

"We're Adventurer! We're here to help!"

Momonga also did the same.

"Don't be fear, The Goblins are all dead so don't be afraid!"

Still nothing. The three of them scan the area again but everything is still the same.

"Maybe there was nothing..."

"But I heard somebody asked for help..."

"Perhaps you're worn out or something"

Lukrut hesitated and then give up and nodded in defeat.

"Maybe..."

"Well then, let's get out of here and continue our looting. We have already wasted too much time"

"Well, I have already gotten enough weapons to sell I guess, I don't think we need anymore so I'll follow you, Momon"

Takemi said while earning a nod of approval from Momonga.

"That's settled. Then Lukrut, Let's meet up at where we came from when you're done. But please don't be greedy and hurry, we don't have much time left, the sun should fall soon"

"Got it...I'll make it fast"

With that, they turn and head straight to the entrance and about to exit the tent. Same like how they get in, Momonga lead out while Lukrut is the last, but before he leaves, he looks over his shoulder to look at the room once more, but all was displaying is the same scene, death.

He was sure he heard a voice, and he knows he wasn't crazy but there is nothing so what can he do?

After he comes into the conclusion that there's no survivor, he turns and left. After the Ranger left, the room was filled with silent once again. But after that, the smacking noise echoes through the room.

"...!"

All three of them heard that. Lukrut was the first to notice it, thank to the silences, the noises were able to reach all three of them this time, and Lukrut heard it clearly among them.

"...I heard something..."

"Yes, sound like a smac-"

Takemi was sharing an agreement with his leader but was cut short due to a sudden rush into the tent by the Blonde Ranger. He knows this sound very well, the sound of getting slap on the cheek by numerous woman he fails to seduce, it is also the sound of the smack by his team leader, every time he was rude to other or embarrassed his Warrior friend, Peter will smack him on the head with his palm or knuckle.

And he heard it coming from inside the tent, and the only way to produce those sound is by having one flesh hitting another flesh. Because of that, he now knew, there is still hope.

After rushing back inside, he then shouts with all his might.

"Keep making noises, anything! If you're still alive, please make some noises! Help me find you!"

No replies.

He was going to shout again but was stopped when the Dark Warrior and the Red Samurai entering the tent with haste.

"Momon, I know I heard it! Don't tell me other wis-!"

"Calm down, Lukrut. I too also heard it. So calm yourself"

"That's right, You act too hasty for a noise that can be made by many possible causes. Maybe it was a sound of limb falling against each other that causes the noise"

The Ranger shook his head side to side swiftly, denying Takumi reasons.

"I could hear the power in that smack! No powerless limb can cause that noise that reaches to my ears, who was outside! I have confidence in my sensing!"

"Enough!"

The argue ended by the Dark Warrior who stepped in right between the two.

"Enough with this nonsense! Let's say someone did make that noise for us to hear, where did the noise come from, Lukrut?"

The Young man looks around.

"I don't...I don't know...I had my guard down at the time so I couldn't react to it...But I swea-"

The Noise echoes through the room once again, but this time it's louder than the previous. Without hesitation Lukrut dash directly to where the sound came from. A short moment he was met by a pile of what people would consider a mountain of bodies.

"...Don't tell me it's in there?"

He looks at the mountain of corpses in awe, yet mostly in terror.

"Ah, fuck!"

Lukrut swiftly begins to dig through the pile of bodies by shoving body down the pile left to right one at a time. But unfortunately for him, he doesn't have the luxuries of strength or stamina to afford to achieve such goal. Though he will not give up for such a reason, he couldn't stop now. With little strength that he had left, he cast one more body down the mountain then attempted to cast another but his body could not provide his demand.

"COME ON GODDAMMIT, MOVE!"

"You don't have to scream"

Without realizing, he was lifted up.

"H-huh?!"

He turns his head around and was met with a scary face, even though he knew it was a mask, he couldn't help but be scared when it's up close face to face.

"A weakling like you will only take all day just to get half of it done. Let the Warrior like me do his part"

He put The blonde Ranger down behind him.

"Yet a weak person like you to show such determined in a grave time like this, you earn little respect from me...Just a little"

It's true that Takemi may sometimes talk down on him for awhile now, but to see the young man he judged to be a twit, to go so far as to try to break his limit to save someone that may or may not be still alive. he has to give props for that. The sucker might be foolish but at least his morale is strong, his opinion of the Ranger has gone up quite a bit. Just a bit.

After stepped forward, Takemi began to start pushing bodies aside rapidly, he using both hands while one side pushes 3 bodies down the pile, he's working with haste to find the sole survivor before it was too late.

"Slow down a bit, Yamato. You may accidentally hurt someone with that force of yours"

Momonga told Takemi, whose then comply and slow down. The Red Samurai still keep the same paste but only pushes 1 at a time this time. After countless of shoving, he suddenly stops, which made both Momonga and Lukrut to wondered, then they heard the sound that kept them investigating. They both went up behind Takemi and look over his shoulder, what they found was a hand that is hitting any nearby corpse while the rest of the body is being buried.

"Takemi"

"Right"

Takemi then cast the 3 bodies aside and now they found the owner of the hand. It was a boy around his 11th, have dark raven hair that is dark as the night sky, the dull red eye that rival the blood that's covered most of his face. The boy body is still intact unlike the dead around him. The boy lifeless eye look toward them while trying his best to open his mouth to say something.

"K..."

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?!"

Lukrut asks with worries, the boy looks like hell to the blonde Ranger. He kneels down beside him while looking at him with saddened, of all things, a boy live through all this? Lukrut can't help but wonder.

"Don't worry kid! We're going to help you, so don't give in!"

"K..."

He lane in closer to hear what sole survivor have to say.

"K-k..ill...me"

Lukrut pulls away from him with shock and disbelief. What in the god name has this boy been through?

"Oi, don't say that to the people that are trying to save you dammit! You're going to make it!"

The Ranger took out his small kit and pull out a long bandage and treat the young boy with care and haste, trying not to hurt him in any way possible. While Lukrut aiding the young survivor while Momonga and Takemi are discussing the boy health.

"He won't make it if we don't heal him up fast...It seems magic is the only way to help him at this point or else"

"Agree, we must hurry. But can't we just give him one of our potions? It works on one of the girl in the village we've saved, but her wound was minor, so I can't tell how effective it will be on critical state like him"

"Give it a try, right now it's better for the boy to get any treatment than none"

Momonga nodded and turn to the blonde Ranger.

"Lukrut, give him this potion"

He looks over his should and give Momonga a worried look.

"I don't know if Recovery Potion may help, it might heal but the regeneration is slo-"

"This is not just a simple healing potion, it's...a special kind"

Momonga reaches to his back behind the cap and uses his inventory to grab the potion he gave to the girl in the village. He pulls it out and presents it to Lukrut. The blonde Ranger gazes at the potion in shock, it was red, and for his knowledge, there's no such thing as the red potion.

"W-what's this? I've never seen it before..."

Momonga nodded.

"This here is a Minor Healing Potion"

" _Minor_? And how effective it is on recovering?"

"More effective than the blue potion that I've heard about, Recovery Potion?"

"Yes, Recovery Potion is the only healing potion around, from my awareness anyway, but I'm pretty sure it's right"

"I see...but this is a healing potion, no doubt about it. And I'm pretty sure it should help more than nothing"

Lukrut hesitated, worrying if there's any side effect, everyone would have been worried if they try something they never heard of or at least have info on. But shortly gave up on such thought and give in regardless. He then reaches out to take the Red Potion, once he took it he opens the bottle and slowly but swiftly turn toward the injury boy. He slowly brought the boy into a sitting position and move the potion close to the unconscious boy then carefully open his mount and pour the liquid down into his throat, he made sure not to pour it too much or it will suffocate the poor child. Lukrut could see the liquid slowly and smoothly stream down his throat. A second later the boy choke and Lukrut try to prevent it from spilling as much as possible while trying contain from suffocating him. When he succeeds and the boy calmed down, he turns his head to the side and sigh in relief but then he heard something which causes him to look at the boy once again, Once he faces the boy he was in awe, the wounds around the boy body began to glow green and the sound was caused by the flesh and skin growing back to close it opened wounds that he has from the minor cut such as around his hand and arm to a few larger cut on his back. the tissue regrows back just as new and speed unlike the Recovery Potion he knew, which it took about good 10 or 15 minutes to fully recover a large cut like one on the boy back. he uses two Recovery Potion before and he could boldly say that the Recovery Potion is no match for this Red Potion that the Dark Warrior gave him. Now he tries to remember the name of the potion that the Dark Warrior told him.

 _"Minor Healing Potion...minor...If this is the little brother then I wonder what can the big brother do? If there is one to begin with, I mean this potion right here can ridiculously heal an almost dead boy by an instant..."_

Studying the regeneration from this _Minor Healing_ Potion, it seems that the bruises and cuts have fully healed but his blood. The boy did lose a lot of blood, after all, being left under the pile of bodies, wounded with many various cuts with no treatment. Though, for a boy, his age should have died long ago. That why Lukrut is still very surprised that this boy is still breathing. But That does not matter at the moment, what matters now is to save this boy.

"Thank you, Momon. Like you said, the potion you gave me is very effective, but it seems it can only regenerate wound but it seems that he lost too much blood come to his sense. Because of that we still need to treat him. I'm no doctor but leaving him with little blood is commonly not a good idea"

"Agree, we must leave it to someone that has medical experience, someone else but us"

"Yes, that's why it's better if we bring the boy to the other, maybe Dyne or Ninya have some knowledge"

"Sound like a plan, then let me signal for a friend of mine"

Lukrut tilts his head to the side.

"Signal?"

"Yes. Bring the boy outside, I'll do my part. Yamato, get Nabe"

"Alright"

After that, the three of them go on to do their job. Momonga exit the tent along with Takemi then put his hand to where his ear is.

 _'Nishiki-san'_

 _'Waiting on you Leader-sam-'_

 _'It's urgent, use your teleportation Ninjutsu_ [Shadow Jump] _to teleport to me'_

 _'Enemies?'_

 _'No, but quick, you'll see once you'd get here'_

 _'Alright, be ready for my arrival'_

 _'Umu'_

After the call end, Momonga makes sure to stand in a small free space, after all, this is the first time his friend is going to use one of his teleporting abilities, so it's wiser to leave his friend enough room just in case. Split second later, Lukrut came carrying the boy out with him while carefully with each step.

"So, where is this friend of your?"

"He should be coming soon"

A couple of silent later. A shadow emerges from Momonga shadow, something is coming out of it and it seems like a person, there was also no noise, perfectly good for assassination. A person then jumps out of the shadow and land it behind the Dark Warrior. The person is tall and wears a dark light armor, it was Nishiki.

"Yo~"

"F-father in law?"

"I have a name and don't call me-hmmm? Who's that kid you're carrying?"

Momonga then cut in.

"That the urgent. While we were searching this place, we found him badly injured. We gave him a potion so he should be fine in the meantime but still need treatment regardless"

Nishiki nodded in understanding, but still.

"So what'd you need me for?"

"I need you to bring him back to the other, and see if anyone is up for the job to aid him"

"Using the same Ninjutsu?"

"yes"

Nishiki then cupped his chin and went into a deep thought.

"Not sure if I could bring someone with me while [Shadow Jump]..."

"Then let's see if you can, the shadow work like a small portal for you, so it might work as long as the object or a person is being drag into it with you"

"It might be dangerouse, Momon..."

"Yes, but it's the fastest. Plus, we can see if my theory is true on one of his new found technique, if it does, then it will be most useful in the furture"

Nishiki went into a deep thought while humming to himself.

"Umm...Sorry to interrupt but can we hurry? The better he gets treat, the better"

Momonga agree with Takemi who just has arrived with Narberal.

"F-father"

Nishiki looks at his creation and gives her a slight nod.

"So?"

The tall Ninja turn back to Takemi whos is standing beside Narberal, Nishiki gives it a little more thought into it then sighs while shakes his head.

"I guess we can try...but if anything happens to the kiddo, please, don't blame me"

"Momonga nodded.

"I'll take full responsibility if something were to happen to him"

"Ahh~ If Silver were to be here, he would have rejected for sure~"

Takemi chuckle.

"Let's hope it work, or we will have one angry man on our back"

"Well then. Zedd, if you would"

"Alright..."

Nishiki walk up to Lukrut and reach to grab the unconscious boy from him. After he has the kid, he steps a few feets back, making room for himself.

"Here goes nothing..."

He then pulls out his left hand while holding the boy with only his right arm, Nishiki made a hand sign that only people with knowaldge of Ninja will regonize it as a hand seal, to perform a Ninjutsu.

"[Shadow jump]"

The shadow below him starts to waver a little.

"Do hurry guys. The sun won't wait for anyone"

"We will. Also take care of the boy"

"I'll see to it, Leta guys"

Nishiki turn toward his shadow, before he could jump into it, he fell hesitated. Nishiki gaze at the boy with worries, scared of what might happen to him if things didn't go his way. What he about to do might bring a very bad result, but quickly he cast away the chain that held him back when he see boy moan a lowly in pain. Without delay, he quickly jump into the darkness vanishes along with his shadow.

Everyone still look at where Nishiki shadow was in silence, then look at each other.

Well, let's hope it was a success...Now then, Nabe"

"Yes, Momon?"

"Have you found the thing I've asked for?"

"Yes! H-here it is"

Narberal then presents 3 large bags to the Dark Warrior, which he examines swiftly. The bag is very roung and thick, because of that, the bags will not get torn away to easily if the bags were to be overloaded. Momonga then nodded with sastication.

"Good work"

He patted her head and rustle it then left her to dumbfound while blushing.

"Ohh...Nabe blushing"

While Lukrut is on his own little world, he snapped himself back to reality to see that the Dark Warrior is heading toward his way.

"It seem Nabe has done her job, so we are done here. But you haven't looted a single thing, have you Lukrut?"

"Ah, it's alright..."

Momonga shaked his head in disapproval.

"No, no. Since you did your best on finding the survivor and didn't have time for yourself. Go on ahead and look around a little, grab whatever you deem necessary but not too much, we'll wait for you at the same spot that I've mentioned before we start"

"If that's really ok with you, thank you"

"Umu, now go. We can't waste anymore time that we've already have"

Lukrut quickly nodded his head in understanding.

"Right! I'll just get whatever seems valuable, I'll see you guys in a minute"

With that, they split up again. making his way to the entrance, Momonga can't help but wonder out loud.

"I wonder if he's going to be ok..."

"Who is it, my- Momon?"

Momonga sigh at Narberal.

"Still not used to it? The name"

"I'm very sorr-"

The Dark Warrior wave it off.

"It's ok, Nabe. I'm not mad at you or anything. Even if I were, I don't have the right to be toward my friend daughter for their mistake"

"Ain-"

"Ah! The name. All I'm asking for you to do is be careful and don't mention anyone we know, that's also including myself"

"Y-yes!"

"Umu, by the way, Yamato. Why haven't you been talking lately? Something bothering you?"

His friend look at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, Leader?"

"Well, I haven't heard you talk that much, that's all. You seem out of yourself"

"Oh, have I?"

Momonga nodded.

"Hmmm...it's just that I been thinking to myself lately, that is all"

The Overlord turn slightly to his friend.

"Care to share?"

Takemi then hesitated.

"Maybe later...when I puzzle it all together or at least have some sort of answer, sorry"

"Don't be, I myself also been thinking...quite a lot"

"Care to share?"

Momonga chuckled.

"How about you first since I was the one that asked, then I'll do the same?"

The Red Samurai begin to let out a loud cheerful laugh at Momonga proposal.

"That sound unfair for me in a way, because I'm not sure if you will think weirdly of me...but yet...reasonable. Alright, when I'm ready, I'll come to you. So you better be ready by that time, Momon"

Momonga smile.

"I think I'm already ahead of you, oh friend of mine"

He doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just shrugged it out.

"What can I say? I'm no brainer like you or Punitto Moe-san when it comes down to intelligent, but that doesn't mean I'm a retard either, I'm some what normal, you know?"

Momonga chuckles brightly at his comment.

"Never have I thought of you that way, Yamato"

"Oh? didn't ya? Oh, right. Momon, earlier I was asking Zedd for the result"

Momonga gives him a serious look.

"I was going to ask him myself, but it seems I have to scratch that out...so, how did it turn out?"

"Well..."

While the both of them are discussing the result of Momonga little experiment. Mean while back to the wagon.

They all staring at the raven shadow where the tall Ninja use to be, the man left with only saying he will be back and the next thing they knew, he got swallow by his own shadow, or at least that's what the outsider thought what it was. The rest that knew the Ninja, know that he was teleporting somewhere by entering his own shadow, or more correctly, a portal. The shadow is still there even though after the Ninja disappear into, which causes anxiety to goes skyrocket on the 3 Iron-Rank Adventurer and the young Alchemist. Their reason was very reasonable, commonly, what human would ever stay calm after seeing such an uncanny display? Unless they are a special case.

Ever since Nishiki left, They have been studying the shadow without blinking. Especially Ninya, because for him this might be one in a life time opportunity to see such a phenomenal displaying in very front of him, there for, he will not blink for even a second for that very reason.

It has been a short while and nothing has changed, though the shadow is wavering, still, nothing of extraordinary has happened. But then suddenly something jump out of it and causes the Sword of Darkness and young Alchemist to gasp in surprise, few even fall backward while the 2 Supreme Being watch in amusing. Within a second they regain their focuses and immediately trying to identify what came out of the shadow, they look upward and to their surprised, it was the Ninja that gotten swallow by his own very shadow, it's Zedd. After identified, Zedd landed in front of them smoothly and no impact while at it, even though it was a high drop.

"Z-zedd! What the hell was that!? Suddenly you just got ate by th...By the way, who is the kid?

The Ninja look up toward at the confused Peter, whose is pointing at the boy he brought with. He then look down at the unconscious boy he carried and sigh in relief.

It worked.

"Well, thanks to whatever god, it worked...Oh right, treatment first"

He look back up to Peter and everyone that is approaching him slowly.

"I'll explain later, for now, this kiddo need help. So does anyone know what to do?"

Hearing that, Ninya and Dyne quickly made their way to him and start aiding the child. Dyne cast a healling spell while Ninya is examining the boy body for any injuries, but was none. There's something strange about the boy that Ninya notice. He is pale almost as a ghost, as if he doesn't have any blood left in him, or at least barely.

"Zed, why is he so cold? Why is his skin so pale?! There's no sign of any blood lost!"

Said Dyne with confusing, Niña also agree with her friend, It seem like he was not the only one that noticed it.

"From what Mormon has told me... He was a lot worse than now, Mormon and the other found him half dead somewhere inside the Goblins base that we killed. He also fed the boy his potion, thank to that, his wound was healed... but not his blood, that's why he called me to take him to you guys for treatment. Do you guys know what to do to recover his blood, like blood transfer for something?"

""Blood transfer?""

Nishiki faces palm himself and shake his head.

 _'Right... this is an old age...'_

"Never mind that, do you guys know what to do at all?"

Ninya becomes confused and lost his cool.

"I-I don't know! I only knew basic treatment, I never aid anyone beyond this condition...What about you, Dyne?"

The Big man went to searched through his memories to remember the medical lesson from his grandmother that taughted him when he was still young.

"Hmmm... The only way I knew is to let him rest... there is one more thing but I completely forgo- OH! I think drinking water also help. But that's all I know so far, I'm very sorry"

"It's alright, at least we have a basic understanding, resting and drink water it is then"

Ninya then turns toward the silver Paladin.

"Silver! Can you grab my bag on the wagon? I should have something in there that might help him feel slightly better"

The Paladin nodded and quickly turn to head toward to the carrier.

"Got it!"

While he jogged his way to get the young caster bag, he comes to stop immediately because someone is in his way, he was looking down so he could only see the person body, but he could recognize the person cloth from anywhere.

"Oi, don't just stand there, Seiso!"

No, respond as well as moving. She just stood there frozen, like a person stare into the Madusa hideous face and turn into a stone, froze.

This causes Touch Me to raise questions. What happens to her? Though he has no time for this, attempting to walk around her but he as well froze upon seeing his friend face. through all his life playing alongside her, He know Nakisa after a short while when he made his clan for his friend to gather together, never in his life has he ever seen the expression on his friend face right now. Though it true that he can't see his friend face in real life while playing together with her, but regardless he never expected this from his lazy, carefree and cheerful friend. Her face was in shook like she seen a ghost and overflowed tear that stream down her beautiful cheek endlessly.

"...Naki..sa?"

He was dumbfounded, what happened and why is she crying? He needs answers.

But before he could get any, a low mummer could be heard from her, at first he couldn't exactly hear her quite right because of how low it was but the second time the one word come out low but yet enough for him to understand.

"Y..Yoichi...chan?"

 **And we are done for this chapter! Who's Yoichi? Haha, next chapter, so ya...**

 **Also, I'm planning to rewrite the first few chapter or maybe everything, I reread and I see many mistakes, lack of research and grammar that made me vomit rainbows. What do you guys think? Should I rewrite or just focus on writing chapters? Of course, if I'm going to rewrite I will have to finish this arc, so that should be around where Overlord anime have ended so far? Before the beginning of the Lizard Man Heroes Arc.**

 **That's all I have to say, for now, if I have anything else in mind then I will update it down here.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review, see a mistake? help me by pointing it out. Advice? throw it in my face! I'd APPRECIATED all the help and welcome all kind of review, may it be bad or good, just don't give me a "YOU SUCK!" because that's no review. Or "YOUR GRAMMER IS SHIT!" hey, I did say my English is shit so thank for a reminder I guess?**

 **By the way, do you guys want me to make the rest of the character sheet? Such as Ulbert, Bukubukuchagama, Nishiki, etc. Or is there is already out there, then please let me knoe, might be very useful for me later.**

 **Until next time! have a good day! Also, who is hype for the next Vol. 12 of Overlord LN?! Also, guess who gonna return to the gang? I have someone in mind that I been planning plot for that character reunion with the rest. If someone guesses it right, I will let that person pick the next character.**

 **All Hail Lucky Skull-sama!**


	12. Chapter 10: Nightmare

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the delay but here it is! though I think this chapter is really boring and short, and there's really not much I could do about it. Also, I was editing this chapter at 3 am while slowly drifting to my slumber, so there might be some if not a lot of grammar. But it's because I really want to update this chapter as soon as possible for the sake of some of you that been waiting and so that I could continue to the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I'm very sorry if the summery in this chapter is sloppy due to my motivation because I really don't like this part of the story right now due to the lags of action, just wait until they finally return to the city and finally I can get to the good part!**

The Sun almost hit the grounds after awhile since Dark Warrior left the camp that belonged to the small army of Goblins, which had been annihilated by their looters, Momonga team and the Sword of Darkness. He left as soon as Lukrut regrouped with him, Takumi, and Narberal. The Ranger didn't bring anything magnificent, only arrows for his bow, few small bags, and some copper coin, It's not a lot of money to brag about but still useful regardless, such as it could be used to buy some cheap drink and food or rent a room in the inn for 2 or 3 days worth. Or just put it in the saving for new gears for his friend or himself.

Again, just like when they were searching for the camp, Lukrut is leading them once again while the rest are following him closely while maintaining the distance in cases for a sudden stop. Already halfway through the forest to their destination toward to the rest of the group. Before he enters the forest, Lukrut has been marking on the tree with his dagger just in case they somehow gotten lost, which the Blonde Ranger doubt, with his confidence as a Ranger he can remember the path he took clearly if he really wishes to. His skill as a scout is very impressive, he's so skilled that people could even be viewed it as a talent in a way because not many people can go into the forest and remember their way out, especially if that person were to lose focus and let their guard down even for a second, they will get lost. And to prove even further that his skill as a scout was impressive, right now he is heading on the right path without checking the mark he had put on the trees, in other people case he might seem like he is blindly walking through the forest, which it would be understandable because he does look and act like it from other people point of view. Because of that, he could have fooled many people, by accident or on purpose, indeed he would have fooled many.

Talk about fooled.

Following behind him was Takemi. He looks at the Blonde Ranger skeptically wondering if the Ranger even knows the way at all. He would have said something to him a short while ago but thanks to his leader, Momonga. His leader seems to have fate in the Ranger somehow, because of that he decided to just go along with it for now. Even so, if the Ranger were wrong, he will still follow his leader anywhere regardless. Following Momonga has always been the best thing in his life back in the good old time in the game, because of that he will also continue to do so in this new world as well. But What role will he put himself in for his friend? The answer is obvious.

He will be the fool of the fools while following his guild Leader to the glory of... fun. Stump on any scum that dares to raise their hand against him and his friend, he will butcher any lowlife that stand in his way with the ultimate Blade that he forged from the ground to up with patients. But sadly, even with the amount of time he spends to make a perfect blade to defeat his rival, he never did finish it. He never did.

He then suddenly remembers his best blade and thought to himself.

 _'Maybe I will resume my goal of enhancing that blade of mine... Yes, perhaps that will help me keep my mind clear from all of these bloodlusts... or else'_

"Alright! We're almost there!"

A sudden cheerful voice roared and break the silence was from no other than Lukrut. Or what the giant Samurai like to address him, Annoying Twat. The nickname he gave the blond Ranger is for himself to call while curing the Ranger of his very soul.

"Umu, then just like we planned. Let's quickly get it over with so we can finally settle down"

With that said, Lukrut seems to lighten up a bit. Indeed he would be, because of what he saw back in that hell hole he really needs a downtime.

Finally immerging from the tree line, a warm welcome sight behold them. The rest of their team was waiting for them, though most of them anyway. Everyone is there and some are waving at them while smiling, but then the warming mood was ruined in an instant. What was the cause? While it has nothing to do with their comrade welcoming them back from their sortie, but the sight that is beside them was the mood killer.

Not too long ago it was a mountain of dead corpses. Now it's a pile of harvest ears.

"OH COM' ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

After saying that, Lukrut knee down and continue to let out a bunch of salty complains while holding onto his head with both his hand and shake it side to side violently.

"Save that for when we're done. So hurries up, Blondie"

Takemi told him in annoyed tone while standing beside the Ranger. He's really tired of this bothersome person, so where is his leader in all this? Why is he dealing with this twat and not someone else? Is he the only one that finds the blondie annoying?

The Ranger look at him for a quick second then turn away while crossing his arm.

"I refuse to deal with any more of this bloody mess! No more butcher flesh for me! Any more and I will become a vegan...and I don't want to!"

The giant Samurai continues to look at him blankly. If he were to still to have a body with flesh, his boiled vine would have pumped up by now on his head.

"Oh, really?"

Lukrut nodded.

"I see. Guess what I have to say to that?"

The Ranger turned to look at him once more but only to meet with the scary face mask that belongs to Takemi.

"Too bad!"

After letting out a steam, he then picks up the Ranger by his back collar and began to approach the small mountain of green ears. He tries to struggle free from the Red Samurai grip but his strength was no use against the mighty Yamato, who has far superior brut strength compear to someone like him. Still, Lukrut refused to give up, no longer will he deal with any more meat.

'Enough is enough!' That's his wise word for this situation.

No longer has Lukrut taking the lead, Takemi has taken that from him now leading toward their final job for the day, a pile of ears. Though, it is true that a person would have a problem dragging someone who put as much resistance as Lukrut did, even for someone with muscle would have a slight problem too. But not in the case of this Samurai. For Takemi this is nothing, in the matter of fact, he didn't feel anything. It's the same as how he normally walk.

Shortly later, they made their way toward the other and they welcome them warmly and offer to carry out their last duty to gather the ears into the bag they brought and suggest them to take some rest while they are at it. Lastly, Lukrut gladly took the offer from them but immediately got deny by the giant Samurai and then continue to drag the Ranger with him to finish the work while telling his leader to stay with the other, inform them of what their encounter back in the Goblins camp

Momoga does as his friend suggest and explain to the rest. After telling them of what had happened, most of them didn't take it lightly, saying how could such a thing happen and offer the death pity of their horrible fate of slow painful death. But out of everyone, Touch me seem to take it the most, something told the Overlord that it was the case because after he told everyone his justice friend went quiet and didn't say anything after that. Knowing his friend well, he has already foreseen this reaction from Touch Me. To be honest, though, he expects his friend to develop hatred toward the green midget for their evil deed and that he will make those evil-doer answer for their inhuman crime. But what can People expect from a savagery in the first place? He does not know what his friend expected the Goblin to be but for Momonga, they are nothing but a lower life form, or to be precise, filthy coward that priorities survival than anything and the lowlife that will bow their head to not have their head cut down. The same thing to the human as well, humanity will also bow to those process greater powers, in the matter of fact, all living being are the same when their back hit the wall. But there's one thing that humans have and not many few race posses.

Hope.

Yes indeed, Hope. Humanity might cowardly bow their head to those in power but there's also a rare time when a small portion of humans than willing to stand tall against those with greater power, even so knowing dead is on the end of their page. The reason he sees hope in humanity is that he has already met with one before. That one warrior that refuse to stay down even though his foe has the higher ground and held all sort of advantages. After seeing the warrior determined to die for what he believes in, really boost the respect for that warrior he met. That warrior, Gazef Stronoff is one of the reasons why Momonga decided to become an Adventurer as a warrior, to build a legend.

"That is very unfortunate for them, indeed. If I may, Momon. What did you do to them? Their bodies I meant..."

Dyne asks him with worries and a troubled expression on his face. There's a problem on that causes him to freeze on the spot. The question itself was perfectly fine for a man like Dyne, who is kind, heartwarming, caring. But the problem is the question itself because he left those bodies there without any thought about it, that was his mistake.

 _'Dammit...Punitto Moe will scold me for this...ahhh~. What should I do to fix this? No, not fix. What should I do about it? Hmmm...'_

After gathering his thought, he then goes for it.

"I decided not to do anything about it because for example, if I were to burn those corpses the possibility of wildfire will not be that far from reality, also burying them would take quite some time, time that we can't afford. So the only best action that comes to my mind was to abandon them as well as the camp"

Dyne frown at the Dark Warrior responds it may be true but dark. Maybe it's because his warming heart that can't come near the cold hard truth.

"But...still...Oh!"

An idea flashed across the big druid.

"Perhaps when we reach the village we can ask for their help"

After Dyne shared his idea to Momonga, Momonga then stares at him like with blank expression. The Overlord felt like he is looking at a boy who thinks he could do the impossible. Though the man idea might actually work, there will always be a flaw or two in some of every idea. Unfortunately, this idea was one of them.

"That might work...but"

"...?"

Momonga looks straight into Dyne eyes and slowly sighed.

"...The real question is...will they even help?"

"W-what do you mean, Momon?"

"What I'm saying was that, do you really think they will travel all the way here after suffering a heavy loss from an attack?"

Everyone except for the Dark Warrior companions shooked and confused. A brief moment passed and the first one to speak was the Mushroom hair young man with panic, Nfirea quickly rush toward Momon.

"W-what do you mean by that, Momon?! The Village was attacked?! By whom?! How did you know about thi-"

Seeing Nfirea losing his cool, Momon decide to calm the young man by shaking him out of an anxiety. After a few more shake the young man seems to cool down a bit but Momon could still see that he is still stressing out with worries.

 _'Perhaps he has some relative over there?'_

He stops shaking the Nfirea and moves his face close to the young man face.

"I will explain in a second if only you calm down, got it?"

The Pharmacist was going to protest but seeing the resolve the Dark Warrior shown, he complies immediately. Satisfied, Momonga nodded.

"Thank you. Now, first of all, the Village is safe now thank to the Kingdom Royal Guard that was led by the Warrior name, Gazef Stronoff, Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Also with the help of some unknown bypasser. At least that's what according to the hearsay from the Inn I was staying at"

Nfirea faces quickly turn grim.

"W-was there any casualties?"

Momon slowly shakes his head side to side.

"That's beyond my knowledge, but it is only common to have some if not few losses when an attack does happen. It is to be expected of course"

Everyone agrees with the Dark Warrior which make the young man anxiety to reach skyrocket.

"Then we must go there now!"

Everyone shares a troubled look with one another, they all have a mix feeling about this.

"I think that might be impossible, Nfirea"

Nfirea turns toward the Silver Paladin with confusion while at the same time shook.

"W-what are you saying, Silver? If we don-"

"Calm yourself!"

Silver cut Nfirea.

"Be reasonable and think this through! Do not be selfish!"

There must be some sort of power within the Paladin because he Nfirea was forced to take a few steps back.

"S-selfish?"

Silver let out a deep tired sigh at his question.

"Look at everyone here, don't you think after a long day of traveling by foot and fighting will not wear everyone out?!"

Nfirea slowly takes a look at the people he hired.

 _'Ah...'_

Indeed, after all the event that took place today, it should have exhausted any ordinary person. Just because he didn't feel it, does not mean others will feel the same, plus he wasn't any of a help today and he was riding the wagon all this time while everyone else walks and keep guard.

"I-I'm sorry...I fail to keep myself compose and let the trouble thought to get the better of me..."

Silver nodded, satisfied that the young man manages to come to his sense.

"It...it just that I have a close...childhood friend in that village..."

"...I see. But like Momon said, it's safe now. Thanks to those Royal Guard, they are now safe. Plus, one way or another we will get there, so do not worry. What this friend of yours, name?"

"Enri...Emmot"

"Enri?"

The young man nodded.

"Enri Emmot..."

That name sound very familiar to him, now that he thinks back, there's wasn't that many children in the villager after when he recuses them from those barbaric knights that raided those poor people to only lure one man out to kill him for their mistery evil scheme.

 _'Ah! Is it not that young girl and her little sister?'_

"Silver?"

Nfirea snaps him out of his thought.

"...I'm sure they are alright"

Nfirea looking at him confused.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Uhh...My Justice instinct say so!"

Everyone including his friends looks at him tilt their head to the side dumbfoundedly while speechless. Seeing so, made him blush.

"Anyway! Let's us depart! That's right! Zedd, lead us the way! We need to set up camp as soon as possible, there's no time to waste! Let us go!"

Without any delay, Silver made his way toward the Wagon.

"..."

Looking at the Silver Paladin made his way to the Wagon, they are still speechless. Momon sigh, of all thing his friend could have said for an excuse, Appearamcelly _"Justice instinct'_ have to take the top. Walking up to them was Takemi and Lukrut, Lukrut is struggling to keep hold of the big bag that has a really bad smell while Takemi holds 2 larger bags.

"What did we miss?"

Momonga sigh and shakes his head.

"Not so much. Anyway, let's get going. the light about to die soon if we don't hurry"

After they regroup back with each other at the wagon, they immediately depart.

 **Unknow**

 _"Hey, kid! Don't go there, get back here now, it's dangerous!"_

 _Not listening to the man that trying to protect him, he keeps running forward without any worrying and fear over the burning and collapsed building and dead demon corpses. While running through all this nightmare, a question raises within his head. Why is he running? Even so, where is he running to? trying to stop and turn around but he couldn't._

 _'Where am I? What happens here and why am I going through it? Where's Sis?'_

 _Trying to stop this foolishness and instead, he needs to find his sister._

 _'Huh?'_

 _He couldn't move, not even his head or eye. Every part of his body is moving on it own while he couldn't do anything but watch whatever this is taking place._

 _'I don't have time for_ thi _-'_

 _Turn the corner and he reaches the open area that his sister called it, the Plaza. It's not as big as the one his sister took him in the early days while they went into a Kingdom for some sort of business work his sister have to attend to. He doesn't really remember the name of that Kingdom but it has a beautiful plaza while the one he is now, is in the worst state. The water fountain has been crush by a giant demon and blood has dye together with the water. Corpses of the Demon as well as a few little human lying down dead. But her the quickly discover that there also were many survivors, some are healing many that are wounded with this green light that his sister educates him about "Magic". His sister knows a bit of Magic thanks to their Parent, though they are dead, they did teach his Sister many things, to survive the world and she uses that knowledge to keep him safe._

 _He suddenly stops and starts looking around like he is searching for something. Didn't find what he is looking for, he then looks at the survivor and start running toward them, probably going to seek them for an answer._

 _"Excuse me! Have you seen-"_

 _One of the men with broken armor turn around and look at him, the man seems very tired and could use some downtime. Upon seeing a boy running toward him, the man in the armor turn pal and shook._

 _"Hey brat, what the hell are you doing here for?! Get lost now! I thought the Gaurd are evacuating the civilize?"_

 _He then stops on the spot._

 _"But I have to fin-"_

 _The man with the armor was going to protest him to leave but was cut due to an interruption. A man with a robe and a staff enter the Plaza from the other side and start yelling._

 _"Run! That Monster is heading this way! Scatter_ Quic _\- AHHGGG!"_

 _Before the Man in the rob could finish, an explosion of some sort of darkness blew the man in robe away flying across toward him and the surrounding house. Seeing so, he dodged to the side and the body crash to the ground. Upon landing, he could hear flash and bone crashing so there's no way the Man live through that. There's no way he could catch a flying body coming with speed. Especially child body of his. Attempting to get up and analyze what just happen, but unfortunately, another explosive shook the whole Plaza which causes him to trip down onto the ground again. His vision is blurry but regardless he looks up trying to see what is happening, many people were blown away thank the wind force._

 _While lying down with no energy life, he at least looks up. Little few people get themselves up and trying their best to escape this chaos as soon as possible but because they are exhausted from battle and earlier they were sent flying, they hardly have any strength left within them. Though it seems it is every man is for themselves at this point because the those that have the strength and can move are escaping and abandoning everybody and saving themselves. While looking around, something has been sent flying into the Plaza from where the explosion was caused, but now that he got a better look at that 'thing' it was a warrior with weird red armor. The warrior landed on the ground and regain his balance by stabbing his long sword into the ground while being slite back. trying to stop from being push back by the force, he drags his sword with him and creates the long line on the ground that was cut by his sharp blade, the sword must be powerful alongside it wilder to not have been broken by now being used like that._

 _Finally_ stoped _, the warrior quickly stood up and lunch himself back to where he came from but was meet with another warrior with a dark silver armor. When the two meet, without delay they begin to clash with their blade as soon as they in close proximity. Godspeed clashing and force of each hit from both sides shock the air itself. The fight was so intended that each parry blows wind away and shock the ground. Both sides are powerful but if people have to say who's more powerful, then probably the Warrior in dark silver armor. How? while they both are equal in power and speed, the Dark warrior is using a giant shield on one hand while the other hand is wielding a long thick sword while his opponent is wielding his sword that has a long blade with both hands. His armor seems to be a full body armor and it seems it is very heavy than the red warrior. To be wearing something that heavy and swinging a heavy sword and shield like swinging a light stick, it clearly shown that the Dark Warrior is far superior to his foe._

 _While spectating the two mighty warriors clashing out, somebody then joins in the fight, it was a beautiful lady in light armor while wielding twin sword. She tries to strike the Dark Warrior from behind but proven his might, he sword lock the Red Warrior blade and with his god-like speed, bashing his giant shield at the Female Warrior who change into a defensive form immediately after seeing it was too late to evade the Dark Warrior countering. With no choice, she took the full blow with little defend with her two swords, being hit by a mighty strength, she been sent flying toward the building. The Female Warrior also show that she is also a great warrior herself, instead of being crash into the building, she landed on the ground just like the Red Warrior she tries to stop herself from being push back by stabbing both her sword to the ground, though it seems the force was so great that she couldn't stop at all. Almost hit the wall, she did a backflip up to the building wall and land there, after that she uses the wall to launch herself to the Dark Warrior while doing so she cracks the wall a little in the process. Learning her mistake, now instead of rushing toward her target with full speed, she landed nearby and assist the Red Warrior by clashing with the Dark warrior from the other side. Hitting the Dark Warrior from both sides will give him no room for a breather and if he ever slows down or gives them both an opening, it might be the end of him. At least if he does let his guard down, but after 5 minutes of none stop clashing, it seems that the Dark warrior hasn't shown any sign of slowing down whatsoever, but the other two instead._

 _After throwing a few more hit, both of them then backed themselves away from the Dark Warrior. Made sure they are at a safe distance and then began to try regaining their breath. they both were panting heavily while the Dark Warrior stood there composedly while not showing any sign weaknesses._

 _"We can't win like this! He keeps absorbing our energy every second we're fighting him or even be near him in the matter of fact!"_

 _The Red Warrior nodded to agree with her._

 _"We have to end this right now or if this keeps up then we will be forced to retreat...And I despises the ideas of running away from a fight! Let's give him everything we got!"_

 _"Alright!"_

 _They both ready themselves while the Dark Warrior was just listening to them talk now taking a stance._

 _ **"Come and struggle some more! Oo great warrior! Give me your best attack and I will respond in kind!"**_

 _The Female Warrior smirk at her foe._

 _"You heard him, let's show him our ultimate attack!"_

 _The Red Warrior laugh at that._

 _"At last! I can go all out!"_

 _After saying that, the Red Warrior withdraw his sword back into his sheath._

 _"[Blade Enchantment: Inferno Dragon Blade]!"_

 _Suddenly the surrounding air becomes hotter that cause him to sweat a little, he turns toward the Red Warrior where the heat seems to waver from and what he saw was out of fantasy story his sister would tell him about. Flame rosed around the dragon carving of the sheath and the end cap has a dragon head that shoots out the blazing fire that burns whatever that stands in its way._

 _"[Razor Edge]!"_

 _A short faint of light glow under his sheath where his blade is._

 _"[Elemental Boost]!"_

 _His flame grew brighter and stronger._

 _"[Mana Burst]!"_

 _The Red Warrior body glows red._

 _"[Secret Blade Art: Fang of Tyrant]!"_

 _He turns to the opposite side where the voice came from. It was the Female Warrior, it seems it is her turn. The twin sword glow white for a brief moment and disappear, nothing fancy happens, compare to her partner, but her blade seems_ _deadlier for some reason. Those blades, seem to become sharper too._

 _"[Razor Edge]"_

 _Both her sword glow for a swift moment just like the Red Warrior._

 _"[Mana Burst]"_

 _Her body glows red._

 _"[Hidden Movement]!"_

 _The Female Warrior body becomes blurry._

 _"[Secret Art: Lighting Fusion]!"_

 _Electricity began to revolve around her as well as her twin sword._

 _"[Swift Footstep]!"_

 _Her feet glow blue._

 _After that, it seems the both of them finish with their preparation, now just waiting for some sort of signal. Awe at the sight of them, never had he seen anything like this before, he did remember his sister use some the Martial Art but nothing can rival this. He could feel the air becoming even more intent when the two combined._

 _ **"Oh? It seems the both of you are done...Come then! I, the champion of my Supreme master! Will take both of you on! Show me what the peak of humanity has to offer to a Servant of the Supreme Being! COME BRAVE ONE!"**_

 _Not even readying himself for the powerful attack, he only took a stance, and that was it._

 _'Is this guy insane? There's no way he could...'_

 _Before he knew it, the attack has begun._

 _The first one that attack was the Red Warrior. He tightened his grip on the halt and draw his blade. The drawing wasn't as fast at his clashing but he could feel the weight in the swing. When the sword finally being unleashed, only then he knows why it was heavy and slow, is not just pulling his blade out but also a flame in form of a dragon came alongside the blade as he swings it. After he pulls the flame dragon out with his blade, the dragon launches itself toward its target, it also grew in size as it travels to it prey while roaring it powerful cry. If he were to stand in the way of that thing he would have died by shook and not the dragon itself if it really was the case._

 _Before the Dragon could reach the Dark Warrior, he jammed his giant shield to the ground and the two met, the inferno dragon hit his mighty shield full front with its blazing fire that looks like it could burn normal fire itself. But even if the inferno dragon is powerful, the mad Warrior and his mighty shield still stand his ground._

 _"Impossible!"_

 _Shout the Red Warrior._

 _Still taking the blow, a flash of lightning appears_ in _the sky_ high _above him. It's the Female Warrior._

 _"How about eats some of mine!"_

 _While in mid-air, she charges her strike and did a spin downward straight toward the Dark Warrior, who is still taking on the Inferno Dragon._

 _"Hump!"_

 _Let go of his Shield that is still tanking the dragon and grabs his longsword with both hands to form a defensive stance, ready to receive her smite. Like a lightning strike, she comes down with unbelievable speed leaving a trace of electricity. Within less than a second, she strikes the Dark Warrior with everything she got, she put everything in this blow. But that makes no difference for the Dark Warrior, he blocks the powerful smite with his long sword with ease._

 _Landed on the ground she looks up in surprise and shook._

 _"Wha- It's not over yet!"_

 _Waste no time she did an uppercut aiming for his open belly, but unfortunate for her, The Dark Warrior didn't permit that by hitting her hand to disarm both her weapon with his sword pommel. His counter forced her to let go of her sword because of the sudden pain, both of weapons then flew to the side away from her reach. Useless without her weapon she jumps as far back as possible and manages to avoid a blow from her opponent._

 _The red warrior was going to help his friend but seeing this as an opportunity to wait for an opening, running to the side of his foe shield to have a better vision and went he manages to get a view of the Dark Warrior, he wastes no time and leap forward because opportunity was screaming at him that it is time. He gathers his remaining strength in his strike and dash behind his foe. Within a second he is behind the Dark Warrior and without any delay, he strikes. The attack for sure will be fatal, if not a kill hit. Once he unleashed his strike, he is expected to hear a flesh being cut but instead, he heard the sound of when he was clashing against his enemy, the sensation also feels weird too, like his blade is being held back by something. He then looks at his blade and eyeing his sword to the tip of the blade, seeing what was the cause, he was shooked._

 _"Wha-"_

 _ **"You have underestimated my reflex and agility, Red Warrior..."**_

 _There was a hint of a disappointment in the Dark Warrior voice. The tip of his blade is being locked between the Dark Warrior sword cross guard and the blade. It seems that when the Red Warrior swings his sword, the Dark Warrior was fast enough to place his sword into the position for his opponent blade to slide along the edge and stop by the cross guard. After that, all the Dark Warrior have to do is twist his sword and he catches his prey._

 ** _"And now, your consequence"_**

The Dark Warrior then yank the Red Warrior sword to the side and swiftly pull his sword back and hit his foe in the belly with the pommel.

"AAAGGH!"

He then did a weak front kick to the Red Warrior just to put distance between him. After that, he follows it up with a shoulder charge and hit the Red Warrior, though the distance gives him no room to deliver a powerful charge. But, with his unreal strength, no task is impossible. When he delivered a shoulder charge, he sent the Red Warrior crashing into the building across from him. A brief moment passes and the Red Warrior still hasn't shown himself after being blown into a house, meaning he was out of the fight.

 _ **"One down and...one more to go! [Darkest Javelins]!"**_

The Dark Warrior sword filled with darkness as he swings his blade behind him shooting out multiple dark spears, launching toward the Female Warrior, who is trying to rearm herself. She turns to look at the threat that is coming for her but it was too late, she manages to dodge most of them but unfortunately, three did hit her and drag her along with it until it pierces the wall.

"AAAHHHHHGGGG!"

She screams in agony while desperately trying to get the spear off of her arm but couldn't. The first spear is on the middle of her hand while the other two are at her forearm, even though she is panicking, the spears won't budge for slightest, it's steady and firm because it has pierced the wall deep enough for it to be so. With all her strength, she tries and pulls the closest spear she could reach but it seems that it's attached to the wall itself. Not giving up still, she then felt something, or to be precise, she can't feel her right arm. Not sure if it the spears doing or her arm is done for.

 _ **"Don't waste your time on such foolishness, Warrior. One of the Darkness effects in that spear is to paralyze its target and slowly consume their energy while drifting you away into your slumber. A perfect tool to catch a pray...of course, if it didn't hit anywhere too...fatal"**_

 _She shot him a deadly glare._

 _"What are your game?! What's the point of all this invasion?!"_

 _The Dark Warrior stare at her for a moment then chuckled at her question, When he finished, he then pointed the tip of his sword close to her face. Seeing this, the boy starts to panic._

 _"Get away from her!"_

 _He doesn't know why but he became very scared after seeing her losing. After that, they both turn toward him. The female Warrior face was blurry so he couldn't tell what expression she is making. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could somehow tell that she was worried._

 _"Wha-why are you here, brat?! Get away from here! Run!"_

 _The Dark Warrior turn his attention from the boy to the female Warrior and let out a dark laugh, hearing so made the Female Warrior become grim._

 _"No..."_

 ** _"You know...I do enjoy seeing human...suffer. And it's more enjoyable when a fine warrior such as yourself break before me"_**

 _"Nonono, don't you dare!"_

 _The Dark Warrior turn around and walk toward the boy slowly, while the Female Warrior furiously trying to free herself but it was no use._

 _"Get away from him! Please, I beg of you, he's just a boy!"_

 _Igorning the plead of the Female Warrior, the Dark Warrior continues to advance toward the boy. For him, it seems that the closer the monster gets, the bigger the Dark Warrior seems to become. Watching him getting closer is like seeing death approaching him with no hits of mercy, only here for one thing and that only, his life. Before he knew it, death is in front of him. The Dark Warrior stood tall in front of his very eyes, The warrior shadow swallow him whole leaving no trace of light around him, he felt like small frighten creature being corner by a mighty beast. He couldn't see his eyes because of the helmet but he could feel the cold gaze from the warrior, stare into his eyes._

 ** _"You just happen to be in a wrong place and a wrong time, boy. With all this mess around, maybe it will teach you to run away instead...But unfortunately, there won't be a next time for you"_**

 _With that said, the Dark Warrior points his blade at him._

 ** _"You will be a sacrifice for my own amusement. But I will grand you a painless death, for this is because of my own selfish desire. I will give you that much"_**

The Dark Warrior ready his sword to go in for a stab.

 _'I'm not sure if this real but...it quite scary'_

 _The tip of the blade that is coming toward him, slow down. Not just that, his surrounding also starting to slow down, with this, he gets to live for a little short while. But it doesn't matter, time delay or even the world start to freeze, he still going to die regardless. But at least._

 _'So this is it, huh? My childhood wasn't that fun anyway...'_

 _A flash of a memory glow before his sight. What he sees is a woman standing on top of a hill facing toward the dawning sun and her back toward him. She has a beautiful long white hair, wearing usual overall every morning when she takes care of the farm stuff, such as feeding the livestock and water the plants. After she done she would cook him delicious breakfast and play with him if she has free time. She would some time encourage him to be friends with kids in the village that are in the same age as him, he would always refuse to because he tries it before many time but always get a glare or walk away from him. his last attempt went downhill really fast. The neighbored kid_ _got tired of him trying to fit in and throw a fist at him. After that, he goes grouped up by all the boys while the girls would just watch on the side._

 _The beating was shorth thank his sister interception, kicking some of the bullies butts. But of course, he and his sister were not very found by many in the village so the parent of the neighbors' kids came to their house and start a fight, demanding apologies. Knowing that those parents were wrong, she stood against them. Later her lover came with haste to support her as well as a few good neighbored that are on their good side. Even though after their parent die she would immediately start planning their survival, sell all the useless junks for money and keep the good for future. She also took over their parent farm and began to harvest the plant and livestock to make money. It didn't go well at first because she hasn't still get used to farm work yet, even with their parent teaching. Word only get you little experience after all, but doing it would gain you more. Over time, she did. After a year after their parent death, she was able to manage the farm by herself when she was only seventeen at that time and he was only thirteen. Thank her cheerfulness personality, she was able to get on few neighbored good side and soon be friends with them. A year later she found a lover and he was a man that cares for those he treasures the most. Since he is her little brother, her lover also cared for him and try to help him out whenever he could. At first, he didn't like the man but with time he became very thankful to him. He made him and his big sister happy, with that, he respect the man, and look forward to having one more member to become a part of the family._

 _But sure enough, all happiness have it end._

 _The Goblins army attack._

 _There were many bodies lay on the road and yard. Few was slaughter and the rest was captured. Most that are dead are the resistant while captive is the one that tried to flee._

 _As for him?_

 _He was able to escape the raid, thank his big sister lover. The man manages to fend off some of the Goblin while buying time for him and his sister to escape. Still, he was no fighter, so it was only to be expected that he would fall just like all who resist. Though he had no skill in combat, he did last longer than the veterans who was an Adventurer, how? Because he has a reason. And that his lover, her little brother._

 _Usually, Goblins hardly pose any threat to the human at all with a few or a solo duel, but because of their number and because of the bigger one that called, Ogres was the one that does most of the work._ _He could never understand why would those big guys take orders from a small creature such as the Goblin. Perhaps they made a deal? He doesn't know for sure. But it doesn't matter anymore because they win. And he loses his home. Or maybe not, he still has his sister, anywhere she goes or stays, it will always be considered home to him as long as she is there. As long as she is there._

 _Just before they thought they've escaped, somehow the Goblins tracked them down and hunt them like an animal. Arrow fly passes them several times, it didn't take long when a lucky arrow headed straight right for him, but his sister manages to take the arrow for him instead. The arrow pierces close around her heart, it was a death blow, she knew it, and he knew it. Come to a conclusion, finally unable to flee any longer. His sister backed herself on the wall and prepared herself to protect him even if it cost her, her life. He knows that she had already lost most of everything, one of them is her lover. And then she only has him left. He knows she can't bear it if he dies, just like him. In order to grantee his safety, she has to defeat all their current enemy so that even if she die by blood loss because of the fatal wound, he will be able to escape without being chased by a bunch of savages._

 _She was taught some combat martial art by their father, with that she will use it to protect him._

 _He is weak, he couldn't do anything, not even able to fight alongside her but instead hiding behind her back as she protecting him from that green ugly midget. He can only watch her as she charges toward her enemies while they are surrounding her. Trying to overwhelm her with the number but she cut them down one by one with each martial art. She only has her hand at first as a weapon but quickly she began to use their weapon against them. She wasn't the best fighter but she has been practicing every now and then early in the morning. But with those little training, she was still a novice or the like, as she always told him every time he praises her. Even if though she is a novice, luckily for her, her enemy right now is the Goblins. In a way, he felt very lucky for her to have this weaken enemies than more train difficult opponents in this dry state._

 _Cutting down her foe after another, she also took quite a few hits herself but he could see that she is enduring it to continue fighting. Her movement also began to slow down each second the battle dragging on, they did use most of their energy to flee after all, and his sister is also wounded. Seeing her in a bad state while protecting him really make him feel pathetic._

 _Being surrounded of what is left of the Goblins, three of them make quick haste to surround her and swiftly attack his sister together. But she will have none of that and dash toward killing one of them and break out of the cage to secure her surrounding. after that, she saw the opportunity and went for a quick slash on the second Goblin, quickly killing him by cutting his head. Facing the last remaining, the Goblin trembling, fear could be seen through his eyes. Seeing through his fear, she dashes toward him, the Goblin panic attack her to which she easily dodge and stab the fool throat, and finish him off by cutting his head off clean. Can never be too careful and double tap._

 _After finishing her last enemy, she quickly scans her surrounding. See the coast has been clear, she was able to let out a sigh and relax._

 _Seeing his sister end up in victor really bring great joy and relief to his heart._

 _"Sis! You did it!"_

 _She turns around and gives him a warm smile, it was one that seems to say, "Everything is ok now". With this, they can finally escape. With this, there is hope._

 _At least that what he was hoping for._

 _As he watches his sister making her way toward him, he noticed something is lurking around in a nearby bush and as he take a closer look, suddenly something jumped out and it causes him to trip backward. Immediately he shot his head up toward the thing that popped out from the bush and it was a Goblin with a spear, and he is charging toward him head-on pointing the tip right at him._

 _"Die!"_

 _As he watches the spear getting closer by the second, with no other choices he accepts his fate. He's going to die here hopelessly because his legs won't move due to his cowardice, let alone his body. His weakness lets fear conquer his body and mind and the result will cause him his life. As he wait for the Goblin to do his worse, he closes his eye and_ _waiting for his end._

 _'This is how my going to life end huh? Sorry, Sis...'_

 _Finally, the spear he awaited pierces the flesh. Though he heard the sound he was expecting for, he couldn't felt any pain. Maybe he dies and didn't feel anything? He couldn't say for sure because of this darkness that blinds him from the truth. Curious to know whether he is in hell or heaven, he slowly opens his eye and was met with horror. Someone saved him from death, but of all people, it has to be her, his big sister. Her big back protecting him from a view of cruelty, the spear he awaited has already gone through the center of her body. Blood began to spread through her clothes as well as dye together with her pure white hair. Even though she is at her worst state he was able to manage to hold the spear back from any further penetration. As she enduring the pain, she turns around slowly and gives him one last smile. Suddenly his sister started to blur away and being replaced by someone one else, it's was the Female warrior. The tip of the giant sword that belongs to the Dark warrior is in front of his face with blood dripping, the blood belongs to no one else but the female warrior. Even though he couldn't see most of her face, he was able to see her smiling at him brightly, just like his big Sister. She let out a few words while blood leaking out, suddenly his sister face blend together with the blurring female warrior face._

 _"Live..."_

Screaming in horror he woke up from this nightmare, why everything he holds dear has to shatter into pieces? All he ever wanted was to be in his sister's arm until he grows up and take care of the very person that raise him and care for him while nobody else desired him? Is it because of these bloody curse eyes color that he never asked for? Why him? He never asked for much but why life had to take every little precious thing he has? This kind of greedy world, if this is how things are going to continue, he would rather just die alongside his sister.

While moaning in sadness, to his sudden he was stuffed into some sort of softness, it felt smooth and has a really nice smell. Realized something, he immediately stops because of this familiar sensation. This warm welcoming feeling of caring, it has to be! He slowly trying to emerge from this irresistible warming softness that blinding him from his guardian, his desire to see her alone managed to cast this irresistible aside then survey whatever is squeezing him. To his surprises, he was met with a beautiful woman that welcome him with a warm smile that of alike of his sister. She has a beautiful raven hair that is darker than the night sky, her bright amber eyes that seem to suck your soul the further you stare at it. But he disregarded all of her stunning looks and focuses on her, warm, welcoming smile. The expression on her face made him feel, safe. The look that says everything is going to be ok. Just like his big sister did before she die.

Imminently the past memories of the event that took place after the raid of his hometown rush back at him after he was reminded of his sister. Overwhelming with agony he was about to continue moaning in pain but the woman that is cuddling him began to embrace him even further while sliding her smooth hand through his hair, calming him down.

"It's alright, you don't have to suffer anymore"

"Who-... where-"

He tried his best to talk but this dry as a rock mouth is not making it hard for him to pronounce any proper word.

"Shhhh. Don't force yourself if you can't. Right now you're in no state to be doing anything. Here's some water, I'll feed ya, so open i"

She took out her canteen and bring it near his mouth. He hesitates but her relax expression just made it hard for him to resists. Finally gave up on her request and slowly open his mouth. If she wanted him dead he wouldn't be here by now and plus, this thirst really making it hard for him to get some answers. He need to know what happen. Seeing him comply made her smile even more and went ahead and feed him slowly. After she finishes she put the canteen away and two more new faces appear swiftly out of nowhere with worry expression.

"Is everything alright?! We heard a scream..."

The young man with a woman face asks with worries and the big man with a thick bear nodded.

"Yep, he just had a rough dream that's all"

Both of the of them nodded in understanding of the woman.

"Then should we prepare him some light meal? We're not really sure how long has he been captive... And it's better for him to have something in his stomach, even if it's only a little"

The woman approves of the big man.

"That's a good idea. Ninya can I trouble you and bring this boy some meal? A soup should be fine. I don't think his current state is ready for a heavy food just yet"

The young man quickly nodded.

"Alright, but I'm not really sure if Lukrut has finished preparing our dinner but I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks. Now then, Dyne, can you cast [Lion's Heart] on him? He's still scared after his nightmare, it seems"

"Got it"

The giant man then cast something on him, suddenly he felt better. He could feel his heart rate calming down.

"Wher- where am I?"

"Hmm? Well, it's hard to say because we were able to set up a camp a little further from that hell hole you were in"

He then began to scanning his surrounding, it seems him and these two people are the only people here. Then that would mean...

He slowly turns toward to her who still has the smile on her face.

"Was I the only one?"

Her expression changes immediately when he questions her that and replaced with a worries looks.

"Is there someone close to you that also been captive with you?"

He hesitated and then shake his head slowly.

"...N-no, the only two people that are close to me was my... big sis and her soon... to be her husband...But they both were..."

Before he could say anything else, she silences him with her figure.

"You don't have to force yourself, I can take a hint of what happened to them. It's better for you to stay away from that painful memories for now, after I feed you, you have to go to sleep, can you do that?"

He was a little troubled with it but regardless follow her advice. Though, he at least wants a few questions to be answered.

"I'll do that...If you just answer a few questions that are bothering me...or I won't be able to sleep"

"Hoo? Alright, deal. Go on and ask away, kid. I'll try to meet your expectation but I'm afraid I won't be able to give you an accurate answer because I wasn't one of the people that save you"

He nodded.

"I see...Then first of all, since you said you weren't the one that saves me...who was it then?"

She smiles at him.

"A few of my close friends and one of this big man friend was the one that went ahead check out the Base of the Goblin army, which we have already taken care of before we sent a few people there. After that, they said they found you in one of the tents, and here you are~"

"I see, then I would like to thanks them immediately...if that's possible"

She nodded, understanding the boy wishes to show gratitude toward his savior.

"You will be able to do that later, so for now just rest so that you will have the strength for the upcoming journey tomorrow. You don't want to suddenly pass out because of the lag of energy, don't you think that might have been a little bit of an embarrassment sight?"

The boy was going to protest but then he stops and thought about it. A second passes and he nodded, agreeing with her.

"Good. Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere anyway since we're going to have to look after you until we find a solution. Unless you have some relative that is welling to take you in?"

He shake his head.

"I see... Don't worry kid, I'll single handily help you find a new home. And if worst comes to worst I'll look after you until you are capable of yourself"

After saying that, she points at herself with her thumb and give him a bright smile.

"You can count on me, ummmm...I think we forgot something important..."

She scratches her smooth blushing cheek.

"Introduction! So, my name is Seiso, a rookie Adventurer and that big man over there is-"

He turns to the man she gestured toward to and meet the big man that is smiling, The man nodded and introduces himself.

"My name is Dyne, a fellow Adventurer myself."

The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"A-adventurer?"

They both nodded at the same time.

"Yep, our job is to hunt monster for money and take on people quest to solve their problem and stuff. You know?"

Now that he remember it properly, his sister did tell him about these "Adventurer". They help people in need, something along the line. He doesn't really remember clearly of what was said about them from his sister because he never met or care about them too much. And it was a right division because certainly, no "Adventurer show up to help him and his sister back in that chaos. Though, he was saved now, only him while everyone else he knew is dead.

"If what you said was true... then why where there no Adventurers there to help my Village?"

His question made the both of the Adventurer froze. Dyne then slowly turn toward the female Adventurer, Seiso, with a worries expression while she surprisingly, shown a different reaction that he didn't expect. She looks at him dead on in the eyes and didn't show any sigh or any emotion, unlike the big man.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that stupid question..."

He and the big man was stun, they didn't expect this, Dyne then began to panic.

"S-seiso! that's not a bright way to sit with a child..."

While still locking her sight onto his, she halts the big man that was going to scold her.

"...While that is true, Dyne. But in my opinion...I think he is already an exception. His childhood has already been crumbled by that filth. He has already lost everything and whether he likes it or not, he has to become an adult now because no longer will anyone look after him. It's all him now"

He swallows his dry saliva. Her word might be true but who is she to tell him and decide anything for him? The only person that he allows to do so is his big sister.

"You may hate me after for this but I will now treat you like an adult. Just like how you want it"

He tilts his head and it causes her to smirk.

"I can see it in your eyes now, you know? The desire for power, to become stronger... You tired of being weak, right? You want to become capable and not rely on other"

He was stun, what she said was true. He always had been depending on his sister for almost everything, Food, home, warm bed, and happiness. A long awkward silence she sees through his desired, nobody had moved an inch while he stared down onto the ground in thought while Seiso was waiting for him. Another long silence pass and seem like nothing has happened so Dyne then tried to suggest something but the boy looks up at Seiso with determined in his eyes.

"Please help me become stronger!"

After he asks for her help, Seiso continues to stare at him blankly. Her stare may not seem to be like a predator, but it is. He has never seen a predator before so he can't really be sure of how it feels to be looked upon by them, but if anyone were to look into her right now they will probably feel very uncomfortable. He felt like she is studying him but for what? What does she seek from him? He couldn't really tell because of her composing. Finally, he notices something, now that he thinks about it, he felt very nervous and dizzy like there's some sort of pressure pressing on him, and it seems like the source is coming from her. What happens if that was the case? Is she trying to make him back away? He doesn't really know how is she is doing such a thing, making him slowly regret his word, regret seeking her aid. But whatever she is doing or how it's effective it alright. He could feel his good power swiping away and began to feel helpless again. It really reminds him of that day, his sister last moment. The pathetic state he was in while unharmed, looking at his dying sister as she said.

 _"...Live"_

He widens his eyes when his big sister last word reaches from the darkest abyss of his nightmare. She wants him to live. And in order to continue living... he needs strength, to survive this cruel world that has the well to take everything away from him, those that he loved dearly and as well as his life, the life that she sacrifices herself for.

Now, will he not do anything and root away or listen to her last word.'

Finally made up his mind, he took a small step forward closing up to her, refusing to back down. He then shot his head up and look into her eyes with burning passion.

"Please make me stronger"

There's no going back for him now. He has decided that he will make his sister last wish come true no matter the cost.

Seiso continually putting pressure on the boy but he shows almost no sign of backing down. Because of that, she couldn't get rid of the smirk on her face. She didn't know how but she accidentally discovers that she could direct pressure with just by looking intensely, she not really sure but maybe this is similar to what people call it "Killing intent". Humanity could never achieve doing such a thing but it seems this new world said otherwise. Ever since she and her friends came into this world, she began to experiment with many things, especially normal things that human was unable to do. Knowing that she is basically a werewolf, she began testing thing that werewolf was able to do, or at least in her knowledge. Her sense of smell became more sensitive and as well as her physical capacity has been boosted up a lot. She could smell many things that she unable to in her old form, her nose was so strong and sensitive that she could smell something from a far distant and the detail of it, also she found it a little weird but she was able to accurately remember the smell too. Of course, it also comes with a drawback, such as a shitty smell, it's like hell when she smells one so she had to find out if there's a way to avoid it or simply suck it up and deal with it.

And then there's this new body of her. She feels very light, despite all of this light equipment she is wearing. Her body becomes more flexible and stronger. Then there's also her vision, she can read movement more clearly and because of that, she was able to read her opponent action as light as day. At least for the weaker being. She needed to test further later on and perhaps ask her friends to help her with it. But that has to be for another time. Because right now she has something far more important that she needs to focus on right now, and that's the boy in front of her.

Still not waver from the small among of pressure she is putting on him. The boy has shown worthiness of himself, she like that, very much. She doesn't like weakling that does not willing to stand and gain power but beg for help and hope that someone or something will come to shine upon their despair. Though she does not find anything wrong with that, she just doesn't like it. No, more like she hates it, with every passion she has. Especially fool that don't take the opportunity when it in front of them and whine later when unfortunate show up in front of their door. She hates it, because it reminds her of her old self, her old weakness. Because of that weakling trash, he's dead. Along with those she holds dear...

"S-Seiso, are you ok?"

The new arrival snapped her out of her past though. It was Nniya, holding a bowl of soup potato and a single bread. Now that she realized it, everyone was staring at her with confusingly, perhaps she was gone in her mind for quite some time that made them worry.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. That's all"

The both Adventurer nodded.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing the food, Ninya. I'll take it from here, so you guys go ahead and din with the other"

Ninya tilts her head.

"What about you? Aren't you going to eat too?

"Don't worry, I got some food with me"

She pulls out a bread and jerky with a smile.

"See? Plus, I don't want to eat plain food... from a pervert. Sorry"

They both shook their head, denying that fact.

"You're not really wrong, it's kind of plain, yes. But it's just a food for us to be filled for the journey, that's all so nothing fancy"

Dyne nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, since you said something like that... does that mean you're good at cooking?"

Upon hearing that kind of question, always made her beam with like pride.

"Of course, I am. How about when I do get a nice kitchen going, I'll let you guys be the first people here to taste my cooking skill? I promise you will never want to eat another plain food ever again once you have a taste of mine~"

""Ohhh""

Ninya was all sparkling while Dyne, like any adult, just nodded.

"I don't really know how good food tastes like so I'm looking forward to it, Seiso!"

"The only delicious meal that I have ever eaten was just a cook meat, so I have to agree with Ninya here. I'll be in your care when the time does come, Seiso"

Hearing their eagerness to taste her food made her nodded several times with a glee smile on her face.

"Of course, Of course. You won't be disappointed, I promise you that"

They both smile.

"Anyway, go on ahead and enjoy your dinner with the other. I'll be here if you guys need something"

They both nodded.

"Alright, then we'll be going. Please take care of the him"

"Umu"

After saying their regard, the both of them left, leaving her and the boy alone near the wagon. Dead silent and the only notice that could be heard was the sound of the cracking bonfire that she set it up because she has already decided that she will not move and prefers to be left alone right now, with him. While watching Ninya and Dyne making their way toward the other, she felt something was repeatedly pulling on her cloth. She looks down at the source and it was the boy that is laying on her laps. The serious look on his face while trying to get her attention was what she would consider it, the most adorable thing she has ever witness. It's almost like a puppy trying to get their Owner attention. His little action almost filled her face with glee but she immediately cast all that aside.

"S-sorry, I almost forgot about you"

"So... will you train me or..."

'You really want to get stronger, huh? You might not be him...but that fire in you... really'

Thinking of him made her chuckle and made the boy confused.

"It's nothing. Alright, I'll help you until the condition are met"

"Condition?"

Seiso slowly nodded.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. So, for now, let's focuses on your recovering and when I see you are fit to start your training I will let you know"

"But how long do you think I will become stronger?"

She let out a low chuckle and smile at him.

"Who knows? You just have to do your best on getting that rest"

He stares at her for a second and nodded his head.

"...Ok...you promise?"

She swears, there should be some sort of limit level of cuteness or else her nose will start to bleed. She then extends her pinky toward him, he then looks at it with confusion.

"...What are you doing?"

Seiso tilts her head.

"You don't know what this is?"

Upon hearing it, he slowly retracting his head and his cheek slowly becoming red,

"I-is it bad...if I don't know?"

"N-no, it's ok if you didn't know. But anyway, let's just say it's a way to make a promise to one another... something like that"

"Oh, ok. So what do I need to do?"

"Easy, you just need to lock your pinky with mine and then we make a vow"

Complying with her, he slowly locks his with her.

"I promise I will help you become stronger. If, you're willing to grain me this one request..."

She pauses and looks into his eyes.

"Find yourself a new home...a new family. Can you do me that much, not just for me but for yourself and perhaps... your sister"

Just by observing, she can already tell that he is considering her words carefully but still hesitating a little. So now for the final push.

"I can't speak for the dead but I just want you to think about it... don't you think that those who hold you dearly wouldn't want the best for you? For you to find happiness? You knew them the best so go ahead and consider what would they want for you"

He then looks at her, still a little lost. He tried the last time and it didn't go well, it got his sister in trouble with most of the villager, while it's true that there were a few that stood up for him and his sister but they still were out number regardless. But he still feels thankful that there were any at all.

Seeing him lost in thought made her chuckle and it causes him to focus on her again, wondering what was so funny. She waves it off and smiles at him, a smile that made him stop resisting, and give out.

"Why not just try? For yourself and for them. If you're too scared to take the first step then let me help you... but if you want my help then you really need to try your best"

Just like her, hope.

Suddenly he remembers his sister last wish.

 _"...Live"_

That was what he needed. He looks back up at her, still having that smile on her face. Waiting for him.

"...Ok...I'll try"

For some reason, upon hearing his answer really made her happy. He could tell because it was all over her face, that bright smile that full of glee... He really likes it. He just met her and he has already trust her. Maybe it's because this warm air around her that felt just like his big sister that made him trust her so easily.

"Good, I'm so glad you decide that instead of giving up. If you did...I think I would have beat you up"

"W-wha?"

That really caught him off guard. Now she is laughing and waves it off.

"Just kidding, just kidding, I wouldn't do that

The boy sigh in relief.

"Anyway, before I feed you... You haven't told me your name"

"My... my name is K-kai... Kai"

Seiso nodded satisfied.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kai. I'll be looking after you from now on until the time comes when you're ready"

"Thank you... Miss Seiso"

Hearing how the boy addresses her made her giggle.

"You can just call me Seiso. No need to be so humble to me, so relax and do what you want. Be yourself"

"Ok..."

After saying that, a mighty roar could be heard. They turn toward the direction of the sound and to Seiso surprise, it was from the boy's belly. Staring at for as second and another roar was let out. Embarrassed the boy, he quickly hugged his belly in attempted to hide it and look down in shame, but swiftly he looks back up to face Seiso.

"Can I please eat now?..."

Couldn't hold it anymore, Seiso burst out into laughter while he buries his face in her belly, she continues to laugh at him and began to feed him when she's finished.

After some time when they finished setting up their camp, the night began to devour the light and immediately. Thankful there was more than enough people to make the process gone very hastily that they managed to finish preparing their camp just on time before the dark night hit the horizon. Darkness surrounded the two bonfires. One of them is smaller than the other because it was enough for two people that are occupying it. While the latter is slightly bigger because it was necessary to warm up 9 people, they're surrounding the bone fire, some of them is enjoying their meal and chat happily with one another, but one. That person was Momon, staring at the two people on the other bonfire. While other chatting with each other, Mormon is observing Seiso, who is feeding the boy he had recused. It seems they manage to save the boy, and to be honest, he was glade. Even in this form, he's still don't like the sight of innocent youngin dying so cruelly.

He doesn't really know why but seeing one of his longtime friend feeding a kid was new to him. He views her as a carefree slacker but up for anything that seems fun to her. Because of that, this new sight of her is very amusing to him. It kind of making him wonder if she has anything hiding even more. It made the Overlord curious.

"It seems the boy has finally awakened"

Knowing who it was, Mormon to look over his shoulder to look at his friend.

"Yes, but to be honest with you, Silver...I was expecting him to be unconscious for at least a week if not less, based on his condition"

"Indeed"

The Silver Paladin agreed with Momonga. After seeing the boy condition, he also was expecting the boy to be awake in about a week and a half, or if worst, enter the state of coma. But witnessing the boy early awaken did caught him off guard. But still, he is not really sure if this is a good thing or the other. He never encounters something like this before so this situation is very new to the Justice manic. That's why he will leave that matter to someone else that has more experience to judge the situation. If not, then he will have to step up and do something about it.

"Also, Momon. I have something to share with you about, regarding Seiso"

The Dark Warrior tilt his head.

"Seiso? What about her?"

"...I'll discuss it with you later... Something like this, it's better in private"

"...I see, then feel free to approach me when you see fit"

Touch Me nodded his head, appreciate his friend for understanding.

"AH, Momon! Sorry to interrupt you but can I ask you some question?"

Momon turns away from his friend and now faced the young Warrior.

"It's ok, so what do you need to know?"

"Ah, thank you! But anyway, I have been wondering for a while but I couldn't find any suitable time to ask... where did you guys get those gears? The craftsmen are absolutely incredible! So I was wondering where did you guys get it? It must have been expensive, right?"

The man question made other lean toward, waiting excitingly for the Dark Warrior answers. And it kind of troubling the Overlord a little bit.

"Well, you see... let's just say a dear friend of ours made it for us as a farewell gift. And yes his craftsmanship is topnotch among the other master craftsmen where we came from"

"""""Ooooohhh!"""""

Everyone eyes in the Sword of Darkness became sparkling and it made the Overlord became slightly embarrassed about it. It's true that one of his guildmates made it but it wasn't a farewell gift. The man made it because simply to level up his crafting class and thought it would be a waste to just discard it or sell it off since nobody is willing to buy low-level items. Though, the low player is willing to do so on the auction house, but why waste money on a gear when you could get a better one off from farming dungeons and to touch it off, better stats. The only items people are willing to buy are mostly anything that involves end game contents. And it's true that there are plenty in the Treasury, but Momon finds it foolish to bring anything valuable outside of Nazarick. If anything important was to fall off into the wrong hands then that will be quite troublesome indeed.

"Those greatswords on your back must be very powerful"

The young caster asks with excitement.

"Ahahaha...not really. There's nothing special about it. Two simple swords, that is all"

"Even so, it seems like it was out of legendary fairy tail. A piece master of art"

Dyne Friend agrees with him.

"And you must process an incredible among of strength to be able to able to dual-wield them... You really are incredible, Momon. Of course, your guys as well! You all are indeed very strong! Perhaps even stronger than the Warrior Captain!"

"W-what?! Even stronger than the Warrior Captain?!"

Nfirea was at a shock.

"Yep, luckily I managed to see his tournament in the Kingdom. He is very strong for sure, but I can safely say the Momon is much stronger than him! Though I think Yamato is a little stronger than Momon...and scary too"

Everyone agree with Peter on his last statement and it causes the big Samurai to look at his Ninja friend.

"Am I that scary?"

The tall Ninja chuckle at his Takumi question.

"With that mask alone? And in the eyes of normies? Very, very my friend"

"I see..."

Some laugh a little at the Red Samurai.

"But with all that said... I highly doubt that you guys belong in our league and somewhere beyond... perhaps Adamantine-Rank? Or even beyond that..."

""Ohhh! Really?""

Nfirea and Ninya become very exciting.

"Yes, I'm very sure about that. And to prove it even further, there's hardl- no, nobody, that I know could duel-wield two great swords like that. To be able to manage such a feat, one must require a lot...a lot of brute strength. Something like that is beyond my capacity..."

Suddenly Peter frown, probably realized that his dream is impossible to accomplish.

"You must stop thinking way too deep into the future, kid. Everyone has to start somewhere step by step. Or are you thinking that you just magically gaining strength without work? Do you want good gears? Work for it, there's plenty of ways you can obtain goodies. Through connections, loot, or make it yourself"

Peter looked across the bone fire toward the Giant Samurai.

"...Can I?"

Takemi rubbed his forehead, even though he is wearing a helmet and mask.

"Stop being such a wipe like that Blondie over there and have a goal. Without any, then you won't have any motivation, and without motivation, you won't be able to achieve anything great. God! What am I? Your father?"

Peter then went into a deep thought and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Right about what? His being your father?"

Takemi quickly shot a glare at the tall Ninja.

"Ni-Zedd!"

Nishiki chuckle at his friend.

"That's a payback back for this evening"

"Haa? You really did hold a grudge for something so pity such as that?"

Nishiki crosses his arm.

"Who knows?"

The Giant Samurai glare at him even more.

"Now, now. You guys are behaving like a kid. Especially you, Yamato."

"W-what do you really mean by that, Silver?"

"Earlier you were able to finally say something so wise, like ever. I was so proud of you but now, I will take my new opinion of you back"

"HAAAA!? What does that suppose to mean, Silver!? Was I no more than a child in your eyes?"

Touch me just shrugged.

"...You...you Justice Manic!"

"Aha! Yamato! I have a proposal for you! Join our causes to drive this Justice Manic away, and the name of our organization is "Dirty the Pure Flower"! Join us!"

Takemi was at lost.

"The Dirty what now?"

"It's called "Dirty the Pure Flower", have it right! Also, we currently have two very active members at this moment. Seiso and I have decided to fight back against that fool over there!"

Nishiki then pointed his figure at the offended Touch me.

"Hump! Team up all you want but justice will always stand tall against all odd!"

"There's he goes again! Quick, Yamato. Join our cause! This matter cannot simply be ignored and everyone has to take a side"

"I don't want to play your stupid game!"

As Momonga watches his friends being silly from sideline line, he felt happiness filled his empty heart. He was grateful that he wasn't the only one that came into this new world. But even so, it would have been lovelier if everyone in the guild would have come into this world as well. He knew that kind of thought was selfish of him to even consider it, so he immediately cast it all aside, not everyone wanted to be imprisoned in this world. Few of his friends that are currently stuck here with him wanted to return back to their original world, return to their duty. He has no right to force them to be here, after all, even if he wanted to, he could even think about such a thing. Or at least, he should not.

"Momon! You too shall join our causes against that delusional fool over there, justice is false, I tell you"

"No Momon! Join me instead! Justice is always right! Join justice for I know the way!"

As Nishiki and Touch Me struggle against each other to win him over, all he could do was smile.

Truly, he truly glads he wasn't alone.

 **Boring and short, right? Sorry, but when I was writing this chapter, I hardly had any motivation at all. I'm not bored of my work or anything like that but I simply wanted to skip to the good arc. So what I may be doing from now on to speed it up the story and skip some part, like what I did on where I skip on them setting up their camp and replace it with the Boy flashback. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. See you all next time and have a good one!**

 **P.S: Also just to let you guys know, I will never be planning on giving up on this story. And I'm also thinking of starting another Story of the series called Akame ga Kill. The plot will be totally different than any of it out there and the main story itself. The major thing that will change is that what happens if instead of corrupting Empire, become peaceful Empire instead? Instead of dark and twisted personality Esdeath that like to torture for fun and tump on the weaklings, become a fair person and general? Since the Empire is not corrupted, the Rebels would never have been exited due to never any need of it in the first place. How will the story be told? What did you guys think? Good or no good? Should I give you all more detail of what will the story be about? Also, it will be Esdeath x Tatsumi because I like this pair :^3**


End file.
